Spider-Man Volume 2
by Avatar Conner
Summary: My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-Man for about three months now, and my life seems to keep getting more complicated. Kingpin is throwing bad guy after bad guy at me, and all the while my friends at Beacon aren't exactly helping me. Not to mention I have to take care of my Aunt, keep my job, and go to high school. Kinda wishing that crane crushed me now.
1. Chapter 1 (Revelations)

**Revelations**

 **AN: ALRIGHT YOU PRIMATIVE SCREWHEADS LISTEN UP!**

 **I thought that maybe, I would wait for volume 6 to wrap up before I start this here fanfic. Work on my others and maybe start a new one, what I failed to comprehend was the amount of sheer HYPE that volume 6 would bring all of us. Plus with volume 6 I'm like four seasons behind so I can probably adjust as needed. And this will be longer than last volume since this will be covering a longer period of time.**

 **So then, lets begin…..the reviews.**

 **shfhnthgn: Yeah I've been getting the 'everything has aura except for Grim' since the last chapter and after going back over the WOR I can't believe I missed that. However you do make a good point, it takes apparently years of training with Aura in order to get good enough control over it. And even if he somehow could find the time, I don't think it would make much of a difference, in fact it might be a little detrimental since like you said you need to be conscious of it and Spidey is usually thinking faster than he can talk.**

 **Ironically Challenged: Yeah I know.**

 **IROCK108: Thanks**

 **keys of fate: Oh this isn't hurting him…..that comes later.**

 **Christopher: Honestly I planned on this entire story arc happening much later but with how the original Ditkko and Lee story went? It honestly fits perfectly as a early spider-man story. Plus with how the PS4 game ended I couldn't help but think how perfectly timed it would be to tackle this story.**

 **Also I'll explain MJ's actions this chapter.**

 **As for madam webb she ultimately is on the side of good but the thing about the future is that it's a lot like wet cement. You can try and change the shape of it but if you try too much you can ruin what you were trying to make, in a way she's almost like an oracle in old Greek stories. They aren't clear with their visions because if they tell them what they have to endure to save the day then the hero might not go down the path.**

 **Blacksmith Omniverse: Ok see the thing I never got about that train scene in Spider-Man 2 is that his idea about catching the train on buildings was sound, but he didn't need to use himself like that if he just connected webs ALONG the train. Still one of the best superhero scenes ever but still.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Well wait no longer!**

 **Sitb: I wasn't a huge fan of the Totem thing when it was first introduced, but I do find it funny that its how they explain why most of his bad guys are animal themed.**

 **FireIce: Have not seen Venom but my friends have all said it's the best unintentional comedy of the year. As for MJs point about Blake it was more to help Weiss be willing to accept Blake back at the end of searching for her for 12 hours.**

 **AnimeKing6: I've unfortunately lost my photoshop subscription so I won't be able to make any more covers but I do have a number of them finished. If anyone wants to make them I'll be willing to tell them what I'm looking for.**

 **shadyxlr: I never left man :)**

 **Cobalt Marvel: Again, all will be explained**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: You would actually disciver how if you re-read the chapter prior to the last one. It's a small scene but it's there.**

 **MajorBrony95: the wait is over!**

 **The Red Ghost22: Ok if you want anyone to blame for OMD bullshit? Blame Joe Quesada, who forced JMS to write that horrible story after pitching it to the dumbass marvel executives at the**

 **ConradPat: Let's be real one in ten people are probably thinking of it at any given moment.**

 **awsomerebel55: Glad you enjoyed!**

 **DarkDevilKnight: She really is.**

 **Jutus80: Frist off, watch the fucking language. Jk, but honestly I've never seen Spider-Man as a team leader or teammate, he's just usually a solo act with occasional team ups.**

* * *

 _Defenestration is defined as the act of throwing someone or something out of a window…so wait is there a word for when you throw something into a window? Better question are things being chucked out windows so common that someone actually thought of making a word just for it?_ Peter Parker thought as he himself was thrown through the storefront window of a mall bookstore. The red and blue costumed teen smashed into a bookshelf, the rows breaking from his impact and scattering the books across the floor around him. _Though if I'm being honest I feel like I've been thrown under the bus more than through windows lately._ he thought as he hopped up onto his feet and readied to continue the fight.

"Hey what the hell?!" the older storeowner shouted, looking over his counter at the red and blue suited vigilante, "Oh crap it's you! Get out of here!" he shouted, pointing towards the window he just came through. "Jameson right you're a menace!"

Jumping in through the broken window as a man towering over the teen with a good eight feet tall. While two other men entered through the store door, "Now Ox did you hafta' make such a scene?" one wearing a cowboy hat asked as he reached for the whip at his side, the length uncoiled and hit the floor, sparks of red dust igniting and setting it ablaze up to the hilt. The last of the three wearing an expensive looking suit reached for his twin revolvers and aimed them at the costumed teen.

 _How did my week get so messed up already? Oh…yeah, that's right. MJ._

* * *

 ** _Last Night._**

The only thing Peter could hear was a ringing noise as his world began to crack apart, he had come home after the most brutal day of his life. He had discovered that someone was behind all the costumed nutjobs he's fought over the past two months and was going to keep throwing them at him until he was either dead or he gave up. He refused to do the later so it seemed that he would try the former approach. On top of that, his Aunt had suffered a heart attack and nearly died, oh and there was the fact that he needed to push himself physically, emotionally, and mentally past his limits in order to save himself from drowning to death while being pinned beneath a crane arm….so there was that.

Also he discovered that Harry's father was responsible for Otto's accident and confiscated any blame on his part on the record. But at the end of the day? He won, his Aunt May was going to be ok, he foiled Roman's plan to steal an entire shipment of SDC dust and got in a few good punches with both Roman and Otto. And the cherry on top of it all? Yang was willing to give him a chance, she agreed that as soon as he got things with May calmed down that they would head out on a date!

And all it took was a near death experience for him to finally do it…..

But before he could call it an end to this long, long…..so very long day he went downstairs to put his Spider-Man costume away only to find Mary Jane Watson, the girl next door and really good friend, had discovered his spare costume, webshooters, basically all the evidence that the police would need to prove he was Spider-Man…..heart attacks are genetic aren't they? He thought they was, would really explain the sense of impeding doom he felt right about now.

"-and when I came back here I thought of anything else you would sell that you wouldn't miss. And I came down here to check the storage room but aside from some decorations and old stuff nothing really valuable. But then I remembered your Aunt told me that you kept some science stuff in that chest beside your desk, I was about to call and ask you where the key was but then I found it on the ground." Mary Jane explained, pointing over towards the chest where the lock lay.

Peter instantly knew what happened, when he heard that Vulture was sighted he let his anger get the better of him and he broke the damn thing! _Congratulations Peter, your officially joining the club of dumbasses who led to their own downfall._ he thought dreadfully as MJ stood up from the ground.

"And when I opened it I found…..this stuff…..which I thought was like a cosplay or something but then I found these things-" she bent down and grabbed his webshooter. Pressing down on the trigger she shot a webline directly at Peter. Even with the exhaustion he had he managed to sidestep the string as it hit the staircase behind him, the redhead's eyes widened at the speed he had, "-woah…I….I guess that confirms it." she admitted in awe. Peter had to stop himself from facepalming at his apparent innate stupidity.

 _Lie. Lie like a friggin dog!_ "I…I….." he couldn't, he couldn't think of anything to say, there was no way out of this he was caught all but red handed. There was no plausible deniability, no excuse he could muster that would prove reasonable enough for all this!

In short? He was boned.

As his brain racked for any sort of explanation that could get him out of this, MJ noticed the panicked look in his eyes as his pupils began to shake with fear. She slowly began to realize how Peter must have been taking this, she had been so excited to talk to him about this that she hadn't even thought about how he would react. Setting the webshooter on the desk, the redhead looked at Peter apologetically, "Look Peter I'm-"

"Out." he said suddenly, taking MJ by surprise, he looked down briefly at how he said that, "Look….I….I can't deal with this I just….MJ the past day? Has been hell, I just…..I nearly died tonight and…..I'm still processing that…..and with May and I….I can't handle this so please just….leave…." he said, Mary Jane's face twisting to a horrified expression as she held up her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait you almost died!?" she nearly shrieked, making Peter wince at the volume of her voice. She shook her head, "No, alright you can't expect me to leave after just casually dropping something like that!" she stated firmly, Peter running his hands down his face. He shouldn't have said that, especially after she just found all this out!

"MJ I….look we'll talk I promise but…I only just got like an hour of sleep in the past few days and I'm about ready to collapse." he admitted truthfully. It wasn't often that being Peter Parker was just as hard as the other side of his life but the past day or so had managed to do just that. That fact seemed to dawn on MJ as well as she had a guilty look on her face, "Mays fine!" he quickly said, "Operation went perfect, just needed to give a little blood and she's good as new. She'll be back home by the end of the week." he assured her.

His friend let out a large breath at the news, "Thank god…" she looked up at Peter firmly, "We'll talk….right?" she asked. Peter hesitated for a moment, the thought alone about talking about his other life as Spider-Man seemed so…strange to imagine. But between his exhaustion, his soreness, and how dead tired he felt he honestly couldn't find the strength to care right now so he just nodded, MJ mirrored his movement, "Ok…well, night." he said albeit somewhat awkwardly before turning up the staircase to the backyard and exiting the basement.

Peter looked down at his scattered costume and web shooters, "….screw that I'll clean it tomorrow." he said, turning on his heel up the stairs with his room as his destination.

* * *

Mary Jane, for possibility the first time in forever, was excited for school when she awoke this morning. Getting dressed at record speed she woofed down her breakfast, nearly choking in the process until her Aunt Anna swiftly smacked her back, and was out the door and walking across the lawn to the Parker household. Truth be told she didn't know how she managed to get to sleep last night, she couldn't stop thinking about Peter and everything she was going to ask him.

 _Keep cool MJ. Your neighbor is a superhero, just keep calm and ask him what you want to know._ she thought to herself as she stepped up onto the Parker porch and sat down on the bench beside the door. School started in about an hour and the next train to vale was in thirty minutes, she had plenty of time to spare….that's what she thought again in another ten minutes…..then another five passed without the front door opening. another ten minutes passed before she was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. _Seriously!? Did he already just leave before I got up?_ she wondered to herself. _Crap he could be there already!_ she realized as she got up from her seat.

Just as she walked down the path to the sidewalk the front door to Peter's house flew open with the only occupant hopping on one foot while he tried to tie his other shoe. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" he said, hoping down his steps before finally tying his other shoe successfully, nearly stumbling into MJ in the process. "What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly not expecting to find MJ waiting for him this morning.

The redhead blinked, "Waiting for you-what have you been doing the train leaves in five minutes!" she asked as she and him hurried down the street towards the station.

"I had to do the dishes, wash my clothes, brush my teeth, shower, and get some breakfast. I lost track of time!" he said defensively as they crossed the street, getting out of their neighborhood and closer to the train station. _And get my spare costume in the dryer since I didn't fold it last night._ he added to himself.

MJ rolled her eyes as they reached the train station, the pair just reached the plaform as the doors began to close, "Wait, wait, wait!" Peter called out, thankfully one of the passengers held the door for the two of them. Slipping inside the train car, they both gave a 'thank you' to the one who held the door for them both. They managed to find a spot to stand near the back of the car, between a kid with their headphones on and a man in a suit clearly napping. "Gotta love the subway." Peter said as the train left the station.

MJ took a cautious look around before leaning over to Peter's side and whispering, "Why didn't you know…..swing to school?" she asked in a low voice. Peter's eyes widened, he was really hoping that last night was some sort of hallucination brought on by exhaustion.

His eyes darted to the left where MJ's face was leaning in towards his, "Can we not discuss _that_ here!?" he whispered back with a slight panic. MJ pressed her lips together expectantly, he needed to give her something after last night. The photographer let out a sigh, "Web fluid is expensive, cheaper to ride the train and I need to save up my money for May." he explained, the words feeling wrong as they came out of his mouth.

You don't just talk about being Spider-Man out loud, it feels wrong, like talking about someone behind their back. However when he saw the small smile that MJ was trying her hardest to suppress as she pulled away, it somehow made it feel worth it. Peter shifted in place, he had thrown on the cleanest clothes he could find, in this case it was a old blue hoodie with 'Property of M2' on the front of it with a pair of brown slacks and his sneakers.

Comparing him to MJ, who always found a way to make herself stand out, wearing a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a black tee shirt underneath it. A pair of blue jeans with tears on the knees and black boots that had a half inch heel to them completed her assemble, it wasn't anything flashy but MJ didn't need fancy clothes to stand out of a crowd.

 _Makes me wonder if I hadn't met Yang when I-OH crap!_ he thought, the other events of last night flashing back to him and suddenly making whatever problems he had vanish. Yang liked him back, despite how much of a dorky nerd he was she liked him back! _Ok Parker calm down, remember, get May back on her feet first, then feel good about having a girl who likes you._ he thought to himself as the train pulled into the station outside the school.

Exiting the train, Peter rotated his arms in their sockets to try and alleviate the soreness. Waking up this morning he felt like he had pulled every single muscle in his body. Given what he had to pull off not even a full day ago it wasn't surprising, _God if I make it through today it'll be a miracle._ Peter thought as he and MJ crossed the street to the front gate of Midtown Magnet, glancing over at MJ he saw that her attention was still pretty much all focused on him, "So…..um…..nice weather huh?" he asked, forcing a smile.

She shook her head with a amused look, "Seriously that's the first thing you say to me? Dude you-" she stopped as they both passed the fountain where some students were sitting. The redhead stopped in her tracks and turned to Peter, "Why are you even going to school? Why not just ditch and….save a cat from a tree or whatever you do?" she asked excitedly.

"Ok I have saved one animal from a tree but it wasn't a cat, it was a iguana." he said, making Mary Jane give him a bizarre look. "Serious, the little girl said his name was Bean." he added.

She shook her head, "Not my point and you know it!" she accused as Peter resumed walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Because I gotta go to school. I gotta go to class and take tests and all that because that's what you're supposed to do." he said obviously as they entered the school. As they walked in through the doors, they both jumped as Harry Osborne, newest member of the Girfball Team, ran into both of them.

"Pete hey, Is May ok?" he asked, his hands grabbing each of them by a shoulder. Peter nearly cursed himself, he meant to send Harry a text message or something to tell him that May was ok but between how exhausted he was and MJ he forgot completely.

"She's fine Har. She actually should be back home by the end of the week." he assured his best friend. Harry let out a breath of relief at the news, taking his hands off his friends as MJ smiled from how concerned he was, "So how'd the game go? Sorry I couldn't make it but you know, heart attack." the vigilante joked lightly, causing Harry to shake his head humorously.

MJ winced, she totally forgot about Harry's game as well but he didn't seem to notice, "We won! And I actually got to play the entire game." he said proudly, making both Peter and MJ smile at the news. Harry looked down the hall, Mary Jane and Peter fallowed his gaze to Liz Allen, retrieving something from her locker as she spoke with Gloria. She noticed Harry looking her way, Harry waved his hand at the cheerleader whom beamed in response as she returned it, Gloria noticed the exchange and leaned over to Liz's ear and whispered something which made them both giggle before walking the other way. Harry turned his head to see Peter folding his arms across his chest while MJ reste her elbow on his shoulder, the Osborne heir coughed into his hand, "And…..Um…well….Liz might have…..um….Kissed me after the game." he said quickly.

Both their eyes widened but Peter was the first to respond, "Harry I'm happy for you." he said earnestly, his best friend's cheeks flushing while MJ walked over and wrapped her arm around his neck in a hug whilst a smug grin split across her face.

"Ah, the jock and the cheerleader. A classic tale as old as time." she said dramatically, Harry rolled his eyes as he brushed her off. "Seriously though, good for you Harry. Griffball player, cheerleader girlfriend, all you need are perfect grades and you'll hit the high school hat trick." she teased before glancing over at Peter. "Now if we could only find a way to help Peter."

The joking comment made the events of last night slap him across the face, "Oh my god! I completely forgot to tell you guys I…" he began excitedly before fully realizing what he had told Yang, "Oh my god I told Yang how I felt about her." he said in a mortified tone. Harry and MJ's smiles vanished and their mouths did an impression that probably made the letter 'O' proud.

"AND!?" They both shouted in unison, drawing a few onlookers.

Peter fumbled on his words, "I…er…she….we….she doesn't not feel the same way." he sputtered out, his friends only being able to look at him bafflingly. "She said she wouldn't mind going on a date." he finally clarified. MJ beamed at the news as Harry gave his friend a grin, both of which caused the teen's face to warm up. "But I still got to get everything settled down with May…and speaking of I just remembered I need to go by the F.E.A.S.T shelter to grab some paperwork for Mr. Li." he groaned out, remembering the conversation he had with Martian over the phone after May had been admitted. He had gone today to make sure her recovery was going well, and promised to call Peter if anything came up.

Harry looped his arm his arm around Pete's shoulder as he slid beside him, "Worth it though right?!" he asked excitedly. "Just get your Aunt all set up and you and Yang could be going out on a date by next week!" he said happily. Peter was relived when the bell rang over their heads, signaling them to head to their classes, as Peter left however he stole a glance at MJ as she left.

 _Well she hasn't shouted at the top of her lungs 'Peter Parker is Spider-Man' so that's a good thing._ he thought dryly. As he and Harry sat down for their science class, Peter pulled out his scroll and browed the net for a few minutes, the events at the dock made all the headlines with reports of the White Fang were the ones behind the string of Dust Shop robberies across Vale. But he knew the truth, Roman and his boss were the ones behind it all, _Speaking of which, let's see if I can't find out who Roman's mystery boss is._ he thought to himself as he just began to search for criminals when Mr. Slott entered the room.

"All right everyone settle down, I have an important announcement to make." the man said loud enough that his voice carried over the volume of the student's voices. When he was sure everyone had his attention he cleared his throat, "As I'm sure at least some of you are aware, our science fair is a annual tradition we have here at the school." he said, unintentionally reminding Peter that his project needed to be finished, "However this year I'm happy to announce that not only our Science Fair will be at the Vytal Festival this year, but we'll also be merging with the science class of Horizon University!" he said happily.

Peter's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull from the announcement, _HORIZON!? Oh my god I….._ his train of thought paused as he realized that he had pawned off most of his science equipment for money so he could pay for May's medical bills, _AM totally screwed._ he finished, his head hitting his desk with a 'THUD'.

* * *

The rest of the day was unceremonious for Peter, before he knew it the day was over and he was walking out thr front gate to the school, _Alright I just need to head to F.E.A.S.T. to pick up some paperwork for Martian, visit May at the hospital for a hour or two, then head to the Bugle to talk about my job so I can pay for medical bills…..and maybe get some cheap second hand science equipment._ he thought to himself as he turned down the sidewalk and began walking before MJ rushed over to him, _Oh yeah and MJ KNOWS YOUR SECRET IDIOT!_

"Ok so school over, questions now." she said impatiently, Peter ran a hand down his face. To her credit she hadn't brought it up at all today at school, so he felt he at least owed her something for that. Turning his head back to make sure no one was within earshot he spoke.

"Fine." he said.

MJ flashed him a smile, "Ok first and foremost, how did this even happen!?" she asked a little loudly with excitement. Out of all the questions she had that was the one she had pondered the most.

The vigilante inhaled a breath through his teeth, "Ok last semester I went on this field trip to the Science Expo." he started, Peter couldn't believe he was saying these words out loud, let alone to another person. "I went to check out this radiation experiment, they were transferring radioactive energy between two fixed points." he informed, MJ nodded at the concept at the very least. Peter remembered what happened next like it was yesterday, "And without realizing it myself….this tiny spider passed through the radiation. It fell on me and bit me, for the rest of the day I felt…weird, sick really now that I think about it." he admitted.

Mary Jane looked at him with amazement as he continued, "When I got out of school I was so out of it I walked right out into the middle of the street in the way of a car." he revealed, causing MJ's eyes to widen, "I jumped out of the way….three stories up sticking to the side of a building." he added, whispering the last part so only MJ could hear him. "I got home and tested out what I could do, I got the speed, agility, balance, and the strength proportionate to what I guess a human sized spider would be."

The redhead was honestly floored by the information, taking a second to process it all she finally spoke, "Woah…Peter I can't….that's….wow…." was all she could say. "Does May….you know-" Peter shook his head immediately, "Harry?" she tried again, once again he shook his head. At this point it dawned on her, "I'm the only one who…oh wow no wonder you were so freaked out." she realized, brushing a hand back through her hair. "Ok…second question, how did you almost die last night?" she asked, her tone more serious than before.

Peter honestly thought that was a easier question, "Ok you know how the White Fang have been robbing Dust Shops around Vale?" he asked, MJ nodded but she looked lost already, "Well a few weeks back I learned from….a friend on the police force that Roman Torchwick was behind all of them and was using the White Fang as muscle." he explained.

MJ's brow creased in confusion, "But wait, the White Fang are….well, they're all about not taking orders from humans. So why would they listen to Roman?" she asked.

Peter shook his head, "I don't know, I do know that Roman's boss has control over most of the crime in the Kingdom…..I guess he could have worked out a deal with them. Help Roman out and he'll help them out?" he pondered out loud as he cupped his chin. "But anyway, Roman's boss is why Doc Ock and Vulture got spring from prison…..I heard Otto was helping the White Fang at the Docks…..I wanted payback for what he did to May." he said darkly, Mary Jane giving him a worried look as he continued the story, "We knocked each other around, I wound up pinned under a crane arm with water flooding the crater I made…."

Peter paused as he covered his mouth with his hand briefly, their pace slowing until they stopped, when he pulled his hand away he let out a shaky breath, "Mary Jane I still don't know how I got out of that….I…..I thought that was it…..that was the end….." he said unsteadily. "And not just me but May…..if I hadn't…..I don't even want to think about it."

MJ could do nothing but stare in worry as Peter recollected himself, taking a few deep breaths as Mary Jane reached her hand out and touched his, jolting him out of his small episode, "But you didn't…you're here and all right….right?" she asked.

A small smirk crossed Peter's face, "Yeah…..but my body feels like a giant bruise." he admitted, sliding his hand out of MJs to roll his shoulder in an attempt to get some relief. The redhead winced as she started to think of how anyone would feel after a night like that, "I heal fast though, I felt like I was walking underwater last night. Today it's like I'm just sore everywhere." he admitted as he resumed walking with Mary Jane.

"Ok third question….how strong are you?" she asked curiously, "I mean I've seen videos of you lifting up cars but you're not breaking your back." she explained.

 _Yeah I almost did that last night._ Peter thought dryly to himself, "I….don't really know. I mean I can't exactly go to the gym and see how much I can bench." he answered truthfully.

His reply however seemed to spark something in MJ's mind as her eyes focused, "Ok yeah, never mind that. Why haven't you beaten Flash to a pulp!?" she asked, shoving him with her arm slightly as Peter tried and failed to surpress a grin.

"Oh I've been tempted. And I've also hit muggers, thieves, and other criminals with blonde hair a tad _too_ hard." he answered, MJ awaited to hear eagerly the rest of his answer. "But…..just because I can knock him across the Griffball field doesn't mean I should…..and even if he deserves it…or being webbed upside down with the word 'Loser' on a note pointing at him."

Mary Jane's grin could be called sinister from the way her lips curled, "Not that you haven't considered that." she said skeptically. Peter let out a bemused chuckle at being caught, as they reached the crosswalk the F.E.A.S.T. center came into view. It was formally a old youth center that had been shut down, but Martian Li renovated it so that it was better than before with additions like a full cafeteria, tons of storage for emergencies and medical supplies for whoever needed it.

Entering the shelter, MJ expected the place to be…not so hygienic. However as she stepped through the doors behind Peter she was surprised to find the place was actually very tidy from what she saw. The front desk had a few people manning it, all of them filling out some sort of forms, "Mis. Joan?" Peter asked.

One of the receptionist, an older woman looked up and beamed at the teenager, "Peter! Good to see you, how's your Aunt doing?" she asked with concern.

The vigilante smiled warmly, "She's doing fine. Doctor said she should be out of the hospital by the end of the week. I actually came by because Mr. Li wanted me to snag some paperwork." he explained as MJ walked over towards the door leading to the gym where a large number of beds and cots had been arranged. As Peter talked to the receptionist she saw that the people here…..weren't what she expected.

When homeless was brought up, the image that was associated with it wasn't entirely flattering. People who were wearing clothing that was coming undone with all sorts of stains covering them, but in reality…they looked just like normal people on the street. Some of them were a tad bit thin, or had some hair that needed a trim but nothing like the images that came to mind. The only thing that really caught MJ off guard were…..just how sad people looked.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to a older bald man sitting on his bed, simply staring down at the floor between his legs with his arms folded over his knees. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she nearly leapt out of her skin before turning around to Peter, "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah just…..didn't know what to expect was all." she admitted bashfully, glancing back over at the man in bed. Peter saw who she was looking at and stepped past her towards him, much to MJ's chagrin.

"Hey Mr. Milton. How's it going?" Peter asked the bald man as he approached with a friendly smile.

Milton looked up at Peter and only frowned, "Oh, hey Peter…..your aunt alright?" he asked, the teen nodded, his small smile not faltering in the least. "Oh good…..I'm uh….it's Karen's and I's anniversary." he said sadly, glancing at the school desk that was beside his bed which was used as a nightstand. On it was a small photograph of him and a woman, Milton let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes.

Peter frowned at the sight, "I'm sorry…..I know what that's like, losing someone I mean." he admitted, thinking of Uncle Ben, "We can talk about her if you want…..me and my Aunt May talk about my Uncle Ben whenever we miss him." he explained sympathetically. "Usually it's about how he would do something to make us laugh…..like how he used to say this was the year the Mets would win." he said, making Milton snort in amusement.

"I'm fine Pete….but thanks that…..that helps…..think I might find one of the councilors, talk to them about it. Give May my best?" he asked, Peter nodded as Milton finally stood up from his bed and made his way through the gym while Peter turned back to the door to see an astonished MJ.

Peter only shrugged, "I help out whenever I come to visit, but everyone knows me because May's my Aunt." he explained sheepishly. He pointed to the staircase that led up to the second floor, "I just gotta run upstairs and grab the files. Be right back." he said, leaving before Mary Jane could even say a word and jogged up the steps to May's office. Mary Jane could only shake her head once again unbelievably at Peter's actions.

 _He saves lives, takes no credit, helps out the homeless, is possibly the nicest guy on the planet-seriously is he even from this planet!?_ She thought in disbelief as a ball bounced across the Limonium floor and hit the side of her knee, looking at the direction it came from she saw a little girl, no older than maybe nine, rush over. Seeing a little girl here would break anyone's heart, but she gave MJ the biggest smile and whatever risk of her heart breaking was quickly mended.

"Hi!" she greeted excitedly as Mary Jane handed her the ball back, "Thank you!" she said was as much enthusiasm.

"Susan." The girl and MJ looked back to see the girl's mother approach with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, we're still settling in here. And this one still thinks everywhere is a playground." she said, picking up her daughter with a smile. The little girl letting out a fit of giggles as her mother hugged her, MJ smiled softly at the sight before her, "Are you a worker here? We're new and I don't know everyone yet." she asked politely, knocking MJ out from her daze.

She shook her head almost disappointingly, "No, sorry my friend's Aunt works here. She's in the hospital right now and we're picking up some stuff for her." she explained.

The mother gave her a saddened look, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." she said sadly as the door to the shelter opened, the mother looked over and saw the man enter, her face paled as a man approached her with a smirk. MJ saw it and before she could stop herself, she stepped in between her and the man in the suit.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her tone polite however was juxtaposed by her narrow eyes she sent he man. Behind her, the woman pushed her daughter behind her legs protectively.

The man chuckled in a way that sent a shiver down MJ's spine, "Cute, look sweetheart I'm just here to remind Miss. Clack here about our arrangement." he said before tipping his hat to the mother who backed away behind MJ. As he left out the double doors, MJ turned back at the mother who was looking back down at her daughter with concern. Before she could ask if she was ok she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around with her hand clenched in a fist to see Peter triumphantly holding up the papers.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, having witnessed the exchange between the mother and the man in the suit. When he saw Mary Jane step in between them he was ready to intervene as well but stayed back to see how things played out. The mother looked up at him from her kneeling position in front of her daughter, Peter smiled kindly at the mother as he crouched down as well to eye level with her, "You know if that guy bothered you, we can alert security so they don't let him inside the shelter." he offered.

The woman looked relived at that information and stood up to talk to the receptionist about what Peter mentioned he turned to MJ with a concerned look, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.

The former model shook her head with a short titter from the face he was more concerned with her than the other woman, "I'm fine. Guy was scaring her though….he mentioned something about an 'arrangement' with her." she explained, looking over at the mother as her daughter waved at MJ whom waved back with an exaggerated smile.

Peter looked at the door that the man exited from, walking over to the exit he went outside with Mary Jane fallowing close behind him, they both watched as the amn in the suit walked across the street to a car waiting for him with the engine running. Thinking fast, Peter dug into his pocket and pulled out a spider tracer which he held between his figners before flicking it across the street with his spider strength, the small tracker landing just on the rim of the driver side door just before it drove off down the street. "What the-what the heck was that thing?!" MJ asked, having barely caught Peter's actions.

"Spider Tracer. Little tracking devices I made that I can fallow people with. But the battery on them isn't great so I only have a couple hours before they run out of juice." he said as he hurried down the steps of the shelter with MJ hot on his heels. Going around the side of the building, Peter saw that his usual spot where he changed, which was also where the staff unloaded supplies from trucks behind a gate, was empty. "Perfect." he said as he took his backpack off and held it out to MJ, "Look can you take these papers to Aunt May while I check these guys out?" he asked.

Mary Jane was, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted by how abruptly Peter had shifted gears, "Wait hold up your going to what?" she asked.

"I'm going to tail those guys, see what they do, and if they pull something illegal I'm gonna stop them." he explained as he just dropped his bag and began to pull his hoodie off, hopping into the small lot and out of the view of anyone on the street. Mary Jane scooped up the bag and fallowed Peter as he took off his hoodie, showing his spare suit he was wearing under it.

 _Ok so this is happening!_ Mary Jane thought with a slight panic as Peter hopped out of his shoes and pants, "Woah, woah, woah! Time out, pause, whatever!" she explaimed, making Peter stop his changing, "Your just gonna go after that guy? I mean what he's got a gun or somethi-…" she realized how stupid that sounded, but still it was Peter. Peter Parker, the guy who constantly got picked on by Flash Thompson was going after some shady guy, whom quite possibly was actually armed, all by himself? "Just call the cops." she insisted.

"And tell them what? You saw this guy vaguely threaten a woman at a homeless shelter?" he asked. Mary Jane shrugged her shoulders as to ask, 'why not?', "Look under normal circumstances I'd agree but for all we know that guy could be going right now to go something bad and I got to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Mary Jane was ready to protest when Peter's scroll went off in his pocket, reaching down to the heap of clothes he pulled out his phone from his pants and saw it was May, he answered immediately, "Hey May, sorry, me and MJ are at F.E.A.S.T. right now about to head over." he said apologetically.

 _'Oh that's fine Peter. Martian and I are just playing dominos, he's conviced I'm cheating.'_ she replied playfully.

"…..are you?" Peter asked curiously.

 _'No of course not.'_ she answered a little too quickly which made Peter smile before a idea came to his mind.

Holding his hand up to the speaker he looked over at MJ, "Hey do you know what the woman's name was?" he asked.

Mary Jane thought back, "Ms. Clark! And her daughter's name was Susan. Why?" she answered.

Peter uncovered the speaker, "Well I was just showing MJ around the shelter a little bit, we got into a talk with Ms. Clark and her daughter, Susan." he explained.

 _'Oh! I was wondering about her, she came in just before we started setting up for the festival. Poor thing looked so scared.'_ May said sadly.

Peter raised a brow, "Really? Did she say why?" he questioned inquiringly, hoping that he might be able to learn anything before going after this guy.

 _'Oh it was such a sad story, her late husband owed some money to some people and she had to sell her own house just to pay them off. I pressed her to get the police involved but the poor thing is too scared too.'_ she said sadly, MJ's head perking up as she connected the dots. The man was an extortionist who was trying to bleed that poor woman for everything she was worth.

"Well I'm gonna try and talk with her, see if I can't convince her." Peter decided as he stuck his scroll to the side of his head and slipped his gloves on. "We'll be by the hospital afterwards. Love you May."

 _'You too Peter. See you soon.'_ May said before hanging up.

Peter slipped his Scroll into place on his belt and looked at MJ, "I'm going after him." he stated, his voice showing conviction before pulling his mask down over his face. All the while Mary Jane was still in a state of disbelief over the fact it was Peter Parker saying this to her.

"Then I'm coming with you." she stated just as firmly, making the hero's lenses widen at her proclamation.

"What!? No! Way too dangerous!" he dismissed right off the bat, causing the redhead's eyes to narrow at him. Before he could continue the conversation , the sound of a truck backing up made them both look out the corner of the lot to see a food truck approaching, _Oh for the love of, Fine!_ he thought, wrapping his arm around MJ's waist, much to her surprise by how she chirped, while he raised his other hand and sent a webline skyward.

Pulling down on the web they where both launched into the air, MJ's heart fell into her stomach as they abruptly rose up, letting go of the webline as they still went up, Spider-Man turned in midair to send a web back down to snatch up his backpack before it was run over by the truck, his twisting around reeling in the bag which he looped around his hand in midair before they fell.

And that's when MJ started screaming.

As they neared the sidewalk he sent another webline out to swing through the air, they rushed down the street, shifting his weight to sent them over a rooftop and letting go of the web. MJ felt her heart now jump into her throat, the next scream that came out was one of excitement, "WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as they swooped over a rooftop at high speed, the webline carrying them across thee street before letting go and sending down at the ledge of the roof.

Spider-Man slid across the rooftop before slowing to a stop right at the ledge of the building, overlooking the street where the car that he put the spider tracer on. Putting MJ down on the rooftop she was shaking, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry!" he said in a panic, not meaning to scare MJ half to death. However as MJ stopped shaking a huge grin spread across her face, "Or I'm….not…sorry?"

"That was so cool! You are totally taking me on another swing to the hospital!" she said excitedly before Peter grabbed her shoulder and urged her to crouch as the car doors opened up below, three men stepping out of the car and entering a small deli across the street from a book shop.

"Alright stay up here. I'm gonna check this out real quick." he said, making MJ's worried look return. "MJ I'll be fine, I've done this a dozen times! Besides they're normal dudes, the Shocker is more of a threat than these guys." he said assumingly as he took out his camera and webbed it to the side of a sign overlooking the street.

 _(One Minute Later)_

 _Ok yeah I guess I kinda deserve that. I mean who wants to be compared to Herman of all people?_ Peter thought as he kicked his feet forward and landed upright before the three thugs, "Alright what's your guys gimmick?" he asked, dusting himself off. The three were taken off guard by the question, "I mean like the last three guys, there was they were all tech themed. What, are you guys old timey gangsters?" he asked mockingly.

The cowboy with the whip glared at him, "We're the enforcers, and we're-"

"The last mistake I've made, yeah I've heard all this before. Now then I'm gonna peg you as the leader," he pointed at the guy with the whip before directing his attention at the guy with the guns trained on him. "You're the pretty boy." he said, making Fancy Dan look over himself self-consciously. "And that would make you the big, tough, stupid one." he said, looking at the one that was called Ox.

The man's face turned red at the insult, "Hey you take that back!"

Spider-Man raised his hands, "Ok sorry, you're not tough." he lamented mockingly.

"Thanks." Ox said, causing his two compatriots to look at him with blank expressions as they ticked down the seconds before he realized what he said. "….HEY!" he yelled before charging at the vigilante once again and throwing his fist out. Spider-Man blocked the punch and countered with an uppercut that sent Ox stumbling back. Fancy Dan shot at the vigilante who backflipped onto the top of the bookshelf, shooting a webline at the door behind dan and pulling it off it's hinges and into the shootist's back.

Montana threw his whip out with the red dust on the end making a fire start behind it, Spider-Man dove off the shelf towards Montana, "Ok that's a fire hazard if I've ever seen one." he said, connecting a short web to the ceiling of the store and kicking Montana out the window and into the street. "There we go, nice wide open, non-flammable space for us to beat the stuffing out of." he said, remembering how his fight with Scorcher went and nearly blew up a city block.

He caught sight of Mary Jane still on the rooftop's edge, looking down as the fight moved location once again. Looking across the street to the deli, Peter saw a ticket roller. Ox hopped over the broken glass window and once again charged at Spider-Man as he sent a webline out into the store, snagging the ticket roll on the wall and yanking it off as he leapt out of Ox's reach, "Oh come on dude just stay down!" he shouted, whipping the web around and knocking him in the head with the wheel.

Landing on his hand, the teen's spider sense blared in his head, leaping over to ta street post and swinging around it as Dan shot at him from the doorway of the bookshop he flung himself across the street at the gunman, much to his surprise as the hero's heel cracked him across the face and into the store and onto the door he was pinned under, "Here let me get that for you." Peter joked as he spun a webline across Fancy Dan's chest, sticking him to the door before using another web to turn it over wit Dan's face smacking into the door.

Peter was promptly hit in the head with a book by the storeowner, "Get out of here! Go! Shoo!" the old man said, readying to throw another thicker book at the teen's head.

Peter backed out through the door, "Ok! Ok! Sorry!" he apologized as his sixth sense rang again, this time ducking back as the fire whip snapped at his head, "Wait a minute why do you have a whip if you got the cowboy hat? Shouldn't you have the guns?" he asked, leaping through the air and over Montana's head and landing behind him. The leader swung the whip back, Peter ducked his torso back to dodge the attack but saw that the bookstore owner was in the doorway, right where the whip would swing at.

Peter immediately leapt at the storeowner, pushing him out of the was as the fire whip cut and burned into his back, "AUGH!" Peter yelled, falling onto his knees as he reached his hand back and held the streak of burned flesh over his back. He winced as he touched the wound, "Ok, yeah, that hurt even more than I thought it would." he hissed out as Ox approached him from behind, cracking his knuckles as he stood over the teen.

"Ox, you want the honors?" Montana asked as he coiled the whip around his arm from behind his larger friend.

"With pleasure Montana." he said, reaching down towards the masked teen, only for Peter to flick the hand behind his back up and shoot a webline to his face. Turnning into his back, Peter winced from the pain as he pulled Ox down with one hand and punched him with his other. Getting knocked back Peter pulled him back and hit him again to make him stumble back, hopping onto his feet he jabbed Ox in the gut and uppercutted Ox as he dubbed over. The brute swayed on his feet, much to Spider-Man's frustration, "Oh for the love of, are you so stupid you don't know how to fall down?!" he asked before Ox finally fell down back onto the pavement.

Spider-Man then focused on Montana, who slowly started backing up before Spider-Man shot a webline past his head and closed the distance between him and Montana, cracking him across the jaw with his fist and making his cowboy hat go flying off. A minute later the three were all wrapped in webbing, hanging from the sign in front of the book shop. "Well that could have gone better." Peter said to himself as he pulled his camera from where he stuck it before shooting a webline to the building MJ was on and pulled himself over.

Landing on the roof he dusted himself off, "There see? Not too shabby for Midtown's Professional Wallflow-" he began before being cut off by MJ rushing around him to inspect the wound on his back. She nearly touched it with her fingers but stopped herself from coming to contact with the burned flesh, the scared and troubled expression her face held caused Peter's demeanor to change, turning around he gently took her hand, "Hey, I'm fine…..little scrapped up but I'm fine. Nothing a little ointment and bandages won't fix." he assured softly.

MJ didn't say anything, she only stared at his mask anxiously. "…..come on, we gotta get this stuff to May. And I gotta see the Bugle." he said, taking the backpack off the ground and slipping over his back, wincing slightly from the stinging sensation.

* * *

Their visit to May and Martian in the hospital was brief but appreciated, espically when they presented the paperwork they had asked. After kissing May goodbye MJ then fallowed him to the Bugle, not saying a single word all the way until they reached Jonah's Office and she stayed outside talking with Betty Brant while Peter…..well…..

"AND IF YOU EVER THINK OF SELLING YOUR PICTURES TO ANOTHER PAPER YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU GET TO WORK IN THIS MAILROOM! ARE WE CLEAR!?" Jonah's muffled yell came from behind the door to the office.

Peter swore he didn't hear that ringing sound in his ears before he came into the office, "Yes Jonah, we're clear. We're clearer than a glass table." he said in a drawl tone, at this point he had gotten used to Jonah's screaming his ears off that he almost missed it when he quit the Bugle…..almost.

The editor of the Bugle opened his mouth and Peter prepared for another yell but it never came, "…..clearer than-I like that, good simile. What, are you still here? Get out of here! Wait, leave the pictures, now scram!" Jonah berated, reaching across his desk to grab the pictures and started flipping through them whilst Peter exited the office. When he exited he noticed that Mary Jane was nowhere to be found, looking across the room he didn't see even a hint of her trademark red hair.

"She went to the ladies room." Betty answered his unasked question, Peter looked at her and smiled as he walked over to her desk. "I really like her." she said beaming.

Peter nodded, "Yeah she somehow had that effect on people." he joked, he honestly couldn't think of a single person who had a problem with MJ that he's met. Even Flash tried occasionally to hit on her but to no avail, and much to Peter and Harry's relief. "Any chance I get my paycheck in advance?" he asked hopefully, Betty smiled at him sweetly as she shook her head, "Figured as much."

MJ approached and Peter instantly noticed the forlorn look she still had, "All set?" he asked, she nodded and instantly headed for the elevators. Peter frowned at her continued demeanor, she had been like this since his fight with those Enforcer guys and he was starting to get worried. Was this what it was going to be like from now on with them? Her not being able to look at him without worrying that he would get hurt? He didn't want that, he didn't want her to be scared for him.

Rushing to catch up with her, he joined her at the elevator and took her by the hand, "Come on, this way." he beckoned with a tilt of his head to the stairwell entrance. MJ was confused but fallowed him anyway, when they reached the rooftop of the Bugle she looked around, taking in the sight of the sun beginning to set on the horizon. It had been a long day since School ended, as she turned to face peter she was surpused to see him already out of his clothes and in his costume again.

"Wha-how are you that fast!?" she asked bewildered, she took her eyes off him for a minute and he was already pulling his mask down over his face.

"Practice, now hang on tight and shut your eyes." he instructed, wrapping his arm around her again, this time MJ was prepared and looped her arms around his neck for safety before he lifted her up with one arm and sent a webline out with another. Swinging a few blocks away from the Bugle, Peter launched them up the side of King's Tower.

It was one of the tallest buildings in all of Vale, the tower reaching 1,460 feet tall to the tip of the spire which Peter intended to take her up to. Reaching one of the top floors he leapt off a antenna to get more height before shooting a webline to the metal tower and swinging around it to slow their speed so that they stopped at the base of the tower, MJ opened her eyes and immediately her grip on Peter tightened despite the fact there was still plenty of space between them and the ledge, "Relax, I come up here all the time." he assured as he sent her down.

Her arms unlocked from around his neck and that's when she saw the view.

Stretching out before her was the entirety of Vale, the tall skyscrapers of the Financial district, the short brownstones of the Pound, Midtown, Downtown, she could even see Beacon Academy in the distance. "Oh…..wow…..this is beautiful." she said in awe as Peter took a seat on the ledge, pulling his mask off in the process and letting it hang behind his head like a hood. MJ slowly lowered herself as well, sitting down beside him she looked over at Peter.

Peter who just today had gotten burned for helping someone, who swings from homemade web fluid off insanely tall buildings, who was dodging gunfire earlier while fighting three guys who for all purposes wanted to kill him. When the day started she had hundreds of questions to ask him, but now she just had one, "Peter…why are you doing this?" she asked, her friend opening and closing his mouth quickly before bowing his head. MJ turned herself so that she was facing his side, "I'm serious I know you save people's lives but…..there's Huntsmen and Huntresses who train to help people and you….you go to school with me, normal school where we learn about how to measure angles of a triangle."

Peter didn't dare look at her, how could he with what she was asking, "You….you said you nearly died last night…why on Remnant would you keep doing this?" she asked, her voice a mixture of concern and genuine curiosity. Peter hoped she wouldn't ask that question, because he had to answer it, he had lied to her enough and MJ has always supported him…..and honestly he didn't want to even think of what it would be like without it now.

"…when I first got my powers…..the first thing I did was try and cash in on them." he began. "I signed up for this dumb wrestling match. Get some Lien if you beat the guy. I did it easily and I got short changed on the money." he recalled, thinking of how spiteful he was about it. But looking back he didn't deserve a single cent, "As I walked out the place got robbed, I didn't care….it wasn't my problem….so I went home….where the police were waiting for me…" he said shakily. Mary Jane saw water gather in the corner of his eyes and her heart began to sink, "They told me someone killed my Uncle Ben…..he was hold up at the old Merlot Warehouse….I wanted to get to him first."

He remembered the rage, the raw anger he felt coursing through his body that night when he web swung for the first time to fallow the cops to the warehouse. "When I got there I cornered the guy….I wanted to kill him…..but…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "but when I saw him…..that guy….that same guy who robbed the arena….the same guy I could of stopped when I…..when I had the chance….." his voice shook as tears streamed down his face. He reached his hand up and held his head with it. "God I was….I was so caught up in my own bullshit that…I let him go and…..because of me Uncle Ben is dead…I wanted to kill him even more but…I couldn't….." he lifted his head from his hand, his glove now stained with tears.

"Because…With Great Power, there must Also, Always, Come Great Responsibility…anyone could have gotten these powers…it was just me….I got 'lucky' but…..I didn't understand it then. Now I do, if I just stand aside then people can get hurt but if I'm out there-" he reach his arm out to the Kingdom spread before them. "…then no one has to lose what I did." he finished.

It was a solid second before he dare looked over at MJ, Mary Jane's eyes were brimming with tears as well. Her mouth was open with a mournful frown, before he could say a single word she closed the distance between them and engulfed him in a embrace that held all her strength. All he could do was return it, wrapping his arms around her while his head rested on her shoulder, she could feel him shaking in her grasp, "Peter….oh my god Peter I….I am so sorry…" was all she could say. She could feel her shoulder becoming wet with peter's tears but she didn't mind in the least.

Peter had just opened everything up to her, all the pain, the grief, the guilt, and it hit her hard but she knew that was nothing compared to what Peter felt going through all that with her. _He's kept this all to himself for months…oh god Peter you poor thing…..no more._ she decided. _I can't lift a car or spin a web but…..I can do this….be there for you_. she thought to herself as her lifted a hand and ran it through his hair soothingly. Soon Peter pulled away, whipping the tears from his eyes.

He let out a choked chuckle, "Some superhero huh?" he cracked.

She shook her head, "Your fine Peter your….perfectly fine." she assured. She reached out and took his hand, "Look, I'm here for you. Alright? No more secrets, no more keeping things bottled up….your my best friend Peter…..I can't do what you do….but I can do this." she said, using her spare hand to gesture between them with a smile.

It was like someone lifted a truck off his back at that news. "Alright….thanks MJ."

"Anytime Tiger." she assured with a wink.

* * *

It had been a interesting day for Peter. Between MJ finding out, stopping those extortionists, getting his job at the Bugle back, and confessing everything to Mary Jane he was fairly emotionally drained by the time he swung the both of them home. _Then again I did lift a crane off myself last night so….not much of a stretch._ he thought as he laid down on the couch in the living room and flipped through the TV channels for something to fall asleep too. He hadn't bothered to make his bed during his rush out the door this morning so crashing on the couch sounded as good as anything to him.

 _I still can't believe I told MJ everything._ he thought to himself, telling anyone at all was such a impossible prospect. Telling Mary Jane Watson of all people how he became Spider-Man however seemed like he was in some sort of dream or something as far fetched. _Then again most dreams I have involve me behind the wheel of car, which is weird since I don't drive, and the steering is out._ he thought to himself as he changed the channel again.

He nearly fell out of his seat when he saw who was on the television. Holding a charity event, according to the news report, was Kingpin, wearing a similar suit to the one he had seen him in the night before. _'-which will begin next year. Owner of Fisk Construction, Wilson Fisk, stated that the building of new tenants for the North Side is something he's been planning on for a few years now. While some are concerned that-'_ Peter muted the TV. He had his name, Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime.

The vigilante glared at the image of Wilson Fisk as he smiled at the camera, "Got you now Kingpin." he said with a triumphant smirk.

* * *

As night covered the Kingdom of Vale, within an art gallery of Shapira and Quartz, there was an intruder.

The gallery known to show famous illustrations and paints was known across the world, however the walls of the gallery were barren. As a lone figure tip-toed through the halls, gently lifting the pieces from their spot on the wall and lowering them into their bag and throwing it over their shoulder. "What the hell!? Hit the Alarm!" the figure turned their head at the source of the voice from the main part of the gallery. Looking at the window the thief smirked as they leapt across the room to the window still, as the guards came around the corner to the smaller room which was supposed to hold a collection of paintings, they found naught a one.

What they did find however was a plain glass window cu out in a small circle.

Across the street and sitting with her legs crossed on a water tower looking over the gallery, the thief chuckled to herself. Covering her was a skin tight black suit with white fur around the collar of her open neck, which showed off a fair amount of skin and cleavage (and in her defense walking around in skintight clothing could get warm real quick). The suit was black up to the forearms where her white padded knuckle gloves with a grapple hidden within the matching white fur, her metal claws receded back into her fingertips as she flexed her wrists.

She also had padding on the elbows and knees if her costume but not too much as to throw off the curve of her incredible figure. Her legs uncrossed, the black boots with the same white fur around the rims rose her up from her spot atop the tower. The shattered moonlight showed her face, covered by a simple mask around her eyes that made it impossible for any system to properly ID her. The most distinguishable feature she had however was the long sheer white hair she held, as well as the two black cat ears that stuck out through her hair, one of them slightly twitching as the alarm across the empty space of the building finally rang.

Reaching into her sack where she stashed the goods, she pulled out a small toy she used as a calling card depicting a black cat bobblehead. "Black Cat crosses another path." she mused to herself before diving off the water tower with a flip in midair.

Reaching her arm out she fired her grapnel and swung through the air into the night.

* * *

 **AN: I know I said I would wait until Volume 6 was finished before publishing this story but I didn't account on a few things. One, Spider-Verse being GOOD! Two, RWBY beign REALLY GOOD, and three STAN THE MAN LEE PASSING AWAY!**

 **I started this chapter a few weeks ago actually shortly after finishing the first volume, but again I wanted to wait and see where V6 was going with it's story and now that I do know…..well why wait a few weeks right? And I might as well Start off 2019 with a BANG!**

 **So consider this my Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, whatever you celebrate and New Years present to you all. I got Resident Evil Remaster….and I keep dying…..I did not know that they get back up and learn to run…or that there's giant F &^King SPIDERS in it. Think I'm just gonna play Dead Cells or Monster Hunter World all day tomorrow, get those nightmares out of my head. **

**Anyway I also got Cowboy Bebop, Tombstone, and Tremors (shut up it's good) dvd wise so…maybe expect something with any of those or the games? Except Monster Hunter, that shit's complicated. Anyway Hope you loved the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Theft and Other Sorted Affair

**Theft and Other Affairs**

 **Maelstrom Ressurected: Ok Black cat is a little older than the others, she's like eighteen or nineteen so like maybe at worst three years older than Peter. Nothing creepy. And honestly how Ultimate Black Cat never put it together that Peter was actually younger than her is beyond me.**

 **LightDusk16: I know, I try and be constant with my updates but honestly it an be hard to be focused on when there's TV or something. I used to watch Netflix while writing this but honestly it would split my focus, it's better now since I just watch stuff I watched before.**

 **Though to be honest I should probably be watching RWBY again if anything. Just last episode I skipped through it because I got way to anxious and wanted to see what happened instead of how it did. I'll go back over it again though.**

 **awesomerebel55: Yeah in fact looking back? 2018 was a great year to be a Spider-Man fan. We got Nick Spencer on the book, two films featuring Spider-Man in various incarnations, the BEST Spider-Man video game thus far, and a Spider-Man event that ended with Mayday Parker's dad coming back to life. So yeah! Great year to be a spidey fan!**

 **devilo: Aw thanks!**

 **treyalexander63917: See I don't know, Yang is passionate but her and Peter's relationship isn't that deep. She's just kind of along for the ride, plus I mean it's not like Yang knows he's Spider-Man.**

 **TheRedGhost22: Oh shit….ok where to start with this one? JK I love long reviews like this :)**

 **Don't you just love it when that happens? Your into a fanfic, dreading that your nearing the end when oh look they updated! Look I won't defend Slott, I was swept up with how we finally had one consistent writer on Spider-Man after JMS was taken off and there was a meat grinder of writers which Slott came out above the rest. And looking back? He had some great ideas, but the execution faltered more and more over times, personally I think he should have stopped after Spider-Island because he puts most of his own creations back into the toybox that it seems like he was going to get off the book after.**

 **Yeah I wish I could nail spidey as well as Spectacular though. Plus that intro always stuck with me because I thought they were totally screwing with me with the definition of defenestration. But I looked it up and it legit means to throw something out a window.**

 **And as for Cat, I haven't written a lot of her outside one chapter from my other Spider-Man fanfic and by then I couldn't really do her much justice. But I've been doing some reading like Kevin Smith's The Evil That Men Do, (Seriously love that story) and some more recent stuff with her in it that's not by Slott and I think I might have a good idea of what she's like.**

 **AnimeKing6: Yeah it's like the Heist all over again.**

 **Prime's apprentice: God fucking damnit Barb!**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Taking things too…..um…..you know this is Spider-Man right? I mean compared to stuff like Kraven's Last Hunt, the Gauntlet arc, Back in Black, etc. this is VERY tame. Hell if you look at the Dittko and Lee era his life was even harder than this, I have the omnibus at my house and trust me things were ROUGH for Pete back then.**

 **Darkdevilknight: Writing Jonah is fun. That's all I will say. And actually you bring up a point, I've heard that every three volumes is a season for RWBY or something. Like season 1 is beacon arc, and season 2 is the traveling arc.**

 **council of worlds: Well aside from RWBY who actually do commit vigilantism no one else at Beacon ever take the law into their own hand.**

 **FireIce: Yeah but that was Ren's semblance, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul which takes practice to use. Jaune didn't even use his correctly until late in volume 1. And even then Jaune didn't properly control or activate his semblance until volume 5. Peter does have a soul so he does have aura, but that doesn't mean he'll ever use it because he's not trained to.**

 **Christopher: Yeah I thought focusing on MJ and seeing Peter's life from an outsider's perspective would interesting since we usually don't get a first hand account in comics. MJ talks about it sure but it's never in the moment. It would be exciting to find out your friend's a superhero but when they talk about all the dangers, and then seeing it first hand? That can really change their view of it, and MJ finally asking the right question with why Peter does it shows that she doesn't have her blinders on, she sees that this is dangerous and Peter could get killed but there has to be a reason behind it.**

 **And when she finds out she gets it, great power means great responsibility, so yeah not much happens grandiose wise but MJ's perspective of Peter has changed drastically.**

* * *

The rest of the school week after MJ had found out Peter's secret had passed and despite how scared he was at first, he could honestly say he was grateful that it happened. She covered for him whenever he needed to go and help someone, she told the teacher of the class that she just saw him head into the bathroom before class began and that was why he was late. She was an immense help….the only problem was…she was trying a little too hard. "You want me to what?" Peter asked upon hearing Mary Jane's strange suggestion.

She finished taking a sip of her soda before repeating herself, "Make a Chirp account for Spidey." she said again, pausing a moment as a student walked by their lunch table before continuing. "I mean celebrities have them, so why shouldn't Spidey? Plus you could use it to help people, get notified when someone is in trouble." she explained simply with a proud smile o her face for coming up with the idea.

Peter raised his eye at her from across the round table, "MJ that's….that's-"

"What's 'that'?" Harry asked as he joined his friends, sitting between Peter and Mary Jane with his own tray of food he gotten from the cafeteria.

Peter and MJ exchanged a quick glance as Peter improvised, "MJ was….asking me if I knew if Spidey had a Chirp account." he fibbed, Mary Jane's shoulders relaxed as he came up with the cover. "I was just telling her that if he got one then the police would just set a trap with it and catch him." he said, directing his gaze at Mary Jane who folded her arms across her chest, not impressed with his excuse.

Harry gave Peter a confused look, "How do you know that? I mean for they know it could be a joke account. Like that one that's the _real_ King of Vale." he said with air quotations before taking a bite of his fries.

"Plus you could just make a fake email to set up the account….like if I wanted to say I made one for him but I just made up a account and passed it onto him?" she said, her hypothetical causing Peter's eyes to slowly widen. Taking out his scroll he opened the Chirp app and typed Spider-Man in the searchbar, surely enough a few accounts came up but one of them was definitely one MJ made.

 _'Spider-Man_

 _Webslinger62_

 _Homepage of the one and only Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!_

 _5 Fallowing 2 Fallowers.'_

Peter looked across the Table at Mary Jane who was busy typing on her own scroll, Peter suddenly received a text from her. Opening the message he saw it contained the email and password for the account along with a winking emoji. Replied by looking across the table at her with a frown, all this completely missed by Harry as he was too absorbed in eating his food. Which Peter and MJ took notice of, "Um…..you getting enough food there bud?" Peter asked, watching as the Griffball Player scarfed down a burger, finishing the last of his food.

He nodded happily, "Oh yeah. Why?" he asked, Peter and MJ shrugged, "Anyway, May's coming home today right?" he asked, causing Peter to smile. May had made a complete recovery from her operation and was ready to get back home yesterday. She was however confined to home and not able to drive herself for another week. She was irritated about it but accepted the situation nonetheless, "You mind if I swing by with you? I feel bad I haven't seen her since before the operation." he admitted guilty.

"Of course Harry. You coming too MJ?" he asked.

The redhead shook her head no, "I got drama club. I'm fitting the costumes for the play. We're doing it about the girl in the tower." she said with a smile that Harry and Peter could only describe as daydreamy. Which she seemed to lock into for a few minutes to the point where Harry snapping his fingers didn't warrant a response.

Harry rested his hand on Peter shoulder as he leaned over, "Should we just leave?" he asked. Peter shook his head, it didn't seem like the polite thing to do….so he just kicked her shin, knocking MJ out of her daydream, "Back with us Ms. Watson?" Harry joked, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"A girl's allowed to daydream right? There's…there's this cute guy playing the part of the knight, obviously, and….well as much as I enjoy the single life? A bit of…romance would be nice." she said with a smirk that was anything but innocent, looking across to Peter and Harry they were both a little red faced much to her amusement. "What? It's fine for boys to want _one_ thing but it's weird if a girl wants it too?" she asked, causing Peter's ears to turn red while Harry coughed into his hand.

"S-So who's the guy?" Harry asked curiously, MJ's half lidded eyes looked over at a table across the room. Harry and Peter fallowed her gaze to her interested person, he was sitting down at the senior table with a few other people, MJ was right about him being handsome. He had a chiseled jaw, short and curly brown hair on the top of his head with the sides of his head cut a little shorter, he also looked built like an ox, his orange shirt's sleeves rolled up to show his large arms.

Harry recognized him, "Wait, that's Liz's brother Mark." he said, surprising Mary Jane.

She looked at Peter who had been here longer than either her or Harry, "You never mentioned Liz had a brother." she noticed. When she and him met he had given her the rundown on everyone he knew here. However he never mentioned Mark was Liz's brother to her.

Peter frowned, "That's because Mark got out of Juvenile Hall this semester." he said, making Harry nearly choke on his food while MJ widened her eyes and looked back over at Mark. He didn't really look like the type….but then again she supposed that there wasn't exactly a 'type' for that sort of thing. Peter leaned in towards the table so their conversation wouldn't be picked up "It happened last year, Mark got mixed up in a guy outside of school, blah, blah, blah, gets a few months after being arrested for something." he paraphrased. He remembered how the school lit up after the news broke, Liz didn't even come to school for a few days along with Flash.

MJ frowned as she looked over at Mark, it was a hard stigma to shake, and come to think of it no one really talked with him at practice outside of when they had to rehearse. "Well…..everyone deserves a chance." she decided, her frown turning into a meaningful smile before gathering up her food and leaving Peter and Harry and walking over to where Mark was sitting.

Peter watched her with pride, Harry as well, "Well there goes our third lunch buddy…actually she might convince Mark to sit at the loser table with us." the Osborne heir said cheekily as he reached over to peter's packed bag of food to retrieve the yogurt he knew his friend never ate despite always bringing it with him.

His friend scoffed, "Losers? Mr. Griffball player I think your underselling yourself." Peter joked, taking another bite of his sandwich while he watched MJ greet Mark. The redhead maneuvering herself into sitting across from him and talking to the fellow club member. _Well maybe she'll quit trying to 'help' me be Spidey if she gets a boyfriend. Speaking of Dating…._ his thoughts trailed off to Yang. He had called her to tell her that May's condition had improved massively and was coming home this weekend. Of course he didn't even bring up the fact that she offered him a chance to go on a date after she got back home, despite all his knowledge he still wasn't unite sure what to do next.

He wanted to show Yang a good time, so letting her pick where they would go was the obvious choice….except that Peter's monetary situation was a little tight right now even with how he was budgeting his new paycheck between the Hospital Bills and his Spider-Man gear. He had a little spending money, but he couldn't take her out on a fancy date just yet, saving his money was a option but that could take a few weeks at least and by then she might not be interested.

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?" he asked his friend as he finished the yogurt. Harry nodded with a spoonful in his mouth, "Have you and Liz…..well….have guys gone out yet?" he asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, just once so far. I took her to the Silver Spoon." he said nonchalantly, making Peter's shoulders sink. The Silver Spoon was a high end restaurant downtown, it was the perfect place for a first date but way out of his price range. "Thinking of Yang?" Harry guessed, Peter nodded, "Look bud if you need money-"

Peter waved his hands immediately, "I got money man, just…..not as much as I want or need." he said with a small smile that played it as a joke more than complaint.

"Look Pete. My advice? Just have fun, I mean me and Liz? She's not into all the fancy stuff, between a five star dinner or just chilling out at Central Park? She'd probably choose the Park just to relax and have fun. Don't over think it." he said with a happy smile.

Peter stared at his friend, "That's no help whatsoever."

Harry shrugged, "Well that's all I got for you." he said as he reached for Peter's bag, only for the vigilante to yank it out of his reach.

* * *

Wilson Fisk was irritated. Not mad, not furious, not even angry just irritated.

Roman had told him that he witnessed Spider-Man get crushed by a crane through a warehouse at the docks last week. Yet the very next day there are photos of him stopping a group of low ranked criminals in his organization called the Enforcers. He wasn't angry with Roman, nor was he disappointed, Roman had his uses as his overseer for his criminal operations but everyone had their limits. Which is why he employed Octopus and Vulture, however they also failed in their attempts despite their efforts.

However strangely enough that wasn't what irritated him today. Someone had broken into his….beloved's…..personal Art Collection at Shapira and Quartz. When his man reported it to him, he was admittedly Furious that anyone would dare to steal from him, let alone Venessa. However her calming words both settled his temper and possibly spared the messenger's life, "Have you heard anything yet?" he asked Roman across his phone line on his desk as he looked out over Vale through his large plain glass windows. Below Fisk Tower was a corner of Central Park, though it was about five miles long and half as wide he did enjoy the view of it. Which is why he bought the building in the first place.

 _"No not yet. Which is kind of weird. You'd think that they would sell all that stuff as soon as they could considering but they're holding onto it. Still my guys who aren't moving dust out of town are looking."_ Roman informed, Wilson nodding in approval even though he had no way of seeing it. Roman was far from a good man, however he was one of the only people Wilson could say he trusted. And that was a short list to begin with, _"Look boss I'll keep my guys looking but with little miss pyromania's orders? I'm shorthanded here. The bug keeps busting Junior's guys and the White Fang-"_

"I understand, Roman." Fisk interrupted, quieting Roman immediately. "I'll set the Fang straight. In the mean time just keep your ear to the ground. If whoever stole from me isn't selling the works…..then what does that tell you?" he asked.

 _"Personal?"_ Roman asked tiredly, whenever someone decided to make it 'personal' with the Kingpin of Crime? They usually provided to be more of a nuisance more than a credible threat. _"Well great, last time we got a 'personal' thing going on I lost my apartment. I still don't understand how anyone packed that much Fire Dust in a pizza box."_ he said, Fisk let out a muffled chuckle at the memory.

"I'll deal with this Roman. Just focus on the Dust." he said, Roman taking that as he que to end the call. As he did, Wilson reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a small locket that connected to a chain on his lapel. Opening it he looked inside at the photograph and smiled at the picture inside before closing it.

* * *

"Peter for the billionth time I don't need the chair." May repeated as she stepped out of the car in front of their house. Signing May out of the hospital had taken a hour if that, however the entire car ride back Peter hand been asking her if she was ok and didn't feel too bad about MJ constantly offering her help to him. Harry exited the driver's seat and watched as Peter rushed over to the front door as May fallowed him with no issue, "And I can open the door without help." she added dryly, amusing Harry as he closed the car door and grabbed May's bags before he fallowed the both of them into the house.

"The doctor said that you need to take it easy. I'm just….facilitating that." Peter reasoned as May walked past him holding the door open. May let out a sigh of relief as she stepped int her living room, "And don't worry, I cleaned the living room, bath room, and the kitchen up. I also got stuff to make burritos tonight. But I know you like tacos better so-" Peter started to ramble. He shut up when May placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair, reaching up he took her hand and smiled warmly at his Aunt May, "I'm just glad your home." he finally admitted as Harry carried May's bags up the stairs behind them.

May laughed as she sat down on the couch, "Me too Peter." she confessed as Peter sat down beside her.

Peter smiled contently, _May's back home, thank god for modern medicine….not so much for the bills._ he thought jokingly. Glancing over at May he saw that she was looking back at him with a smile, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just…..I know that before this things weren't easy to begin with…..Peter I know your worried about the bills." she said causing his smile to falter slightly. "But listen, we'll make it through this. I'll be back to work soon, and I'll take care of the bills. Alright?" she asked optimistically. Her nephew forced a smile at her words, they weren't hallow by any means but Peter had done the math a dozen times now, May's salary alone wasn't enough to pay for the house and the hospital bills. Their life insurance could cover a percentage of it but it would still take them months, maybe even a year to pay off what they owed.

Fortunately between the two of them, they would cover it eventually. "So, what's this I hear about you and Yang?" May asked teasingly, causing Peter's jaw to drop. It had to be Harry, he and MJ where the only people he had told about Yang…so he was now going to kill Harry when he came down the stairs. Seeing her nephew's flustered face caused May to laugh, "Oh Peter, I'm just happy you've found a nice girl." she praised.

Peter couldn't help but smile, Yang was a nice girl, "Thanks May….do you have any advice? I mean on what I should do? I know the basic stuff like be polite, make sure I don't do something dumb, but I just….." he trailed off. He wished Uncle Ben was here, he always knew just how to get Peter out of his own head like this, and usually by saying something simple and obvious.

May looked at Peter with a small somber smile, "You want it to be perfect." she simplified. The teen nodded bashfully, "Listen Peter, you keep asking yourself what would make her happy. But you should ask what would make you both happy." she explained. "Yang is…..well I suppose 'bleeding heart' sounds bad but it's really not. She has a big heart, and she puts everyone in it with herself usually at the bottom, if you take her somewhere she loves but your not fan of, odds are she'll feel bad about it. Like a certain someone I know." she teased.

The vigilante grinned but stayed quiet, "So…have fun is what your saying." he summarized. May nodded, "Well it's better than Harry's advice." he said as he heard Harry come rushing down the stairs, "Speaking of whom-" he said with mocking irritation, turning over to Harry as he reached the bottom of the steps with a look that resembled a deer in headlights. "Dude if you heard that joke about me killing you then relax." he said more normally.

Harry looked down at his scoll, ""What? No, no my dad just called me, the alarm at my place just went off." he said, surprising both May and Peter, "Look Ms. Parker I'm really sorry but-"

"Honey it's fine go! Take my car."" she ushered, the Osborn nodded before rushing out. Peter looked back at her regretfully, he wanted to go stop whoever was robbing Harry but May just got back from the Hospital today, seemingly reading his mind she nodded at him, "Peter you should go with him just in case." she said, the teen still looked conflicted before nodding in agreement and fallowing Harry outside…..only to find the car already gone down the street.

"Oh no, now however will I get there now?" Peter asked himself out loud with sarcasm before disappearing around the side of the house, only for Spider-Man to leap out from the other side and swing down the street after Harry.

* * *

The Osborn Penthouse was spacious, that her first thought as she silently dropped down onto he balcony from the rooftop. Maneuvering her way into the home she easily found Norman Osborn's home office, she was tempted to swipe the entire collection of trophies lining the shelves behind Norman's desk. However she was here for something specific, she knew that Osborn was connected to The Kingpin of crime, but Osborn was well connected unlike people that Kingpin saw as expendable, so that means he needed to do or give him something that got him on Norman's good side.

It took her barely thirty seconds to find the hidden safe beneath a picture of Osborne's family and another ten for the small square device she planted on the electric lock to unlock it. Of course it did trigger the alarm but she knew as soon as she saw it she would need to move fast to dodge the security and cops. Opening the safe she looked inside and saw a folder with 'R. Chandler' on the label. _Hello there blackmail material._ she greeted internally, taking the folder out she replaced the now empty space with a small black cat bobblehead she used as her calling card. "….boop." she whispered, tapping her finger against the small toy's nose and making the small toy's head bob.

Slipping out of the second floor office, she heard the elevator doors open the floor below her, "Keep quiet, don't want to spook 'em." a voice said as two security guards walked beneath the second floor balcony which the thief was hanging off from by her hand. She watched in amusement as the unarmed security guards looked around the first floor before noticing the open set of doors to the outer terrace.

As they exited out onto the balcony, she dropped down silently behind them and fallowed them outside and firing her grappling hook onto the roof and reeling herself up out of sight. Sprinting across the rooftop she dove off the other side of the building and shot out her grapnel from her other forearm, swinging herself onto a rooftop which she leapt across to the other side. Dropping down onto lower ledge she sighed to herself, _Well that was about as fun as brushing my teeth._ she thought dryly.

"Wow." the thief's cat ears perked from the voice and turned to see a red and blue costumed Spider-Man crouching on the wall beside her, "You are certainly a step up from the usual riff-raff that I find robing people." he complimented, a grin spreading over the thief's features. Peter had to admit she was, for lack of a better term that he could currently think of, gorgeous with a capital G. Hourglass figure, a lovely heart shaped face, her dark red lips, even her simple mask seemed to increase her beauty with her blue orbs obverting him with as much interest as his did. "Now look, I don't want to hit a lady. But if you just return whatever you stole, I'll just web you to the lamp post down there and be on my way." he offered, gesturing down towards the street.

The thief stood on the ledge, balancing herself as she slowly took a step back, "Tempting as being 'webbed' sounds, I'm gonna need to pass swinger. That is unless you manage to keep up." she teased before backflipping off the ledge. Spider-Man's eyes widened as he shot off the wall after her as they fell. Peter reached his arms out towards he thief, the white haired bombshell grinning as they drew closer and closer to the ground. She puckered her lips and winked at the webslinger before shooting her grapnel out and swung away, Spider-Man was surprised but quickly shot a webline after her.

Circling around a building, the young woman dropped down onto a passing bus, looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see Spider-Man still pursuing her. "Hey how do you do that without dislocating your arm?" the vigilante asked as he swung down beside her, shooting webline after webline to keep conversation going much to her apparent amusement. "I mean I got super Spidey powers. But then again I did beat up a guy who can fly last week so, not weird." he continued, slightly dipping below the roof of the bus on his arc.

She grinned to herself as she braced her hands and feet against the roof and pounced the teen as he rose up, knocking them away from the bus to the left, her arms looped around his neck and the hero felt his throat tighten up as she leaned in close. "So you want to inspect my gear?" she playfully asked as their momentum ended, the two of them about to swing back before the cat faunus reached her hand up and sliced through the webbing with her claws.

"Depends, do I get to continue witty banter? The other costumed people just want to kill me for some odd reason." he witted as they fell, grabbing at her arm and raising it over her head before twisting it around to lock it behind her back. However she slammed her elbow into his gut in response and loosened his grip on her.

She saved herself with her grapnel while Spider-Man fell down towards the street, landing on his hands he coiled them to recover as a car headed towards him, it's car honking as he sprung upwards and shot out a webline and pulled down on it, lifting up after the thief, "Tempting, but I got my webs, I got this suit, grapnel hook isn't as good theme wise you know? Speaking of, what should I call you? I was gonna go with cat lady but that sounds insensitive…..if not a little racist." he said as the Faunus's rope pulled her over the ledge where she landing on an AC unit with Spider-Man right on her tail, bouncing off a antenna after her across the rooftop.

Hitting his webshooter, his snagged her on the elbow and pulled her down back onto the rooftop. Rolling back towards him she sliced through the webline and jump kicked at the webslinger. Peter caught her foot and swung her around before throwing her at the AC unit, the thief barely snagging the edge of it with her hand and flipping over on top of it and looking at her pursuer with a half lidded gaze. "Call me Black Cat, and you must be Spider-Man." she assumed, her cat ear twitching as he leapt onto the side of the AC unit, clinging to the side of it with ease, "Gotta ask Spider, what do you get out this gig? What's your take?" she asked curiously.

"Gig? Take? You make it sound as though I get paid for this." he joked as he leapt up onto the AC as Black Cat slashed her claws out with a smile, Peter ducked under her arm only for her to raise her knee towards him, Spider-Man blocked the knee with his forearm and countered with elbowing her in the gut and fallowed up with a web aimed at her face.

Her head dipped to the side as she jumped backed off onto a foot and sending a straight kick into the teen's chest, knocking him off the AC unit, "So your not getting paid to do this? Oh swinger your missing out." she said with fake pity in her voice.

"Haven't you heard the theme song? Action is my reward." Spider-Man replied coyly as he attached two webline to the rooftop and shot himself back into Black Cat, tackling her off the AC and onto the roof with the masked teen on top of her with his hand down beside her head with his legs on either side of her with his empty hand ready on his webshooter, ready to web her to the rooftop.

Black Cat let out a hum, "I can get behind that. What kind of action are we talking about?" she asked, Peter felt his hair stand on end as he felt her hand slide up his costumed abdominals and up to his pectorals. He swore he could hear her purr, "Because if you're talking physical action, well I am curious how flexible you are."

Peter's face was beat red beneath his mask, just as Cat wanted because her wandering hand grabbed him by the scruff of his suit and threw him off her, as Peter went over the ledge of the building however he fired his webline at the cat, hitting the satchel she had against her hip and pulled it off her person, much to her dismay, "Damnit!" she yelled as he went over the side. She dove to the ledge to see the Spider-Man sticking to the sheer surface of the glass windows below ad wrapping the satchel up in a web pack over his shoulder, her grin returned, "Ok your telling me not once, once! You've never stolen anything?" she asked as the teen ran up the side towards her.

She dove off towards him, intent on retrieving her bag, her feet hit the side of the building and the gravity dust in her boots caused her to stick to the surface as he did. She striked at his head but he parried, "Depends would you call a newspaper flapping in the wind stealing?" he asked, flipping over her onto the wall behind her and swiping his leg out and shooting a webline down to her to stop her from falling.

Black Cat lifted herself up by grabbing the webline and pulling back on it, using the elasticity as a slingshot into Spider-Man and slamming his head into the glass, "Awww, did that hurt?" she teased before suddenly getting double kicked off the wall and flying away. Before she could launch her grapnel a webline connected to her chest and Spider-Man leaped out after her while pulling on the webline and reeling her in. His fist cracked her in the face but her aura took most of the damage as he spun past her.

The webline unwinding she sliced through it, landing hard against the glass as the people inside watched in awe, she winked at the crowd before turning back to see the hero swing back onto the wall a few feet away from her, "Lady I've gotten squashed with cars, put through walls, and taken the hot sauce challenge at Taco King. Glass? Psssh." he dismissed boastfully.

Black Cat smirked before rushing him, jabbing her claws out, he side stepped her, shooting webbing at her hand as she swiped with her other and weaved around her in a roll across the wall, pinning her arm on her opposite hip, blindly swiping her arm back he did the same with her other hand, spinning her hands across her abdomen on her hips. She struggled against the web fluid, "Hngh, I always hate it when a guy sprays white stuff on me. Always leaves a stain on the black leather."

"Been meaning to ask, aren't you roasting in that?" Spider-Man asked, gesturing to her suit.

Her coy smile returned as she approached the teen, "Why? Want to help me out of it?"

Peter felt his throat go dry, _Don't picture it, don't picture it, don't…and I'm picturing it now._ he thought, "Maybe if you tell me what you stole from Osborn. I'll give you one of those handheld fans you get at gift shops. Could get one that sprays water." he replied with as much teasing tone as she had.

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "Well let's just say Mister Osborn has been making some people very unhappy with his work recently." she said cryptically. Before Peter could react however her claws sliced through the webs at her sides and she lunged at Spider-Man, their momentum making them slam into he glass window beneath them with Cat all but straddling him with her face so close he could smell her perfume, "And by the way Spider? Cross a Black Cat, seven years bad luck." she teased before disengaging the dust in her boots and falling from the building.

Peter turned over but felt his hand snag on something, looking over he saw that Cat had locked a handcuff around his wrist with the other end being connected to gravity dust. "Oh come on!" he shouted as he tried to pull against the crystal, as soon as it left the glass it began pulling him down towards the actual ground. Grabbing the cuff around his wrist he snapped it off, letting the dust crystal fall a bit before shooting out a web to catch it and stick it to the side of the building.

Scanning the nearby rooftops he frowned when he saw Black Cat was now gone. "Great…wait does that mean I served seven years of bad luck or I got seven more coming? Because one of those make sense and the other…..sounds like my life in general."

* * *

"This is gold Parker! The Webhead and his Accomplice running away from the scene!" Jonah said cheerfully as he looked at the pictures of him chasing after Black Cat. And as much as Peter wanted to deny that assumption he remembered that last time he did that, Jonah just ignored him, and he also needed his paycheck. Jonah let out a 'humph', "What should I expect!? Masked menace running around, of course his girlfriend is as much a degenerate as he is!"

 _Well it was nice to have my job back while it lasted._ "Jonah they were fighting. On the side of a building." he said dryly.

"Trouble in Paradise! That's the headline! Wait….Trouble in Purradice! That's gold!" Jonah said loudly, Peter just shaking his head before exiting the office and making his way to his own desk. His contract with the Bugle made him an official employee for the paper, giving him his own Press Pass, desk, and access to the break room, collecting his check from Betty he sat down at his desk with a sigh. Sitting down at his simple metal desk he opened the drawer on the left side he pulled out the folder he retrieved from Black Cat's belongings.

 _Why would Norman have a file about the CFO of Alchemax?_ He wondered to himself as he opened the beige folder. Ever since Otto spilled that Norman was responsible for what happened to him, he had decided to keep a eye on Harry's father. Of course Otto could have just blamed him for what happened but with this file he wasn't so sure anymore. Turning the page, he read over the report about experiments regarding temporal fields, _Doctor Johnathon Ohnn…..wait I remember that name. Norman mentioned his work, he was trying to look into teleportation using string theory….but this report says there was an lab accident. But I've never even heard of it._

Turning the page he was greeted with a medical record, ' _Skin of the patient is now ghostly pale with large black ovals covering him. Ohunn has shown the ability to open breaches in space time and…' holy crap._ Peter's eyes widened as he came across a photo of Ohnn. His entire body was reduced to a basic build with no eyes, hair, nose, or even a mouth. He only had a large black dot where his face was. _'Recommend assigning to corporate investigation division to probe about SDC science division-' they're using him as a corporate espionage spy! And all of this is signed off on by Norman's boss…..if this broke it could ruin Alchemax…..so why did Norman have this?_

As he pondered these questions his scroll vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he saw that it was MJ who was calling him, he answered immediately, "Hey MJ what's going on?" he asked as he closed the file and put it down into his bag for safe keeping. Last thing he wanted was someone here to find it before he figured out what he wanted to do with it.

 _"Nothing I just wanted to ask how May was doing? I called her earlier and she said she was fine, she also mentioned something about someone breaking into Harry's place?"_ she asked.

He leaned back in his chair, "Yeah this thief stole a file from Norman. She called herself the Black Cat." he said as he pulled up the internet on his computer and searched that name through the Daily Bugle database. A large number of stories popped up with that keyword, "It looks like she's been everywhere, there's reports of her in Atlas, Minstrel, here, all of them dating back a few years." he said as he browsed through the listings that he saw. "I got the file with me but…." he trailed off.

 _"But your not going to give it back to Norman?"_ She asked, he had told her about what Doc Ock said to him, how Norman would do anything to get ahead to his own benefit. She had met him a few times but he genuinely seemed nice…..however Peter also seemed like a normal guy so she had learned not to take everyone at face value. _"What's on it?"_

"It's a report about one of their scientists, he had a accident in the lab and the head of Alchemax wants to use him for cooperate espionage." he explained, scrolling through some more stories about black cat. Clicking on the most recent one from earlier this week he saw that she had robbed an entire art gallery…..more specifically the one owned by Wilson Fisk's wife. "Huh."

 _"What's 'huh'?"_

"Black Cat stole art pieces from Wilson Fisk's gallery. It was reported a few days ago but none of the pieces have turned up. But they suspect Black Cat because it fits her MO. Skyrise heist from the outside." he explained, finding it interesting that she would steel from Kingpin, a criminal who seemingly controlled crime in Vale, and Norman Osborn, a businessman whose shady at worst.

 _"That Kingpin guy right….the one who….."_ she trailed off, she took Peter's silence as confirmation. _"Sorry, I know that's a sore spot for you."_ she apologized.

"It's fine MJ…..so what about you? You talk to your 'dream guy' yet?" he asked teasingly, he found the fact that Mary Jane of all people seemed to have a crush on someone incredibly funny. There was no way he was going to pass up on giving her a little bit of a hard time after her and Harry's teasing about him and Yang.

 _"Oh yeah we're going out Sunday."_ Peter nearly fell out of his seat.

"What!? How? I mean you just talked to him today and…it took me weeks, months to tell Yang!" he asked accusingly into the scroll. He couldn't see it but he just knew that Mary Jane was grinning, "This is beyond unfair, you're a girl! It's easy for you too since your one of the more pretty girls at our school. I'm just average looking." he pouted childishly.

 _"Aww that's sweet, but Peter it isn't about the looks, it's about the personality. And look as for asking out MJ I have some key advice for you."_ she said, gaining Peter's interest. _"Make sure, and I'm dead serious here, you bring protection."_ she said earnestly.

Peter looked at the scroll weirdly before putting it back against his ear, "Um MJ, Yang has her shotgun gauntlets and I got my spider-" it was at that moment it finally clicked what she meant and his face turned red as her hair. "WHAT?!" he screeched loudly, making the entire office look at him alarmingly. However he waved them off with a forced smile, it vanished as he addressed Mary Jane, "MJ it's my first date ever! I'm not even thinking of….that's so far off that….why would you bring that up?!"

 _"I'm just saying that one thing leads to another, and the next thing you know your in the back of a pickup truck with a nice warm blanket underneath you, looking up at the stars, you start making out and then the your shits come off and one thing leads to another then-"_

"Stop! Just, stop my teenage mind is picturing it and I really don't want to right now." he said, his mind going back to Black Cat's hand wandering up him like they did. His blush immediately returned, he had never been…..touched like that before by anyone. Not that he didn't like it but that was sort of the problem, she was a thief, a criminal! And his job was to catch her and lock her up, didn't matter what gender she was, she still broke the law…at least that's what his brain told him.

 _"I'm just saying-wait hold on…um Peter….you uh….you might want to look at that Chirp Account I made."_ she said, her voice staggering slightly to Peter's concern. Closing the window on his computer he opened up Chirper and typed in the account that MJ set up for Spider-Man. On the page were DOZENS of pictures showing his and Black Cat's tussle on the side of the building, the most prominent being the one where she was pinning him down, her body pressing against his suggestively. _"…..I uhh…...Peter you aren't technically with Yang yet but I mean if you and this-oh wow that is some tight leather-I Mean-!"_

"Finish that sentence Mary Jane and I swear I'll tell Mark about the protection story you just told me." he threatened, causing her to shut up as he banged his head against his desk. Looking up he made the mistake of reading the comments, some about how hot Black Cat was, some about how kinky their fight was, some even about how hot Spider-Man was…which to be honest was a little flattering to Peter but that was beside the point. "Your still looking aren't you?

 _"I'm looking at her cat ears…they are very cute."_ she admitted, making Peter groan in annoyance. _"Look joking aside, she seems…..interested…..in you."_ she said, choosing her words carefully. He could hear a video playing in the background, no doubt one capturing their fight, she suddenly let out a chuckle, _"You know, your not outright denying her interest either."_ she pointed out. _"It's almost like you two are flirting."_

"I wasn't….I didn't mean to….ugh Yang is gonna kill me." he groaned out, running his hand down his face tiredly. A sudden chime from his computer caused him to look at the screen and see that Spider-Man had received a message, opening the message he read the user's name who messaged him.

 _BadLuckKat_ _.- .:We look good on camera don't we Spider?:._

"Son of a-She's messaging me now!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

 _"What!? Seriously?"_ MJ asked with just as much surprise. _"What's she saying?"_

"She's saying, 'We look good on camera don't we Spider?'." he repeated in a whisper so that no one could hear him. Last thing he wanted was Jonah seeing this. "Hold on, 'I left something with you but you can keep it. Got a bigger score in mind, if you want to stop me, head to the rooftop of 47th and Market tonight. Wouldn't say no to flowers.'." he finished, crossing his arms over his chest. "This doesn't make sense why would she tell me to keep the file? Or where her next heist will be?" he asked.

MJ paused as she tried to figure it herself, _"I don't know….maybe it's not about the money? I mean how much can she get for that folder?"_ she asked.

Peter glanced at his bag where he stuffed the folder in, "It would be to Norman if he was looking for Blackmail." he realized. That hung in the air for a moment, it was their friend's dad they were talking about, Harry's dad that they were considering might be blackmailing his own boss. "Or anyone really." he quickly corrected. He looked at the stories about Black Cat's robberies, why steal from Fisk and Norman? What's the connection between them? If she took something of actual value from Norman then it would make sense that she's just robbing from rich people but she just took the folder. "I'll ask her when I see her." he decided.

 _"Don't forget the flowers. Girls always like Roses."_ MJ teased before Peter abruptly hung up.

* * *

Spider-Man swung through the air with his one leg extended out to continue his momentum as he let go of his webline and fell down to a rooftop adjacent from the one that Black Cat to meet him. Keeping low to the ground her looked over the ledge to where he was supposed to meet Cat, "Oh your kidding me." he said to himself in disbelief. On the rooftop was Black Cat, however what was even more surprising was that splayed out on the rooftop was a picnic blanket on the ledge of the building.

Alongside her were two boxes of noodles and a tea set with a bit of steam coming out from the tip. _Ok what the hell?_ he thought to himself, shooting a webline out and swinging to the building Black Cat was on he saw the grin spread over her face as he landed behind her on the side of a water tower.

"You came." she noticed, looking over her shoulder at the wall crawler. "Didn't think that you would actually have a online profile." she admitted.

"Yeah not my idea. But lady I gotta ask one, what the heck are you doing!? We were fighting earlier and then you ask me to meet you here, and I'll be honest I was half expecting no one to be here or this to be a trap, but instead you got all this set up and…wait is this a date?" he asked bewilderingly.

Her blue orbs rolled with amusement, "Took you long enough swinger. It was fun earlier, our little chase, and maybe you would perhaps hand me back my file if I did this civil like?" she proposed, reaching to the tea cup and pouring both the cups full of what looked like green tea. "Didn't know what you liked so I went generic." she said as Spider-Man leapt onto the ledge with a flip.

"First off that's Osborne's file. And do you have any idea what's on it?" he asked curiously, wanting to know exactly what she knew about Osborne's situation.

She took a long sip of her tea before answering, her black ears curving in delight as she drank the warm liquid. "Ahhh….I know that Normie has dirt on his boss." she revealed, turning her head to him with a perceptive smirk, "But I'm sure you pieced that together, your wondering how he got it without his boss knowing." she guessed. Peter didn't say anything, Cat crossed her legs and leaned back on the blanket, showing off her figure in the process, "Rumor has it you squared off against Kingpin a while back, you got to know how connected he is. The police, judges, district attorneys, he owns all of them, either through money or blackmail, same with the local hoods like Torchwick." she explained.

Spider-Man's lenses narrowed as his mind connected the dots into a ugly picture, "Kingpin got Norman the file…" he realized dejectedly. He didn't want to believe it but it was the only explanation, Kingpin owned Harry's dad and was working for Fisk.

Black Cat pointed at the vigilante, "Bingo."

It raised even more questions, was Norman being forced to work and the file was compensation? Or was Norman the one who approached Fisk with the offer? What else was he doing that was illegal? However looking at Black Cat, and the Cheshire like smirk she had on only one question came to mind, "Why are you doing this then? I know you stole from Fisk's Art gallery, and now Norman, if he's as connected as you say he is, aren't you putting a target on your back?" he asked.

Her smirk vanished and was replaced with a more somber look, glancing away she looked out towards the rooftops ahead as her ears drooped slightly. "Kingpin screwed me over. Like I said before, cross a black cat, seven years bad luck." she said before her gaze trailed back over to him, "Then I heard about you, some other guy in a mask who's being a pain in the ass for Fisk?" she asked, sliding onto her knees and slowly crawling over to the vigilante across the blanket, "I was a little disappointed when you didn't show up at the Art Gallery."

Peter, not that his mask could fully show it, was flabbergasted, "You….you wanted to meet me? Why?" he asked, his heart admittedly hammering in his chest as Black Cat inched closer to him. Before he could raise his hands her arm was around his neck and the other one was 'walking' up the front of his suit with two fingers.

"Well, enemy of my enemy is friend and all that. But I didn't expect to have so much fun." she admitted, Peter didn't know if he should feel insulted by that but at the moment his eyes were glued to her's, his throat getting more and more dry. "So Spider, what do you say? Wanna work together? Or are we just going to keep chasing each other around?" she asked sensually as her fingers reached his neck.

"I….your a thief." he said simply.

Cat shrugged, "Not untrue."

 _I….I mean I can't take down Fisk alone…..but she only steals, hasn't killed anyone like Fisk…but no! Wait! Think! She's…..she's…._ Peter's train of thought slowed to a crawl as her claws gently grabbed the rim of his mask, "W-wait."

She instantly stopped but the smile she had was strangely reassuring, "Oh don't worry swinger, not interested with the face underneath." she assured before pulling his mask up just to his nose and letting go. Before he could even think of protesting her lips pressed softly onto his, Peter's entire body tensed as though an electric current shot through it . He was kissing a girl, he was kissing a girl dressed in a sexy figure fitting leather outfit who….was actually into him!?

He had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do, he knew that you don't just stand there and let it happen you do something. But should he do something?! Before he could answer any of these questions, she pulled away and looked at him questionably before realization crossed her face along with a smirk, "Ooooh, that explains a lot." she said coyly.

Before he could what however, her felt the web backpack he wore fall off, "What the-" he began before Cat's foot cursed the takeout box and smoke flooded the rooftop. "hell?!" Peter coughed out as he struggled to pull his mask back down over his face. Leaping out of the smoke he sprayed a large net of webbing where Black Cat would have been. When the smoke cleared however, she was gone. "OH THAT DAUGHTER OF A BAS-"

* * *

Peter walked towards his house with mixed feels of frustration, shame, and self pity, _I should have seen that coming! She played me like a piano! And to think I actually considered maybe giving her a chance after….oh god what was I even thinking going there!?_ He thought in frustration as he slapped his forehead with frustration while walking up to his doorstep, _Ok pity party later, help Aunt May now-_ he began before the door opened with….Flash Thompson in his house.

Both of them stopped and stared at the other, "….Flash?!" he croaked out finally.

The Griffball player opened his mouth, "Peter!" Aunt May interrupted as she walked towards the door behind Flash, "Oh sweetie your just in time for dinner, Eugene here helped me make it." she said, giving Flash a smile that made him return it softly.

has ceased function.

"It was nothing Ms. Parker. I'm just glad to hear your feeling better. I better get home, I'll see you around." he turned to Peter and his smile vanished, "You too…..Peter."

 _It's official, that gas was poison, I'm dying and this is my brain's lights going out._ Peter reasoned as Flash walked around him while May went back inside the house. Peter stood out on the stoop for a solid minute before entering the house and walking into the living room to sit down for a moment. As May prepared for dinner, Peter blankly looked at the muted TV.

When he came back to reality, or what he could only guess was reality, he saw Alchemax's logo pop up on the news broadcast and unmuted it, _'-received a shocking report that Alchemax CEO Robert Chandler was involved with directly with corporate espionage. After a detailed report of one of their former scientists, after suffering a lab accident, was sued as a corporate spy to sabotage and steal from rival companies. We've yet to receive any comment from Chandler's lawyers but head scientist for the Vale Branch, Norman Osborne, came out today saying that he's been working to gather evidence against the CEO for some time and was planning to share information with shareholders about the dealings. Providing copies of the leaked file himself as proof. Our Atlas correspondents say that the board has been secretly looking into replacing Chandler's position with Osborne-"_ Peter muted Lisa Lavender's report.

 _The file…no way…..but Cat-_ he began thinking before his scroll chimed, opening it he saw his Spider-Man account had gotten a new message. Opening it, he saw who it was from.

 _BadLuckKat - .: Told you I can play nice Spider. Need to lay low for now but when I get a tip, I'll IM you._

 _P.S. Sorry for stealing your first kiss. Not bad though swinger ;) :._

Peter leaned back against his couch, _So to recap, got kissed by a hot cat lady while trying to date another girl as Peter Parker, Flash Thompson HELPED Aunt May, and Norman got what he wanted….yeah that seven years bad luck starts right now doesn't it?_

* * *

 **AN: I Finally Saw Spider-Verse….**

 **They should have sent a poet. For no words could describe it's beauty.**

 **Also my classes for spring just started back up again but thankfully I have enough time to work on my fanfics still.**

 **Now. If you somehow have not been spoiled for the latest chapter in RWby (Volume 6 chapter 11) then look away until you see this (000).**

 **The bees are apparently cannon…..that is AWESOME! Look I don't ship, not since the SS Makorra went down at sea in a fireball, but even I was rooting for those two to get together. So your probably wondering how this will impact the story and honestly…not that much. In fact it might not at all. I'm not spoiling ANYTHING but…Peter has had more than one girlfriend. Just saying.**

 **(000)**

 **Ok so yeah, Black Cat. Always a fun character to include with Spidey. Now I'm sure your all wondering what her origin will be, will it be like The Evil That Men Do by Kevin Smith or will it be more classic black cat? Honestly it's up in the air at the moment, reading some Black Cat comics at the moment but I got time.**

 **However things might slow down in two weeks…not because of RWBY tho, KH3 finally comes out. Now I love this series, but I have waited fourteen years for this game and as much as I love fanfics this game was what got me into game storytelling and the fact that this isn't another EFFing tie in game and an actual title?**

 **You will not hear from me for a while I promise you that.**

 **Now until next time spider fans! And RWBY fans…..or my fans, which I apparently have.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Date Night)

**Date Night**

 **free man writer: Yeah it sure did.**

 **AnimeKing6: Yeah I first saw spot in the animated series from the 90's, as for Yang and Cat, keep in mind that Peter and Yang aren't yet 'together', he's interested but that's not like laying a claim or him or anything.**

 **SCMJ: Yeah I always liked how relationships were handled in the show, just because you like someone and they like you back doesn't mean your dating. You have to show it, put effort into the relationship to establish it. And I really like how MJ was portrayed in that show too, she wasn't loose or anything she just liked playing the field.**

 **Guest1: It's not cheating, cheating is when you're in a committed or intimate relationship with someone and you betray that. This is more like Cat's way of showing she's interested in Spidey.**

 **Great Sayinman54: See I'm not against Spidey getting a semblance, but if I do give him one I have to make it one that doesn't overpower him. I mean the Spider Sense is pretty OP to begin with, and the idea of a Kaio Ken like power that has a downside for using it. See it's the reason I'm not a fan of the Venom Blast that Miles can do, it's way too overpowered for him. If he just touches someone he can take them out, so way not just do it for everyone?**

 **The clone idea is fun though, there was a recent Nick Spencer Spider-Man story where he played with that concept but it turned disastrous. Plus that gets rid of the struggle Peter faces, so where's the conflict there? As for Superman and Batman Beyond rwby crossovers? Superman was basically based entirely off of Smallville and that itself has flaws, plus I came up with a much better concept that would have been more fun and fit into the world better. As for batman beyond, I love that cartoon but honestly I'm not sure I can write Batman well.**

 **superjoeyf721: Maybe, I could see some making an appearance. In fact you could argue that Sunflower by Post Malone could be a bumblebee song.**

 **Guest 2: Ok now see…I don't plan on bringing in heroes from outside spider-man properties similar to how Spectacular Spider-Man and the Rami films worked. But I could see street level heroes POSSIBLY showing up. Punisher definitely could since he started out as a Spider-Man villain.**

 **awesomerebel55: That does raise something, I've heard that RWBY has plans that put rwby herself into her mid-twenties. So we could very well see some years fly by for Spidey.**

 **The Red Ghost22 : You know I never thought of it that way but yeah, Felica is kleptomaniac.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: I've been planning out what happens in future volumes so much that everything that happens now is actually off the top of my head to be honest. But yeah I have actual plans for volumes 4-6, a few things changed because of recent developments but some things I'm actually really excited to get to eventually. Hopefully it'll be soon too, and again I'm not against a semblance but one that makes sense to his character that doesn't overpower him are the only ones I would consider.**

 **t1m3fr3ak: Never have I ever heard the phrase word burger….yet it sounds so right. And glad you like the story!**

 **Guest3: Ok by passionate do you mean sexual? Or just serious? Because while I am willing to write mature scenes like that, it probably wouldn't go into this series because for one, I'd have to change the rating and if volume 4 doesn't show up but 5 does then there's gonna be some confusion. However I might be willing to make a separate story that shows those scenes. But that's so far off that I haven't even considered it.**

 **Inheritance1990: Glad you think so, I was pretty nervous writing Cat but I think I got a handle on her now.**

 **Christopher: Agreed, Spider-Verse is the shit. And I'm working on my grammar, I honestly just post as soon as I finish but lately I've been trying to go over my chapters before I do that so I can fix any grammar mistakes.**

 **And the Chirp Account Idea was something I took from the Game, I really hope that in the next game they add something to it that makes it cool. Like maybe we have something like the Victor Zsasz Phone missions from Arkham City but having to track a criminal over Social Media. As for Black Cat, I know that there's a recent story called 'The Evil That Men Do' by Kevin Smith that added some….noticeable things to her character, depending on who you ask they're either good or bad.**

 **Personally I think I need to read more old Black Cat stories to get a good feel for her. But I have a general idea for her that I think people will recognize and like.**

 **Guest4: (Rant Warning)**

 **Alright I have to admit something here and now, I do like Bumblebee, I think their relationship was handled very well in the show. But I can see how some parts would feel forced, however I actually find reasons for them. For one thing, we don't see every second of their lives so what we do see, RT shows us deliberately in every little thing.**

 **Like for example Yang grabs Blake's hand when they escape the farm even though she doesn't need to, they call out for each other first when Jinn shows them the vision. It's small things like that, but on a show that has at most fifteen minutes of runtime, they have to pack stuff like that in where they can.**

 **However I do have one criticism about the relationship, most people disagree with me and that's fine, we each have opinions and you don't need to agree with me.**

 **I think Yang forgave Blake too easily.**

 **Of course Blake did beat herself up pretty badly over what happened to Yang despite it not being her fault (though Adam's abuse is to blame for her mentality and making her think that way), but what comes up as a point that I like to discuss and debate with others is this, I think Blake had a choice when it came to running away. Of course she's a victim of an abusive relationship and she might have felt she didn't have any options, but I like to think she did.**

 **And the idea that it was a choice makes it that more devastating to Yang. And when she gets mad at the mere mention of Blake in V5, I was content with that, I wanted to see more of that. Things can't just fall neatly back into place after something like that. But after talking with Weiss (Which honestly is a great moment for the two of them and I am glad it exists) all those feelings are just gone.**

 **I mean we do get a flash of them again during the talk at the barn, but it's never built upon after that. And I get it, like I said there's only so much you can show in 15 minutes, but it's such a big deal and I really feel like it was over too quickly and neatly. That being said I do love the Bees, and the Adam vs Bee fight is my favorite in all of V6, and I'm really interested to see where they go from there.**

 **Gamelover41592: Glad you think so!**

 **FireIce: Yeah but just because Peter has Aura doesn't mean he knows how to use it. I mean Jaune barely knew how to properly use his and that took what we assume is months of training. Peter hasn't got time for that. And if he asks someone for helping him unlock his then the obvious question is 'why?' and there's no reasonable excuse for some regular guy in the Kingdom to want his Aura unlocked.**

 **So to Peter I think it just seems like time wasted.**

* * *

Peter was anxious today.

The events of yesterday, his tryst with Black Cat, him being accused of being her accomplice in stealing from Norman Osborne, finding out that Norman was in bed with the Kingpin, even coming home to find Flash helping Aunt May while he was out. They all had a varying degree of shock to him but today however? He was antsy today because he and Yang were going out on their date,

She had messaged him late last night, surprisingly asking about the news about Harry's dad that the heard from Weiss. She mentioned that she didn't have any plans tomorrow since Ruby was stealing Blake so they could swing by the library, which coincidentally sold comics as well, for books and Weiss was staying at Beacon to work on the weapon in peace in quiet. Peter swore he felt his chest size up when he read that, it was like she was baiting him and before he could even think, right then and there he sent a message that asked her to out. Well more specifically he asked her if she wanted to hang out and she said yes, he didn't use the word 'date'.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Is that normal?" he asked Mary Jane as he straightened his hair and he entered his room. He had asked her if she could help him pick out the right clothes for the possible date, right now he wore a simple pair of light brown pants with a buttoned-up dress shirt. He had felt nervous before, back before he was bitten by the spider but ever since he gained his powers his confidence has been pretty solid….until now. It felt like there was just this ball of anxiety in his chest that made itself know with each heartbeat.

It had been there when he woke up this morning and he swore he felt it growing with every passing minute.

MJ sat on his bed reading a magazine before glancing up at him, giving him a once over before shaking her head, "Ok just take a few deep breaths." she instructed sympathetically, Peter did as she said, taking a few deep breaths in through his nose, and then out through his mouth. After a few breaths his breathing he felt a little better. "Everyone gets first date jitters, as soon as this is over? You'll feel much better." she assured as Peter went to his closet to gather a new outfit, "Dude you can just change in here instead of leaving the room every five minutes." she said with an amused roll of her eyes. Peter's cheeks pinkened at the suggestion, May knew MJ was up here, she brought them a thing of cookies for them actually, and he didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

MJ saw the embarrassed look he had and waved him off, "Peter I've seen guys shirtless before." she said casually, Peter's face reddened even more at her simple proclamation. "I mean when guys swim! Mind off me and on Yang Peter." she lightly reprimanded. Peter's embarrassment died down and found a shirt that was much more casual red flannel shirt, "Better. Now try it on. And look at it this way, worst case you tried but the spark didn't hit, doesn't mean you can't still be friends." she urged, Peter decided that it was better to just do as she suggested and took the shirt he was currently wearing off. "See, nothing toooooo…" MJ trailed off when she saw Peter's back.

The cut he had gotten a week ago was nowhere to be seen, but what really surprised her was Peter's….physique. Peter looked over at her as the magazine slipped out of her hands, she knew that Peter was strong but in his street clothes he just looked like a skinny teen but beneath his clothes he had gained a significant amount of muscle. When Peter noticed her staring he held his shirt up to cover himself, "Please don't stare."

"Just….UMPH." she hummed pleasingly with a clenched fist as Peter slipped on a white undershirt on over his head fallowed by the plaid button up he put on with the buttons undone. "Look if you show Yang that then you have nothing to worry about." she said encouragingly, recalling to when she rode with May and Peter and basically ended up in his lap. His excuse wasn't going to fool Yang and it made her realize something, "So…have you thought about telling her?" she asked curiously as Peter ran his hand through his hair to fix it as best he could.

"Tell her what?" he asked with genuine curiosity. MJ crossed her arms and tilted her head to his feet where an open shoe box held his Spider-Man suit. He had moved his actual costume and gear into his room. With his lock broken and him being too thrifty, or poor rather, to buy another one he decided hiding it up here was better since May didn't clean his room. Peter shook his head, "No of course not, I mean…not yet at least." he admitted.

The redhead gave him an imploring look, "Look I'm not saying you gotta tell her on the first date, far from it, but if or when this thing with you two gets serious? You have to tell her." she advised wisely. Peter nodded in understanding, but of course he had no idea how he would drop that particular bomb shell on Yang, he only admitted that he had feelings for her after nearly dying, giving a large amount of blood, and being sleep deprived for a few days.

 _If that's what it takes me to tell a girl I like her, I'm don't want to even think about what'd have to happen for me to kiss them._ He thought as he straightened up his appearance and turning to MJ to present himself, "Good?" he asked, MJ gave her thumbs up of approval. Peter looked down at the shoebox hiding his costume, part of him wanted to ditch the suit for tonight and just have some fun with Yang. But then again there was no way of knowing that things would be quiet tonight, "Well what are the odds that Ock or Vulture….will…..I'm not going to finish that sentence." he decided.

"Smart choice." MJ said, standing up from his bed with her magazine, "As much as I wouldn't mind more harmless ogling, I got homework I need to do. Good luck on your date." she said encouragingly, slapping him on the rear and making Peter hop up in the air slightly, making the redhead chortle to herself as she opened the door to his room while Peter gave her a slightly irked glare. The confidant smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs of the house, Peter Parker was going out on a date, it was almost hard to believe if she didn't know Peter as well as she did.

 _Harry's got Liz, Peter's getting with Yang, ahhh love is in the air._ she thought to herself, _Either love or hormones…yeah probably hormones. But still, nice that everyone is hooking up with somebody…..you know I might call up Mark, see if he's free tonight._ She considered as she opened the door to the house and made her way across the lawn to her own home. Mark Allen was….interesting, he was quiet and tame while she was loud and boisterous, strange since Mark was on par with Flash in terms of physique but his personality was more timid than Peter was.

Hard to believe that he had been to Juvenile Hall, he had been up front about his time to her however and genuinely seemed remorseful for his actions. As MJ entered her front door she called out, "Hey Aunt Anna, I'm back." she announced, strolling into the living room and finding her Aunt was not alone, sitting beside her on the couch was none other than Pyrrha. MJ's mind went back to how their last conversation went and a pit formed in her gut. She _needed_ to apologize for that, "Oh….hey Pyrrha." she said with an awkwardness that would make Peter look confident.

The huntress in training was taken aback by the unsure tone, last time she was matter-of-factly and curt with her but now MJ seemed….remorseful. "Oh Mary Jane! How's May doing?" Anna asked as she reached to the table where she picked up her and Pyrrha's glasses. "I was just telling Pyrrha about what happened to her." she explained.

"Oh she's doing fine, Peter's been at her beck and call as usual." she said with a small smile, recalling how when Peter announced that she would make some cookies for her, Peter declared he would make them so May wouldn't have to. That of course was short lived due to May giving him a look which made him fold like a house of cards, Anna beamed at the news and MJ's response was immediate, "Not interested Aunt Anna."

Her Aunt, bless her soul, had been trying to urge MJ to seek Peter out more romantically, "I'm just saying he's nice, has a good job, responsible-" she listed off as she passed MJ, the redhead rolling her eyes amusingly. As she left the two cousins alone in the room, tension immediately set in between them.

"I wanted-"

I'm Sor-"

They both stopped to listen to each other, Mary Jane however took the first word as she folded her arms across her chest, "Pyrrha…..I wanted to apologize for what I said last time you were here." she said honestly, surprising her cousin by her sincerity. After May's hospitalization and seeing how Peter took all of it? It was a wakeup call to her, family is important. It's not always perfect but it's important, and when she boiled it down Pyrrha was in no way at fault for what happened with her own family.

The huntress in training looked down at her thigh high armor, "I-I'm sorry that happened, if I had known you felt that way-" she began as MJ made her way over to her cousin and sat down beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and making her stop.

"No Pyrrha you have nothing to be sorry about!" she quickly explained, "I was a bitch to you and I really feel bad about that. I just…..have some issues with my family, but I shouldn't have taken them out on you." she said with a shake of her head. Pyrrha became flustered with how MJ described herself but didn't say anything until she looked over at Mary Jane in the eyes.

Slowly a soft smile spread across her lips and she nodded, "It's ok….but I am sorry that you had to go through that with your family…..they do know you're here with Anna though, but….." she frowned upon remembering how her own mother bitterly relayed what MJ's father had told her.

The actress caught on and sighed, "My dad didn't really care?" she guessed, Pyrrha's silence was the response and Mary Jane's mouth frowned. "Yeah…..that's pretty much my life with him." she said dryly. Seeing that her cousin didn't seem to know how on Remnant to respond to something like that, MJ smiled, "Well who needs him? I got Aunt Anna and you now." she said assumingly, causing a smile to cross the huntress' face. "So tell me, what's been going on with you?"

Pyrrha smiled shyly, "Well Anna told me that you actually know some friends of mine, team RWBY." she said, making MJ's eyes widen in surprise. "We live across the hall from one another. RWBY and JNPR." she said happily. When she started attending Beacon, her biggest concern was that her fame from home might impact how she was treated at the school. There were a handful of people who treated her on par with a celebrity, Ruby herself did at first too but everyone just treated her…..normally. And that was all she ever wanted.

"Wait Juniper? You're not leading the team?" MJ asked with surprise, Pyrrha simply shook her head, "Wow…..the one leading you guys must be pretty badass." the redhead said absentmindedly. Pyrrha couldn't stop the laugh that came out, Jaune was a lot of things. Kind, considerate, empathetic, funny, and nice being what mostly came to mind but…..that was not one of them.

"No, Jaune is strategic, however his combat prowess is…..limited." she said, trying to find the most polite way to explain Jaune's role. MJ made a 'ahhhh' sound, "But I've been helping him, we meet up every other night on the roof of our dorms to spar." she explained casually. Mary Jane however had to bite her tongue to not say anything at the double entendre, "He does need to work on his stamina-" MJ gripped the cushion beneath her, "-but he's shown recent improvement with how he handles his sword."

 _Ohhhhhhhhh noooooooooo karma you bitch._ MJ thought as she forced herself to nod for a brief second she thought Pyrrha was well aware of what she was doing, but that was quickly dashed when she saw the smile her cousin had as she talked about this Jaune guy, it was fond and sincere, and….. "Pyrrha is this Jaune guy single?" she asked, causing her cousin to sputter.

"W-Wh-What!?" she barked out, seeing the small smirk MJ had she realized what she had done and her face became flush with embarrassment. "Is…is it that obvious?" she asked bashfully. Mary Jane tilted her head towards her, "Oh wow." she said in horror, was it really that obvious?

"Have you tried, I don't know, asking him out?" Mary Jane asked, getting a blank stare in response.

"I tried to. He invited the others on our team without telling me and made it a team night out." she explained, making MJ wince as Pyrrha remembered how that night went with a small smile. They all ended up going to a movie, it was some action flick which convinced Nora that she could catch bullets, ending up in her demanding that she and Ren shoot at her for practice. Jaune managed to convince her to work up to bullets, she somehow gathered a surprising number of baseball launchers and ordered them all to open fire on her.

By the end of it they all ended up taking a turn and laughing at everyone's failed attempts. It was a great night together, even if it meant she and Jaune didn't get a date. MJ gave her cousin a soft look, as she and her cousin continued talking, neither were aware of their Aunt Anna listening in from the hallway, smiling at her both her nieces finally got along despite what MJ's family put between them.

* * *

After getting his costume on underneath his clothes, Peter left his house to meet up with Yang at the airship terminal. Spotting her outside the terminal on her scroll, Peter took a deep breath, _Alright Parker, just be casual._ he thought as he approached Yang, the blonde looking up at him and smiling. The vigilante suddenly felt a fluttering in his chest at the sight of Yang, _Casual….right._ he thought nervously, "Hey." he blurted out, the ball in his chest seemingly exploding with the first word coming out.

Yang snickered, "Hey yourself Peter, you look good." she complimented, making Peter's face light up and his throat dry. Yang wore her usual brown and yellow attire but she still looked great, "So where we going? I require entertainment." she said jokingly as she walked beside Peter and fallowed him down the sidewalk. She reminded him of Ruby in that moment, but while Yang sought activity for the thrill of it, Ruby did the same because she would get bored otherwise.

 _Be fun, be fun, be fun!_ he thought to himself, "Well after…..admittedly fretting over where to go, I was thinking the arcade?" he suggested with a joking undertone, making Yang's eyes light up with excitement and her lips curved into a smile. Peter felt like he actually hit the jackpot.

"So you want to take a huntress in training, who has super strength, to an arcade where you win prizes for hand-eye coordination, feats of strength, and reflexes?" she asked, Peter nodding proudly at her analysis. Her arm looped around his as she pulled him along towards the arcade, "See this is why I like you Peter, you always think things through." she complimented, making the pink in his cheeks become crimson with her praise and touch. "So how's May doing?" she asked.

The question brought one of the first things he wanted to talk to her about to mind, "She's doing fine but you'll never guess who was at my house while I was out helping May make dinner. Flash." he said, making her lilac eyes widen in surprise, the last time she saw Flash Thompson she wanted to punch him through the wall for what he did to Peter in front of everybody. "I swear I didn't get knocked on the head yesterday." he added jokingly as they turned the corner.

"And he…..helped make dinner for you and May?" Yang asked in disbelief. Peter nodded enthusiastically, "And he didn't like, put something in it?" she asked skeptically.

Peter shook his head, "May helped him make it and I made her swear that she knew everything inside it…I think….I think he was just being…nice." Peter said before feeling a sensation go over his tongue. "Awh…..that tasted weird." he admitted. Yang however looked less skeptical, she knew someone like Flash at their school, a bully by the name of Cardin Winchester. How he made it into the school with how he acts and treats others is beyond anyone in her group of friends. It wasn't until Jaune stood up to him that he started cleaning up his act, after what happened at Flash's party she expected Peter to have some form of retribution planned.

But instead? He choose to be the bigger man, and she couldn't help but respect that about Peter, he might not be the strongest guy she's met before but it wasn't all that she looked for in someone. He just tried to be a good guy no matter what life threw at him; his Uncle passes away? He steps up and becomes the man of the house, a bully torments him? He does the morally right thing and doesn't hit back and tries to be the better man. His only family gets sick? He offers his own blood to her without hesitation, and the thing was? Anyone could be like that, but Peter choose to be, and that is what made him stand out to her.

"Well maybe your rubbing off on him?" she suggested optimistically. "I mean you should have seen Weiss and Ruby our first day at Beacon. Weiss LOTHED Ruby." she told truthfully. She remembered how crushed her sister looked after being encouraging to her partner only to be met with a curt and angry response "By the end of our first class, Weiss was ready to tear Ruby a new one. I was about to set the ice princess straight….but Blake stopped me." she admitted gratefully. "She told me that Ruby needed to deal with it herself and…..she was right. I can't expect Ruby to grow up if I coddle her you know?" she asked, looking over at Peter.

He nodded in understanding, "I get that. I mean Ruby's a nice girl but…..and please don't crush my arm for this, she seems a little….." he struggled to find the right word.

Yang smirked, "Gullible?" she asked, "I thought so too but….then she'll say something that makes me realize that she's a lot wiser than I give her credit for." she admitted. She had overheard her give Jaune a much-needed pep talk one night about how he needed to step up to be a leader. She was genuinely proud of how her sister handled herself. She saw Peter smiling at her out the corner of her eye and nudged him, "Hey I'm her big sister, I'm allowed to be proud of her." she said as they reached the arcade doors.

After dropping a little cash at the token machine, Peter fallowed Yang's lead through the arcade to a game that involved arm wrestling the machine's hand. Yang stepped aside and presented it to Peter expectantly, "Your joking right?" he asked amusingly.

"Aw come on, you can ring a bell with a hammer and plunger." she reminded him encouragingly, Peter rubbed the back of his head before shrugging and stepping up the machine as Yang put in the tokens needed to start it. Peter easily could beat the machine, heck if he wanted to, he could tear the thing off its rotor with how strong he really was. "Alright strongman, let's see what you can do!" Yang said cheerfully as the machine started pushing against Peter's elbow.

For a moment, Peter matched its strength and fought against the fake arm, however he knew better than to let on to his real strength and let the machine win after what he thought was a commendable struggle. Yang patted his shoulder, "Eh you gave it your best shot. Now then, allow me." she said confidently before cracking her knuckles and grasping the fake arm while Peter started the game again.

Yang leaned lazily on the machine as the arm tried to push her's down, she looked at Peter over her shoulder and winked at him before slowly pushing back against the fake arm, "Ok, yes, I can see you don't skip arm day Yang." Peter said playfully before she easily won the game, dusting her hands off triumphantly as the machine spewed tickets out for them. "Alright then, what's next?" he asked, handing Yang the tickets she had won.

"You choose next. Maybe something a little more your speed." she suggested good naturedly.

Peter clutched his hands across his chest dramatically, "Oh Ow, that was nice swift kick to my pride." he joked, scanning the large room for a game that was free and he could easily beat. When he saw a 'Whack A Grimm' game free he grinned to himself. _Ok with my Spider Sense, I'll be able to tell which hole the things will pop out of before they do._ he thought to himself before leading Yang over, "How about we get a little competitive?" he asked.

Yang looked at Peter as she waked over and smirked, "Hmmmm, ok. What's the wager?" she asked with interest. She was all for a little friendly gamble, usually when a guy wanted to gamble on something with her, the stakes usually involved a certain type of favor. Of course she would tell them to hit the road or get hit by her, but Peter however wouldn't try something like that with anyone.

"Winner gets the loser's tickets." he said simply with a shrug, it was a simple wager that was good natured. Though Yang had to admit she sort of expected something more…..clever from Peter.

"Alright deal." she said, grabbing one of the hammers while Peter did the same before starting the game. When the first Beowulf Grimm popped up, Peter hit it instantly before she could even react to it. So she decided to get the next two as payback only for Peter to strike them just as they rose up from the holes, Yang stared at the holes before looking at Peter suspiciously, he glanced over to the side and began whistling, "Ok, ok, I admit you got game. But now you've forced my-" she heard the Beowulf pop up and as she turned, Peter had bopped it on the head, "-hand?"

The game continued like that until it ended with Peter having a score of thirty, and Yang having a score of ten. Pulling the tickets out from the machine, Peter saw Yang present him the ones he had earned at the game prior but Peter shook his head, "Ah, ah, ah, I said winner gets the loser's tickets, I never said that the winner got the tickets after this one." he said teasingly.

Yang looked at him with confusion until it dawned on her, he meant collecting the tickets from ALL the games they played while here until the last one. "….well played Mr. Parker." she said slyly, giving him a clap of her hands jokingly. She was a good sport when it came to little games like this, and she had to admit that was a good hustle that Peter pulled on her.

"I'll be totally honest MJ pulled the same thing on me when we wanted to see who could throw the most paper balls into my trashcan. She won the last round and we bet on whoever has most points by the end after letting me get an early lead…..I now owe her three study sessions for the next quiz in science." he admitted honestly. Yang let out a snicker, Peter was just glad he was alright in bringing up MJ around her.

"I got to try something like that with Weiss. Get her to do my homework for the next semester." she joked, if she had ever managed to swindle Weiss like that, she would have to record her reaction to it. "Speaking of school, what's up with yours?" she asked curiously as they went to a simple racing game where they both took seats for.

"Well the science fair is going to be at the Vytal Festival this year, but it's going to showcase people from Horizon University." he explained enviously as the game started. And soon ended with Peter almost immediately crashing his car, Yang having to forcibly clamp her hand over her mouth to not laugh at his lack of driving skill, "Hey I was born and raised in Vale! Who drives anywhere!?" he asked in his own defense. He actually drove just fine, but he was….cautious.

Calming down from her laughing fit and collecting the tickets, she asked, "Well why are you down about Horizon? I thought you want to go there for college?" she asked.

"I do, they have the best equipment, the best tools, and some of the top minds in all fields of science." he explained as he got out of the seat for the game. "And it also means I don't stand the slightest chance in even competing." he explained. He thought his project was a solid idea, collapsible laptops would be something anyone would want but there was only so much he could do with scraps he gathered. "But on the plus side I will get to drool over all the cool stuff Horizon brings." he said on a positive note, Yang giving him a fond smile before setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well don't sell yourself short. Your…..an Underdog!" she proclaimed with pride on his behalf.

Peter cracked a smile, "An underdog with a budget. But hey, I'm still having fun making the Compactablet." he said optimistically, getting a questionable look out of Yang. "….I still need to come up with a name for it. Guess that one's out." he said, mentally crossing that option off on his mental list.

Yang stuck her tongue out as she pondered a name for the device, "How about…the Folder?" she asked.

"…damn that's good." Peter admitted, Yang chuckling in triumph. "So what's next?" he asked.

An hour later they had spent up the remaining tokens and between the two of them earned a good amount of tickets together. Peter held the tickets they had between his hands as they approached the prize counter. "So got anything in mind?" she asked, looking over the shelves for anything noteworthy to spend the tickets on. Her eyes stayed on one of the prizes and grinned, "Aw that's adorable, Ruby would love that." she said, pointing at the prize she saw.

Peter looked where she was pointing and smirked, it was a Spider-Man plushie doll. He had seen them pop up all over town recently in toy stores and the like, whenever he saw a little kid playing with one, making pretending they were helping save the day? Peter couldn't help but feel good about himself. Of course what would have made him feel better would be if he managed to get a cut of the profits. "Well what do you want?" he asked the blonde. She gave him a strange look, their little bet was so that one of them could get all the tickets, "Hey I never said I wouldn't get you something you wanted." Peter said with a shrug, causing a smile to cross the blonde's face.

Looking over the prizes, her gaze set upon a tee shirt hanging up that said 'I Make Horrible Science Puns, But Only Periodically' on the front. She looked at Peter with a large grin and pointed at the shirt. "….If your teammates come after me for getting the shirt for you, I'll haunt you." he said, handing the tickets to the cashier who retrieved the shirt for Yang.

Walking out of the arcade, Yang looked over her shirt with appreciation, "Thanks for that Peter, it was really nice." she said happily, turning her head to the teen whose cheeks flushed from the praise. "So where to now?" she asked.

The vigilante thought for a moment, Ditko's was close and not out of range of his budget. However before he could suggest the dinner to her, the sound of police sirens in the distance, _Oh for the love of…..well maybe it's fine? I mean one cop car? It could be a drunk and disorderly._ he thought to himself. A sudden thumping in the air made them both look skyward to see a police hovercraft fly overhead in the direction of the police sirens. _…..maybe a million Lien won't fall from the sky…no? Ok then._ "Well I….don't have anything. I didn't know if you had plans with your dad or anything so….." he lied.

Yang give him a soft smile, "Peter that's sweet. But if you need to be somewhere, just tell me ok? I get it." she said as her hand reached out and clasped his arm with assurance. Peter on the other hand couldn't help but feel bad, he and Yang were having fun! And it was their first date! He didn't want to bail on her, but he also couldn't let whatever was getting the cops' attention go unnoticed.

"Look next time? We can spend the date however you want." he said confidently before realizing he just called what they had a date. "I mean-! Hanging out….if that's…..uh…." he quickly backpedaled, fearing that he was assuming too much already.

But the playful look Yang had made his worries vanish, "Peter, you asked me to hang out after school, alone and wanted to show me a good time. This is a date if I've ever seen one." she said knowingly, Peter let out a snort of laughter. MJ was right he made this way too obvious, "And for the record? This was a really fun date. Plus I got a tee shirt out of it!" she said cheerfully, holding up the clothing proudly. "And before you start fretting? Yeah, I'm totally up for another one." she added with a wink. "Now go on, do whatever you gotta go do." she said, waving him off understandably.

Peter smiled gratefully at her as he backed away before turning on his heel and taking off around the corner while Yang walked off, _On the one hand, date had to be cut short. But on the other? YES SHE LIKED IT! Mission Accomplished Parker! Now then, time for some fun._ he thought excitedly as he turned down an alleyway and leapt up to the fire escape on the back of a building where he changed out of his clothes until only his costume was on.

Swinging up out of the alley and over the rooftops, Spider-Man twirled around in the air, catching sight of the hovercraft flying through the sky. Shooting a webline through the air he snagged it on the tail of the passing hovercraft. Being yanked though he air he held on tight as he climbed up the web to his ride.

* * *

Clinging to the underside of the airship, Spider-Man saw a half dozen squad cars gathered around a dilapidated bookstore, gunfire being only slightly muffled by the sound of the hovercraft's motors. Detaching from the underside of the ship, Peter shot out a webline and swung towards the rooftop of the building and got a good look at the criminals inside. _The White Fang? Well why am I not surprised? Well police wouldn't be shooting back if there were hostages inside so…._ Peter thought to himself, letting go midway through his swing so he launched himself towards the roof where a handful of the terrorists were shooting from.

Slamming his feet into the chest of one of them, he shot his webshooters at two of the other snipers and pulled forward as he landed, slamming the two of them back into the rooftop hard. As the remaining two turned at the wall crawler he lunged, kneeing one in the chin and cracking the other across the face, "Oh what's that? I can go in? Thanks." he joked as he dove over the side of the building, shooting a webline back towards the wall and swing kicking through the window where another White Fang member was shooting from.

"Alright White Fang guys and girls let's-" he began as he landed on a railing overlooking the first floor. While there were no hostages, the second-floor balcony and ground floor was swarming with White Fang members, and Peter was outnumbered about three dozen to one. "-talk this out over a nice meal. Whose buying?" he asked just as his Spider Sense went off at full blast.

He flipped out of the way of gunfire down towards the first floor and landed on top of one of the thugs, "Hey at least let me make my suggestion!" he shouted, leaping off the thug and kicking two in the face. Grabbing the back of one of the Faunus's shirts he threw him as hard as he could in midair into a group of the terrorists. "I was thinking Pizza."

"Someone shoot him!" one of them shouted before his face was covered with webbing and was pulled up into the air by Spider-Man and punched him away through the air into the wall. A couple of the shelves broke off and fell onto the heads of a few of the White Fang members, "Ouch. That looked like it hurt." Spidey said with a slight wince as he flipped through the air, webbing the top of a table and swinging it around him once he landed, bashing it into a huge group of White Fang members, "Not as much as I'm sure this does though!" he said before pulling the table towards him as the men on the second floor got a beat on the wall crawler without any of their allies at risk of being shot.

Using the Table as a shield, Spidey jumped up towards the second-floor balcony and threw the wooden table one way while unleashing a large net of webbing to trap the other side underneath. As the White Fang struggled to break free of the sticky net, Peter dove over the balcony and pulled them onto the ground trapping them whilst he landed atop a bookshelf. "Not gonna lie I was a little scared when I saw all you guys in here but now? I just feel embarrassed for you guys." he said amusingly to himself as he shot twin weblines across the room and pulled a bookshelf down onto a handful of White Fang members. His sixth sense rang down his spine, instincts took over and he flipped over to the side as a spout of pure fire roasted the bookshelf he was perched on.

Looking back at where the flame came from, he was met by the familiar visage of a White Fang Member in a metal suit with a glass dome covering his head, "Scorcher! Good to see you, how's the arson rap sheet coming along?" he jested before the pyromaniac raised his arm and the nozzle on the end lit up. Peter leapt straight up to avoid the flames, _Ok let's try and avoid having this place turn into kindling like the last building._ he thought, recalling how his last fight with Scorcher nearly made a municipal building blow a hole in Vale.

 **"It's coming along nice; the body count total is about to go up by one."** the Salamander faunus said as he unleashed a torrent of flames at the airborne wallcrawler. Casting out a webline he pulled himself out of the way as the flames licked the ceiling.

 _Ok so fighting a pyromaniac in an old library isn't…wait a sec, old Library!_ he thought as he shot a series of web shots at the arsonist. The dense balls of webbing hitting the man in the chest and dome, cracking the glass slightly and making him raise his hands to defend against the attack. _Fire codes in Vale state that buildings housing combustible materials must have countermeasures installed. Hopefully this place got closed down for fungus or something and the system is still in place._ he thought, perching himself on the wall and looking up at the ceiling.

He smirked beneath his mask when he saw water nozzles, _Power must be shut down and that's why the sprinklers haven't gone off yet._ he realized, _Thankfully, the water in the pipes must still be there._ he thought as he leapt onto the ceiling, standing on the surface above Scorcher, "Aww, did Scorchie's dome get a witddle crack?" he asked mockingly, the Faunus glared up at the vigilante and raised his hands as the red dust crystals on his back unit glowed before shooting out a blaze directly up at the teen.

Spidey dove off the ceiling and watched as the ceiling gave and gallons of water spilled down directly onto the flames, dousing the flames and Scorcher at once and making steam erupt off him from the now spent Dust Crystals on his back. **"What!? No!"** Scorcher shouted as his helmet became clouded from the steam. Raising his hands to try and wipe away the moisture and regain his vision, his hands wiped away the steam just in time to see Spider-Man's clasped fists smash through the dome and into the side of his face, sending him across the room and though a bookshelf before planting him into the wall where he fell into unconsciousness.

Peter shook his hands, "Aw man I was hoping I wouldn't break your dome, I was gonna leave a note on it for the police in marker...ah well, nothing like the good old pen and paper." he said, reaching into his belt where he pulled out one of his calling cards from.

When the police broke the door to the building down a few minutes later, they were greeted by the sight of Scorcher and the other White Fang members webbed up with a note attached to their leader's chest _, 'Here's scorcher, please provide ointment for he has been sickly burned.'_

* * *

Peter walked home with a smile on his face, not only had he and Yang had a great Date and she was more than willing to go on another one, he had stopped Scorcher and an entire brigade of White Fang, and with the pics he got he probably earned some decent amount of cash. All in all today had been great, however the one thing that Peter seemed to keep thinking about was Wilson Fisk.

The White Fang were at the docks and taking orders from Roman, meaning that Fisk is the one pulling their strings here in Vale. But why would they do that? Aside from being a human for starters, he never really took a stance on Faunus Rights from what he read about him at the Bugle, but obviously he wouldn't publicly support a group like the White Fang. His image was nearly spotless, a few blemishes came up now and then over the years when someone would accuse him of being the fabled Kingpin of crime. But every instance was swept under the rug with witnesses either recanting or disappearing, sometimes both.

 _My only hope is to chip away at Fisk's forces I suppose, but I have no idea how big that is. He's been calling in people like Sandman and helping others like Shocker up their game. And with the White Fang involved in all this? Roman is just the tip of the iceberg…but he might also be the key to this, the dust, the Fang, Fisk, he's the one thing they all have in common and he must know what's going on. If I get him, I might be able to get a better idea of what the big man has planned._ Peter thought as he walked up the front stoop of his house when he heard the front door to MJ's open next door.

"-need to be a little bolder. Guys can be dense so sometimes we got to take the initiative for them." MJ explained to her cousin as she walked out the front door along with her cousin, who had a grateful smile on her face. MJ saw Peter return home and smiled, "Speaking of which, hey Peter can you come over here?" she asked, waving over to them. Peter made his way across the lawn, "Pyrrha this is Peter, Peter this is my cousin Pyrrha." she introduced, the tall redhead giving a slight bow of her head to greet him. "Now see this boy? When I first saw him I thought, oh this poor string bean."

"Hey!" Peter said indigently.

"But now, he's just gotten back from his first ever date. You should have seen him before, nervous as can be, pacing around his room as he internally panicked." MJ continued, using Peter as an example and ignoring the look that Peter was giving her.

"I got some irritation that isn't so internal right now that you mention it." the vigilante muttered out.

MJ clasped his shoulder, "But now look at him, swaggering around like a cat that got the canary." she said enthusiastically.

"I have to wonder how different this would be going if the date didn't go well." Peter pondered aloud. He looked at Pyrrha with a sympathetic smile, "Let me guess, she's giving you some advice on dating?" he guessed. The spartan warrior's face turned a shade crimson but nodded, "Well I can tell you in general she's…sort of right." he admitted as MJ leaned her arm on his shoulder, "I was super nervous, heck I still kind of am but….it's not a big a deal as it seems. You just hang out together, you don't even need to call it date, what's important is you see if you and whoever you like has a connection, if not? Then you get to know your friend better, and if so then that's great. It's ok to be nervous, just make sure you're ready." he said wisely, causing Mary Jane to stare at Peter with her mouth agape.

Pyrrha was surprised by the honesty in his voice but she couldn't help but smile, "Thank you that…that really helps." she said with genuine gratitude as she looked at MJ, "I'm glad we got to talk Mary Jane, and remember anytime you want to talk, I'm a call away." she said, making the former model smile appreciatively before waving goodbye and making her way towards the airship dock for her ride back to Beacon.

As Pyrrha walked down the street, MJ stepped away from Peter with her hands on her hips, smiling at Peter proudly, "So? The date was good?" she asked, Peter nodded affirmingly, making MJ smile wider, "Great…..and from the sounds of it, you learned a lot relationship wise." she noticed.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I mean now that it's over…it feels like I got a car off my back…MJ, thanks for helping me though all this, I really apricate it." he thanked honestly.

MJ slugged his arm, "No problem…..honestly I was gonna see if Mark was up for anything tonight but reconnecting with Pyrrha…that was something way more important than a potential booty call." she said with a shrug, causing her friend's face to warm up. "Speaking of which-"

"Mary Jane Watson so help me God if you're about to give me your version of 'the talk' I will never speak to you again." he emptily threatened.

She held her hands up, "I'm just saying, you're a teenager, teenagers screw around."

"Yeah say that to me in earshot of my Aunt's home. No way that can be misconstrued." Peter replied dryly before turning back towards his house and waving over his shoulder at her, "See you tomorrow MJ." he said, the redhead smiling back as they both entered their respected homes.

* * *

 **AN: FINALLY! Somehow between the projects of school, the reading I have to do for my classes, and the painstaking recovery of Kingdom Hearts 3's ending I have updated this big beautiful bastard!**

 **Plus I replayed Spider-Man PS4 a bit…..and man is it still good.**

 **So….I planned on releasing this on Valentine's day as a surprise, also because the main focus was a first date. Which I can finally say I have experience with now! And let me tell you- I am totally unprepared to date at the moment. Peter at the start of this chapter was just me writing out my feelings for how I felt before I went out. I was just so damn nervous I couldn't even sleep!**

 **And though we didn't exactly hit it off, we're still friends and I got to know more about them, in fact I think it was the best first date I could have had honestly. But yeah that experience of having this nervous ball in your gut that feels like it spikes every minute that ticks by, but as we talked more it started to fade away.**

 **Anyway I'm brainstorming the next chapter now and hopefully I'll get this one out sooner rather than later**


	4. Chapter 4 (Fate)

**Fate**

 **Gamelover41592: I love novelty tees, I wish I had some but if I can't, leas I can do is give good ones to the characters.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: Yeah I cried at the end of KH3, I made the mistake of gunning through it and not savoring it like I did with other games. Ultimately it's my second favorite KH game behind 2, but once they add DLC and such I'll have to reevaluate that claim.**

 **As for Volume 3…I'll be honest KH3 got me because it was the end, well end of the saga. Finally a story I've been fallowing since I was a kid reached it's epic conclusion and it was finally time to end this. Volume 3 wasn't so much depressing as it was shocking, Roosterteeth is great at tone shifts like that in their shows and it was really successful. After V3, we were all on edge for a while until we got a better idea of what the show was now.**

 **As for this story….well you'll see.**

 **AnimeKing6: Oh man Spectacular Spidey has so many amazing fight sequences that it's hard to rank them all. For me the best switches between the final fight with Green Goblin and the Gangland four way fight between Ock, Silvermane, Tombstone, and Spidey.**

 **Spider King: I can neither confirm nor deny that. But seriously I won't spoil that stuff, I know your curious but I can't just give that away in the season before.**

 **superjoeyf721: I kind of pluck from different inspirations, story wise I like to fallow the classic Stan Lee and Steve Dikko comics, I actually have an omnibus containing their work and it's a great read. Character design wise? It's a mixed bag, MJ's the most striking as she's from Brakken's Spiderverse on Tumblr whose redesigned a few of the spider-man characters and I highly encourage a visit to their page to see their work.**

 **While Peter is based off a mix of Spec Spidey, the comics, and what I think PS4 spidey was like as a teenager. Harry's also different, taking some inspiration from the 2017 cartoon (the only decent thing to come out of that garbage fire imo)**

 **crawforddarious7: Look man, I'm flattered that you think I could write that sort of story, but I've never seen Akame Ga Kill past the first episode, and I do not read or watch Suicide Squad. So if you really want that crossover, your instantly more qualified to write it than I am.**

 **Onthes: I know right!? Spiderverse for the win! I'm totally buying it on blu ray when I get a chance.**

 **Aqesomerebel55: Yeah there's one scene coming up that I really cannot wait to get to, it was one of the first ones I planned when getting the idea for this fanfic. As for Fisk…..well you'll see.**

 **FireIce: Oh yeah but he also needed training or practice in learning how to properly use his aura as a shield and such. I mean Spidey has been shown to take a grenade to the face in the Rami films and keep on going. I'm not saying he doesn't have the potential to learn it or do it, but it's more like he can't be bothered.**

 **As for semblance, I'm open to the idea of him having one that doesn't make him Overpowered. Like the Venom Blast, (I personally hate that power since it's OP as hell and there's been no nerfing to it) Miles can bring down anyone by just touching them and sending a shock through them, I mean he uses it on ELECTRO! That shouldn't make sense! If anything it should make Electro stronger but nope, goes out like a light.**

 **As for the Batman Beyond/RWBY crossover, I don't think I will, I honestly have tried to think of interesting stories for it but honestly it's hard to write something new and interesting for that type of crossover. If anyone wants to adopt it or something I'll totally listen and provide whatever insight I can.**

 **AN: I'm always happy to respond to feedback, and if you can all also reach me on tumblr under Avatarconner. I've been answering some asks I've gotten and I'm happy to get them!**

 **Someone asked if we'll just see the classic suit or I might change it to something in the future, honestly If I change it to anything It might be the Advanced suit from PS4 Spidey. My only issue is that I'm not sure if that suit or the classic looks more fitting aesthetic wise, and I wouldn't ditch the classic suit forever but it would be a change for a while.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think XD.**

* * *

Science came naturally to Peter. Uncle Ben would joke that Peter was hardwired for it like his dad was, but if he were being honest it was because Peter just found it fun to learn about. He knew that everyone had something like that, like how MJ enjoyed Reading and Writing, she got to read stories and get graded on her insight into them. She loved it when they got to read famous plays by well known classical directors, Peter or Harry would often be the ones she talked to about the dramas and what they really meant.

For Kenny Kong however, Science was not something that came natural to him, something that his grade in his class he shared with Peter showed. Peter always suspected that him and Flash gave him a hard time in that class since it was the one thing he excelled at, making them look like chumps in the process. So when Kong's girlfriend Gloria told him Peter agreed to, after a very public and heated outburst against them, help him and Flash study.

Flash was still adamantly against it, insisting that he didn't need help from Penis Parker of all people. And Kong would stand by his friend's side….if his average in the class wasn't a D-.

"-and then there's the Kingdom Animalia. Name is self-explanatory really, like Pantea and Fungi." Peter explained to the bald Griffball player who wrote the teen's words down in his own notebook. Peter had told him to meet him at the School Library to study, which admittedly wasn't a place he frequented, after school for a half hour before Griffball practice. Kong didn't like the idea of spending the short time he had before practice with Parker but Gloria tagged along to try and make it more bearable, if not to make sure Kenny behaved himself.

"Why can't we just use the three….Domains?" he asked, unsure if he was using the correct term. Peter nodded, "I mean it's way easier to remember those three than seven kingdoms." he complained, folding his arms on the table and leaning on them.

"It's actually gone back and forth over the years which we should use. Domain is easier to remember but not as precise, Kingdoms are precise but not as simple." Peter explained, setting down the class textbook on the wooden table between them as Kong reached up to is head and poked the top of his goat horns.

"I mean they don't even bother with one of them right? Why not just throw it out?" Kong asked.

Peter smiled, "I always called it the Junk Drawer Kingdom." he said fondly, actually making a chuckle escape from Kong. Feeling his scroll buzz in his pocket, Peter dug it out and saw that the alarm just went off. "Well your half hour is up." he announced, closing his textbook and putting it down into his bag and zipping it up while Kong did the same with his notes. "And for the record, you're doing better. The terms are probably the hardest parts of this unit." he said encouragingly. Kong rolled his eyes as he walked off, slipping his backpack on over his shoulders. Peter let out a sigh as Gloria walked over to him, "Yeah no problem Kong, glad I could help." he said dryly.

Gloria gave Peter a soft look, "He really does appreciate it Peter, he just-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, he just doesn't always show it." he said dryly as he and Gloria walked out of the library, waving goodbye to Kong's girlfriend, Peter made his way down the hall towards the auditorium, Harry was probably getting ready for practice to begin but he knew that the Theatre club was ending soon so he could meet up with Mary Jane. Opening the door to the auditorium, Peter peered inside to see the that the stage was occupied with a few people playing out a scene, Mark being one of them, while MJ sat in the stands with her feet up on the back of the seat in front of her.

Sneaking inside he slipped down the isles to where MJ was, the redhead looked over and smiled at him, "Hey Tiger, what brings you around my neck of the school?" she asked as he took the neat next to her.

"I just got finished tutoring Kong, and I need stimulating conversation." he said dryly, making the redhead smirk as she watched the scene on the stage. The performance was about a classic story called 'The Girl in the Tower', it was about a young hero braving the forces of Grimm to rescue a beautiful girl who was trapped in a tower by her cruel father. It was one of those classics that have a dozen different versions of that have slight to vast variations in the story. M3's was going the more traditional route thankfully. "We get to the cool action yet?" Peter asked jokingly.

"Nah we're still at the first act where the father is confronted by the hero." MJ explained, pointing to Mark who had the script in his hand, glancing over the lines. "Oh which reminds me." she began, reaching into her bag and pulling out a notebook of her's she flipped through it to a bookmarked page and showed it to Peter with a proud smile, "We were looking at old armor designs for the hero and it gave me an idea." she explained before presenting the sketch she had in her notebook to him. Looking over the sketch he saw that MJ had made a variation of his costume, instead of red and blue however it was silver and black.

The chest, arms, and boots where made of plain metal with the web pattern etched into the steel, the mask looked to be replaced with a helmet that slid down over the face. The black of the costume looked like it was made of some sort of bulletproof cloth, which wasn't unheard of but he hadn't thought of something like this as one of the applications, "You designed me…..Spider-Armor?" he asked, looking at the title of the suit.

MJ smirked, "Yup, I figure you get shot at so much that maybe something that's you know, designed to stop bullets might be helpful." she answered wryly as Peter gave her an amused look, "What?" she asked.

"I'm flattered MJ, but how on Remnant would I make this?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Hell if I know, you're the smart guy. That's you job." she said accusingly.

"Ok let me rephrase that, how would either of us even pay for this?" he asked, MJ opened her mouth and quickly shut it. She had gotten so excited about the idea she didn't real consider the monetary means of getting the materials needed for something like this suit. She reached over and turned the page to the next design she had come up with, "Stealth suit?" he asked skeptically. "MJ it's just a black costume with two eyes."

"Hey red and blue aren't the most subtle colors." she replied cheekily.

"Yeah but it's more 'Friendly Neighborhood' than this! This looks more like "Angry Dark Alley' if anything. There's not even a spider on it." he complained in good nature whilst MJ snatched her notebook out of his hands.

"Alright then. The next suit I make will have a nice big spider target right here." she declared, poking her index finger against his forehead as she grinned. Putting her notebook back into her bag she turned her head back to the stage, "Just trying to make your ass less easy to kick." she remarked.

"I'm just being realistic. I apricate the effort though." he conceded, knowing that she was merely trying to help. Peter nudged her side playfully, "But the designs are good, functional too." he complimented, making a smile tug at the corner of the redhead's mouth, "You ever think of looking for a job with clothing?" he asked curiously. He knew that she was still in search of a part time job but MJ had been somewhat coy about an actual career.

MJ shrugged as she leaned back in her seat, "I mean I haven't really though of it. You know me I just go with the flow and wherever there's fun." she said as the scene finally wrapped up. "And as for a job…I was thinking maybe asking May if she has an opening at F.E.A.S.T." she admitted, "I mean….you go out and help people every day….besides I wouldn't mind working for May." she added on a more cheerful note, glancing over at Peter so seem him smiling at her with pride. "Hey stop that, stop giving me that look." she snipped.

"I'm just proud of you MJ." he praised, MJ's cheeks flushed as she held her hands up and cradled her head in her hands, trying to fight the smile that was growing on her face down. "What?" Peter asked before noticing Mark walk down the stage. "Your boyfriend is coming." he said cheekily. MJ lowered her hands and glared at his teasing while she fought to try and fight down her blush, she and Mark had been dating for the last month or so, and she couldn't lie, it was really great.

Romance was something MJ was familiar with, she had a handful of boyfriends before and but she made it clear that it was just all for fun and not commitment. She simply reasoned that she was a teenager, it shouldn't be taken too seriously. Mark however was…..really sweet, he was nothing but a gentleman to her if she was being honest. But it was almost strange, Mark wasn't looking for complete and total commitment but what they were getting was something…halfway to that. It was solid but comfortable for both of them, when they wanted someone to share a little romance with and spend time with they had each other.

But MJ knew this could be a slippery slope, one minute everything is fine, no real commitment whatsoever, but the next they're asking questions like if they went to a college would she go with them to. And when something like that was brought up, the relationship would more often than not end, she'd try and make it amicable as possible, emphasize that they're not what she was looking for and it wasn't them. And for the most part it usually worked, but with Mark…well it was starting to get a little hard to imagine having that talk with him.

As Mark went down the aisle in front of them he sat in the seat just below Mary Jane on the row in front of them. Sitting in the seat on his knees with his arms over the back, he flashed MJ a smile, "Hey MJ. Whose your friend?" he asked politely with a nod towards Peter.

Peter and MJ shared a strange look, though he wasn't popular by any means, most of the students knew Peter. Either because he was one of the smartest at the school, or because he was 'the guy whose uncle died' last semester that spread around the school like wildfire. "Uh Mark, it's me…..Peter Parker?" he said graciously, trying not to make the older Allen sibling feel bad. He knew that MJ told Mark about him and Harry being friends with her, but Peter hadn't really talked to Mark since he came back to school.

However Mark's reaction was more surprised, "What!? No way! Parker?" he asked, flabbergasted by the teen's appearance. "Dude you look….well great! I didn't recognize you without the glasses." he complimented, making Peter run the back of his head with embarrassment from the compliment.

MJ however sat up straight, "I'm sorry his what?" she asked, making Peter's smirk instantly vanish.

"Yeah Peter used to wear glasses, I remember because Flash and Kong used to play keep away with them….er, sorry." he said apologetically. Peter waved him off, he didn't want pity but he was glad that Mark was at least sorry.

MJ held up her hands, "But…..you…..wore glasses?" she asked, making sure that she had heard Mark correctly. Peter sighed as he nodded, "Oh my god I need to ask May for pictures." she said amusingly, trying to picture Peter with a pair of thick rimmed glasses. She knew that Peter was considered a 'nerd' by most students here but when she first met him she couldn't see as to why, but glasses probably didn't help. "Oh god I need to see pictures, where they big? Like those thick rimmed ones that nerds wear on tv?" she asked with obvious amusement.

Mark gave Peter an apologetic look, to which Peter just shook his head at, "So uhh…..what have you been up to Pete?" he asked.

The spider hero's mind thought back to the past few months, getting his spider powers, fighting some supervillains like Vulture and Ock, getting his job at the Bugle, meeting Harry and Mary Jane, discovering the Kingpin of Crime was Wilson Fisk, MJ finding out his secret identity, courting Yang. It was so weird to think that Mark didn't recognize him but thinking about it, he was almost a different person compared to himself back when Mark knew him. His lips curled into a smirk that MJ recognized as his 'cheeky' face, "Not much. Got a job at the Bugle but nothing else really exciting." he said shrugging. MJ rolled her eyes but remained quiet for obvious reasons, "What about you, MJ said you where in the drama club but…..you didn't really seem the type."

Mark chuckled, "Because I'm built like a linebacker?" he asked, the teen nodded in confirmation. The Allen sibling snorted, "Yeah I get that a lot. I mean I always liked old stories growing up and I joined the club on a whim. MJ was the one who suggested I try acting." he said, tipping his head towards the redhead who simply smirked. "She helped me rehearse my lines, gave me some advice with my body language, that sort of thing. Without her I might not have gotten a role as a background character." he praised.

"I have an eye for talent, what can I say?" she asked boastfully before giving Mark a smile, "Besides you really look the part for the hero, your big but not really brawny, the square jaw helps too." she said, tapping her own chin and winking at the older Allen. Peter coughed into his hand, trying to remind her that she and Mark weren't the only ones here…she apparently didn't hear him…..neither did Mark.

"You've staring at my jawline?" Mark asked in amusement.

MJ held her hand up guiltily, "In a professional manner of course." she stated although her tone hinting in a more teasing manner. "I still need to still make your costumes." she added, knowing that for the production there would have to be at least a dozen costumes made ready for the leads alone.

"And this has something to do with my jawline?" Mark asked.

She waved her hand dismissively, "No….well, sort of. I got to make the rest of you look as heroic as your jawline." she explained playfully. She looked Mark over once again, "Though not gonna lie you've done most of the work for me." she said appreciatively. Mark's cheeks warmed up at her words of praise, MJ was one of the most…forward girls he's ever hung out with. Some of the flirtatious remarks she would make could make her seem as 'loose', but she actually just was in it all for a fun ride. He could see why Peter-

"Hey were did Peter go?" he asked, suddenly seeing the seat beside MJ was now vacant. The redhead shrugged her shoulders dismissively, she wasn't his keeper after all, "Seriously can't believe that was Parker. I mean I think he got a little bulked up too." he said, thinking back to how scrawny Peter was when he was last in school. He was skill skinny, but not as much so anymore.

"He's something else I'll tell ya." MJ said, her voice having a hint of admiration within them. Mark suddenly felt a small twinge of jealousy but he quickly stomped it out, MJ told him how Peter lost his uncle a few months ago. That information by itself sucked, but Mary Jane couldn't help but almost brag for Peter, he stepped up and got a job to support his now widowed Aunt, honestly Mark couldn't help but respect Parker for that. MJ caught the almost forlorn look that Mark had and slyly smiled, "You know, I do need to make your costumes soon. Though Styrofoam armor is fun to make it takes time."

Mark nodded absentmindedly, "So I'm probably going to need your measurements."

The older Allen looked at her and smirked, "I don't know them off the top of my head…..I do know my shoe size though."

The redhead chuckled as she leaned forward on her knees, "A little helpful. But not what I need…..we could find somewhere private to take them." the said hintingly. Mark visibly swallowed and MJ couldn't suppress the smirk she had on her face. "Like my place, my Aunt is working late so we'll have plenty of privacy…..could warm something up for us." she slyly said, her and Mark sharing a carnal desire in their eyes.

* * *

"Man thank goodness I left when I did, that could have gotten weird." Peter said to himself aloud as he made his way around the corner on his way to Ditkko's for a bite to eat. The restaurant was a frequent place he and his friends visited after school, everyone at the school actually went there for some occasion if he thought about it.

As he continued down the sidewalk, Peter suddenly felt his Spider Sense go off, however unlike the usual tingle down his spine it was more like a pull of his attention. Turning his head across the street, he saw a older woman in a wheelchair sitting in front of a makeshift table with a deck of cards in her hands that she was shifting through, she had greying hair that was bob cut around her head with a pair of red tinted glasses on that matched the sweater she wore.

 _Ok is the kindly older lady going to be a supervillain because if so, then my Spidey Sense is getting real good at it's job._ he thought, looking both way before crossing the street towards the woman out of curiosity. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and gave Peter a smile, "Why hello young man, would you care to know your destiny? Free of charge." she asked politely, Peter now noticing that the cards she was shuffling around depicted various characters on them.

Peter had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, card readings were just a street performer trick that tourists took part in. However the fact it was free of charge, and that it was an elderly woman, made Peter shrug his shoulders, "Sure thing, but I gotta warn you miss-"

"Madam, Madam Web." she introduced as she shuffled the cards and laid them out in rows across the table. "Please, choose a card. Any of them will do." she said with a smile. Peter looked down at the table and looked over the two dozen cards set out in front of him, he didn't believe in a single ounce of this sort of parlor trick but he didn't want to be rude to the older woman so he choose a random one from the center. Turning the card over he saw the depiction of two people cloaked in robes shaking hands, "Ah, the card of trust."

Peter looked up at her quizzically, "But wait how did you-" he began,

"Trust is fickle, it's hard to earn yet easy to break. Invaluable but more often than not taken for granted, it can build as easy as it can destroy. It's something that each of us have, the question is though, whom should you trust?" the woman asked with a wisdom in her voice. Before Peter could further question her, the sound of a siren approaching made him turn his head towards the street whilst a fire truck zoomed down the street, as he looked back to the older woman he nearly jumped when he saw she was nowhere to be found.

"What the-what!?" he asked, whipping his head down the street for any sign of the woman. "She was in a wheelchair, what did she do put nitro on the back?" he asked himself, looking down at the card he decided that this wasn't worth his time and dropped it before taking off. Right now he needed to help the fire fighters, taking off down the street he turned down an alleyway to change into his costume. Kicking his shoes off ahead of him, he shot out weblines from his webshooters and pulled them back into his one hand and stuffed them into his backpack before leaping up onto the wall and pulling his shirt off over his head and joining his shoes.

Slipping his gloves on over his hands he took out his mask from his back pocket and pulled it down over his head as he reached the top of the wall and into the air above the building where he pulled himself out of his pants. Stuffing them into his bag he slung it over his shoulder as he cast out a webline and swung in the direction of the fire truck, however the sight of a plume of smoke rising in the distance showed him where he needed to go more directly. _God I hope everyone's ok._ Peter thought, shooting another webline and swinging between two buildings.

The fir was in view minutes later, it was a small apartment complex but everything from the second floor was set ablaze. Webbing his backpack to the side of a wall along with his camera pointed at the apartment building, he shot a line to the corner of the burning building and swung around the side keeping his eyes peeled for any of the residents. Seeing a bear faunus man waving his hands to try and get attention to him, Spider-Man raised his hand and threw a webline out to the wall beside the window and pulled himself over to the man, "Help! The door's blocked and my kids can't get out!" he screamed.

"It's ok, I'll lower you all to the ground." Spider-Man said calmly as he crawled over the window and made a large hammock of his webbing, "Climb in!" he ordered, the bear faunus picking up his small daughter and her infant sister and climbing into the hammock. Spidey slowly lowered the webbing down towards the ground, their weight wasn't a problem for him but he could feel the heat on the bricks he was standing on, _Fire's spreading fast. Firemen might not be able to get it out._ he thought grimly as the father and daughters reached the ground.

Spider-Man sprinted up the wall, "Hello!? If anyone's there then call out!" he shouted as loud as he could over the cracking of the fire. AS he neared the upper floor he heard it, coughing. It was ragged and loud and it was from inside, Leaping up the wall he vaulted through a smoke filled window and held his breath, _My mask MIGHT filter some of the smoke but I won't bet on it._ he thought as he rushed though the smoke towards the source of the coughing, his Spider Sense acting like a radar and avoiding the walls, chairs, or whatever else got in his way which the smoke obscured.

When he heard the coughing begin to slowly fade, he ran faster, right into a door knocking it off it's hinges, the room was a little more clear and he could see the young woman coughing in her wheelchair. "It's ok I got you." he spoke, coughing a little as some smoke invaded his lungs. Picking her up out of the chair carefully, he turned back to the door to see that the frame was about to collapse. "Hope your not attached to that wall." he said before lunging at the wall of her room, bursting through the brick and back out into the open air.

Shooting a webline to the side of the building, he swung around to the front of the building as the woman coughed loudly where the ambulances were parked along with the firetrucks. Landing on the ground in front of the ambulance's rear doors, the paramedic in the back jumped back at his sudden arrival, "She's was in a wheelchair on one of the higher floors, she took in a lot of smoke." he explained, setting her down on the trunk of the ambulance.

One of the paramedics took a rebreather and while the other one readied the bed in the back of the ambulance. "Spider-Man!" the wallcrawler turned to see one of the firemen rush over, "Spidey we have guys on the fourth floor, the stairs collapsed and they can't get down!" he explained, pointing up to the front of the building where two of the firefighters were throwing ice dust into the fire to extinguish the flames on the lower floors to try and snuff the fire out before it could spread further. "Can you get them out?" he asked.

"On it!" Spider-Man said at the ready, leaping up into the air and using two webs to pull him to the window on the fourth floor. Tucking his feet in close her burst through the glass and flew down the hallway to the adjacent wall where he stuck to, crawling along it he came upon a group of five fire fighters in the stairwell, "Excuse me fellas did someone call for a elevator?" he asked, the helmeted firefighters turned to see the wallcrawler drop onto the floor with them, "Your friend outside told me that you guys were stuck." he explained, his sixth sense buzzing and making him step back as a piece of the ceiling fell where his head was.

"We are but see that door down there?" one of the women shouted over the roar of the fire as she pointed to a door on the floor below them right where the stairs had given out, "There's a family inside that we need to get out, can your webs make a bridge to there?" she asked.

"Let's find out!" Spidey said as he leapt over their heads to the corner of the stairwell and began spinning a long web from the hallway to the door, making his best version of a rope bridge that he could with his webbing. "I'll go beneath and make it more stable but you should be able to cross!" he called out, crawling down beneath the door as the firefighters began crossing the makeshift bridge.

"This wasn't covered in training." one of them said as Spider-Man spun more support webs from one wall to the other. Cutting the door down with the fire axe, the firefighters began leading the family down the stairs towards the entrance of the building, Spider-Man crawling along the wall beside them as they went lower and lower. Sudden Peter's Spider Sense rang down his spine.

"Wait!" he shouted, holding his hand up just as the wall in front of them exploded!

"Gas main! Everybody move NOW!" the leader shouted as Peter used his webbing to snuff the fire as best he could before changing his cartridges. Reaching the bottom floor, Spider-Man rammed his shoulder into the door, knocking it off it's frame for the firefighters to lead the civilians out. "Alright that's the whole building, we just need to work on the fire now." the man who sent Spider-Man inside said as he patted the lead firefighter woman on the back.

Spider-Man coughed a little, "What can I do?" he asked, ready to help as much as he could.

The man raised his hand, "Take a breather, unless those webs double as hoses there's not much else you can do." he said calmly. It was hard to swallow but Peter accepted it, he wished he could have done more to help out but it was simply out of his ability at the moment. It took a solid ten minutes to finally douse the fire, and Peter took the leader's advice and caught his breath long enough to stop coughing. The head of the firefighters wiped his brow, "Alright get the EMT's to take the wounded to the hospital, everyone else gather up the equipment, and you-" he looked at Spider-Man who was sitting on the side of the fire truck. "-Thanks for the help Spider-Man." he said gratefully, holding his hand out.

The vigilante shook it, "Hey I'm just glad I didn't get in your guy's way." the teen said honestly.

He shook his head, "Not at all. I'm just grateful you managed to help, I know some people aren't so….welcoming." he said carefully as Spider-Man folded his arms across his lap.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well I'm just glad I could help." he said earnestly. "Still though I gotta say, you guys are the real heroes. Not sure if I could go into that if I didn't have my powers to back me up." he said honestly.

The man let out a hefty chuckle, "You did alright. Now if we could only figure out how these keep getting started." he said, turning his head to the remains of the building.

That caught Peter's attention, "There's been more than one?" he asked curiously.

The chief nodded, "Yeah, electrical fires. Started two weeks ago, they're all over town and at different places. Only thing that connects them is that there's traces of electrical dust at each scene, the amounts are crazy. Like a miniature SDC shipment." he explained, making the vigilante's eyes quirk. That WAS odd, especially since due to Roman's exploits dust was becoming in short supply around Vale, prices for it were steadily growing because of it.

"I'll look into it. Maybe there's a pattern or something." Spider-Man said as he shot a webline skyward.

"Hey Spidey." the masked teen turned his head to the female firefighter, she tilted her head back to where the others where finishing up packing their gear. "Boys were wondering if they could get some pictures, some of their kids are fans you know?" she asked with a smile.

Peter mirrored it beneath his mask.

After a few group photos with the team, along with some signatures that he was convinced was for some made up children, Peter swung his way away from the scene of the fire. _Electrical Fires aren't exactly uncommon but ones where Dust is found at every scene? That sounds like an arsonist. But where could they get enough dust for something like a shipment amount? And better yet how on earth could they get around with that much without attracting attention?_ Peter asked as he swung over the edge of a building ad let go.

Backflipping through the air he landed on a flag pole, _Maybe I can find more out at the bugle. And sell the pics to Robbie too while I'm at it…plus I'm genuinely curious how Jonah would try and spin this on me with pics of me shaking hands with the firefighters._ he thought in slight amusement before his scroll rang. Pulling it out of his belt slot he saw it was Harry calling him, lifting his mask up to his nose he answered the call, "Hey Harry, _cough, cough,_ what's up?" he asked.

 _'You ok Pete?'_ Harry asked on the other line curiously.

Peter cleared his throat, ok maybe not all the smoke was out of his system. "I'm fine, just…water went down the wrong pipe. What's going on?" he asked.

 _'Don't you remember? My dad is re-branding his Alchemax branch today? They're holding a press conference? We were gonna meet up and hang out afterwards."_ he said, trying to remind Peter, who tried his hardest not to facepalm at his forgetfulness. Harry asked him to come yesterday and he agreed since he wanted to hang out with Harry for a bit.

"Right! Right, sorry. Busy day. I'm on my way there, just needed a bite to eat first." he said, is stomach suddenly deciding to let him know that it was in need of food.

 _'Oof, yeah dude. Sounds like you need it. Meet you Oscorp.'_ Harry said proudly before hanging up.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me? I gotta be better at managing my time….wait it's called Oscorp now?" he asked himself out loud. "I wonder if MJ will be there. Eh, she's probably still flirting with Mark in a public place to make people uncomfortable." he joked to himself as he threw out a webline and swung off from the flagpole.

* * *

Mary Jane had to take a moment to catch her breath, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom as her uncovered chest heaved with each breath, "That was…needed…" she breathed out with a smile as Mark laid down beside her in a similar state of undress as she was. True to her word she and Mark had the run of the Watson house to themselves, and to her due credit she actually did get Mark's measurements for his costume down…..after asking him to take his shirt off so her measurements could be accurate. Then her fingers brushed against his navel, leading to him letting out a yelp that couldn't be simply shrugged off without some good natured teasing.

He became a little flustered, which she found a little cute and tried to make him feel better with a small kiss on his shoulder…..of course he then fallowed up with connecting their lips together….then her neck, her collarbone, her stomach as she was busy pulling her shirt up over her head against her bedroom door. "Yeah…..that's the exact word I would use for that." Mark said with a hint of sarcasm before MJ rolled over onto her front and looking at him with a smirk. "I'm just saying that there's better vocabulary than 'needed', like mind blowing, euphoric-" he began listing.

MJ snorted, "Why thank you I'm flattered." she joked, making them both let out chortles of laughter. Mark's hand reached out and hovered over her back, the redhead gave him a gentle smile before nodding. His fingers slowly trailed down the curve of her bare back, fallowing her spine down as she let out a soft sigh, "This is…..nice."

"Ok now your trying to hurt my feelings." Mark replied.

She shook her head, "No I mean….this….what we're doing right now." she explained. Her experience with sex wasn't vast, neither was it limited, but the aftermath would range between the two of them simply resting from the physical activity, or a almost uncomfortable redressing afterwards which would be broken up with a joke on her end. This was more….intimate. And unlike how that word usually sent alarm bells going off in her brain like Peter's Spider Sense, this time it brought a small sense of comfort. "So….this has been…..great actually." she began, making Mark's hand freeze in place. "Oh relax, only assholes dump people right after sex." she chided.

Mark held his free hand up in his defense, "Hey in my defense, when people speak about 'this' in the past tense? Not a good sign." he said reasonably.

MJ opened her mouth to retort, however upon reflection she could see his point, "Ok fair." she admitted, "But…you know I'm not looking for something…deep right?" Mark opened his grinning mouth, "God as my witness you make a joke about 'deep' right now you WILL be on the floor in the next two seconds." she followed up faster than he could reply. Mark wisely shut his mouth, "Good…because….me and….closeness….not like this, but in general? We don't have a good history." she explained. he was close with Peter and Harry but that was friendship, anything beyond that was more trepid territory for her.

Even with knowing Peter's secret, which itself was something she wasn't prepared for in the slightest, that was probably the most close she's been with anyone without being on the same level as Mark. That was because Peter was…Peter, most people would look at her with pity or something but Peter saw what she's endured as a sign of strength. So Peter gets a free pass, plus who couldn't like Peter Parker after getting to know him?

But this….wasn't her strong suit.

Mark nodded in understanding, "I get that…..when I came back? Liz wouldn't speak to me…..at all, she was just…..embarrassed to be related to me. I don't blame her for it but…still stings." he said sympathetically. MJ frowned, she didn't know Liz that well as she did others at their school but from what she saw in Mark he was genuinely remorseful for what he did. It reminded her of her mother and sister, "Look if this is all you want MJ? I'm cool with that, but you gotta know that…I like this too." he said honestly as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he did. "If it starts going somewhere you aren't a fan of? Tell me and we'll try and work it out and if we can't…well I still would like hanging out."

MJ stiffened, that sounded like exactly what she wanted, in fact that's usually how her and romantic partners worked out before something popped up and it ended…but with Mark…..staying static with what they had almost sounded final instead of ongoing. "I….thanks Mark." she said gratefully, the older Allen sibling smiling at her. Suddenly the flame inside her reignited, she rolled over onto her side, giving mark a complete view of her. The smile vanished from his face and his eyes became wide at her unbashful showing of herself, MJ honestly couldn't help the smirk the pulled at her lips, "Oh you thought we were done? Oh that's cute sweetie."

* * *

"Wow this is…quite the crowd." Peter said as he and Harry took their seats near the front of the gathered audience while someone in a hoodie walked past them. There was a couple dozen people present besides the press that occupied the space in front of the stage that had been set out on the lawn of the former Alchemax building. The sun was just beginning to set so the shadows of the buildings covered them, however the hovering spotlights above the stage kept the area well lit.

"I know right? I mean I guess with what happened with Alchemax's CFO or whatever it's suddenly interesting to know what's going on now." Harry said as he looked around as well. The Osborne heir had changed from his casual clothing into more proper clothes, with a neat pinstripe button up shirt and a pair a slacks. Harry adjusted his tie slightly, "Ugh I thought the padding for Griffball could be uncomfortable." he muttered loud enough for Peter to hear as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills.

"What's that?" Peter asked curiously as Harry took out two small green pills.

"Oh, they're vitamins my doctor prescribed me. They really work well for me, I feel better, stronger, more alert, even more relaxed." Harry explained before popping both the small pills and swallowing them. "Oh by the way, how's the project for the science fair coming along?" he asked curiously. Peter responded by slouching in his seat slightly, Harry winced at his friend's demeanor, Horizon competing in the same exposition had basically knocked the wind out of Peter's sails invention wise. "Pete I know your kind of…..intimidated, but you've put so much work into it! You can't give up on it now." he implored.

The photographer let out a sigh, "I don't know Harry, I mean it'll be like submitting a paper volcano."

"What's wrong with those? They awesome! Dad and me made one once when I was little…they are messy though." he said, recalling how big the mess in the kitchen was as a result of he and his father's little experiment.

"Yeah but it's like…you try your best, your proud of your work, but then you see someone else's' and it's ten times better than what you have, and they're not the best one there." he explained. Horizon had labs, resources, money, not to mention tools that Peter could only dream of using one day, meanwhile he just had his basement and whatever scraps he could round up from cheap electronic shops. There was no competition, he was going to be upstaged.

Harry's hand patted his shoulder, Peter looked at his friend who smirked at him, "You remember when I said I was going to try out for the Giffball team?" he asked.

"Yeah me and MJ thought you were gonna end up in the hospital at the end of the day." Peter answered dryly.

Harry rolled his eyes but kept smiling, "Yeah well even though odds were against me I still tried my best. And look at me now." he said with a gesture to himself. "My point is, just try your best man. That's all you can do." he said, patting Peter on the back. Peter smiled at his friend as Norman stepped up onto the stage and approached the podium, Peter caught sight of one of the other photographers from the bugle, Glorianna if he remembered her name right.

Norman cleared his throat before addressing the crowd, "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Norman Osborn, I've been running the Research and Development branch of Alchemax for the past six years. Recently, as I'm sure your aware our former CEO of Alchemax stepped down after I shared some startling information with our board of directors." he began, looking across the crowd of people and newscasters while Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

 _And after you did a few favors for the Kingpin, let's not forget that._ Peter thought spitefully. It was a hard pill to swallow at first but it was the only possibility that made sense, Norman worked with Fisk to further his own goals. Probably so he could get this Oscorp that Harry was telling him about, he could understand working for Fisk because they needed to, but doing it despite the fact that it led to people getting hurt or simply not caring? At one point Peter thought he could trust Norman, now he wouldn't trust him to get him the right order at a fast food restaurant.

However Peter tuned back into Norman's speech as the spotlights slightly flickered overhead"-and so after numerous meetings, the board has decided to move on from Alchemax. We need a fresh start, I want a fresh start. And that begins with a new company with a name that is reliable, one that you know does the right thing." Peter suddenly felt his sixth sense run up his spine. His reflexes instantly kicked in and he turned his head on a swivel, looking for the source of the danger. He could feel his hair stand up all over his body as the lights began to flicker more over head to the point where Norman stopped mid speech to look up at them.

It was more than his Spider Sense now everyone could feel it, static in the air.

Between two of the onlookers in the crowd he saw a glowing yellow light, "Down. DOWN!" he shouted just as other seemed to notice the danger as already begin to duck down, the teen shoved Harry down to the grass and leaping up onto the stage as a flash of yellow power tore burnt the stage and podium where Norman was standing. b Peter tackled him off to the side as the floor of the stage was burnt to a crisp and caught fire to the purple banner behind where the podium once was. Looking down at Norman, he saw he was unharmed but staring with fear into the crowd from where the blast came from as the mob of people scattered in panic.

Standing in the center of where the mob of people was a single man in a green hoodie with yellow light emanating from hi hood. "You…..you did this….." he growled out as he raised his clenched fists, Peter could see yellow crystal protrusions on his skin, above them electric flowed out from the spotlights and into the man, his hand beginning to spark with power as the current flowed out from beneath his hood, making a star shaped plume of lightin with white eyes reach out from beneath the hood, "You people did this to me!" he yelled out in rage as sparks flew off his body.

Peter swallowed, _Oooook, I might be out of my depth with this one._ he thought as Norman got up.

"Peter go!" he shouted, pushing him off the stage to safety. "I-I don't know who you are, but please don't hurt anyone else." he pleaded as Peter used the chance to slip underneath the stage to change into his costume. Slipping out from behind the stage, Spider-Man leapt through the burning cloth as the hooded man reeled his arms back to throw another attack, grabbing Norman by the back of his jacket he threw out a webline and pulled down on it, sending them both up from the stage as another section of it was roasted by electricity.

"Hey sparky cool it! I know purple isn't everyone's color but seriously that's a little overkill." Spider-Man quipped as he dropped Norman at the street corner where his limo was waiting, Harry already inside with a relived look on his face. "I'd really recommend bailing out before things get more….on fire." he said before leaping back towards the hooded attacker. As the Limo took off behind him, Spider-Man landed perched on the back of a chair, "So let me guess, you got beef with Norman Osborn? Don't suppose he cut you off in traffic?" he asked as the man unclenched his hands.

"No! I….he…..I can't…." the crystals on his hands ceased glowing and the sparks over his hood almost made it look like his brow was creasing, "He did this…..him and….and the man, the man with the metal arm…..I was….everywhere….but nowhere…..I…..I want to go home I….." the man sunk to his knees. Spidey dropped off the chair and slowly approached the hooded man.

He couldn't help but remember Clayton, the pain in his voice, it was just like the guy's in front of him, "Well…..look, maybe I can help you?" he proposed, making the man look up at him. Peter gestured to himself, "I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, it's kind of my job to help….do you….remember your name?" he asked, the man sounding genuinely lost in more ways than one.

"I…I don't-" he began before the sounds of police sirens began closing in, "No! No! I won't go! Not again!" he shouted as the sparks began to flare up once again, Spider-Man raised his hands to shield his eyes as the man became brighter and brighter before bursting apart into electrical waves into the power lines above the street.

Spider-Man looked up in shock, "Um…What the hell just happened?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

"For the tenth time Harry, It's fine, your dad kind of saved my bacon anyway." Peter said as he walked towards home on the street. After getting his clothes out from underneath the stage and escaping just as the police arrived, Peter searched for any signs of the lightning guy but came up with nothing. So he decided to head home for the evening, and hopefully get some more work done on his project like Harry inspired him to do. "Look I'm home now, I'll talk with you tomorrow about it. See ya Harry." he said before hanging up and walking up t the porch of his house.

Peter entered his house through the front door, "Hey May, I'm home." he called out as he pulled his shoes off and left them by the front door. When he didn't hear a reply, Peter looked into the kitchen from around the corner of the dining room, "May?" he called out again before seeing a note on the fridge. Taking it off the magnet, Peter looked over the paper, "'Peter, Martian called me about coming back to work, Anna's driving me there and Martian will drop me off so don't worry about me. There's some takeout pizza in the fridge you can heat up for dinner. Be back tonight, love you, May.' She must have tried calling me ad I didn't answer." he said to himself.

Opening the door to the basement, he walked down the steps and plopped down at his desk, _Electricity guy has a beef with Norman, that's obvious enough. And after what I've been learning about him, it's not that really surprising._ he thought as he pulled out the compact laptop. Pressing a small button on the side, he watched with pride as the machine folded in on itself and became the size of a scroll. The frame of the computer was finished and worked perfectly, now he needed to work on the internal components that made it actually work as a computer.

Peter let out a sigh as a knock at the cellar door rang out, "It's open." he called out, having a pretty good idea of who was knocking. A second later MJ opened the door and climbed down into the basement, "Glad to see you finished making lovey dovey eyes at your boyfriend." he teased. Looking over at her, MJ gave him a smirk as she let him have his teasing for now. "So what's up?" he asked as MJ sat down on the corner of the desk.

The redhead's mind went back to how she and Mark spent their time afterschool together for a brief moment before she found her focus again. She grinned at Peter, "Well I came over because I really, really need to see pictures of you with Glasses, but then I got this news alert that Spider-Man saved Norman Osborn from getting electrocuted. What happened?" she asked curiously as Peter booted up the computer and pushed his project off to the side.

"I'm not really sure. This guy was at the press conference to unveil the company Norman is running and he shot lighting out of his hands." he explained, making MJ look at him skeptically. He gave her a 'really?' look, "Hey I can stick to walls and lift up cars, weird stuff like this isn't exactly unheard of." he debated.

She slipped off the desk, "True." she agreed as she walked behind Peter as he pulled up a video of the press conference on a news site. MJ watched as the events that occurred a few hours ago played out in front of her on the screen, "Hey what's up with his hands?" she asked as she leaned over Peter's shoulder and paused the video. Rewinding it back a few seconds to just before the hooded man sent his second blast at Norman, Peter got a better look at his hands. "Is that…dust?" she asked, squinting her eyes to try and see better.

Peter leaned close to the screen, "I think so…..hold on a second, after I got Norman to safety he calmed down, said that he and the 'man with a metal arm' did this to him." he said, opening a window and typing in 'Alchemax Dust experiments' into the search bar. However all that came up was a few pages about how the SDC is cornering the market on Dust production, "Nothing. Great." he said, slouching back in his seat while MJ crossed her arms on the back of his chair.

The young woman bit her lip as she thought, "Well….we both know Norman isn't the most law abiding guy around…..maybe this has something to do with the Kingpin?" she proposed.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't think so, I mean that file Black Cat had was to help Norman, not blackmail him. Plus as far as I know he doesn't have a metal arm…and if he did it would probably have to be a crane to eat food with." he added sharply, causing MJ to stifle a chuckle. "I already called and asked Robbie about it, but he couldn't find anything…but there was this fire earlier today, it was electrical and they did find traces of lightning dust at the scene. Like a huge amount of it." he remembered.

The former model leaned back away from his seat, crossing her hand behind the back of her head and bending her elbows forward, "You think he was hiding out in the building?" she asked.

Suddenly the man's words rang in his head, "He said…..he said he just wanted to go home…maybe he lived there." he said, causing MJ to frown sadly at the information.

She looked at the screen where the dust seemed to be imbedded into his hands, "It sounds like he needs help…but we can't just find out who he is if we don't have anything solid to find out who he is." she stated mournfully.

Peter's shoulders slouched, "I wish Lamont was here….." he said sadly, MJ looked down at the vigilante with a compassionate look. He told her a few times about the detective that helped him learn the ropes, Peter obviously had a good deal of respect for him and also felt guilty for what happened to him. Her hand found his shoulder, her touch seemingly relaxing Peter as she slightly rubbed her thumb against his upper back.

"…I know you don't want to repeat what happened to him. But is there anyone who might be able to help?" she asked. Peter wasn't just going to drop this, he was stubborn to a fault sometimes, but she found it admirable…in most cases.

Peter thought for a moment, Night Nurse wouldn't be much help in this case, and he wasn't exactly on the best terms with the police with how Jonah's papers have been painting him. The Conner's probably would be willing to help but again, this wasn't their field, "….you know after I beat the Lizard, the headmaster at Beacon was willing to help me." he remembered, however he shook his head. He didn't know Professor Ozpin at all, the fact that he was going to offer him some sort of proposal also was a little ominous.

As Peter reached into his pocket for his scroll, he instead felt something else alongside it, pulling it out he felt his throat become dry as he pulled out the Trust card that the strange woman had given him before the fire. And the last time he saw it he left it on the street, "What's that….oh hey it's one of those fate cards." MJ realized.

 _Trust huh…..be careful who I give it to._ Peter recalled.

Ozpin has been wanting to meet with Spider-Man? Maybe it's time he accepted the invitation.

* * *

 **AN: OH YEAH! ANOTHER ONE DOWN!**

 **And this time it didn't take me forever to write it!**

 **That could have something to do with all the cool Spidey Comics that have been coming out. Amazing Spider-Man 17 began Hunted (which not gonna lie has me really excited to see Nick Spencer write a proper sequel to Kraven's Last Hunt and Grimm Hunt) and we're getting a Spider-Man through the Years book that tells spidey's story as though he aged realistically.**

 **So Electro makes his long awaited appearance, I wanted to do something different with this version of him and I think you'll all like where he's heading. And Norman finally makes Alchemax into Oscorp, something I've planned for a long time.**

 **And yeah that scene between MJ and Mark? Little steamy but this isn't gonna be a M rated fic. I mean look, high school kids are screwing around, MJ is hot, Mark is good lookin, it gonna happen.**

 **I can't really say much else but you guys are in for a real treat the next few chapters. I've actually been planning out what happens during next volume and onward lately and I got to say I'm happy with what I have drawn out…not literally, it's actually all up in my head so I can modify it when something new comes to me. Anyway good and exciting things ahead!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Conduit)

**Conduit**

 **Thunderstruck60: I'll be honest when I first herd that Flash was going to be Venom? I thought it was such a contrived idea that I didn't even read it until the Spider-Island tie in comic. I really should go back and red the entire run from start to finish, especially considering that Flash died in issue 800.**

 **Cruz7808: Yeah that's basically what I thought! Like if you give Peter aura, the first thought I 'oh maybe he'll go to beacon' but then you miss the point of a spider-man story. He's a normal guy who has been given great power and with it responsibility, and what that entails. If Peter attends Beacon or Signal, then why bother have him be Spider-Man in the first place?**

 **Michel H: An interesting idea, though I wouldn't associate that with Blake's semblance, they're kind of more like shadow clones from Naruto…actually come to think of it are the clones she make solid? I mean in volume 4 she uses one to throw herself up at the serpent. As for the Aura entanglement, an interesting concept…..but I don't see how infusing objects with Aura would really do anything?**

 **AnimeKing6: Glad to please!**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: There's actually two candidates if you think about it, as for DMC5, I haven't played any of the games. Closest thing I played to it was the dream level in MGS3 that had similar controls…..still was really fun though!**

 **Inheritance1990: A fair point, but there's nothing that points to Weiss knowing exactly what Electro's story is.**

 **Christopher: Yeah I'm really happy with how the last chapter turned out, I really hope I can keep the momentum going with this chapter. And your close, MJ's drawing was the Spider-Armor, not the Iron Spider. Yeah that actually just sounds like the same thing but the Armor is a silver and black metal suit which Peter made himself at ESU for a hundredth issue if I remember correctly. And the other suit was a version of the Dusk suit used in the Identity Crisis story arc.**

 **And yeah I'm really proud of how that segment turned out, I was a little hesitant to put anything too explicit in this, I feel that having this more accessible is more in the spirt of comics, but I figure as long as I keep it PG-13, it's good. As for MJ's emotional state I looked more at her background in the comics and how she acted back in the day. Back then MJ was a real flirt, which was a little surprising with how women had been portrayed in comics up to that point.**

 **I thought of having her be more like she was in Spectacular where she wasn't 'exclusive' with any of the guys but depending on how I write that it could come off in a negative light and I wanted to try and focus on her in a non-romantic light. But I couldn't just ignore what growing up in an abusive household like she did, that would affect her emotionally, her father verbally beats her down and makes her feel like nothing while her mother and sister refuse to stand up to him.**

 **MJ came from that and found the courage and strength to walk away from that alone to her Aunt who loves her. That to me is inspiring, so I can't just ignore that.**

 **As for Electro, I have a good idea for what his story will be.**

 **Superjoeyf721: I prefer intimate but…ok yeah hot works too.**

 **Dracus7: Oh it's no problem man, but I'm dedicating all my time to currently writing this, I've heard a lot of good things about Akame Ga Kill and I'll definitely have to check it out again sometime. But I don't live alone and last thing I want is someone walking in on me watching…that. As for the x-23 idea, which honestly I have trouble writing wolverine because compared to other heroes he's more of a scalpel whereas Spidey is like a toolkit, he do a lot of things but Wolverine is more limited.**

 **However you can argue that added challenge makes for better and more creative stories. But I have to point out that Logan takes place in a world where anyone with powers are considered freaks of nature and should be put down. In MHA, 90% of the world has quirks, which is basically mutations.**

 **So good idea, the premise needs to work and make sense.**

 **awesomerebel55: I took a look at it and it's interesting, is it based on the comic character of the same name?**

 **The WovenMantis: Dude I feel you, I do the same thing and then it's a pain in the ass to find the story again. Thankfully this story is pretty specific and easy to find compared to others. And yeah I'm working on my grammar, trying to anyway, I just need to read through my chapter before posting.**

* * *

Despite it's status as a academy for training Huntsmen and Huntresses to combat the forces of Grimm, a quick visit to the Beacon website showed that it was actually incredibly easy to get a visitor's pass to the school for a day. Especially if someone, such as Mary Jane, was related to one of the students there, they did need some reason to go however, and surprisingly the answer came in the form of May Parker. "Your Aunt is seriously too sweet." MJ said in a soft tone as Peter carried the two boxes of sweets the older Parker had made for Pyrrha's and Ruby's Teams.

"That's a Yang level pun." Peter replied with a groan. The airship that they took to the school was very spacious, thankfully so since students and visitors alike where spread throughout the room. Looking out the window Peter could see them pass over the bay at the bottom of the school's cliffside, first time he came here as Spider-Man he hitched a ride on the hull of this very airship before dropping off near the Hanger and swinging around looking for the Connors.

"So what exactly is the next part of your plan? Hang out with your girlfriend and hope that Ozpin comes by?" MJ asked as the airship approached the hanger. In truth she was thrilled to be involved in Peter's machinations, sure she basically just got him in the door with a reasonable excuse but still it felt exciting to be involved, it was like being lookout while a friend spray painted a school wall with graffiti…..not that she knew what that was like, no not at all.

"Well the website didn't exactly give a map of the school grounds so I'm thinking we find a way to bring it up in conversation with the others, when I figure it out I'll slip away." he explained reasonably. It shouldn't be too hard, the hard part would be determining if he could trust the headmaster, he was in charge of the school but he also thought he could trust Norman but look how that turned out.

MJ nodded in agreement, "Got it…..so wait a sec, how did your find the Connors the last time you where here?" she asked curiously as they walked out the door and down the ramp into the hanger, remembering how Peter told her about him curing the Doctor he was 'researching' on his computer. She still couldn't believe she fell for most of his excuses in hindsight.

"I headed for the most important looking building…..well second most since the CCT tower is over there." he said as he tilted his head towards the tower, MJ's eyes widened at the size and scope of the campus, the buildings looked like something ripped straight out of a fairy tale. She could even make out a sort of green light on the top of the school's tallest tower, Peter nudged her shoulder with his elbow gently to knock her out of her awed state. "Come on my arms are starting to get tired." he said, his weariness clearly was an act but his impatience wasn't.

She shook her head as she walked beside him, "Sorry just….wow…..Imagine if this place was a college or something. I'd be even more excited for it." she admitted as they made their way towards a fountain along the path with a decorative statue in the center of it. "But then again the tuition would kill my savings." she muttered out loud.

"Yeah no kidding right?" Peter asked, "Oh yeah I should probably message Ruby, tell her we're here." he said, balancing both the boxes in one of his arms while he pulled his Scroll out and typed a quick message to the leader of team RWBY. "So you and Pyrrha…..are things…" he trailed off on his sentence, he knew that her and MJ's relationship had been complicated but the two of them seemed to be getting along well the last time he saw them together.

MJ smiled at him, "Yeah, we're good…..I mean…." her smile faltered momentarily as her hand reached across herself and grabbed her other elbow, "I still got issues with the rest of my family but Pyrrha's not part of that…and it's nice to talk to someone about it." she said happily. The redhead's head craned back as she released a groan, "Ugggh still feel bad about what I said to her, I was such a bi-wait do you see that?" she asked suddenly when she saw something…..red coming towards them? It suddenly rammed into Peter, "What the hell!?" MJ shrieked, jumping back from Peter as he stumbled for balance with the boxes being held above his head as Ruby hopped in front of Peter excitedly, "Ruby you just scared the living shi-crap out of me." she caught herself, he words starting out scared but becoming soft at the last moment.

She knew Ruby was just a year younger than her but watching her silver eyes go wide as she almost cursed made her immediately change her tone and language. The cloaked girl sheepishly smiled, "Sorry! But May makes the best sweets!" she said excitedly before composing herself before MJ, the cloaked girl raising her hands back behind her head in a attempt to look more collected. "But yeah, I wouldn't have hit you guys. I got my speed down." she said.

"Ruby you've literally run into me at super speed every time you see me." Peter pointed out, the leader stiffened at the betrayal from her friend.

She awkwardly chuckled, "Well you see uhh….oh look the others are here!" she said, pointing at the rest of team RWBY as they approached the two, Weiss sending Ruby a look as the cloaked leader played with her hands.

"You duce! You could have run them over!" she berated Ruby, the silver eyed girl waving her off.

"It's fiiinnneee." she insisted as Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "And hey look they brought food." Ruby said, gesturing to the boxes Peter held in his arms as Yang walked over and offered to carry one of the boxes which Peter accepted.

The blonde peeked inside and grinned, "Man, May is…..we gotta visit her and thank her in person." she said gratefully. Ruby nodded in agreement, the two of them expressed wanting to go see her since her surgery but May simply called them and told them they should just focus on school and not worry about her with Peter around.

Peter held up the other box in his hands, "These aren't all for you guys, she made some for MJ's cousin Pyrrha and her team." he explained, the girls looked at MJ with widened eyes before a collective light went above their heads.

"Huh, now that you mention it."

"How didn't I see it before?!"

"Woah that's so cool!"

"Eh, I don't see it." were the varied responses from the all-girl team.

MJ couldn't help but smile, they weren't inquisitive about her hiding the fact like some people would be, "Yeah we….fell out of touch for a while but we're working on it. I didn't even know she went to Beacon until a few weeks ago." she admitted. "She told me you guys lived right across the hall from her, also she wanted to tell me something about a field trip you guys all went on?" she asked, trying to recall what her cousin was about to tell her before she had to leave.

Ruby and Weiss shared a look, the team leader looking proud while Weiss looked impassive, so naturally Ruby told her about their trip to the Emerald Forest as they began walking towards the school. As she spoke, Peter stayed near the back between Blake and Yang, the blonde looking at Peter with a playful smirk, "I'm a little hurt that the only way you'll visit us is if your aunt tells you to bring us food." she said with mock hurt.

Blake rolled her eyes at her partner but Peter just shook his head, "I didn't know you wanted me around so badly. But I suppose after witnessing my physical prowess at the arcade, it's only natural to want to see more." he mockingly boasted, causing him and Yang to chuckle amongst themselves. "But….I am sorry I haven't talked to you as much, I've been a little busy lately. You hear what happened to Harry and his dad yesterday?" he asked.

Yang solemnly nodded, "Yeah the sparkly guy showed up, I think the Bugle is calling him Electro." she said, causing Peter to roll his eyes. Of course Jonah would be the first to demonize some poor guy who got screwed over by Norman Osborn and someone armed man.

"Does anyone know anything about him?" Blake asked the photographer.

Peter looked at her before shaking his head, "No, nothing. I tried looking up what I could at the Bugle but surprisingly there's nothing about a guy who can shoot lighting out of his fingertips. Guess it's not newsworthy." he said dryly. He had spent last night going through old articles with anything related to Norman but none of them clued him in on who this Electro might be.

Blake frowned, "Between Roman, the White Fang, that Doctor Octopus and Vulture…" she trailed off, her tone showing her frustration with how things have gotten out of hand in the kingdom. She shook her head, "And no one is doing anything." she said bitterly. Peter glanced over to Yang who was clearly a little concerned by what her partner was saying.

Peter shifted the box in his arms, "Um…..well we got Spider-Man." he provided, "I mean just yesterday he stopped a couple White Fang guys from robbing a Dust Shop." the vigilante added.

Blake shook her head, "But they're not the problem! It's Roman Torchwick, if we could just stop him then….." she trailed off again, taking a breath to try and calm herself down a little.

However Peter gave her a skeptic look, "Blake I get your frustrated but Roman going to jail won't just fix the White Fang, they made a choice." he argued, Yang gave her friend a uneasy look as Blake narrowed her eyes at him. The sharpness her gaze had made Peter feel like a knife was held up to him tip first, he could feel Yang looking at him as well from behind him with his Spider Sense.

"They don't have a choice, Faunus were pushed into a corner and they think that their only option is to fight back. How would you feel if you were belittled every day of your life because of what you are?" she asked harshly. Yang gave her partner a firm look which Blake immediately caught on to, her aggressive posture instantly gave way, "I-I'm sorry-"

Peter shrugged, "No it's ok, I mean I don't know what that's like. Flash is a jerk but he's just one guy." he said sympathetically. "Look Blake, MJ told me about how…..you care about Faunus." he began with a knowing tone, "But I don't care, human or faunus, we're all still people." the teen explained, Blake looking over at him with a relieved smile. "And don't worry, I'll be discreet…MJ on the other hand is a loudmouth." he joked.

"I heard that Parker!" MJ called back huffily, causing the trio in back to laugh amongst themselves.

The cat faunus looked at the hero gratefully, "Thank you Peter…..that means a lot, not everyone can be as…..accepting." she explained as Yang reached out from behind Peter and put a hand on her shoulder. The blonde smiled fondly at her partner which Blake immediately mirrored back at her, Yang could infect happiness into someone with how contagious she made it. It was something that Peter loved about her, that and her stupid puns.

As they approached the dormitory building Peter was surprised by how much of the grounds it took up, after entering the lobby and taking the stairs up to their floor and up to the team dorm room. "Peter and Mary Jane, I proudly present to you two the Team RWBY dorm room!" Ruby said proudly as she swung open the door to their shared room.

The room itself was actually very standard, however what immediately caught the two's attention were the death traps they created out of the bed, "Did…..did you guys get pranked?" the redhead asked as she stepped into the room, keeping a cautious distance away from the makeshift bunkbeds the girls had made. One of them was standing over another bed by stacks of books at the four corners of the bed, while the other one was somehow by rope suspended from the ceiling.

They looked like they could fall over any second, MJ and Peter all but jumped when Yang plopped the box down on her bed where the books were keeping the bunk above her upright. "Ah don't let the beds worry you, they're stable, trust us." Yang said confidently.

Peter gave the blonde a blank stare, "Yang I know college level physics, and everything I know tells me that your gravestone is going to read 'got crushed by a bunkbed'." he said plainly, MJ nodding in agreement.

Weiss lifted her hand up to her temple and shook her head, "That's what I said but they somehow haven't killed me or Yang yet." she replied dryly. She didn't hate the bunk beds that they made, but every once in a while she would hear Ruby's bed creak above her and she would ready her Aura to save herself from being crushed to death.

MJ looked back towards the door, "Well then if this if your guys room then that must mean…" she trailed off, walking towards the door opposite of them with peter fallowing her out, giving the bunk beds a unsure look as MJ knocked on the door to JNPR's room. A second later the door was opened by Pyrrha whose eyes lit up, "Heya cuz." MJ greeted before pulling Pyrrha into a hug.

"MJ! Wha-what a surprise!" the spartan greeted enthusiastically while hugging her cousin back. Pulling back she stumbled as another girl looked over her shoulder in great interest, she had shoulder length orange hair and light blue eyes that were wide with wonder as she looked over MJ. She wore a collared black vest over a white sleeveless top with a heart cut out over the chest, along with a big pink skirt with white fluff on the bottom "Oh! Nora!" the red haired warrior yelped out in surprise at her friend's sudden appearance as she maneuvered around Pyrrha.

"Hello, who are you, why are you here? Have me and my friends wronged you in any way? If so please step inside where there totally isn't a large hammer that might be used during conversation." she greeted with a upbeat attitude that completely juxtaposed what she was actually saying. When MJ didn't say anything, she let out a loud laugh, "I'm kidding! I mean I do have a hammer but no one is after us…..unless you're a Grim in disguise in which case, nice." she continued without missing beat.

MJ couldn't decide if she was just crazy or just very bubbly…..or both. "I'm Mary Jane, I'm not a Grimm, pinky swear." she said, lifting her hand with the pinky extended out. Nora took this as all the confirmation needed, "My friend's aunt heard Pyrrha went here and made some food for-" she began before Nora zoomed past her, snatching the box out of Peter's hand and retreating behind Pyrrha.

"No take backs!" she declared.

MJ looked at Pyrrha with confusion but her cousin but she gave her a reassuring smile before Nora came back, "Thanks! Here you go." she said, handing MJ a few of the cookies that May had may before poking MJ on the nose, causing her to chuckle, "Boop!" she said cheerfully before taking one of the treats out and eating it. "Oh Pyrrha I almost forgot, Jaune and Ren went to class, Jauney forgot his book…again." she explained before chomping her food.

As MJ was transfixed by her cousin's teammate, watched from the RWBY dorm room with Yang, a smile tugged at his lips while he watched MJ and her cousin and teammate. The blonde beside him nudged his elbow, "So what's the story with those two?" she inquired curiously. MJ never mentioned her relation to Pyrrha to any of them, she did recall however that Pyrrha said that she had some family in the kingdom.

Peter thought of what MJ told him regarding her family life, that was something the he neither had the right to reveal or explain. "You'd have to ask MJ…..it's not my place to say." he said, his voice turning firm as his subdued anger rose. He couldn't explain why but whenever he thought of MJ's father he got mad, then again he always got a little mad whenever he was met with any form of abuse both in and out of costume. Whenever he came across a adult roughing up kid, his first thought was to hit first and make it hurt.

Yang noticed his shift in tone and let the conversation off there, but she could tell that it wasn't something meant for this setting. "So wait if this building and the ones like it are for students, is the big castle thing where you guys have all your classes at?" Peter asked curiously.

The blonde brawler smirked, "Yup. My favorite is combat class, we get to spar with other students. You should have seen Ruby wipe the floor with Cardin." she said with pride evident in her voice while her eyes trained her sister. The leader of team RWBY was currently attempting to sneak past Nora to the box of treats meant for their team, "I'm still willing to show you how to kick Flash's butt." she offered.

Peter smirked but it quickly vanished as he realized something, Flash actually….hadn't been a problem. Ever since May had come back from the hospital he hadn't so much as said a belittling remark to him, he hadn't noticed mainly because he was so focused on everything else it fell on the backburner. "I'll….keep that in mind." he said, deciding to humor her.

The blonde grinned, "We could make a date out of it! It'll be fun!" she declared happily.

"Or, and hear me out? You and me grab some lunch at Dittko's? They just started serving these awesome meatballs, the sauce is awesome it's like chili sauce and jelly boiled together." he said dreamily, remembering trying the food after getting goaded by Harry and liking it so much.

"That sounds…nice?" Yang said politely, though her face showing that the combination of food sounded odd.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Don't knock it till you try it. Besides more for me if your turned off by it." he joked. "Speaking of food, I think I saw a vending machine on my way in here, be right back." he said, strolling out the dorm Room while Yang hopped down from the bed, Peter involuntarily flinching as she hit the ground behind him and expected the bed to come crashing down ontop of her soon after.

Entering the stairwell that they entered from, he climbed up the staircase towards the roof. Peter stripped off his street clothes as he reached the top floor. Peeking his head out onto the roof to make sure there wasn't anyone up here before slipping outside and pulling his mask down over his head. He hopped over to the ledge of the rooftop in a crouch, looking out to the main building in the distance his head tilted up to the tallest tower out of all the spires. "Well if that's the main faculty building, then the office for the headmaster has got to be there…..and if I were a betting man I'd say it's at the top." he said, shooting a webline out as he leapt from his perch and swinging towards the school.

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he sat back in his chair, on his desk was were the completed forms he had to sign for the next semester, approving which students moved to their next set of courses based on their grades, their behavior both in and out of class, as well as any notes the professors left in their files. Thankfully most of the student body didn't have any problems aside from a couple students who needed to retake a class or two.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap._

Ozpin's posture straightened at the sound, turning his chair around he was met by the sight of the vigilante Spider-Man sticking to the window of his office upside down, "Hi, yeah is this the headmaster's office? I mean I asked some pigeons on my way crawling up here but I wanted to be sure." he joked, the headmaster giving him an amused look as he tapped a button on his scroll, a small section of the glass slid open, Spider-Man grabbed the edge of the glass and swung himself into the office right side up, "Thanks, the view was great but the wind chill? Brrrrr." he shivered as he flipped up the glass onto his feet with his back against the window.

The headmaster hummed, "I imagine so. Though I am more curious as to what brought you here." he asked, recalling the wallcrawler's last time here ending with him leaving as soon as he appeared after curing Cutis Connors.

Spider-Man laid his arms atop his knees, "Well to be honest I'm desperate." he said plainly, "Yesterday this guy tried attacking Norman Osborn, and he's well…..I have reason to suspect he's part of some less than legal activities." he exposed with some hesitance. Ozpin's expression remained inquisitive as Spider-Man continued, "But that's not why I'm here, yesterday this guy who….had lighting dust imbedded in his skin attacked him. I don't know what Norman did to him but the guy just seemed confused, I've tried looking up anything that could clue me in on who he is but I can't find anything. All I know is he used to live here in Vale but even then I can't find anything about that." he explained.

Ozpin's expression became sorrowful as he let out a sigh, "I might be able to help you. However, there's something I wish to know." he began.

Spider-Man's eyes expressed his uneasiness, "Look if it's about the guy Norman is involved with…last time someone tired helping me out with him…he wound up dead." he said sadly, he didn't want what happened to Lamont to happen to anyone else.

Ozpin gave the teen a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry….but no, I'm well aware of Fisk's dealings." Spider-Man's eyes practically bulged out from beneath his mask, the headmaster looked down at his cup of coffee and swirled the brown liquid around the cup, "He's been a somewhat of a adversary since he first came to power. I know of his deeds but Wilson is meticulous about covering his tracks, and whomever he cannot control, he eliminates. But I think you know this all too well…Peter."

The teen nearly slipped off the glass, _HE KNOWS!?_ He thought in a panic, but refused to say anything until he thought his response through, "Wait…..Peter? Like….Peter Parker? The guy who takes my pictures?" he asked, feigning ignorance to Ozpin's claim.

The headmaster quirked his brow in amusement, "The very same, while you were aiding Ms. Xaio Long with her….business at a club in downtown Vale few months ago, a associate of mine observed you using a camera to capture what transpired inside. The next day the same photos were used in the Daily Bugle newspaper, crediting Peter Parker." he explained, making the teen's jaw clench shut. He always made sure to set up his camera before leaping into action where no one could see it! How the hell could one of this guys see that happen? "And I doubt it's coincidental that Peter Parker requested a pass to the school today when you so happen to show up." he pointed out.

 _Damnit! How could I get caught with my cam-wait!_ "Wha-oh….ok fine, you want the truth? Parker helps me out." he explained falsely, "He takes pictures of me yeah but when he can't make it I take it for him, guy's got some money problems so…..I feel bad for him. But I didn't know he'd be here today." he lied as eloquently as he could under Ozpin's observing gaze. He didn't think it was too hard to believe, and his attendance here as Peter Parker could have just been written off as coincidence.

The seconds that ticked by as Ozpin considered his story seemed to stretch out for minutes, "In any case, your identity is safe with me. If I had any ill intentions towards you I could have acted by now, don't you agree?" he asked logically, not saying if he believed Peter's claim or not.

 _That…..makes sense….._ Spidey thought uneasily, but even with the reasoning behind Ozpin's words he remembered the card from Madam Web somehow stayed with him. Trust…..could he really trust this guy? He had the opportunity to rat him out to the police like he said, and his Spider Sense wasn't going off so Ozpin didn't seem to mean him any harm. But even still he didn't want some stranger knowing who he was so he couldn't confirm that he was Peter Parker he needed to deny, deny in every conceivable way he could. "Look Ozzie, you can believe what you want but I'm gonna tell you right now to steer clear of Parker, I don't want you hassling some poor kid because you think you know who I might be." he said in a warning tone, hoping at the very least he would stay away from Aunt May.

Ozpin nodded, "You have no need to worry, whether or not you are Mr. Parker I have no intention of involving your personal life." he said with assurance before his expression became serious, "As for your question…two years ago a student attended this academy, his semblance was the ability to control electrical currents. His name was Maxell Dillion, he had a sister who attended this school as well…but last year she was diagnosed with a brain tumor." he said sadly. Peter's throat tightened, knowing that conditions such as this didn't usually end well, "Maxwell was obviously devastated…..a compatriot of mine, the Atlas Headmaster, reached out with a opportunity, Atlas has state of the art medical facilities that are available to Atlas students."

"So he and his sister transferred to Atlas?" he asked.

Ozpin nodded, "The headmaster there kept me informed on them, but ten months ago Max was shadowing the headmaster while he was visiting a Alchemax R&D facility….headed by Norman Osborn." he revealed, making the hero's lenses narrow. "They were experimenting with lightning dust when a malfunction occurred and…they weren't able to find Maxwell's body." he explained.

Peter connected the dots, but still it seemed hard to believe, "What about his sister? Could it be her?" he asked.

"Doubtful, she's recovering from her surgery. She had the tumor removed last week." he said, both of them finding comfort in the silver lining that she was ok. "But the dust imbedded in his skin, his control over electricity, and the fact that Max was born and raised in Vale all his life before transferring to Atlas? I believe in coincidence, but evidence such as that makes it seem far less likely." he said rationally.

The evidence was strong, however it caused Spider-Man to realize something, "Wait…..when I saw him, he said he just wanted to go home….but since he's here and not in Atlas, and he used to go here-" Ozpin's eyes narrowed at the connection. Before he could reply however the lights in his office began to flicker, Spider-Man and Ozpin looked at one another before they looked out the window to the schoolgrounds, over near the dorms a bright yellow light was becoming brighter and brighter, "You know it feels like the universe just loves to make my life difficult." he said before swinging himself out the window and falling down towards the ground as Ozpin looked solemnly at the light.

Meanwhile as Peter plummeted towards the ground he got a moment to think to himself, _So Ozpin knows, which is just perfect._ he thought sarcastically, _But more importantly I got to warn the MJ and the others._ he thought as he pulled his scroll out of his belt while shooting a webline out to swing from. Dialing MJ's number, he swung through an archway leading out towards the dorms before snagging a webline on a tree and pulling himself over to it. "Hey MJ where are you guys? Please tell me your not at the Dorms." he asked hopefully.

 _'No I'm at the cafeteria with everyone, one of the professors came in and told us all to stay here, what's going on?'_ she asked quietly as Peter grabbed a branch and threw himself further up the tree near the peak of the twigs. He had a clear view of the plaza where Max was, the confused conduit looking around with his white eyes projecting his longing as the star that seemed to be his face turned around.

"Sparky is here but I think I might be able to talk him down, just stay there until the professors come get you." he instructed whilst he reached for his belt and pulled out his camera. Turning it on he snapped a few pictures of Max before setting it down onto the trunk of the tree and sticking it with webbing.

 _'Ok, I'll tell the others you got lost looking for us. Be careful ok?'_ she whispered as Peter set his device to auto capture.

"What's so dangerous about talking to a guy who can shoot electricity out of his fingertips?" he asked sarcastically before hanging up and leaping from the tree onto the ground a few feet away from Max. _Please don't blast me into next week, please don't blast me into next week._ he pleaded silently, "Hello there." Max whirled around startled by the voice and Spidey raised his hands to protect himself, "It's me! Remember me? Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?" he asked.

Max lowered his hands as his large white eyes softened, "It's you…..what are you doing here? W-why am I here?" he asked just as confused as he was the last time Spider-Man saw him.

"He, hey it's ok." Spidey insisted as he took a few steps forward with his hands up, showing he had no ill intent. "I came here trying to find out who you were." he explained, making the former Huntsman in training eyes widen. "You name is Max Dillion, or Maxwell…..I mean it's the same but Max is easier to say." he joked.

It was like a light bulb went off in Max's head, "Max…..it's Max. I…I used to live here didn't I?" he asked, looking around the surrounding campus grounds. The yellow static surrounding his head began to recede back into him, the light died down and Peter finally got a look at Max's face. He looked just a little older than Peter himself, the effects of the accident left their scars on the ex-student however, where he used to have a head full of hair he was now bald with harsh electrical burns over his scalp, across his face in the shape of a star were more lighting dust crystals imbedded into his skin, even his eyelids had shards in them.

"Yeah….you did…..there was an accident and…..well everyone thought you were dead." Spider-Man explained as gently as he could as he took a few steps towards Max until he was in arm's reach of the electrical conduit.

The pieces slowly began to come together within Max's head, "Accident…..Ironwood, he was there, I was shadowing him and…..and Osborn!" he growled out, the dust crystals beginning to glow with power once more. "Ironwood told him to shut down his project but he wouldn't listen! He activated the generator and-and-this!" he shouted as sparks flew off him, one of them zapping the teen and stinging him in the forearm. "He needs to pay! Why isn't he in jail!?" he demanded.

Peter held up his hands, "Woah, woah, look. I don't know the details but Max, I can help you. The headmaster here? He knows you, he can help you. If you tell him what happened then he can…." he trailed off momentarily before hardening hi resolve, "….then he can arrest Norman and make him pay for what he did to you." he informed despite the sour feeling in his gut. _I don't want to hurt Harry but I can't just ignore everything his dad is involved in, he's hurting people and I have to stop him._

Max's eyes flashed with anger, "He should already be arrested! He'll get away with it again! I'm not going to let him! I won't!" he shouted as the dust crystals began glowing, his face once again becoming covered in yellow sparks of electricity.

Spider-Man held up his hands calmly despite the growing tingle of his spider sense, "Max listen to me, ok I know your mad but if you go after Osborn you can't go and kill him! What he did is horrible but you can't kill him!" he pleaded, however the ex-huntsman's power increased before electricity shot off him, nailing Peter in the chest and sending the teen flying through a street lamp and across the grass with a painful yelp.

"No! He needs to pay! And if no one else has the balls to do it then I will!" he shouted, his feet slowly lifting off the ground as voltage cascaded off him, pushing him off the ground, "I was lost before, I could barely control it but now…I remember, I'm Electro!" he shouted as Peter stood up, the left chest of his suit having an electrical burn on the red of his pectoral.

"And thus Jonah inadvertently names yet another supervillain." he muttered to himself before shooting out a webshot at the newly re-named Electro's head, the ball of webbing hitting the side of his head like a stone, knocking his attention back to Spider-Man, "Max as much as I got a bone to pick with Norman, I can't let you fry him. So how about we both calm down, talk to the headmaster here and-" the sudden warning of his spider sense made him leap over to the left onto the path as Electro sent a bolt at the wallcrawler! "Dude!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing that's stopping me from Osborn! Get out of my way and I won't hurt you I swear." Max said in a calmer tone despite his hand being held up with the yellow dust charging a orb of electricity in his hand.

Spidey readied himself, "Then I guess your going to have to go through me." he stated firmly, Electro frowned as multiple bolts of lighting coiled out from the orb in his hand. The hero dodged his way though the lighting, getting closer to Electro before leaping up into the surprised conduit and rising his fist up for an uppercut, the second his hand touched Electro however Spidey felt volts go through his entire body. "AAAGGHHHHHH!" he yelled out as he was sent flying back tough the air.

He came crashing down through the concrete barrier that separated the lawn from the stone path, sitting up from the rubble, Peter hissed as pain shot through his body. _Ow….right, lightning dust. Meaning his body is acting like a live wire at all times. Great._ he thought dryly as another bolt was sent at him.

Swinging back onto his hands he pushed off the ground and flung himself back as the lightning struck the barrier, blasting it apart even more, _Alright if I can't touch him, I just need to find a way hurt him without touching him._ Spidey thought, landing on his feet and pivoting our of the way of another strike. _This would be a lot easier if I had skyscrapers around me._ he thought as Electro flew overhead towards the cliffside.

Looking back at the a crack in the concrete barrier, he shot a webline at the solid chunk of rock and with his spider strength ripped it out of the barrier and threw it through the air, nailing Electro in the back and making him crash into the ground. "Alright Maxie how about I just web you down so you can calm down." he said as he leapt over Electro, covering wit webbing in midair and as he landed in front of him. Circling around her, the teen's spider sense rang as the webbing evaporated as sparks flew off Max,

Swiping his hand out a whip of sparks struck Peter upside the head, sending him airborne before Electro took off after him, tacking him through the air, shocking Peter as he carried him through the air.

* * *

"-and that was how, with only stones big as my hands, I was able to slay the terrible Deathtalker horde that had been plaguing the small village." Professor Port boasted proudly as he told the story to Teams RWBY and JNPR with MJ as the only one who hadn't heard this story before. Surprisingly enough he was very absorbed with the story while everyone else was struggling to stay awake at the cafeteria tables. Officially he said that there was a situation at the front of the school but until they could find out the details they asked all students to remain where they were.

MJ had managed to call Peter shortly after since she knew that it had something to do with him probably. She had tried to not worry about him when he was Spider-Man, she told herself that Peter could trounce most of the average thugs he faced with a blindfold on, she reminded herself that he had a sixth sense which warned him of danger and let him save himself. But then she remembered how he had a whip cut into his back….of course he healed from it over the next few days but it still left her with a scary truth.

Peter was not invincible. Despite all his abilities he could get hurt, even killed.

So she tried to distract herself when she felt herself start to worry, this time had been Prot's stories which were just crazy enough to do the trick. "So is this basically your guys' class?" she whispered to Pyrrha. Her cousin and her teammates, Jaune and Ren whom she had met and found it adorable how much Pyrrha had such a huge crush on the blonde knight, all collectively nodded. Looking at Team RWBY they were in various states of consciousness, Yang was blinking away sleep, Weiss was being astute by giving Poet her undivided attention, though the way her eye was twitching showed she was nearing her limit.

Blake was entirely uninterested by the professor and was reading a book- _Oh hey she reads that too!? Oh I am so bringing that up with her later._ MJ thought to herself upon seeing the familiar book title that she had at her own home. And Ruby was sleeping with drool coming out the corner of her mouth, _Awwww she's still adorable._ Nora seemed to be on the verge of joining Ruby in dreamland, the only thing keeping her awake was that she was trying to sue Ren's arms as a pillow and he kept pulling it away. _Nice to know that classes at the Huntsman academies can be boring too. Reminds us all schools suck._ she thought in amusement. _But still, can't believe they serve swordfish here._

MJ's idle thoughts were interrupted however when one of the large glass windows to the cafeteria was shattered and Spider-Man was sent crashing into the table which he rebound off of into one of the stone pillars stretching down the hall. Hitting the ground the teen picked himself up off the ground with a groan, "Uggh, you would think at this point I'd have a strategy for being thrown through windows." he said, standing up and seeing a cut on his right shoulder from the glass, realizing where he was he looked over to team RWBY and JNPR, whom a few members were waking up from his entrance, "I have got to stop meeting you guys like this." he joked, his spider sense blaring and letting him leap back as a lighting bolt struck the pillar.

"Second verse same as the first students, evacuate!" Spider-Man called out as he sent a thread of silk out to the ceiling and swinging over the tables as Electro sent bolt after bolt at the wall crawler. Flipping forward off his webline, Spidey stuck his hands to the table that Electro was hovering over and swung it up into the air over his head and down onto Electro, sandwiching him between the two broken tables. "Had enough?" Peter asked before a pulse emanated out from Max, vaporizing the tables while Peter backflipped behind the food stands.

However as Max readied to blast the entrée tables he was struck in the side by something massive that send him down to the far side of the room, "No one trashes the cafeteria except me!" Nora proclaimed proudly, brandishing her battle hammer while her team and RWBY joined her side with their weapons ready.

Looking out from behind the food table, Peter's first instinct was to yell at them and tell them to get out of here, but looking at the Exit he saw one of the teachers escort MJ out of the way, the redhead looking at him with concern as she left. _Right…..Huntress and Huntsmen in training._ he reminded himself as he reloaded his webshooters. Swinging over the table and landing beside Ruby, the team leader looked at him with surprise, "Well if you guys are staying then I'm not gonna turn down the help." he said with a shrug.

At the end of the hall, Electro's star shaped head speaker out, the lights of the food hall turning off as Electro's power grew brighter, "What's he doing?" Weiss asked out loud.

Spidey's eyes squinted at the lights, they weren't blowing out from too much power but dimming. "TL:DR, sparky has lighting dust all over him, he's like a giant battery that's always live and if you touch him you get zapped." he explained the most abridged version he could.

"How do we beat a guy we can't touch?" Yang asked.

"Good question. I've resorted to throwing very heavy things at him but I'm up for suggestions." he said before the dust infused villain swept out a arc of electricity at the group. Nora leapt into the wave before anyone could react, the electrical current being absorbed into the pink skirted warrior as she let out a hearty laugh. Peter could only blink under his mask, "…..never thought I would say this but thank god I endangered your lives today!" he joked as he sent a webline to carry him towards electro while Ruby transformed her weapon into it's sniper form and fired at Electro.

The conduit held up his hands but the bullets stopped just before they made contact with his skin, as he was distracted by the newfound ability, Jaune looked around the room as an idea formed in his mind, "Ruby the pillars!" he called out, the hooded leader gave him a confused look before the idea clicked into place.

She nodded before zooming down the hall in a flurry of rose pedals with Weiss using her Glyphs to keep up as Spider-Man used his webs to grab another table and try and smack Electro with it. Max blasted the table to splinters and swiped Spidey out the widow of the hall with a curved spark. He was pelted with more gunfire from Blake but when he tried to send a volt of power at her she used a shadow to dodge the attack, Max was immediately batted up into the ceiling by Yang who used a metal pole fallen from the rafters to attack him. Weiss skated around in front of her and plunged her rapier into the ground as ax fell, creating a column of ice to trap Electro within.

Spider-Man swung back into the room to see Ruby slice through one of the pillars along the windows, looking across the room he saw that Pyrrha was doing the same. Looking up at the ceiling to where they were connected he saw what they were doing. _Right, can't touch him, so we gotta crush him._ he realized as Electro burst out from the prison of ice Weiss made and sent a spark of Electricity at the heiress only for Nora to protect her once again.

Spider-Man swung past Electro, "Hey Max I gotta ask, what's your opinion on head trauma?" he asked, landing on the ground out as he shot out twin weblines to the pair of remaining pillars and pulling them apart. The ceiling came undone and fell down atop Electro, pinning the villain down on the ground.

"Ha! Good one!" Nora snorted while Weiss rolled her eyes at the bad joke. The group however stopped when the rubble shifted and Max shakily got up, the plume of electricity around his head flickering in and out of existence.

"Max, this is your last chance man. Just come with me quietly and I promise I'll make sure you get justice done." Peter pleaded with him once again. The conduit looked around, he was outnumbered nine to one. But he did notice something during the fight, the blonde one with the shield hung back, but he was the one who came up with the idea to attack him…he didn't want to hurt anyone…but he refused to let Osborn go on freely.

Spider-Man's sixth sense went off like an alarm bell, his reflexes made tie slow down as Max zoomed towards Jaune, "NO!" he shouted, his speed matching Max's as he dove and shoved Jaune out of the way. Electro's fist connected with his chin and the power from it shot hm straight up into the air and through the ceiling! He flew up into the air above the mess hall, his jaw stinging from the electricity coursing through him, his sense came back to him a dew seconds later as he began to fall back down towards the ground.

Holding his hands out he searched for an anchor point to send a webline to but there was nothing around, _Oh right….no skyscrapers._ he thought dreadfully as he gained speed. _Gravity gives and gravity taketh away._ he thought before smashing back down through a different part of the roof and into the ground of the mess hall unconscious.

* * *

"Is he alive!?"

"I-I think so, I mean that was pretty nasty fall."

"Someone check his pulse!"

"He's breathing Nora."

"IS he waking up? I can't tell." Blake's voice rang out in concern.

RWBY and JNPR stood around the collapsed vigilante, Max had used their moment of confusion to fly out the window and escape as they all checked on Spider-Man. "Here we can tell this way." Weiss said, reaching for the rim of his mask, only for her hand to be smacked by their team leader."Wh-Ruby!" she yelped out huffily.

Ruby gave her partner a look, "Weiss you can't just take off his mask!" she protested.

Weiss gave her a soft look, during their first semester this immediately would have caused her to argue but she had gotten to know her partner well since then. More importantly she liked her partner and didn't want to argue with her, "Ruby, he's a vigilante." she stated simply.

Ruby pressed her lips together from her kneeling position beside the unconscious hero, "I know but….it's not our place is it?" she asked, taking Weiss aback for a moment.

Blake nodded between Weiss and Ruby, "She's right, he doesn't want people to know who he is so….there has to be a reason for that." she said, Weiss looking over at her in a knowing way. The heiress sighed, she didn't particularly like Spider-Man but she wasn't going to violate his privacy, besides like Ren said he was breathing.

As Weiss relented, the door to the cafeteria opened, the group looked over to see MJ enter, "Guys are you-" she began before she saw Spider-Man on the ground. Her heart dropped at the moment as she sprinted over, "Is-is he ok?!" she asked in a panic.

Yang put a hand on the redhead's shoulder to calm her, "He's ok…..we think, he just got knocked out by the sparky guy." Yang explained. "Wait where's Port?" she asked, realizing the their professor wasn't with her like he was when he escorted her out.

MJ let out a sigh of relief, "He went to go get some other professors and the Headmaster…kind of promised I would stay where I was but when you guys didn't come out…..well I can throw a punch as well as I throw shade." she joked lightly. Ruby smiled at her just before Spider-Man sat up with a gasp, making their fearless leader fall back in surprise.

"Who!? What?! Where!?" he yelled out as he regained his bearings, Yang and Pyrrha both took an arms and hoisted him up onto his own two feet, "Wha-where's Max?" he asked.

"He's gone, he flew out the window." Blake explained, pointing to where Electro was headed towards. The masked teen let out a grunt as he rubbed his head, there was a large lump where his head hit the ground now and it stung to the touch, "Are you ok? You were out for a few minutes." the faunus said with concern, watching the teen wobble slightly.

Yet Spider-Man remained standing, "Me? Yeah, totally fine. Can cross getting electrocuted off the bucket list now." he joked lightly with a shrug of his shoulders. The cut on his right one stung from the movement but was nothing compared to the bump swelling on the back of his head. "Look I usually love my adoring public but I need to skedaddle before the cops show up and start shooting at me. For some reason a guy in colorful spandex makes me great for target practice." he joked.

As he walked towards the broken window he raised his hand to shoot out a webline, "Wait!" Ruby yelped before standing and approaching the vigilante, Spidey turned to the side to look at the leader, who had her head bowed slightly out of embarrassment, "I just…..I wanted to thank you."

Peter could see Yang smile sweetly at her sister while Weiss folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Hey it was nothing. If anything I should be thanking you guys for-"

"No I mean…a month ago you saved me at the docks." She explained, the vigilante quickly realized what she meant and lowered his hand. "I saw you go down and….I'm sorry you had to save me like that….." she said apologetically.

She clearly felt guilty about what happened, and as Peter thought about it he would too if he was in her shoes. _But it's not her fault._ "…..your Ruby Rose right?" he asked, making the hooded girl look up at him, her silver eyes wide with surprise. She momentarily forgot how to speak so she just nodded, "Your sister back there asked for an autograph a while ago for you, she didn't mention that you were going to be a huntress though." he said, causing the aforementioned Blonde to get looks from her other Teammates, to which she pretended to find the ceiling interesting.

"Y-Yeah. I want to help people. Like you do….ok well not exactly like you do, I don't think I could do without my scythe." she admitted sheepishly, her cheeks tinging with red.

Spider-Man shook his head, "Ruby it's not about my powers, I got them by stumbling into a accident. Truth is anyone could have gotten them." he said honestly. "But even those aren't what make me Spider-Man….what makes me….well me? Is that no matter how many times I get hit, no matter how many times I get knocked down, I always find a way to get back up." he said, glancing behind Ruby to see the soft smile Mary Jane had. He looked back at Ruby, "Anyone can do that…including you. So next time you get knocked down, just remember that, alright?" he asked.

Ruby's eyes where wide as he finished speaking, "I…" she drifted off as the words sunk in and she nodded with a proud smile, "Yeah. I promise." she affirmed. She couldn't tell, but she liked to think Spider-Man was smiling under his mask. Just as he turned to swing away she remembered something, "Oh! Uhhh, one more thing….is it true you're an alien from another planet who looks just like us?" she asked, remembering that as one of the more prevalent and wild Ideas about who Spider-Man was.

Peter let out a snort as Weiss facepalmed from behind Ruby, "Nah, I'm just a kid from Patch." he said casually before shooting a webline and pulling it down, the webbing yanking him off the ground as Ruby's jaw fell open.

 _OHMIGOSH HE'S FROM PATCH LIKE ME!OHTHAT'S SO COOL!_ Ruby internally fangirled as Spider-Man swung away. His words leaving a positive impression on the team leader.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Nora declared as she took a bite of another pancake courtesy of Ditko's Diner. After Peter had changed back into his street clothes he excused his absence by saying that he hid and took pictures of the fight between Electro and Spider-Man from a safe distance. And after the professors arrived, Glynda Goodwitch using her semblance to completely repair the Mess Hall, they had to answer some questions before being dismissed. Ironically the fight had left most of the teams hungry and MJ had thought of coming to the small dinner to eat.

Of course she also gave Peter a hand by having her, RWB and JNPR take up a booth, leaving him and Yang to their own one across the room. "Sorry about the sudden company Steve." Peter said apologetically to the owner/cook of the establishment after giving he presented them with their food.

Steve however smirked, "You kidding me Peter? Invite as many friends as you want, it's great for business." he said before leaving the budding couple to themselves.

Yang smiled at Peter, "So is this how every day is for you? Head somewhere, get some pictures of Spider-Man, and come here to eat?" she asked teasingly before taking a bite of her burger. Peter opened the Styrofoam container with his meatballs inside, the small catching Yang's attention away from her own food.

"Oh so your suddenly interested in the meatballs?" he asked as he cut one into two pieces with his fork and ate one of the slices. "And for your information…..yeah actually today was pretty much a normal day in the life." he said casually. _Aside from the head trauma, finding out that Ozpin at least suspects that I'm Spider-Man, and being electrocuted so many times I think my brain is on the purple….fritz, I meant to say fritz._

The blonde brawler snickered, "Except I'm here with you now." she pointed out.

Peter smiled a little somberly, "Yeah…..I wish that was an every day thing." he admitted, Yang gave him a surprised look. "I mean…..you know how….I feel about you….and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to…put more into that." he admitted, his cheeks turning a light shade of red at his confession. Yang glanced off to the side with a sly little smile pulling at her lips, "But….your semester does end next week…..if you're not to busy…I hear there's a Spruce Wallace movie coming out soon, and I know you love action movies."

Yang smirked at him, sliding closer to him in the booth, "I do like action movies." she said coyly. "And I don't mind hanging out with you."

"Ouch." Peter winced playfully as he got a little closer to her. "I mean I'm no Flash Thompson but still-" he joked, making Yang snort. "Just so you know I still have no idea what I'm doing with this whole dating thing." he admitted, sure his confidence has grown immensely with Yang but he still felt somewhat unsure of what the next step was. But as he looked over to Yang, brown eyes met lilac, he saw them quickly dart down before refocusing on his and beginning to get closer to him.

Peter went with it, their lips touched and just like that there was another jolt going through his body. Only this one wasn't painful it was pleasant, he remembered how Black Cat had stolen his first kiss and was able to tell that she did, he just stood there in shock but this time he gently pushed his lips against her soft ones. Just as quickly as it started it ended, both of them pulled back and opened their eyes, Yang looked a little flustered, "Oh…."

"Good 'oh' or bad 'oh'?" Peter asked.

"Surprised 'oh'…..and good." she added teasingly with a smirk.

"HA! Yes! I win again!" Ruby shouted, causing the couple to look up and over at the reaper leader of team RWBY who held out her hand over the table expectantly. "Hehe, pay up girls." she said cheekily as Weiss, Blake, and Mary Jane each reached into their respective wallets to pull out some money.

Peter and Yang looked at one another, "What the-did-did she bet on us-" he asked flabbergasted.

Yang looked at her sister firmly, pushing herself up with her hands against the table, "Ruby Rose what did I tell you about bets!?" she asked.

"Only to bet on a sure thing and I did! And they went for double or nothing!" she declared proudly as her betting partners each gave her the money she was owed.

Yang opened her mouth to protest but for the life of her she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her younger sister, "….I'm both proud and ashamed." she decided before sitting back down at her seat beside Peter who held his forehead in his hand.

* * *

Making it back to Vale had drained Max.

Finding a isolated rooftop to rest on, Max breathed heavily as he gathered his stamina back. He couldn't face Osborn like this, he needed to rest, he needed to get better control of his new abilities, but most importantly he needed to take Spider-Man out of the picture. However that had to wait, now he rested against the railing of the building, he could really use something to eat or drink right about now.

"Greetings Maxwell." Max's eyes snapped open at the voice as he charged up, turning to the source however he was met by the odd appearance of a older man. He wore a green uniform beneath a brown trench coat, out the back of which spouted four mechanized arms which where black in color with yellow glowing lights down the length and at the tips of the claws. He had a bowler haircut with a pair of goggles over his eyes, in his normal hands he held a plastic bottle of water in one and a plastic bag with a sandwich inside the other, "My name is Otto, and I believe I can help you."

* * *

 **AN: And just like tat I AM GASSED.**

 **Man this one is a LOOOOONNNNNNG one. But I had a lot that needed to happen and I know some people have been wanting that so here you go! Ozpin suspects Peter is Spider-Man, can Peter find a way to throw him off his trail? Electro's plans for Norman have been foiled, but Doctor Octopus seems to have plans of his own that involve the former huntsman.**

 **And why has Flash not bugged Peter Parker?**

 **If you can't tell, I've been re-watching the 90's spider-man series, what it lacks in some departments it makes up for in the drama department. I also recently got the Birth of Venom collection, which has all of the stories featuring Spider-Man in the Alien Costume.**

 **Did I buy that for a reason? Perhaps story related? Inspiration perhaps? Or was it because it was in the bargain bin at books a million and was only thirteen bucks instead of the usual thirty? You'll never know!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…it was cheap and in good condition alright? Sue me. I'm also expecting the six volumes of the MJS and JRJR run of amazing Spider-Man to come in the mail for my birthday this week. It was the book I grew up reading, I already have the first volume with Morlun's first appearance. Look I know he's a stupid energy vampire who actually eats spider-man and is the black sheep of his rouge's gallery but you know what? His first fight with Spidey is FUCKING RAD AS HELL.**

 **Anyway, that's enough for now true believers. I have my Endgame tickets, so before that movie kills me hopefully there'll be another chapter. Until then however, chaio!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Legacies Pt 1)

**Legacies**

 **Pt. 1**

* * *

 **awesomerebel55: Well Spidey's explanation to Ozpin is pretty plausible, it would explain how Peter is able to get photos of Spider-Man constantly. Plus after how MJ easily found out his identity with his costume he decided to work on his plausible deniability. As for Cinder and them, they clearly put on a facade for RWBY and the other students so they're not suspect.**

 **The True Skull: Oh that's true. But I just can't imagine how that would be useful? I mean Spidey's webbing is stronger than steel…..come to think of it I'm not sure if Aura can transfer into anything other than solid matter. His webbing isn't entirely solid, and his webshooters are just used as projectiles. Interesting idea but I'm not sure that they would apply right to Spidey.**

 **Gamelover41592: When aren't things nuts for Peter?**

 **superjoeyf721: Don't feel disheartened! Look I had my first date ever like last month, and I'm 22. Everyone goes at their own pace, just be comfortable with it and don't try and force anything you're not ready for. :)**

 **Dragon Naruto: Ok yeah I ripped off the greatest animated Spider-Man movie of all time, but to be fair one of those was a miss able quip during the action, and the other was….it encapsulates Spider-Man. He's always going uphill; he gets knocked back down the cliff but he chooses to get back up and start over. It's hard but it's worth it. That's one of the things that makes Spider-Man great.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: We're in the Endgame now…and I can't wait to see everyone, myself included loose their shit.**

 **Christopher: Dude it was over 10000 words! You want more are you nuts!? Well actually no, you're not nuts.**

 **I can get that about MJ, I mean one of the biggest things people pointed out is how they made MJ into Lois Lane. Which is a…fair comparison. I understand wanting to make Peter and MJ's lives cross over more in their lines of work, but your right it's part of what makes MJ interesting as well as different from the other superheroes and their loved ones. I mean Flash has Iris West, a forensic scientist and a reporter, Batman has Catwoman, a hero and a thief, Hal Jordan and Ferris, pilot and his boss, but then you get to Spidey and MJ. A superhero and….supermodel….club owner…and Stark Industries CFO…..what's she doing now?**

 **But your right, it's refreshing.**

 **And Yeah when I was drafting this I was surprised to realize that Volume 1? Takes place across an ENTIRE SEMESTER. And Volume 2 is only like three days? Maybe a week. Hell Volume 3 is maybe three days at most and like a day at least! It's kind of crazy to think about but comics are the same way. I mean Superior Spider-Man took place over an entire year, and Peter had the Alien Costume for maybe a few months?**

 **When I get to painting the town, that will probably be that and the episode before it since they take place in the same day. Same with all the stuff that happens at the end of the volume. And as for the pacing, I understand what you mean, I haven't covered much ground so far this volume in terms of what I covered last time. But mainly because when things get to Volume 2, they'll be over and done with really quickly. But I'll be getting to the events of Volume 2 soon enough.**

* * *

 _'Ok so to recap, Ozpin suspects your Spider-Man, he also knows Kingpin is a thing and can't do anything to help, and Norman is working alongside him for some unknown reason.'_ Mary Jane summarized over the phone as Peter swung through the Kingdom of Vale. He hadn't had a chance to tell her about his meeting with Ozpin during their visit to Beacon. After switching to his spare costume this morning he decided that it was time to be direct with the problem at hand, he needed to find out what Kingpin and Norman where up to.

He looked down at the street as he heard a car's tires screech to a halt, sprinting across the street was hooded figure with a purse that clearly didn't belong to him if the woman pushed down on the ground a few feet away on the sidewalk was any indication. "To summarize I'm on my own. Again, and I got to keep Ozpin off Peter Parker's trail." he added, swinging his body upside down and shooting a strand of silk back to where the purse-snatcher was going. Swinging backwards he turned around on the web and drove his feet back into the purse-snatcher's head, jumping off the webline he stuck to the bottom of a street lamp while he webbed the thief to the ground with one hand while the other was busy holding his scroll up to his head. "Man I gotta get some hands-free tech for my scroll." he lamented.

 ** _'_** _I think Pyrrha mentioned that they have something like that for their scrolls. I could call her and ask her where she got it from.'_ MJ offered as Spider-Man detached from the lamp and picked up the purse as the woman caught up to the two of them.

"Give me my purse you thief!" she yelled before snatching it from Spider-Man's hands and sprinting away, leaving the teen to sigh to himself before leaping vertically into the air and onto the side of the side of the building beside him to walk up.

 _'Wow.'_ MJ stated.

"Yeah my adoring public. Jameson's article about me and Electro trashing Beacon's mess hall didn't exactly help my image." he said dryly upon recalling seeing his photos on the Bugle website today. Reaching the top of the wall he found himself at a rooftop pavilion, in front of him a few feet away a mother saw him crawl up the side and protectively pulled her Son close to her, "Hey, nice weather huh?" he greeted casually before spinning out a webline and swinging away from the building on it.

 _'I still don't get why you don't just quit. I mean he badmouths you, in and out of the suit, he uses your pictures out of context, and he's turned half the city against you.'_ she pointed out as Peter swung past a water tower and flung himself off his webline and sued his hand to swing himself around a building corner. _'I actually got an offer from an agency looking for models yesterday after school. I could mention you're a photographer, and the Bugle isn't a tabloid, so your resume would look good.'_ she offered.

Peter shot a webline to the side of a spire which he used to swing himself up onto the top of the tower atop a building. "As much as that sort of job would fulfill every boy's dream. I actually like working there at the Bugle, not to mention no one pays more for Spidey pics than Jonah. Plus it helps me keep my ear to the ground, soon as something bad is happening it's usually the news they call first before the police." he explained. He had considered a job at a News station, but he can't just plant a camcorder and sing by it without it even moving. It'd look bad, not to mention way too suspicious.

MJ let out a tired sigh at the other end of the line, _'Well I can only help you so much. But back to Norman, what's the plan for him? Put one of those trackers on him and tail him to meet Kingpin?'_ she asked.

"No, they only last a few hours and I have no way of knowing if Norman will be meeting him today. Plus if he finds the tracer he'll know I'm onto him." he reasoned, cupping his chin in his hand. Norman was intelligent to say the least, after looking at his career history he's always been ambitious and was willing to bend the rules to get whatever he wanted. But with what he learned about Max and Otto; it was clear he needed to be stopped before he endangered even more people's lives.

MJ paused as she considered what options where left, _'So what are you going to do?'_

"Well right now? I'm watching Norman head to work." he said, looking down the street to where Noman had climbed into the back of his car with his driver holding the door out to him. "I figure that my best chance of finding out what he's up o his to check his home office." he explained as Norman's car drove away, the teen sending a webline out to swing from, it might have been a little extreme but it was his only option at this point. Landing on the side of the building where Norman's penthouse was, he began to crawl down the stone wall.

He knew Harry was here today and had called him about hanging out and watching some movies on their new big screen projector which Harry proudly talked about to his friends, or bragged depending on who you asked. _'Aw so you and Harry can get some male bonding time. So sweet.'_ MJ cooed jokingly as Peter dropped down into the alley beside the building behind a set of trash cans. Pulling his clothes out of his web bag he quickly changed into his regular clothing while using his powers to stick the phone up to his ear.

"Don't you have a date to go to?" he asked dryly, MJ having mentioned she and Mark had plans to see a show at Vital Park today.

 _'Yes I do and I shall talk to you later. Have fun with your corporate espionage!'_ she said cheerfully before hanging up as Peter walked out of the alley and turned towards the door. He and Harry had admittedly grown apart since he had joined the Girffball team, not that they didn't like each other anymore.

 _I've been so busy since MJ found out my secret I haven't even just hung out with Harry…..I mean the only reason I came here is to spy on his dad._ the teen thought sadly as the doors to the building opened. Harry was his best friend but he hasn't been treating him like it lately, he needed to change that. Entering the elevator, he held his scroll up to the panel, tapping the penthouse button. The panel scanned his Scroll's ID and confirmed he was clear to go up to the private floor, reaching into his pocket he retrieved an old USB drive he had cleaned out.

His plan was to get into Norman's office, get to his computer, and download anything in relation to his connection to the Kingpin. Peter had learned about coding computers back when he and his uncle Ben fixed up the one in his basement. He also learned how to bypass the password protection on a computer since the one on his would act up and force him to bypass the basic security of it to even login. He just hoped Norman wasn't paranoid enough to get something military grade to protect his computer and its files.

As the elevator reached its destination he pocketed the small device as the doors opened to Harry awaiting him with a welcoming smile, "Hey man! Good to see you." he said, embracing Peter which he returned in kind with his own smile. "You just missed my dad actually, he's been meaning to talk to you." he said, walking inside the penthouse with Peter fallowing him.

The vigilante's body stiffened, for a brief second he feared Norman had suspected his identity like Ozpin did, "Really? Why?" he asked calmly, fallowing Harry into the living room where the projector had been set up on the stand against the wall with a new looking couch that looked much more comfortable than his own at home.

Harry looked back at him with a bewildered look, "Are you serious!? Pete you saved my dad's life from that shocker guy!" he reminded enthusiastically. A breath if relief left through Peter's nose, "Seriously Pete…..you saved my dad's life, I can't….." he faltered, Peter suddenly very aware of something, him saving Norman was what he wished had happened to Ben…

"Harry don't sweat it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." he said honestly, despite all the harm Norman has done he doesn't want to hurt him…..or Harry. The Osborn Heir smiled at him before putting an arm around him and leading him to the couch.

"Well as a show of thanks, let us watch the greatest sci-fi movie of all time in glorious HD with quality speakers." he offered, sitting down on the couch, pressing himself back and reclining as his feet were lifted up. Peter mimicked his friend's actions, "Ahhh…..you know I got some crap for having money before I met you, but when you get stuff like this? I honestly couldn't care less." he said blissfully as he grabbed the remote and navigated through the menus on the projected screen.

 _Ok, yeah, it's hard to argue with that when you have comfy seats that put your own bed to shame…you know it'd be really suspicious if I just went to hack Norman's computer right now….and Space Invasion 9 is a really good, long film…..and I did go on my patrol before this…ehhhh what's an hour in a day?_ he thought to himself as he decided to get comfortable. "So how's thing's with Liz?" he asked.

Harry nearly fumbled with the remote, "I-er….good! Very good actually! I mean….yeah we hung out at her place the other day and studied….yeah." he blundered slightly.

Peter looked at him dubiously, "Really? Wait do we have another History Test coming up?" he asked, he had to pull off some last-minute study sessions for a few tests and quizzes but he managed to keep his grades up despite the close calls with bad grades and not turned in homework assignments.

Harry cleared his throat, "No…no it was uh…..Reading, we both went over the last chapter for a test." he said, Peter found that odd since he and Liz had different times for that class. Harry could feel Peter's eyes burning into the side of his skull, "Ok fine we made out!" he admitted, somewhat embarrassingly.

Peter couldn't help but snort out through his nose, "Dude it's fine…..if it's any consolation me and Yang kissed for the first time." he offered, making Harry's eyes widen and a grin spread over his face.

"Seriously!? Wait….who made the first move?" he asked.

"Harry I swear to god if you made a bet with MJ on who made the first move too then I'm-" Peter warned.

"What!? No I was just wondering…wait MJ bet on you guys…did she bet on me and Liz?" he asked, Peter shrugged his shoulders, he doubted it since Harry and Liz's relationship seemingly came out of the blue. And unlike him, Harry didn't tell him or Mary Jane about how he felt about her before even making a move, "Ok good….but seriously, what happened?" he asked.

Peter slid his hands up behind his head, "We went out to grab a bite to eat with her friends, MJ helped me out and got me and Yang a table to ourselves…..we were kind flirting around and…..well…..yeah…" he told as his cheeks burned a little red at the memory. He still recalled how soft her lips were, he had an idea of what to expect from his….encounter with Black Cat, but it was the first time he had taken the step forward like that. _I'll leap into gunfights without a second thought but kissing a girl is what rattles me. Yeah I need professional help._

"Really? Wow…..that's kind of…..bold for you." The Osborn teased, making Peter elbow hit him in the shoulder, "Ow. But come on, that's a good thing right?" he asked happily until he saw how Peter looked unsure, "But?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just…..still can't believe it honestly…..I mean three months ago I wouldn't even think of asking her out and now after a single date we kiss and…..is this normal?" he asked curiously. Maybe it was because of his double life but things seemed to be moving fast with Yang, he knew that she was someone who live in the moment and go with the flow. She was a thrill seeker, always willing and ready to hop onto the next adventure, he admired that about her, but the further he looked in his life he wasn't sure if that was something that could be sustained.

Of course he was overthinking things, but his new role in life had made him appreciate planning for the future, and he wanted Yang in his…..he just wasn't sure what that would be like. "Just go with it." Harry said dismissively, Peter's look was a dull by the simple answer, "Peter I get that you like to worry-"

"I don't LIKE to worry." he insisted.

"Bad phrasing, you partake in worry copiously." he rephrased. Peter opened his mouth to rebuke that statement as well…..but yeah that was true. "My point is, maybe you should take a page out of Yang's book? Don't think about the next decade and focus on this year….or you know this day like a normal person does." he added jokingly, to which Peter responded by smirking.

"Thanks…..now excuse me while I try and remove myself from this cloud to use the bathroom." he said, pushing himself off from the very comfortable couch as the movie continued playing. Walking into the doorway to the living room, he turned around and saw Harry was engrossed with the movie and wasn't paying attention to him. quickly walking down the hall he closed the door to the bathroom and then retraced his steps to the living room before jumping up to the underside of the second-floor balcony and swinging himself over the railing to the second floor.

Keeping his stance low, he quietly hurried to Norman's office doors and slipped inside silently. His Spider Sense would warn him if he was in any danger of being discovered by cameras, it had saved his secret identity a number of times when he had gone somewhere secluded to change only for his sixth sense to point out a security camera that would have captured him. Thankfully Norman hadn't installed any cameras in his office apparently.

 _Still need to be careful, Black Cat tripped the alarm here and she's a professional thief._ he thought to himself, circling around Norman's desk to where the screen projector was sitting with the computer tower underneath the desk where he plugged in his USB drive after turning on the computer. The screen projected itself in front of the keyboard and mouse with a picture of Norman on it receiving one of the awards that decorated the wall behind Peter. _That's…a little narcissistic._ Peter thought dryly before clicking the Log In button. The button extended into a password bar, _Great…ok, no way I can guess the password so…._ he thought before typing in a command into the keyboard to bring up the source code for the password screen, _Oh wow, Norman you have got to get the software update._ the vigilante thought as he bypassed the password and logged into Norman's computer.

His desktop screen was of him and Harry, this one in what seemed like a different Kingdom at a social gathering. Norman was flashing a smile as he shook hands with a man wearing a white military uniform, Peter swore he recognized him but he was more focused on Harry in the picture, he was smiling a little but it was clearly forced for the camera, _Ok….I mean I thought Norman and Harry had a good relationship but…..Norman doesn't seem that concerned about his own son._ Peter thought as he opened the files.

Opening the folder titled 'Work', a number of files popped up with a name for each, _Manned Vertical Take Off and Landing Glider?_ Peter read internally, opening up the folder he saw blueprints for the device. It was a few feet long with flexible wings sporting rotors on the underside and foot holds on the top of the wings. Between the wings was a cylindrical turbine that propelled it forward, _Huh. Looks like a base model or something, but what could it be used for? Military use?_ Peter guessed before clicking on another file showing prototype dust grenades, _These are all military grade weaponry. But why would Norman be making these?_ He internally asked himself as he came across a exo suit file, opening it however it looked more like something out of a comic book, it was made out of a moldable 'hide' material that would encase the user in whatever shape needed.

Another was a porous polymer compound that could completely cover someone in a pseudo skinsuit. And another was something based off Otto's tech, a metallic…tail? _Ok damn, first you make him loose his job then you steal his tech for yourself? Norman you're a piece of-_ Peter's train of thought was lost when he came across a different file, this one related to a drug.

 _Performance Enhancer? Oh that's wonderful._ Peter thought sarcastically, _Let's see here, increases physical and mental faculties, developed by Dr. Mandel Stromm before being imprisoned for Embezzlement, the serum increases the subject's strength, speed, reflex time, and mental capacity. Subject has shown increase to strength, metabolism has also increased but not to suspicious levels. Believes…he is taking….vitamins._ it suddenly clicked in Peter's head, Harry's went from barely able to keep up with Flash and them to being one of the best players on the Griffball team.

Peter grit his teeth in anger, Norman was using his own son as a goddamn science experiment! _That's it. Forget not wanting to hurt Norman, he is going down!_ he thought angrily as a gruesome feeling permeated his stomach. He felt sick, how could Norman just….do this!? How could he do this to someone, let alone his only son!?

He downloaded the files onto his USB, they'd be great for evidence.

* * *

Spider-Man swung through the night sky on his way back to Patch. He and Harry, despite now knowing what his father was doing with his son, had fun streaming the old movie. But he just couldn't focus without thinking of what Norman was doing, part of him wanted swing over to Oscorp and make him confess to what he was doing to his son. Fathers are supposed to protect their children, they're supposed to accept them for who they were and not try and change who they are. But Norman violated that, he did what was best for him and him alone and now he finally saw him for what he was, a manipulator.

 _I need to hit something._ Peter thought, swing down close to the street before launching up into the air between buildings and shooting out another thread of silk. Letting go at the top of his arch he flew towards the side of a building which he ran along the wall of, _Come on Vale, carjacking? Muggings? Robberies? Nothing?_ he thought as he came to the edge of the wall, leaping forward he grabbed the ledge with his hand and swung himself around the side to a flagpole he grasped onto with a single hand, spinning around it and letting his momentum die down. _On the one hand, the one time I want something to go wrong for me to stop? Nothing happens. On the other, I'm glad that there's no-_ he began thinking as he slowed to a stop and looked down below.

He had stopped at a shipping business's rear lot where the trucks that delivered materials where parked, near the gate there was a guard on his knees with his hands behind his head as a Faunus man with scales on his hands holding a gun pointed his weapon at the back of his head while six other Faunus were busy loading a cargo truck. _Ha! Knew that would work._ Peter thought jokingly before leaping from the flagpole down onto the man holding the security guard at gunpoint, crashing down onto his back, Spider-Man flipped off onto the security wall, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a group of guys trying to steal a-oh wait never mind, I didn't see your friends." he mocked as the others became aware of his presence.

"It's the bug! Get him!" one of the Faunus shouted as the security guar scrambled back to his the booth near the entrance of the parking lot. Spider-Man pounced off the wall, slamming two of the thieves heads together as he passed over their heads and threw himself towards the other thug, landing one foot on the ground and sending the other into his chest, slamming him into the front of the cargo truck.

"So how's the 'getting me' plan turning out? Because if it involves getting knocked around by me it's great." He mocked just before one of the men he knocked into another rushed him from behind. Spider Sense blaring, the vigilante flipped backwards, giving the man a firm kick to the rear and sending him crashing into his friend against the hood of the truck as one of the thieves came around from the side of the vehicle with a crowbar.

He swung and Spider-Man dodged it easily, Peter's fist found his gut as he ducked, his other uppercutted the crowbar user while his foot shot out behind him into the other thug he knocked down earlier, "You know I was about to offer to put a hand behind my back to make this easy on you guys but at this point that seems redundant." he said mockingly, leaping towards the top of the truck as his spider sense warned him of gunfire, landing on his hand he pivoted off the top of the truck, slinging a web at the revolver the thug was shooting before pulling it up out of his grasp with one hand and pulling him in with another web, sticking his feet to the man's chest be swung him around through the air so he fell on top of him as they hit the ground.

Catching the gun out of the air, Spider-Man grabbed the barrel and snapped it in two with his super strength, "One day, and honestly the sooner I do the better, I have got to figure out how guys like you are getting guns so easily." he said absentmindedly as he tossed the guy beneath him into the growing pile in front of the truck before using his webs to do the same to the remaining two and webbing them up in a big pile so they were all in a circle with their backs to each other.

Peter found out that just webbing people in a pile could actually be a little cruel because the guy on the bottom of it was basically being crushed under the weight of the others. They might be bad guys but that didn't mean he had to be cruel or unusual….ok any more unusual than he already was.

Leaping over to the security booth, he peeked inside to see the security guard on the floor of the booth hyperventilating, _Can't really blame him after having a gun pointed at his head._ Peter thought considerately. "You ok man?" he asked, the older man snapping his head up at the pair of white eyes looking at him upside down from outside. He slowly nodded, gulping as Spider-Man flipped off the roof and onto the ground, "Well don't worry, just call the cops and they should be here soon." he said easily.

The guard slowly got up off the floor; he was older than Peter, but so were most of the people he saved, he wore a now crooked pair of glasses and had a welt on the side of his face that made the teen flinch beneath his mask, "Ok….uh….thanks Spider-Man." he said gratefully as he stepped out from the booth.

The vigilante held his hand out, "Call me Spidey." he said in a friendly tone. The man smiled a little as he shook the hero's hand, "So what's the deal with these chumps?" he asked, pointing a thumb back over his shoulder at the group he webbed up.

The guard sighed shakily, "They're part of some gang that's been from the Kennel." he said sadly, Peter turned his head and looked back at the group. The Kennel was where the majority of the Faunus population that resided in Vale lived. It wasn't a bad neighborhood necessarily, but it was known for crime of both human and Faunus. And looking at the Faunus he had just trounced on they were only a little older than he was, two of them looking to be about his own age.

 _Well now I just feel bad._ Peter thought sadly.

"They've been stealing shipments and selling the goods back out on the street from what I've heard. Friend of mine, works over at Bellgreen shipping got his wrist broken by the guys after they stole two trucks." the guard explained.

Peter frowned underneath his mask at the news, _I've been so fricking gun-ho about taking down Norman and Fisk that I haven't even heard of this until now._ Peter chastised himself. "You should call the police, I'm going to have a little chat with our truck-jacker friends." Spidey said, using a webline to pull himself to the front of the truck over the faunus.

One of them, a faunus with a nose that resembled a bull with a ring through his nostrils, glanced up at the hero huffily, "Screw off bug. We're not saying a word." he said defiantly.

"Well you just sort of did so why not say a few more? Like where you guys were planning to take that truck to?" he asked jokingly.

One of the younger ones gave him a spiteful look, "Like we would tell a freak like you anything!" he shouted hatefully, "We might be faunus but at least we're not some freak of nature like you!" he spat out.

Spider-Man frowned under his mask, before he could respond he heard sirens close in to where they were, "At lest I'm not going to jail, I mean yeah people want me in jail but…..you know what never mind, glass houses and that." he said before shooting a webline up to a light post and zipping up and away from the shipping lot as the police pulled to a stop outside the gate. As he swung away, swinging up between two buildings and out into the air above the train tracks where a train to Patch was passing down below, Peter's mind stayed on what the Faunus had called him.

* * *

"That son of a bitch I'm going to kill him!" Mary Jane growled out with a seething voice as she tried not to scream that out at the top of her lungs. She was about to get ready for bed when Peter had texted her if she was free to come over and talk, to be honest she was a little ticked off when she read the message but thought a quick run over in her PJ's wouldn't be too bad. But then Peter explained what he found on Norman's computer, so she stood in Peter's basement in her black short shorts and pink undershirt with a violent look on her face as she let the information of Norman using Harry sink in.

"I mean I thought my dad was a mean bastard but…god Peter this is so screwed up!" she spat out in disbelief, her hand covered her mouth. What kind of monster just experiments on their family, their only child!? The redhead felt Peter's hand on his shoulder, her eyes darted over to the unmasked teen in his chair, her hand uncovered her mouth and clasped his on her uncovered shoulder. "You got to stop him. I mean I know Harry is our friend but this…"

"I know MJ…..I know. It's messed up….but I don't know what to do, I can't just go and punch Norman. And no way the cops would take anything I say with a grain of truth." he said frustratedly. He wished it was that simple, he could break through his office window, web him up, and drop him at the nearest police station with the drive he had but that wouldn't work for a whole bundle of reasons. Most notably the lack of reliable evidence, he did have the USB but it could be argued that it was entirely fabricated. And with Fisk backing Norman he could easily have it destroyed or lost while in police custody. _And once again I can't do anything to stop the bad guys, perfect Parker…._ he thought harshly, his head bowing down in shame.

MJ frowned at the teen's defeated look, leaning down towards Peter, her thumb brushed under his chin and tilted his head up to her's, "You'll figure it out Tiger, I got faith in you." she spoke reassuringly, a soft smile on her lips.

Peter snorted, "Tiger?"

"Yeah, it's fitting. 'Cuz it's everything you're not." she explained playfully, the teen bowed his head once more, this time out of amusement rather than disappointment. MJ smiled as she leaned back against the deck. "You know, you do work at a newspaper, and if that USB was to find it's way onto a reporter's desk, you might actually have Jonah go after the right guy for once." she proposed.

Peter sat back in his chair as he considered the option, Jonah was…..a lot of words he couldn't say in front of small children, but deep down he knew right from wrong. And if he could point him in the right direction? Maybe he could help take down Fisk and Norman. "I'll...take that under consideration. I'll swing by before school starts tomorrow." he decided, he looked up at MJ who was giving him a knowing grin, "See this is why we work together, I get all angsty and emo, you come up with a actual answer to the problem." Peter said cheerfully.

A chuckle came out from MJ's throat, "Beauty and brains, what else could a guy want?" she asked.

"Don't forget your sense of humor." Peter added dryly.

MJ grinned at him, "Aw you know you love it Tiger."

"Your determined to make the Tiger thing stick aren't you?" Peter asked, the redhead shrugging in response as Peter stood up from his seat. "Well I'm in desperate need of sleep, and the last thing I need is Aunt May knowing that your down here. Alone…..with me…..wearing that." he said, gesturing to her attire.

MJ looked down at herself before giving Peter a sly look, "Peter you've seen me in a bath towel before." she pointed out, causing the teen's throat to clench as the memory came forth. It was pure teasing on MJ's part of course, he was calling her as she got out of the shower, with their rooms being directly opposite of each other via window she dared him to look at her and….he could still remember the butterflies that made their way into his stomach at the sight of her bare shoulders.

 _What is wrong with me!? I have a girlfriend! One who's, arguably, even more beautiful than MJ…..then again that's kind of biased…..and beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And besides I haven't seen Yang's shoulder-what is with me and shoulders!?_ Peter thought in bewilderment. "True. But seriously I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

MJ nodded in understanding before a smile played on her lips, "She actually asked me if we were together, back when she was in the hospital." she admitted, catching Peter off guard. Him and MJ?! "Ouch." MJ said in good nature upon seeing the alarmed face he made.

"What? Oh! No it's just…..uh….the-there's no right answer to that is there?" he asked upon realizing that he had trapped himself verbally. MJ patted his shoulder as she walked past him, an amused look on her face as she walked up the cellar steps outside, "Your like by best friend." he said with a wince.

"Damn right I am!" MJ declared proudly as she left.

Peter blew air out his mouth, _Me and MJ? Man that would…..well I wouldn't say terrible, she's just…well MJ….and she does know EVERYTHING about me…..more than Yang does._ he thought as he snuck upstairs. He had told May he'd be home late, she was in bed by now so he just needed to be quiet, crawling along the walls and ceiling up to his room was perfect for him to remain undetected. _Yang…..should I tell her? I mean it's not like she hates Spider-Man, that's Weiss' thing. And she is a fan of action and adventure, and I get plenty of that…..but then if she knows it makes her a target._ he thought worriedly as he reached his bedroom.

Did he want to tell Yang? Without question, but her knowing made her a target for every villain, thug, and two bit mugger who had an axe to grind against him, literally and metaphorically, would go after anyone who could know who Spider-Man really was. He doubted that Yang would brag about knowing if he explained the situation to her, but all it took was a passing remark, a single utterance, anything that even hinted that she knew and just like that she would have a target painted on her back.

 _But does that make it better to keep lying to her?_ Peter thought as he took the top of his costume off and folded it into a neat pile and setting it inside a shoebox storing his spare costume. _MJ has taken it well enough, but how would she react to…..a freak._ he thought sadly, thinking back to what the Faunus he stopped had called him.

As he climbed into bed, he dropped the internal debate for the time being, deciding to get well deserved rest.

* * *

Mary Jane's suggestion to see if the Bugle could help put away Osborn and Fisk was the first thing on Peter's mind when he awoke the next morning.

And he also knew that Jonah was the absolute last person he wanted to consult with on the matter. "Parker! What are you doing here!?" the publisher shouted at the teen as he just stepped out of the elevator to the office. "I don't want the truance officer down here busting my chops over you not being in school!" he demanded impatiently. Peter opened his mouth to speak but Jonah held up his hand, "Forget it! You want to get in trouble be my guest, WHERE'S THE INTERN AT!?" he yelled as he walked towards his office as Peter sighed.

 _My boss ladies and gentlemen. Kind, compassionate, poised, these words perfectly describe everything J.J. is not._ he thought amusingly as he headed to Ben Urich's desk as he was busy on his computer, adjusting his glasses slightly as his eyes read across the message he had with a frown. "Um, Mr. Urich?" Peter asked, making the reporter look over at Peter. He had worked with Phil a number of times now, he reminded Peter a lot of those old Noir stories about a grizzled detective or reporter. Except Phil wasn't overly violent or anything, he was actually very understanding.

"Hey Peter, you look like you have something on your mind." he noticed immediately, seeing the questioning look on the teen's face.

"Yeah you can say that…..you got a minute? I was hoping to pick your brain." he asked politely. Ben gestured to the seat beside his desk which Peter took up, "I know that the Bugle is a…..reputable…..paper…." he began, visibly trying to find the correct words.

"When Jonah wants it to be yes." Ben joked with a smirk.

"Well I was wondering, if someone here heard about something bad happening and reported it, what's the protocol?" he asked, making Ben look at him skeptically. "I uhh….I mean Jonah never really told me the protocol for what we're supposed to do in that situation." he said, not entirely lying. He knew that asking alone could be suspicious but Ben wasn't one to simply assume the worst, he wanted all the facts before passing judgement.

Ben leaned back in his seat as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well it depends on the source. I mean we get calls about crazy shit all the time here. Grimm in the sewers, that sort of thing. But if it's from someone reputable like a governing official we tend to take that unless we find something that conflicts with it." he explained. "You can't completely trust what people in power say Peter."

 _Yeah I'm figuring that out the hard way._ Peter thought to himself, Fisk, Norman, even Ozpin were good examples of that. "What about anonymous sources? Like if someone dropped a file outside the building and it had official documents or something?" he asked.

Ben adjusted his glasses, "That's trickier, we need to go over what they send, see if it makes sense, then we reach out to parties effected to see if they have comment-" he explained. The more Ben did however, the more Peter realized how much of a longshot this was, if the evidence he had even did hold up there as still the chance that Norman, or even Fisk could make it disappear or dismiss it and make the Bugle hurt with a Libel lawsuit.

It was another dead end.

After Ben finished explaining the whole process to him, Peter thanked him for his time, _Great…well ok maybe it's not to bad, it's a start for evidence at least. If I get something more, then I could put a stop to Norman. And the trip to Oscorp might be the perfect time to do that._ he thought. He could sneak in as Spider-Man any time of course, but if he was caught on the premises then no doubt that Norman would destroy any evidence of his wrongdoings, and Jonah would rip him to shreds in the paper for possible corporate espionage.

But going there on a field trip and sneaking away? He could definitely do that. As he was thinking however he nearly ran into Betty as she swiftly made her way across the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Whoops! Sorry Peter, didn't see you." she apologized, making sure not to spill the steaming liquid on the photographer by accident.

Peter gave her a smile, "Ouch, that hurt my feelings." he joked as he fallowed alongside Betty through the bullpen, "So what's got you in such a hurry?" he asked curiously as they approached Betty's desk where a guy was standing patiently. He was a little older than Peter, his early twenties at best, with a dirty blonde hair that was neatly swiped over to the side. He wore a brown dark orange sweater beneath a black blazer and matching pants, he saw Betty approach and the affectionate smile he gave her warmed the secretary's face slightly.

"Peter, this is Ned Leeds, our former national correspondent." she introduced as she handed him one of the cups of coffee. He took it and looked at Peter welcomingly, "Ned, this is Peter, our newest photographer. Takes all the Spidey pics." she introduced, Peter holding his hand up to greet him.

"Nice to meet you man." Peter greeted.

Ned clasped his hand, "Same, Betty's told me a lot about you. Mainly that you somehow get yelled at by Jonah more than she does. Kudos." he complemented jokingly, Peter smirking in response.

"It's a though job but someone has to do it." the teen said with a shrug of his shoulders, making Ned chuckle as Betty rolled her eyes. The faunus took her seat at her desk and set her cup down, "So if you're the national correspondent what are you doing here in Vale?" he asked curiously.

The reporter smirked, "Well my wedding is in two months, I've been on the road for the past few years now but I'm ready to settle back in here at the Bugle." he explained, looking over at Betty who gave him a soft look. Peter saw the exchange between the two of them, he suddenly noticed the silver band on Betty's left index finger.

His brain connected the dots and jolted him back to here and now, "Wait, woah, woah woah!" he yelped, surprising the two as he shook his head and hands. "Your engaged!? How do I not know this!? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Betty, Ned gave her a questioning look as well, his more playful than serious like Peter's.

"Yeah hon, what's the deal?" he asked teasingly, Betty replying by backhanding his side.

She turned her head to Peter, "Firstly, you never asked. Secondly, how did you not notice the ring on my finger?" she asked, lifting up her hand and pointing at the ring.

"Girls wear rings all the time, I just realized that one is around your ring finger." he explained. Peter held up his hands, "This is world changing-"

"Stop." Betty implored as Ned covered his mouth.

"I need to go lie down for a moment, Betty Brant is off the market and I'm the last to find out." he said overdramatically, making the reporter snicker as Betty rana hand down her face. "How will I cope? The world is not the same. It never can be."

"Peter you do realize that I'm in charge of your paycheck right?" Betty asked evenly, making the teasing smirk drop from Peter's face immediately before he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Betty I'm happy for you. Sorry I didn't realize sooner." he congratulated sincerely.

The receptionist waved him off, "No problem Peter, I was engaged over a year ago. Now go get to school." she ushered, reeling he, her hand away from his and shooing him away with the other. As Peter left, Betty looked at Ned who was smiling, "What?" she asked.

"I like him." he declared, causing Betty to smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Peter entered the combination to his locker with books in hand, as he opened the locker he felt a large hand approach his shoulder, his clenched his fist instantly as he turned to be greeted with a smiling Kong. "Parker look!" he greeted proudly as he held up a paper to Peter. Unclenching his hand his eyes darted over the page and recognized it as the pop quiz they had in Mr. Slott's class.

At the top of the paper was a 'B-' written in red sharpie, "I passed! Can you believe it!?" he asked happily as Peter closed his locker with the books inside. He couldn't help but smile at the look of joy on the Grifball player's face, "Domains and Kingdoms are what messed me up, I didn't do horrible but I get why I messed up." he explained, turning the paper back to him as he reached up to the horns on his head.

"Well that's the important part. Glad to hear it Kong." Peter replied.

"Seriously Par…Peter…..thanks." the giant said sincerely, taking Peter aback briefly. The linebacker rubbed the back of his bald head, "Look, I know what me and Flash pulled on you a while ago….I'm sorry, that really wasn't cool of us to do." he apologized, the concept alone shocking Peter more than Electro ever could. "Look…..are we good?' he asked, the genuine concern in his voice sounding almost wrong to Peter.

The teen thought about it, the past few years Kong and Flash had given him a hard time but in hindsight? Nothing that they did was truly terrible, they pushed the line with that prank at the party but since then they hadn't fallowed up with anything. _That has to count for something, people change. I mean look in the mirror Parker._ the vigilante thought to himself before holding his arm up, "Yeah we're cool." he answered, accepting the olive branch that Kong extended.

The faunus nodded before walking off, as his frame moved out of the way Peter saw a flabbergasted Harry Osborn staring at him. Peter shrugged his shoulders before heading down the hall with Harry alongside him, "Holy crap Kong just apologized to you…that's got to be an omen. Like the end of days or something." he said jokingly as they made their way to the stairwell.

Peter gave Harry a cursory glance, "Yeah right?" he asked absentmindedly, he couldn't stop thinking about what Norman had done, to his own son no less. It would be one thing if Harry consented but from what the files said Harry was none the wiser and it just burned Peter even more. _Maybe I should have let Electro fry him a little bit._ he thought venomously. "So you excited to show off your dad's job?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know what he was thinking honestly, this is embarrassing. I mean would you want May to plan a field trip to like the Bugle?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that way they can all get shouted at by Jonah too." Peter replied as they reached the ground level of the school. As they exited through the front of the school they saw MJ and Mark at the fountain in the middle of the square, Peter caught her holding his hand while she and him read over a script together. Mark leaned over and whispered something into the redhead's ear, MJ's lips pursed together in a smile while Mark beamed at her amused expression.

 _Me and MJ, man what was May thinking? Look how happy she is._ Peter thought as he observed the happy couple. As Harry brushed past him he watched his friend go over to the benches nearby where Liz was sitting while reading a book annoyingly, her frustrated look disappeared as Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing his lips down forward onto her forehead affectionately. _Harry's got Liz, and I got Yang…granted she's at Beacon right now but still._ he thought contently as he pulled out his scroll and opened his photos.

The last one he took with Yang was when he was seeing her off after getting lunch together, Ruby suggested getting a picture of the two to celebrate which Peter himself was immediately not comfortable with until Yang took his hand and leaned against his side dramatically, asking why he wounded her so. Ruby snapped the picture as they both snickered.

As Peter fondly looked at the picture, he glanced up to where Harry and Liz were and saw the Osborne heir making his way away from his girlfriend to the front gate of the school. Turning his head, his eyes narrowed at the limo that pulled up. It was Norman, he circled around the fountain and intersected Harry, "You going home already? I thought you had practice?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "No today's a off day." he explained with a shrug as Norman opened the back door to the limo with a smug smile on his face. Peter's first thought was to knock his teeth with his fist but he stayed his hand for obvious reasons.

"Peter! Good to see you son-" Norman greeted, the fondness in his voice making Peter's skin crawl, "-I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you did, I owe you my life Peter." he said, clasping the young man on the shoulder. Peter wanted nothing more than to smack it away, but again he stayed his hand. The revelations that transpired showed Norman, this Norman at least, was just a façade that he put up for everyone. And Peter, like everyone else had bought into it, but now he knew of what was behind the curtain, not a caring soul, not a philanthropist, not even a man, but a manipulative monster.

Peter forced himself to smile, "It was nothing Mr. Osborn, you would have done the same." he said, knowing that the words were nothing but lies. "So what are you doing here? Picking Harry up on your way home?" he asked curiously.

Harry gave Peter a look, "I thought I told you? I'm going to Oscorp with dad, he wanted to show me around. I haven't been inside since they did the remodeling." he explained.

Norman nodded at Harry before turning to Peter, "Your welcome to join us Peter, least I can do." he offered generously.

Peter considered it for a moment, _Getting a look inside Oscorp after what I found out would be great….but there's no way that they would let me look around all by myself…..but Spider-Man wouldn't have that issue._ he thought before speaking, "I'd love to Mr. Osborn but I got an assignment for work I need to get to." he excused.

Norman nodded with a smile that seemed almost prideful, "I understand, you need to be responsible for yourself, I respect that." he complimented.

 _You wouldn't know responsible if it crawled up your leg and bit you on the ass!_ Peter internally shouted as Norman climbed into the back of the limo. Harry rolled his eyes at his dad holding his hand up, Peter smiled and clasped it before pulling each other in and patting each other on the back. As Harry entered the car, Peter frowned, _No, I'm not letting Norman screw Harry up anymore!_ he thought, as the car pulled away.

As the car turned the corner minutes later, none of the occupants inside noticed the shadow of Spider-Man pass over head as he fallowed the car. The web swinger's eyes narrowed on the car, "Norman, I'm stopping this tonight." he stated aloud as he threw a webline out ahead of himself to fallow the limo.

* * *

 **AN: Phew! Been a while since I did a part 1 and 2 in this series.**

 **Now then, ENDGAME IS COMING OUT TONIGHT. Usually I would have a class to go to at 3 to 6 but for one, I have some unexcused absences that I can use. And Two it's a drawing class so who cares if I miss it? I'm going there for 3D animation. We don't exactly draw on computers so yeah.**

 **Now a couple things have happened, for one thing I've gotten the first part of the JMS/JRJR run of Amazing Spider-Man! It was the first run of Amazing I read growing up and it's still one of the best runs in the past few decades. Magical mumbo jumbo aside.**

 **I also bought Kraven's Last Hunt FINALLY, like just as I'm typing this. I also picked up the Birth of Venom collection for like 13 bucks at books a million. So good deal there. And finally HUNTED is ongoing in Nick Spencer's Amazing Spider-Man and holy crap, this is the best thing that could have come out of the Grim Hunt storyline.**

 **Especially since no one has done anything with Kraven since then.**

 **Even though the whole reason to bring Kraven back to life was to o stuff with him…..**

 **Yeah….**

 **Also Symbiote Spider-Man came out, which I think depends on the person but I personally love it and how it pays attention to continuity. Plus it's the black costume drawn correctly, after AMSM 800 I needed to see that.**

 **And Spider-Man Life Story has come out….and the art is amazing? I mean I love the concept but nothing has really grabbed me yet, it might be Zardasky's writing? Idk, some people like him on Spidey but I'm not sure.**

 **Anyway, Next chapter will come out soon enough, I'll work on it until I leave for Endgame tonight..**


	7. Chapter 7 (Legacies Pt 2)

**Legacies**

 **Pt 2**

* * *

 **awesomerebel55: As is the life of Spider-Man most of the time. And also yeah calling anyone a freak is pretty rough.**

 **superjoeyf721: Yes this takes place shortly before Volume 2 and will go into it. As for the fall of Beacon I won't reveal anything before getting there. However I will be covering the six-month time skip between Volumes 3 and Volume 4. (It'll probably be in Spider-Man Volume 4 since that makes sense tonal wise) and it'll be MUCH longer than any pervious Volume if I write it the way I have planned.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks!**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: It is the end, but it's also a beginning. And yeah I could totally see the New Avengers be in the next phase of Marvel.**

* * *

Fallowing a limousine through downtown Vale wasn't a challenge, for Spider-Man it might as well have been a leisurely swing though the city. He was careful not to arc too low in his swing, if Norman knew he was fallowing him there was no telling how he would react. The teen detached from his webline as he angled himself towards the corner of a building as the limo stopped at a red light below at the intersection. _Ok Parker what's the plan after tailing Osborn?_ he asked himself internally, _I can't let him keep using Harry as a goddamn Guinee pig. So maybe it's time he and Spidey had a little chat._ he thought as the car turned left.

Shooting a webline across the way he swung after the Limo, launching off his webline he flew towards the top of a pole strutting out from the ground below and hurled himself forward on one hand after the limo. Shooting a webline out he swung past the corner of a building and flew over to the side of a radio tower that overlooked Oscrop as Norman's car pulled up to the front gate.

Oscorp's ground had condensed since it's rebranding, the once multi-structural compound was now a singular building that was once three separate ones but connected and expanded into a single structure. _Well good news is with all the remodeling I doubt Norman has all the security up and running._ he thought on the positive side as the CEO's car went to the parking garage. The guard in the security booth closed the shutters leading into the garage, _But then or he has security already up and running. Well the garage is out, but rooftop entrances are so in this year._ the teen thought as he sprung from his perch over the security fence.

Rolling across the ground he sprinted across the placement before leaping towards and springing off the side of a tall lamp post to the side of the building. Crawling up the wall, he reached the roof within a minute and discovered an entrance to the ventilation system in less time than that. Pulling he circular grate off the surface of the roof, he dropped through the slow, rotating fan blades and into the large air vents. _Ugh man, how is it that whenever I sneak in somewhere though the vents, they're completely covered in dust?_ he asked himself as he crawled through the metal tunnels, looking own though the grates in search of Harry or Norman.

Taking a few turns, Peter inwardly cursed himself for not thinking to put a Spider Tracer on either the father or son. "This is real step up from the old office huh dad?" he suddenly heard Harry's voice, crawling to the vent it came from he looked down to see the father and son walk through the double doors to Norman's office.

Norman nodded with pride, "Yes it is. And it's just the start, once we get more branches up in established settlements and kingdoms-" he began before his scroll chimed. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his scroll and read the caller ID. "I need to take this, Harry why don't you had to the cafeteria and grab some food, you know what I like." he said, Harry nodding obediently as he left his father while Norman re-entered his office and answered the call. "Yes?" he asked.

 _'You shouldn't be bothered by this Electro again. The Tinkerer has informed me that Otto has contacted him and is reigning him in for the time being.'_ Fisk's voice informed him as Norman walked over to his black marble desk.

Norman snorted in amusement, "That's not exactly comforting. They both hate me."

 _'Yes but their frustrations will be directed…..elsewhere. I have my legal team working on releasing Kravenoff.'_ he explained.

Norman raised a brow, "Why him? What's so special about that lunatic?" he asked curiously.

 _'As it so happens, he might not be the maniac that we first thought he was if my men's findings are correct. But onto business, how is our next asset's equipment coming along?'_ Wilson questioned, Norman pulling up the schematics on his computer screen. The design that Beck had specified was….odd, but surprisingly functional upon inspection, the designs on his projected screen showed a suit that was green in color with a purple cape attached to it by two eye shaped clasps on the shoulders. The suit itself had numerous circuits stitched into it with the controls located on the stylized square gauntlets on the wrists.

"It's designed, made, and shipped out. Should be getting to him by now actually." Norman said, closing the window, not noticing the air vent in his ceiling open and shut. "Is that all?"

 _'For the moment. I'm working on your request now; it shouldn't take long. The land permits in Minstrel and Vacuo are easy. Atlas however will take some time.'_ Fisk informed, causing Norman's brow to crease in confusion.

"I would think a man of your pull would have no difficulty obtaining such documents." he said carefully as not to conjecture anything to Fisk. The Kingpin of Crime was someone he wanted in his corner, for the moment anyway, and the more submissive he seemed to Fisk the better.

 _'True. But I am not the only one in the world who has such pull. I'll contact you later, goodbye Norman.'_ Fisk bid before hanging up. Setting his scroll down onto the desk, Norman turned off the screen. With Electro working for Otto, and Otto not knowing that he was working with Fisk, he essentially had Octavius back under his control and could have him do what he wanted, of course as soon as he began to plot against Norman, Fisk would have Otto taken care of.

"So what's next? Going to sell cyanide to the elderly and call it the cure for arthritis?" Norman's head snapped around in search of the voice before a red and blue costumed vigilante dropped down onto his desk, his white eyes narrowed in on him.

"You!? What-who do you think you are-" he began as anger boiled over, as he stood up from his chair, Spider-Man's palm pressed into his chest before he could react and he was back in his seat now against the wall. Spidey barely put any force into the shove, for a moment he thought of webbing him to the seat and wall for good measure, but he wasn't here to hurt Norman, he was here to teach him a lesson. Norman's scowl would cause most men to buckle but Peter was far from afraid, "Your done. If you think for a second that I'll let you-" Norman growled out.

"Let me? Norman you don't seem to get what this is." Spider-Man stated evenly, folding his arms over his spread-out legs. "You and Kingpin might be best friends but I couldn't give a damn about that." he said, causing the anger on Norman's face to be replaced with shock. It made Peter smirk under his mask, "Yeah I know about you and Fisk. He's the one who got you this, isn't he?' he asked, gesturing to the room. 'The building, the CEO chair, the…..very unnecessary desk." he added.

Norman regained what composure he could, "I have no idea what your talking about." he denied.

Spider-Man rubbed his chin mockingly, "Really? So you're not making military grade weaponry for Fisk? And you haven't developed an augmentation drug that you've been giving your only son without his knowledge?" he asked sarcastically. The bravado Norman recovered vanished instantly, in its place was what Peter had never Norman show. He was afraid, "I'm sure the cops would love to hear about that. Not to mention Child Services, the FDA, and every newspaper from here to Atlas." he listed off.

Norman gulped, "Y-y-you wouldn't! You can't!" he shouted desperately, reaching out to the vigilante only for him to flip back off the desk out of reach. The anger suddenly returned, "You won't! He's my legacy! And I'll be damned if some wall crawling freak will take him from me!" he threatened as he once more stood from his seat, his hands balling into fists.

Peter knew he could rush over and throw the desk aside easily; he knew that if he wanted he could break Norman's jaw if he wanted. And he wanted to, but he couldn't, it wasn't the ring thing to do. "Then go to the police. Tell them about Fisk, turn over every bit of evidence that connects him as the Kingpin and get a deal." he offered.

The CEO gave him ludicrous look, "Are you mad that's a death sentence!"

"It's doing the right thing!" Spidey bit back, making Norman recoil, "I'm not an idiot, Fisk is big. What I have on him? He could make it disappear, call it into question and have it thrown out before it even reaches a judge he hasn't bought." he stated, "You get everything you can on him, not everything right now but everything you can, then take it to the cops…you can still get out of this if you do the right thing Norman."

The father gave him a critical look, "But what your doing to your son? That stops. Now. This instant. Or I don't care if you have a recording of Fisk killing someone with his bare hands, I'll swing you down to the police with what I have on you, and that'll be your legacy." he said threateningly. The fire in Norman's eyes died down as he fell back inti his seat, his head falling into his hands.

"You don't understand….he came to me." he started, looking up at the wall crawler with an expression that made him seem exhausted. "I've been trying to move up Alchemax for years now, I didn't know how far they bent the rules. But I knew that they cut corners where they could and how they put profit over people's livelihoods. But I wasn't getting anywhere." he admitted shamefully. "Fisk contacted me, told me that he could help me move up the corporate ladder. In exchange, he wanted my consultation regarding new technologies….I didn't know what I was getting into." he revealed.

The vigilante listened silently as Norman continued, "I know better than to threaten him. One step out of line and that's the end of me, Oscorp, and my son if he feels he's a threat." he explained. The teen went rigged, he knew that Fisk was bad but he didn't even consider Harry would be a target, but it wasn't something he saw Fisk shy away from.

But he also knew that Norman was a liar. But how much of all that was a lie he couldn't say, and if even an ounce of it were true then Norman was just as much a victim as anyone else under Fisk's thumb. But that was a big 'if', "Alright then, don't go to the police. For now." he corrected, making Norman let out a breath before Spider-Man leaned over the desk with a finger pointed at him, "But I'm telling you this right now Osborn. If your trying to play me on this? Next time, it'll be the cops busting down the door instead of me coming by for a friendly chat." he finished, shooting a webline to the window, the force opening it for him to jump to and cast a webline out from before swinging away, leaving Norman alone in his office.

* * *

"He was in my office Fisk! My home!" Norman shouted angrily as he paced in front of the Kingpin's desk. Standing beside Wilson was Roman, was rolled his eyes at the scientist's plight. He had called Fisk while he was meeting with the well-known criminal and said he needed to meet with him urgently.

Roman shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "Well what do expect when you live in a huge penthouse in downtown Vale?" he asked mockingly, earning a scornful glare from Osborn. "And what kind of genius keeps files about his questionably legal activities ON HIS HOME COMPUTER?" he asked loudly, further mocking Norman.

The CEO grit his teeth, "Someone who is actually pulling their weight in this deal of ours! After your blunder at the docks with Otto it's a wonder how both of you idiots weren't captured by the police!" he growled out.

"ENOUGH!" Fisk shouted, silencing the both of them. Fisk wore a displease expression that didn't waver between the two men in his office. "Spider-Man's knowledge of your plans and ties to me does make him more dangerous, but you not safeguarding them is your own fault Norman." he said before turning in his chair to Roman. "Just as you're not securing the Dust at the docks slows our progress." he added, wiping the smirk off Roman's face. "Now instead of bickering like children, Roman. You organize your men and prepare for the next set of robberies."

He looked back to Norman, "As for you Norman. I suggest you find a way to throw the spider off our scent. Starting by stopping whatever it is that your doing with your son." he ordered. Norman's eyes narrowed at the stipulation, "It's important work."

"On your own kid? That's messed up." Roman said bluntly.

Norman snapped his head at the dust thief, "Because of Harry I'm fine tuning something that might give us an edge against Spider-Man. As well as anyone else who gets in our way. So think about that next time you decide to speak to me." he said distastefully before turning around and heading to the office exist. Roman approximating Norman's words with his hand mimicking him.

As he left Roman sighed, "I hate that guy. Why do we even need him? We got Ock and his merry little band of misfits. And eight arms is probably smarter than that walking fall guy?" he asked, pointing to the door with his thumb.

Wilson leaned back in his seat, "While that may be true. Norman is able to procure us with certain equipment without any hassle. We have use of him for now, but when that time runs out? Then Octavius and his friends shall reap their vengeance." he said.

Roman nodded in understanding, "Ooooh I get it. Squeeze him for all he's worth then let your other flunkies get what they want, keep them happy…and I'm betting that's why they haven't already taken a swing at him." he realized. Otto had Vulture and Electro in his corner. The three of them could probably take care of Norman, but Wilson was providing them the best time to strike. Roman grinned at Fisk, "Hope you don't have a whole team to whack me."

Fisk folded his hands together, "Of course not Roman. Your valuable to me out in the field." he said assuringly before his eyes looked sharply at the criminal, "As long as you fallow my instructions."

* * *

It was hot day on Patch, something Ruby was blatantly unaware of when she had led her team to the airship dock so they could visit May Parker this morning. The last time either she or Yang had seen her was when she was in a hospital bed after getting a surgery done. That was over a month ago and Rub felt terrible about not seeing her since then, "Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhhh it's soooooooo hotttttt." Ruby drawled out as she walked down the street towards the Parker residence on the sidewalk.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "It might have something to do with you wearing all black today." she dryly pointed out. She didn't have any plans today so when Ruby and Yang told her and Blake that they were going to visit May today, she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to properly meet Peter's Aunt, whom had been nothing but kind to all of them despite not even meeting her or Blake.

Ruby gave her partner a look of betrayal, "Blake wears black too!" she accused, pointing at the faunus teammate, who gave her a small smile of amusement.

"And white." Blake added.

Ruby pouted at her defense and simply turned at the Parker house fallowing Yang who was already up at the stoop knocking at the door. "Hello? May? It's Yang and Ruby!" she called out. She received no answer as the rest of her team joined her at the door. The car was in the driveway and it was Saturday, they expected her to be home at least, "Peter, you there?" she called out as she knocked again.

A minute passed by before Yang tried knocking again, only for the door to open with Peter on the other side. The photographer was slightly disheveled, his hair was wet and sticking to his scalp, he was sweating from the heat inside his house, and his tee shirt and pants were drenched with water, and the bottoms of his pants were rolled up past his ankles. Ruby had to cover her mouth to hold back her snicker, "You look like a goob!" she laughed out.

Weiss stifled her amusement much better than her partner; Blake didn't fare much better and Yang was grinning like a loon from Peter's state, the teen in front of them let out a sigh, "Karma, this is karma. It has to be Karma." he muttered to himself.

Yang swallowed the chuckle in her throat, "We uh….came by to see May but uhh…..where's the pool?" she asked.

Peter turned back and walked inside the house, "I'll show you guys." he said jokingly, "But leave your shoes and socks at the door unless you want them drenched." he added. Team RWBY looked to one another before fallowing Peter inside his house, having never been here before Weiss and Blake took a moment to look around the small home.

The heiress found it quaint, the furniture wasn't the nicest she's ever seen but the brown cloth couch looked nice and comfortable and went well with the wooden coffee table in front of it. Blake was more focused on the picture hanging by the doorway to the dining room, showing a young man and woman, the man smiling as he held a small boy she could only assume was Peter. Quickly joining their partners with Peter in the kitchen, he opened the door to the cellar and were greeted with the sound of running water.

"What the-" Weiss began as Peter walked down the stairs before water was splashing, the four eased their way down the stairs and were shocked to find the basement in the middle of being flooded. "WHAT?!" Weiss nearly shrieked as Peter made his way over to the room where the water was coming from.

"My oldest foe. The main water pipe burst this morning and I've been trying to fix it." he explained as he approached the burst pipe. He glared at the long and thick pipe going up the far wall of the room with multiple holes in it, the metal had rusted from the inside and gave out this morning when he tired to get a shower. He heard water moving behind him as RWBY looked into the small room where all the pipes connected at, "I had to shut off the power so that if the water reached the outlets I wouldn't get electrocuted. But now I need to find a way to fix this without power tools." he explained.

His computer was an unfortunate victim of the flooding, the tower beneath his desk was now waterlogged and unusable. Thankfully he got the Folder out. Yang looked at the scene and winced, "You uhh….need any help?" she offered. She knew how to maintain her bike, so she had SOME experience with fixing things.

He looked over his shoulder, it was easily over eighty degrees down here with the power off and Weiss looked like she was melting, Blake seemed not to be a huge fan of the water, and Ruby was trying not to get her cape wet. "Uh…" he started, trying to think of a polite way to decline. Thankfully the cellar doors opened up with Peter's partner coming down the stairs.

MJ saw team RWBY and smiled playfully at the four, "Hey girls, see you've found the flood." she joked as her bare feet entered the water. Instead of her usually attire, MJ instead wore a red string bikini top with white suns on them to cover her along with a pair of short jeans she had cut around the thigh of to allow her les to breathe as well.

Weiss' face flushed at MJ's proud show of skin; it was nigh impossible to deny Mary Jane was beautiful. Her vibrant hair, her jade colored eyes, the light freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and top of her shoulders. Not to mention her body, which may not have rivaled any on her team physically, but was still impressive….and maybe caused herself to feel a little self-conscious about certain parts of herself.

A nudge of her shoulder from MJ's elbow knocked her out of her thoughts, "We might to get you out of here with how red you are." she said with a hint of concern in her voice. The flush on Weiss' face intensified upon being called out on her embarrassment but held her composure, "So what are you all doing here? Come by to help out?" she asked, walking past the room the pipes where and into the storage room.

"We came by to see May but…water." Ruby explained, swishing her feet around.

MJ smiled at the team leader, "May over at my Aunt's place next door, I'm helping get some stuff out of here before the water ruins them. Would you guys mind helping?" she asked on her and Peter's behalf. Ruby nodded enthusiastically while Weiss and Blake gave their own signs of agreement. "Ok then, just help me get these out to the back yard then." she said, gesturing to the room where all the boxes were. As MJ, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake began taking boxes out from the storage space, Peter and Yang were inspecting the burst pipe.

"Couldn't you jut replace it?" Yang asked as she spotted quite a few holes in the metal, "This thing looks like it's way overdue for swapping out." she observed, she and Ruby had the occasional problem at their house, she would help her dad if he needed her but she's never seen something like this.

Peter chortled, "Yeah I'd love to. But it's a bout $1,500 to replace one that's a quarter this long." he explained; Yang winced at the high price. In fairness Peter could probably afford the price for it, but then there was delivery, installation, worker compensation, and whatever else they could charge him for. All for something he knew he could do himself, "Me and Uncle Ben would always work on this thing whenever it acted up. He'd have some trick or something that would fix it for a few months, a year if we were lucky." he explained wistfully. The teen snorted, "One time he used cement to plug the holes, we were both such a mess after….." he trailed off.

Yang looked over at Peter somberly as he shook his head, her hand reached out and rubbed down his arm. "Well let's make him proud then…so what do we do, weld it?" she asked as the others passed behind them, getting more boxes to carry out back into the yard.

Peter stood up and shook his head, "Nah we tried that, it weakened the metal around it so it just made a bigger hole."

"Freeze it with ice dust?" Yang proposed.

"Would work for a while but it'd widen the breaches." Peter countered.

Yang pouted as how he shot down her solutions, "Ok what about-"

"Nope."

She looked at him with narrow eyes but the smirk he had made a sinister grin tug at her lips. Before he could react a splash of water hit him in the face, "Hey!" Peter yelped in surprise, much to Yang's amusement. Peter was tempted to retaliate in a similar fashion, but he knew that he sort of deserved that, so instead he grabbed the hem of his shirt and used it to dry his face off. He heard Yang make a noise beside him that sounded like some sort of strangled gasp, looking over at her he saw her gaze was laser focused on his exposed stomach.

The spider that bit him had granted him strength that might possibly rival her's, but there wasn't any physical changes to himself. However when one does acrobatic stunts, preform feats of strength, and has stamina that can give athletes a run for their money? Every day he was Spider-Man was basically a superhuman work out, and his body had become ore athletic as a result of it, and it clearly showed from his abdominals that looked like that of gymnast.

Yang wasn't so much as smitten as she was surprised, "You….but…..how…..what!?" she sputtered out.

Peter quickly covered himself, "Pilates." he answered, earning a look of disbelief from the blonde, "I also eat my vegetables." he added truthfully.

AS the new couple resumed inspecting the piping, MJ carried another box up the stairs into the Parker's back yard. The boxes from the cellar were placed out around the patio, with Weiss taking a minute to cool off beneath the umbrella that covered the outside table. Ruby had opted to go to see May with Blake but Weiss really needed a minute to cool off.

MJ took the seat in front of Weiss, "Thanks for the help, sorry you nearly suffered from heat stroke from it though." she joked good naturedly.

Weiss shrugged, 'It's fine….I'm not entirely…familiar with chores like this." she admitted bashfully, her status in Atlas made what needed done around their home left to hired help. Obviously not everyone could have those privileges, so looking at something so mundane as this and it seems so….foreign to her, made her realize different her life was from normal ones.

MJ gave her a soft smile, "Weiss, you got nothing to be embarrassed about." she assured. Weiss glanced at her and her face once again blushed.

 _I wouldn't say that._ she thought, feeling herself sink in her seat a little bit. Looks were not everything, that was something she knew for a fact, she had been approached by many suitors because of her last name and what it meant for them. People told her that she could sing wonderfully, but still that was because the name Schnee came attached to the voice.

Mary Jane quickly noticed the flushed look on her friend's face, it obviously wasn't the heat like she had thought but seemed to be her. It barely took a minute for her to realize as to why and she instantly felt bad, "If you want I could throw a shirt on." she offered, making Weiss' eyes snap up to her, embarrassed that she had been caught, "I could swipe one of Peter's, I mean it'll bug him but I don't mind doing that in the first place so win-win." she added jokingly.

Weiss snorted despite herself, "No your fine I just-…..I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she struggled.

MJ shook her hand, "Your fine. Guys ogle me all the time, a couple girls do too once in a while. I'm used to it." she stated in a friendly tone. A smirk crossed her face, "Don't get me wrong Weiss I'm flattered but I don't swing that way." she joked.

Weiss's face was now burning, 'I wasn't-I don't-! You…your bad as Yang." she accused. The blonde made dozens of _comments_ about other people's looks, of course they were all in good natured but she could only hear Yang praise her partner's rear end for so long. _Her actually rear end too, honestly how could someone even come with a name like 'Bellabo-'_

"I'm just teasing. Sorry." MJ apologized, snapping Weiss out of her own mind, "But seriously Weiss, you got nothing to be envious of." she assured. The heiress however gave her a dry, unconvinced look as she once again looked over Mary Jane's appearance. The redhead's expression softened, "No really Weiss…you stunningly elegant." she added earnestly. The heiress's hand unconsciously traced over the scar across her eye, it wasn't ugly or disgusting to look at but it was a flaw, a permanent reminder of her imperfection. The dejected look in Weiss's eyes was one MJ recognized, it was one she herself had at her old home.

She had that same look in her eyes every time after her father verbally beat her down, the thoughts that she wasn't worth anything filling her mind after angry angry outburst, how she could have been better if she just tried harder. She remembered the words being daggers to her heart, the dismissive looks like a twist of the knife in her back, how she would lock her door when she got home and let the tears go freely after holding them in all day. She knew that people had it worse than her, she was well aware of that, for all her father's faults he never laid a hand on her or her sister…..their mother was a different story.

Looking at Weiss, the self-disappointed expression she had…..she saw herself. A part of her hated it, she hated those times in her life when someone would make her feel worthless, but she held onto them. She couldn't ignore that part of her life, she tried to and while it worked for a while it didn't fix anything, nothing got better, until she made her life her own. Her mother gave everything to her father, her hopes, her dreams, even her career, and look where it left her. Not me, she decided, never me.

 _And not anyone else._ she thought, her hand reaching across the table and grabbing Weiss' hand, pulling the heiress out of her inner thoughts, "Weiss, you should be happy about who you are, not what others want you to be." she said sagely, taking Weiss aback momentarily. MJ glanced down at her hand, "Me and Pyrrha….haven't talked for a while. I blamed her for things that weren't her fault but other people's…..I was always compared to her and when I failed to meet those expectations….I felt pretty worthless after." she admitted.

She met Weiss' eyes again and saw the heiress's sympathy, "But that's because someone told me what I should be for them. I'm my own person, like you're our own." she said encouragingly, giving her hand a squeeze and bringing a small smile to the heiress's face.

"I…thank you, Mary Jane…..that's…..very inspiring." she admitted, making MJ blush a little. The sight made Weiss' confidence rise; it was nice to see that she could get a little payback. "That must have been hard to share…..I'm really touched."

MJ swallowed a small lump in her throat, "It's easier to talk about now. It took some time to open up about it, but I think how it is for everyone." she admitted. Her mind drifted back to her and Peter's talk in the basement, he was the first person she really opened up to about it. Her aunt knew her situation of course but she didn't go into specifics about it until after talking with Peter. And with Weiss, it felt almost good to talk about, like getting it out in the open felt like a weight off her heart.

"Mary Jane! Weiss! We have refreshments!" Ruby announced proudly as she carried a tray of glasses she set down at the table. May cornered the house with Blake who was carrying a pitcher of lemonade. Weiss pulled her hand out of MJ's, standing to greet May as she approached, "May, this is my super special awesome partner Weiss, super special awesome Weiss this is May." she introduced, making her partner pout at her with the ridiculous praise.

The heiress straightened her posture and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Miss Parker, Ruby and Yang have told me a lot about you." she greeted cordially.

May beamed at her and shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Weiss, I've heard so many good things about you." she replied pleasantly. "And please, call me May." she added welcomingly.

As May set the pitcher down, Yang and Peter emerged from the basement, May's nephew having a triumphant look on his face. "Well good news, we fixed the pipe, rubber and clamps make a good combination." he said proudly, nudging Yang who had come up with the idea.

The blonde smiled in triumph, "Slaying Grimm, saving the day, excellent dancer, and home repair. Is there nothing I can't do?" she asked boastfully as she and Peter sat down together as May poured each of them a drink of lemonade. Yang gave her a smile, "So how are you doing May?" she asked.

Peter dipped his head down to hide the smirk he had as May shook her head, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I've been telling this one for the past month." she said, nodding towards her nephew as she poured Weiss and Ruby a drink. "I'm doing fine, I'm taking the medication I need, and I'm not overexerting myself." she repeated for what had to be the thousandth time.

Peter looked up and gave her a smirk, to which May responded with a roll of her eyes, however it gave way to a proud smile directed at her nephew, "You are so much like Ben." she said with pride, the small comment nearly causing the table to freeze up. "Always trying to help someone. Even if they get on their nerves." she added jokingly. Peter smiled fondly as he took a sip of his lemonade, it was then that May saw the boxes that MJ had set down, opening the cardboard lid she looked inside and beamed, "Oh look! It's our photo albums!" she said cheerfully.

Peter nearly spat the lemonade out through his nose, he knew what was in those books and he under no circumstances could let any of the girls see! However MJ was the first to notice his reaction, and it was at that moment she turned against him, "Yang hold him back!" she shouted before reaching into the box.

Peter tried to stop her but Yang looped his arms under his shoulders, "Traitor!" he shouted as he tried to break out of her grasp while MJ opened the book and flipped to a page inside. Ruby and Blake leaned over each of her shoulders and looked at the page she turned two. Ruby let out a howl of laughter while MJ's head hit the table, a mute bellow erupting out of her while Blake covered her mouth with both hands, "I can explain! I was young! I was stupid! I was-"

"So cute! AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Ruby wailed as she tilted back out of her seat until she fell onto the ground, continuing to laugh. Yang let go of Peter and scrambled around to see the picture.

It wasn't flattering. It was when Peter was younger, about seven or so, and he was wearing an old cowboy outfit to play in, that along with the thick rimmed glasses he wore made for a very amusing image. Yang's hand slapped over her mouth as a snort blew out her nose and Peter knew that the damage had been done, standing up from his seat he walked over to see the offending photo, "So I liked cowboys when I was a kid, what do expect when my Uncle let me stay up late to watch Splint Westwood movies?" he asked.

Yang uncovered her mouth as Weiss took the album to look at, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I think you look cute." she said encouragingly. She didn't care that he was a little sweaty, "But for the record, Saddles on Fire is better than any of his movies."

Peter turned his head to her with mock hurt, "Ok that. That is a discussion we are going to have." he stated, pointing at her playful smirk. "But later, I gotta run to the hardware store and get a water pump to hook up to the garden hose so we can unflood the basement." he explained. "Unless we all want to get buckets and start pouring it out by hand?" he asked everyone. He received shaking heads all around, MJ finally lifting her head off the table and recovering from her temporary stupor. "I'll be back." he said. Deciding to be a little bold, he leaned over and pecked Yang on the lips briefly before heading to the house, leaving a surprised blonde who took a moment to recover from the sudden show of affection.

Not that it wasn't unwelcome, just unexpected! She realized that Peter had just preformed that little peck in front of his aunt and she suddenly burned with embarrassment, glancing over at May she was relived by the happy smile she had. "Alright then, who wants some ice pops?"

It was unanimous 'yes' among the girls.

* * *

 _Two hundred bucks out of pocket but I'll have dry basement because of it. That's a pretty good price._ Peter thought to himself as he walked out of the hardware store with a portable water pump in his plastic bag. He had changed out of his drenched clothes and into a fresh set back home, and also put his costume on beneath his clothes while he was at it. Walking down the sidewalk he pulled his scroll out from his pocket and checked his messages, Harry and he had talked this morning after the pipe burst. Harry wanted to come over to help but he felt sick today.

Peter hoped that it was from Norman doing like he told him to and stopped giving Harry those 'vitamins. The right thing to do would be to turn the evidence he had on Norman in regardless, there was always the slim chance that Norman's self-preservation would kick in and he would rat out Fisk, if what he said could actually be used was impossible for him to say but it would mean Norman was out of Fisk's employ.

But he couldn't do that to Harry, and that fact was eating him up.

 _If I turned him in, then yeah Norman might get put away and objectively that's a good thing. But if what he said was true then Fisk has his under his thumb. I don't buy for a second he wanted to change Alchemax because of how they ran things. Max is living proof of that._ he thought. There had been no word or sighting of Electro since their fight at Beacon. Peter hoped that he was ok, he was someone who was alone, confused, and angry. He needed help, not a prison cell. _I hope Ozpin can help him._ he thought as he turned the corner to the train station.

Just in time to see the train pull out of the station and begin its departure back to Vale. For most people this would mean having to wait until the next train came along and took him to his desired destination, however thankfully Peter wasn't like most people. Finding a juncture between buildings where no one would see him, Peter stripped off his street clothes with a smirk on his face. _Train ticket to Vale? $2.50. Handheld water pump? $215.00. Web swinging back to Patch? Priceless._ he thought amusingly as he ran up the wall of the building he changed against and leapt over the side; a web backpack slung across his shoulder as he shot out a webline.

Swinging over the train he had missed, he continued on past it with his web swinging, falling down close to the ground only to shoot out a webline under the tracks and use his momentum to fling himself out past the train's lead car. "YEEEHHHHAAAA!" he shouted out, casting a thread to carry him further up into the air above the buildings and flipping backwards with his arms held outwards and his legs straight. _Man I love this, just what I need to help me clear my head._ he thought happily as pulled himself over a rooftop with a zip of his webbing.

Pivoting off a dish, he cast out a webline ahead of him to the corner of a building. The bridge to Patch came into view, the long stretch of road remined Peter of his very first encounter with the Vulture, _Man back then I was just starting out. I had my Mark 1 webshooters that only had a single container of web fluid. I remember running out of it and having to crawl under the bridge all the way back to school._ he thought as he dropped down onto a semi-truck that was heading to Patch. _I also didn't know how to web swing right, could easily have taken those power line towers to get to the bridge._ he thought, looking at the large towers a few yards out from the bridge in the water.

They had long tethers containing hundred of powerlines in them connecting Patch to Vale. they actually went over the bride to connect to the twin tower on the opposing side every couple sets. _Speaking of power, hopefully I'll be able to dry out the outlets before switching power back on. Still can't believe my computer tower is now scrap. Least I finally finished the coding for the Folder._

As the trick drove across the bridge however, Peter noticed that there was a thin fog ahead on the road. _That's weird, usually it has to be colder than this for fog to form._ he thought as the truck entered the fog. The usually white vapor turning an odd emerald hue, _Ok better question, since when is fog green?_ he thought as he stood up on the truck. "I got a bad feeling about this." Spidey muttered to himself as the truck slowed down.

Suddenly his sixth sense blared like an alarm in his head, leaping back off the truck, the semi's rear carrier exploded! the shockwave knocked Peter through the air, making him tumble across the street as cars behind him skidded to a halt. Sitting up, Peter's eyes widened at the semi's destruction, _The driver!_ he thought, standing up and jumping around the side to the carriage, looking through the burning window he was confused to see that the cab was empty. "Wait, what? Then how did-?" he began to question.

"Ah! The Menacing Spider-Man!" the vigilante turned on his heel and lowering a hand to a ground, ready to pounce from his spot. The voice came from the space between the roads leading to and from Patch. In the space above the roads a cloud of purple smoke formed before dispelling, hovering in midair was….

 _Is that a…..what the heck is that thing on his head?_ Peter thought internally as a man wearing a plaid, green costume covering his body, a purple cape with two latches on his chest with eyes engraved into them, and a gigantic dome covering his face and head with the cloak wrapped around the neck of it. He also had two golden gauntlets on his wrists, "Me? Menace? Oh let me guess, you read the Bugle. I just read it for those funny little cartoons in the back." he joked.

The man with the orb flung his cloak back dramatically as he pointed towards the vigilante, "So you admit it! You try and terrorize the fine people of this Kingdom but I know you as the vile villain you really are you vermin!" he declared loudly as Spider-Man stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're really going for the alliteration aren't you?" he noticed, "Look pal did you do this? Because I'm used to attempts on my life by now, but blowing up cars that I'm riding on top of? That's where I draw the line." he stated before leaping towards the dome head. The man simply waved his outstretched hand and the teen was knocked sideways by an invisible force, hitting the barrier between the roads, "Ugh, what the-" Spidey groaned out as he got up off the ground.

"You think physical world can harm me? Mysterio! Master of the Mystic Arts!?" he proclaimed before clapping his hands together. The ground beneath Peter began to shake. The street in front of him began to crack apart before a large hand of rock shot out of the patch of concrete in front of the teen. Another hand reached out and pulled out the body it was attached to, emerging from the ground was a huge golem that towered over Spider-Man, composed of concrete and asphalt.

The vigilante audibly gulped, "Huh…ok…..there's a logical explanation for that…right?" he squeaked out before the goliath lifted his hand and tried to swat the teen, Spidey leapt clear across the road to barrier between the road and edge. _Ok forget the how he's doing that for now and just get him!_ Peter thought, spinning twin weblines to Mysterio. The self-proclaimed magician leaned to the left, flying out of the way of the webbing which Spidey then used to pull himself towards Mysterio. Swinging his foot out, purple vapor engulfed him, Spider-Man's kick going right through it without contact. "What the heck?" Spidey questioned as he threw a webline out to swing from.

As the smoke dispersed, the goliath of stones melted into the road, becoming one with the ground once again. Swinging to one of the powerline towers, he stuck to the side and searched for Mysterio on the bridge. "Ok, no such thing as magic so it's gotta be a Semblance right?" he asked himself. Suddenly the metal below where he perched at was torn open from the inside! Electrical wires lashed out at the teen, Spidey braced himself from the lashings but phased through him, "Ok what the what!?" he asked in disbelief.

His Spider Sense went off in his head, looking up he saw Mysterio floating in midair with a large boulder in his hand before throwing it at the wall crawler. "Ok if the wires weren't real then I bet that big stone thing was fake to. So then that means that this is as real as Sant-" Spider-Man said aloud as he leapt off the wall directly into the boulder.

It smashed into Spider-Man and crushed him back against the tower. As the large rock fell out from the dent it made in the tower with Spider-Man embedded into the metal, the vigilante groaned painfully as he pulled himself out, "Unggghhhhh…..ok…let's back up." he proposed as Mysterio fluttered his cape out, the cloth shooting out spikes from its material at the teen, "Ok yeah not gonna see if that's fake!" Peter yelped as he dove off the tower, shooting out a webline to swing himself onto the side of the bridge.

Mysterio flew around the side after him, "Do you surrender Spider? Admit defeat and I shall end your embarrassment." he proposed as the teen sprinted along the side of the bridge, Mysterio keeping pace. Spider-Man replied with shooting web shots back without looking, Mysterio expertly dodged the webbing sent at him, "There is no shame in it, few men can stand up against the might that is Mysterio!" he proclaimed proudly.

Spider-Man looked over his shoulder, "The day I surrender to a guy wearing a fishbowl for a head is the day I wax Jameson's leg hair!" he shouted defiantly before turning on his heel and launching himself at Mysterio, catching him off guard as the vigilante grabbed onto his shoulder and slammed his feet into the magician's chest, knocking the wind out of him as he reeled a fist back, Mysterio quickly raised his hand, jetting out a plume of green smoke into the teen's face, he coughed loudly at the sudden intrusion into his airways.

He felt a pressure build up against his chest and a flash of golden light knocked hi back into the side of the bridge before falling down into the water below. With the breath Peter managed to hold in before hitting the water, he looked up to the surface as the smoke cleared away where Mysterio was waiting for him to come up. _I'm getting trounced up there! Much as I hate to do it need to bail._ the teen decided, so far the only person in danger was him, if he left then hopefully so would Mysterio. Swimming through the salt water to one of the bridge's support legs, he poked his head out and took a deep breath before submerging again and swimming as fast as he could away from his new foe.

* * *

Getting back to Vale was an unpleasant experience to say the least. After swimming farther than Peter even knew he was able to, he finally resurfaced and made it ashore. As he changed into his civilian clothes he discovered something that was a real gut punch. The water pump was broken, _Aw crap! It must have been when that snow globe head pinned me with that boulder!_ Peter cursed as he held up the shattered piece of equipment. _Not to mention my clothes are drenched from taking a dip in the water. Thank goodness scrolls are waterproof._ he thought positively as he jumped across rooftops to his own home. _And that I left my camera at home…..wish that my webshooters were waterproof!_ he added bitterly.

His web cartridges were fine, however the shooters themselves were waterlogged and were just glorified water guns with shorted batteries. _Ok Mark 3 webshooters. Waterproof. Next project…..if I can ever get my basement unflooded._ he thought dryly as he pulled himself across a rooftop with his hand, reaching the house across the street from his. RWBY seemed to have left but he saw MJ waiting out on the porch of his house with a hoodie on, covering herself with a bored expression on her face.

Spider-Man couldn't just drop down in front of Peter Parker's house though! So he resorted to waving his arms and hoping it got her attention. His movement was caught out the corner of her eye and she looked up, looking around for any witnesses she made an 'X' with her hands and shook her head, mouthing something that Peter couldn't quite make out. _Flag or….deer?_ he thought before she heard something from around the side of the house.

She gestured for him to get down and Peter flattened himself against the roof as not to be seen, he did however get a perfect view of Flash Thompson walking around the side of his house with May…carrying a water pump in his hand?

"I can't thank you enough for your help Eugene. Again, I'm sorry about how the girls…..reacted to seeing you again." she apologized, remembering how when Flash arrived, Yang's hair lit ablaze and had to be held back by MJ while the rest of the girls seemed ready to verbally tear his head off. It wasn't until that he showed genuine interest in helping May did they give him a chance.

The blonde Griffball player shook his head, "It's not problem Ms. Parker. I'm glad I could help out." he said humbly. "I should get going though, my mom needs me home for dinner." he said before heading down the driveway, he looked over at MJ as he left. The redhead responded by pointing to both her eyes with her pointer and middle finger, then directing them at him in a clear message, _I don't know what this is but I'm watching you._

As May walked behind her into the house, MJ looked back up to where Peter was poking his head out from, he leapt clear across the street to the roof of his own house. _Woah….still gotta get used to that._ she thought as she circled around the side of the house to where the window to his bedroom was. Looking up he crawled down the wall, "What took you so long?" she asked in a whisper.

"Ran into a super bad guy, tell you later, what is Flash doing at my house!?" he asked back in a more freaked voice. MJ informed him quickly of what happened after he left, Flash showing up, RWBY nearly tearing into him, and him just offering to help with May and Peter's problem. "That's not Flash! Flash dunks my head in the water fountain at school, he doesn't clean up my house! It's gotta be the Chameleon or something right?" he asked.

The model shook her head, "I don't know…..look I gotta get going, me and Mark have a date, but tell me about what happened." she required, noticing that his costume was soaking wet. Peter looked around; he held his hand out to MJ. _Right, duh, can't talk with Spider-Man right outside Peter Parker's house._ she thought as she grabbed his hand, the teen gingerly lifting her off the ground with ease and looping her arm around his shoulder before carrying her to the roof of his house. "Your soaking wet." she noticed, her arm feeling damp from being around him.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you get knocked into the ocean." Peter replied dryly, "I was on my way back from the store when I got ambushed by this guy wearing a fishbowl for a head." he explained, MJ let out a chortle at the mental image. Peter however wasn't as amused; she gave him an apologetic smile. "TLDR; he makes illusions and he kicked the crap out of me. I had to swim here from the bridge." he complained.

"That explains the soaking wet part." She noted, Peter resting his chin in his hands, "Look, just get dried up. You can truce this guy later." she said with a shrug.

Peter sighed, a nice warm shower was what he wanted to start the day with. "Your right MJ, Mysterio will be there tomorrow…..after I fix my webshooters." he said, looking down at his wrists.

"Good…now can you get me down from here? I gotta hot date." she said impatiently. Peter rolled his eyes under his mask as he picked MJ up and jumped over to the side of her house, opening her bedroom window with his foot he carefully set her down inside. "Thanks." she said gratefully as Peter hung back outside her window. 'Sorry you had to ditch your girlfriend to play with your new friend."

Peter shrugged, "It's ok. I'll call her and apologize…I've been sort of meaning to ask. How are things with Mark? Are you two like…..official?" he asked hesitantly, MJ had been pretty clear at first that she and Mark had something casual. But he saw them together at school, he saw him come to her house to pick her up, and he also saw that Mary Jane seemed happy whenever she brought him up.

The redhead paused for a second, her and Mark were…..still going. He was kind, patient, but above all he was…tentative. Just in the same way Peter cared for everyone, Mark was the same with her. And thinking about it…..she needed that…..she needed that for a long time. "….I think so…..I mean this is his hoodie I'm wearing." she said mirthfully, smiling to herself as she tugged at the fabric.

"Oh….Oh!" Peter said louder in understanding.

Mary Jane had no doubt his face was red as his mask, she couldn't help but tease, "You know, you and Yang were down in that basement a while…..and the way you just kissed her like that? Pretty bold for Peter Parker." she noticed.

"Ok first of all. No…I'm just kind of…..going with it. Like she is I think…..it's nice." he admitted. Before their conversation could continue they both heard a car drive down the street. Peter quickly backflipped back to his house through the window to his bedroom. Looking back through it he saw MJ giving him a wide grin. He waved goodbye before pulling it shut.

* * *

It took some maneuvering but Peter managed to come up with a story about the store being out of water pumps and explaining how his clothes got wet on his way back home. After a shower that was long overdue, Peter and May sat down together for some takeout. "So…..MJ told me Flash dropped by today." he started as he stirred his noodles in his box with chop sticks. May was sitting on the couch with her own box. His Aunt looked up as she slurped some noodles, "She also told me Yang was ready knock him across the island." he added with a smirk.

May gave him a tensed look, "Yeah none of the girls were….happy to see him." she said before smirking. "Which reminds me, that Weiss girl? I really like her, she's very polite Peter. Very respectful." she praised.

"Your changing the topic." Peter pointed out before popping one of the meatballs in his mouth.

May exhaled a heavy breath, "I know…Peter, I know that you and Eugene have had some differences-"

"I've been his personal pin cushion for the past three years. He humiliated me in front of most of the school two months ago." Peter pointed out dryly. "And when I decide to be the bigger man, offer to tutor him and Kong? Kong's willing to take the olive branch but Flash spits in my face." he said, recalling how Flash blew him and his offer off, stating that he wasn't going to take his help.

May looked at him imploringly, "Peter, people change." she stated.

The teen's eyes went down to his cup, "Yeah well maybe it's too little too late." he said, making May look up at him directly, "I'm just….tired of having to be bigger man. I don't want to take the high road….I mean I want to do the right thing; I honestly try to but the people like Flash…..they use others to make themselves feel better about themselves. And I'm supposed to believe they want to change?" he asked, looking up at his Aunt imploringly.

May chewed her food as she thought of what to say, she set her box down on the coffee table and turned her head to Peter. "Peter…..I know that people can sometimes disappoint us. And your right, some people don't change, that can be good or bad…but when someone really wants to change themselves, that means they look at what they've done, and accepted that they've done wrong." she explained. "That can be the hardest thing to do, and it's easy for some people to convince themselves that they're doing the right thing, say that everyone else is wrong but they're right. But people who don't, who reflect on their lives and realize that what they've done has hurt others? And then they go out of their way to make amends, try and seek redemption for what they've done?" she asked. "That's one of the hardest things that they can do."

Peter let her wise words sink in as May gathered her box and walked to the kitchen to dispose of her leftovers, leaving Peter to contemplate her words.

His thoughts were interrupted however when his scroll rang, pulling it out of his pocket he saw he had gotten notification from the Bugle's website.

 **'Exclusive! Mysterious Mysterio defeats Masked Menace Spider-Man!'**

Peter's brow creased at the headline, opening up the page he saw that a video had captured his fight with Mysterio, _'-out of nowhere Mysterio appeared after Spider-Man used an explosive device to destroy a semi-truck on the DeFalco Bridge-' That's not what happened! If anything bubblehead is the one who planted that and used me as a scapegoat!_ he thought angrily. _'However Spider-Man escaped before police showed up at the scene of the crime. As publisher of the Paper, I J. Jonah. Jameson find these crimes that Spider-Man has committed as only further proof of his villainous intent, and thusly I have posted a bounty of-'_

"A HUNDRED THOUSNAD LIEN!?" Peter nearly yelled.

* * *

 **AN: Things aren't looking good for old webhead are they?**

 **This is not the end however! Next chapter! The conclusion to LEGACY!**

 **So I had a busy week, I had exams due, I have a final Project I still need to complete by tomorrow, but waiting between classes I managed to put an end to this chapter!**

 **Now, couple things.**

 **Yes I've seen the new Far From Home trailer, it's all bullshit cuz mysterio. EDIT: I mean that he's tricking everyone, I'm excited to see the movie but I ain't buying the whole Multiverse thing yet.**

 **Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #5 came out this week and finally seems to be living up to its name after that whole 'Under York' weirdness. It's also a tearjerker.**

 **Symbiote Spider-Man #2 came out as well, little underwhelming, not much happens compared to the first one.**

 **Hunted Pt 4 came out and…man I can't wait to get the trade of this story because holy hell it's amazing. Speaking of I also got the Epic Collection of Kraven's Last Hunt, which is one of the greatest Spider-Man stories ever told and includes the wedding of Spider-Man and MJ. Also Spidey vs Wolverine. So awesome deal.**

 **I've also picked up the first collection for Spider-Girl! It's a little date but Mayday is awesome so I love it.**

 **…..Endgame…..go see it. I don't care if you already did go see it again! I can't…..words can't properly describe my experience; this is possibly the greatest Superhero movie of all time and deserves all the praise it gets.**

 **And Finally DC announced that RWBY and GEN:Lock comics are being made, and superstar artist JIM LEE is drawing both the first covers for them! And Aside from that….nothing much else.**

 **That's all for now guys, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Legacies Pt 3)

**Legacies**

 **Pt 3**

 **Rnji: Yes it is but I unfortunately haven't seen it fully yet.**

 **Gamelover41592: That is a fairly good summary of Peter's life yes.**

 **Inheritance1990: I find that the case most of the time as well, and I was guilty of that myself when writing my last Spider-Man crossover. It's the fact that we want to see the hero succeed, however to do that he needs to face adversity first. And he is human enough to feel it, but he's just as human to get himself back up. That's Peter Parker, not spider-man doing that.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: Ok yeah that sounds extremely cool actually, however Iron Man as a character is more about the absolving of weapons. Ironically he does this by making the most advanced weapon ever, but his goal is to bring about a world that doesn't need weapons, at least that's how I interpret Iron Man. Code Geass does have a anti war message in it but it's also about faith, faith in leaders, faith in yourself, decisions you make, in humanity, faith in causes you take part of, while visually it might fight I'm not sure tonally it would. Or in the context I imagine, I'm sure there's one where it clicks.**

 **Personally I think something like Black Panther would be an interesting crossover with Code Geass. Britannia keeps trying to invade Wakanda but the country is so advanced technological wise that it's basically a waste.**

 **AnimeKing6: Yeah old Fishbowl Head makes is debut.**

 **The True Skull: Well David Copperfield also said it was magic…just saying.**

 **Awesomerebel55: The life of a Spider-Person is solemnly easy.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Yeah I've been there, got the tee shirt, and came back. And yeah black cat is really awesome, she's finally getting her own ongoing series too!**

 **Ant9472: I intend to good sir!**

 **Also I want to clarify something, when I said that Mysterio is bullshit last chapter, I meant it in the way that I don't buy his good guy act for a second, or the multiverse idea. It's a scam I bet.**

* * *

 _I still can't believe this._ Peter thought dejectedly as he rode atop the train to school. _Mysterio frames me for setting off a truck bomb, and instead of printing the truth what does Jonah do? He puts a bounty on my head!_ the teen thought in despair as he leapt backwards with a flip as someone tried to grab him on the ground. He had been swinging to school since he missed the train this morning, just a block away from school however he heard someone screaming for help in an parking lot. When he reached the guy on the ground yelling, he was jumped by a half dozen guys along with the one he was trying to help!

"Just pin him down and that bounty is ours!" one of them shouted as Spider-Man landed on the side of a tall street lamp. One of the guys ran at him, the vigilante connected a web to his hand and stuck the other end to the streetlight. The hero leapt over his head, as the runner tried to turn after him he angled himself in the webbing and tripped back onto the pavement rear first. "Ow! Hey I'll sue you!"

"Yeah? Go ahead, I'll love to see a judge's face when you explain that you all cried wolf to try and gang up on someone." Spider-Man replied as one of them grabbed him by the arm, another by the leg before he was piled on by the remaining me. Spider-Man burst out of the pile, holding a man up in the air in each palm while two hung off his arms, "Ok this is fun and all but I got places to go, people to see." he said before throwing the men off him and leaping up into the air, bouncing off the lamppost and casting a webline out to pull back on.

Swinging away from the parking lot, Peter frowned beneath his mask, this was the ninth attempt to cash in the reward that Jonah posted for him in the past five days. Every time he put on the costume, someone would try and catch him. Some of them were stupid, like when someone paid to have a billboard advertise a restaurant named after him and inviting him to be the guest of honor. Another one was actually sweet when a older woman 'caught' him with a butterfly net while he was sticking to a wall and eating lunch. But then people started doing things extreme as posting fake crimes to try and cash in on the reward.

And Mysterio was eating up all the attention, he had made appearances all over the Kingdom of Vale, taking interviews with radio and TV hosts, he was even posting videos online of himself preforming 'magical' feats for views! No one seemed to be taking the magic thing he had going on seriously, it was all part of his gimmick. But no Of course he couldn't come out and say that without blowing his secret, but there was something going on here.

 _I know that the most obvious, and honestly most appealing idea, is to lay low until things calm down._ Peter thought to himself as he reached the water tower on the rooftop next to his school. Crawling underneath the structure he retrieved his book bag and web sack of clothing he stuck underneath. _But Every time I do, there's an actual crime that happens and I have to stop it. And not to mention I need to find a way to prove my innocence._ he added mentally as he pulled his mask off and slipped into his clothes.

He leapt over to his school cafeteria's rooftop, slipping down onto the roof of the school where no one was currently at right now. Entering the cafeteria he descended the staircase to the third floor where his first class of the day was held. _God what pisses me off so much is Jonah! I mean I go out every day and save lives and all he does is make me out to be the bad guy! Part of me just wants to knock him upside the head but…..I couldn't do that, as much as I really, really, REALLY, want to._ Peter thought to himself as he walked out of the staircase, passing Randy and Sally as they talk in front of his locker. Approaching his own locker, he saw Harry at his own a few doors down from his own. The Osborne heir had been sick for a few days, coincidentally after Spider-Man confronted Norman, but was back in time for the Griffball game tonight.

Peter was…..less than thrilled. _There's no telling if the drug is totally out of Harry's system, if it isn't then he might be able to stand up to the other players. If not? I really hope the coach doesn't put him in._ Peter thought worriedly as he put on a smile and approached Harry, "How's it going Har?" he asked, his best friend looking over with a triumphant smile.

"Hey Pete! I feel great! Like I can take on the whole Griffball team." he said with confidence as he closed his locker. Peter really hoped Harry didn't see how much he was forcing his smile. "You and MJ are gonna be there right?" he asked hopefully. The redhead had shared Peter's concern about his capabilities, but reassurances rom Harry seemed to relieve her worries. Peter however was who he really needed assurances from, seeing as how Peter had a bad habit of having to leave for work or some other pressing matter.

But thinking about it, Peter found it might just be the best thing for him to do. With the police and citizens alike after Spider-Man, laying low being his only option, being normal and attending a Griffball game sounded like a good a way as any to spend his Friday night. "I gotta run by work after school but I'll definitely be there." he assured his friend, making Harry grin. As the bell rang for their next class, Peter sighed to himself, as much as he liked the idea of being normal for a little while, he couldn't just let this bounty on his head keep him down. _It's annoying, yeah, but I made a promise, Great Power, Great Responsibility. I'm not sitting on the sidelines while I could just help people. Never again._ he thought to himself as he sat down at his desk.

Looking up at the board he saw that Mr. Slott had the date for the science fair still up. It was a month away and he still didn't have a working prototype for his Folder. The last test he had tried with it, a few hundred errors popped up on the screen. And how computer at home useless after the flash flood in his basement he needed to work on it at school in the computer lab after class. "Hey did you guys see the video the Bugle posted?" he heard a student to his left ask another. "Spider-Man robbed a bank this morning! Mysterio was there to stop him but he got away with the money."

Peter's eyes narrowed, it had to be Mysterio. "I knew that freak was bad news! Police should get a firing squad together and hunt him down." the student's friend said.

"It's not Spidey." Peter's eyes widened as he turned his head to Flash Thompson's voice springing to his alter ego's defense. The two boys looked at Flash standing over them, the two giving him a skeptical look.

"It's a guy who sticks to walls and makes webs!" one of them argued.

Flash however shook his head unfailingly, "Spider-Man doesn't commit crimes, he stops them! What about when he stopped Electro from frying Beacon?" he reasoned. "Or when he saved the reporter on air when that Kraven whack job broke in and threw her out a window?" he asked. "Or when he stopped a jewelry store robbery yesterday?" he asked again, his overwhelming evidence making the two others remain quiet. "He's being set up by that weirdo with the dome…..helmet…..what even is that thing?" he asked.

 _Ok Flash Thompson is sticking up for me. Granted it's my secret identity but still he's sticking up for me!_ Peter thought in utter disbelief as class began. _I gotta take care of Mysterio and Jonah before I start worrying about my…wait a second. I might be able to catch two birds with one stone._ Peter thought slyly as a plan began to form.

* * *

"Jonah your making a mistake." Robbie insisted as he fallowed the editor of the Daily Bugle through the office. Ned Leeds was fallowing Jonah along with him.

"Urich that bi-line is due in ten minutes! Get it to me in five!" he shouted across the bullpen to the dutiful reporter typing at his desk, whether he actually heard Jonah or just ignored him was anyone's guess. "And what are you talking about!? Have you seen that wall crawling menace swinging around lately? Posting that bounty was perfect! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!" he said joyously as Robbie circled around him with a stern look.

"Jonah, there's no evidence that Spider-Man planted a bomb on that truck. There's nothing to even link him to it aside from what this Mysterio guy has posted online." he pointed out.

Ned Stepped beside Robbie in agreement, "I combed everyone who was on that bridge, eyewitnesses say that they saw Spidey land on the truck to hitch a ride. Guy wasn't anywhere near where the bomb went off." he said evenly, having gone over a half dozen eyewitness statements from the bridge. "And not to mention the police haven't found any evidence that there actually was someone driving it." Ned added.

Jonah rolled his eyes in frustration, "We have video of Spider-Man there! And he flees the scene! He's guilty! Why else would he run!?" he asked.

"Because a guy in a dome attacked him maybe?" Ned provided sarcastically. "Jonah, you told me to work the story, and the story says that there's something else going on that we're not seeing." he explained, Robbie nodding in agreement beside him.

The editor puffed his cigar, "Are you two forgetting that he robbed a bank this morning!? At least this Mysi-whatever tried to stop him." he said, dismissing Ned and Robbie's claims as he continued onward towards his office. Ned let out a frustrated sigh, he knew that Jonah was stubborn but this was borderline asinine, "I've been saying it ever since he crawled onto the scene! Wherever that menace goes, there's trouble! That can't be coincidence!" he argued.

"Because he's trying to stop it Jonah." Robbie argued tiredly, "And don't you find it odd that Mysterio was at both the bridge and jewelry store? Before the cops were called?" he asked.

"So what?! He got there quick, that wallcrawler beats police to the scenes of crime all the time! Probably so he can make off with whatever the crooks steal." he assumed, Robbie pitched the bridge of his nose. He and Jonah had this exact conversation too many times to count, Jonah tended to push people's buttons, but those people usually had It coming. But Spider-Man was like a blind spot, whenever he could be implicated or involved in a crime? Jonah took it without hesitation, which was a dangerous gamble when he was a publisher of a respected paper, "If that masked menace has any sense he'll turn himself in, find a rock to crawl and hide under, or better what get as far away from Vale as humanly possible." he said a he opened the door to his office.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Jonah shouted loud enough that the entire office heard him.

Within Jonah's office, a web hammock was sprayed over his desk with Spider-Man lounging inside without a care in the world as he leisurely swung side to side, "I know right!? How didn't I think of this before? I's so comfy, and I can make this just about anywhere if you think about it. I was just hanging in here, doing my web hanging thing when I thought to myself, 'There's no way that I can do this right?' but no! Turns out I can! and it's great." The masked teen said jokingly as he sat up in his web hammock, Jameson's vein in his forehead becoming visible as he nearly bit his cigar in half.

"What are you doing in my office!? GET OUT!" he shouted. Robbie and Ned where staring at the scene paly out in front of them.

Spidey cupped his chin in contemplation. "How about you let me say my side of the story? You know, like news people are supposed to?" he asked teasingly. _Ok I'm not gonna lie, seeing my boss lose it like this is the most hilarious thing I've seen in a while._ he thought as Jonah fumbled with his words to express his rage correctly. "I'm here to tell you guys that chrome dome is lying, I didn't plant any bomb, I didn't rob any bank, he's lying." he said truthfully and calmly.

"Like I'd believe a word an idiot wearing a mask who broke into my office would say!" Jonah shouted.

"Says the man believing someone who covers their head with a one-way mirror." the vigilante replied dryly. "Look, tell that plaid wearing loser that I want a rematch. He can tell you guys the time and place face to face." he said before swinging back on the Hammock and diving out the open window he entered from, "Also your paper is hilarious!" he shouted out as Jonah ran to the window to yell obscenities at the wall crawler as he swung around the side of the building out of sight. Perching himself on the back wall of the Bugle, he crawled up the side of the building and onto the roof, swinging himself up over the ledge he jumped up onto the rooftop entrance where his clothes where hidden and changed into his street clothes, pulling his mask off with a huge smile on his face. "Alright I'll admit, this was a lot more fun than I thought it would be." he said to himself. _Now hopefully Jonah will post the challenge, Mysterio will show up here to say he'll accept, which is when I plant a new and improved Spider Tracer on him and fallow him back to wherever he's hiding._ he thought as he retrieved his spider tracer from his pocket.

While he was looking up coding for the Folder online he found a fragment that he could apply to the software on his scroll which should pick up the tracer's location almost anywhere in Vale. The only hitch was that the tracer's battery only lasted a day at max. But that would be more than enough time for him to track Mysterio down to his lair and get the drop on him. _He got the jump on me last time, let's see how he likes it._ Peter thought to himself as he entered the door to the paper. Exiting on the top floor he saw that his alter ego's appearance had stirred the office into a frenzy. He could hear the muffled shouts of Jonah in his office with Robbie while Ned hung outside with Betty behind her desk, "Hey Betty, Ned, what's going on?" he asked casually, feigning ignorance.

Ned's amused smirk didn't go unnoticed as he pointed a thumb to Jonah's office, "Your photogenic friend just showed up and told Jonah where to stick it." he said, clearly finding their boss's aggravation funny.

Betty swatted her fiancé's arm on the desk, "He showed up and told Jonah that Mysterio guy is full of it and wants to fight him again. Jonah's personally writing the article now." she explained more clearly. Her ear twitching as Jonah let out a string of curses behind his door, "Ooof, Robbie is going to need to edit that." she said with a wince. "Honestly I'll be surprised if he shows up." she said, holding her elbows on the table and cradling her head in her hands.

Peter crossed his arms and nodded, it was a big bet that Mysterio would actually come here to accept it, but given how he's put on a show for everything it seemed like a safe assumption. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you can give me a call when he shows up? I want to get a few snapshots for Jonah. Need to earn my paycheck after all." he explained.

Betty smiled and nodded at him while Ned stood up from the desk, "I still think there's more going on here. This weirdo shows up at two scenes with Spider-Man framed as the bad guy? It sounds like a set up to me." he said skeptically. He had covered a verity of news stories across the world, and one thing he learned was that coincidences were something to be looked into. He felt a hand on his, looking down he saw Betty's big brown eyes staring up at him with concern, he flashed her a reassuring smile, "If you want I'll back off." he said knowingly. Their relationship was scattered with concern for one another, being a reporter wasn't the safest profession, and Ned knew that his wife-to-be worried for him. And thus he made sure to always defer to her final word on dangerous matters.

"Just be careful. I don't want to get a call explaining how you got crushed by some rock monster." she said, the corner of her mouth tugging into a playful smirk. Ned leaned down and pressed her lips onto his, the soft graze of lips reassuring the secretary. Peter watched the exchange with a glad little smile for Betty. Jonah may have had it out for Spider-Man but he didn't need to deal with the guy for eight hours a day, five days a week. That thought alone made him feel a little tired, but seeing how her eyes lit up and the smile that crossed her face when she and Ned where together? He could tell it made those long days feel shorter just being together.

The couple broke away and Ned leaned off the desk as the door to Jonah's office opened with Robbie stepping outside, "AND GET SOMEONE TO DO SOEMTHING ABOUT THIS STUPID WEB IN MY OFFICE!" he shouted, making the three wince as the editor walked over to them.

"Betty could you-" he started.

"Already called cleaning but I looked it up, those webs dissolve on their own in about an hour." she said, beating him to the punch. The sound of something falling in Jonah's office made the four snap their attention to the open door.

"THAT MENACE PUT IT IN MY SEAT! I CAN'T GET IT OFF!" Jonah shouted; Peter had to cover his mouth to muffle the laughter as Betty tried to do the same but failed while her husband-to-be let out a noise through his nose.

 _Was wondering if he'd find that._

* * *

The Griffball field behind Midtown Magnet was crowded to the brim.

Getting in through the front entrance on the far end of the field away from where the school was had been a bit of a challenge, with all the students, parents, and booster club members aside there was still a huge turnout. Peter kept his eyes peeled for any sign of MJ or Mark as he made his way through the crowed, he finally caught sight of a redhead at the food stand, getting a box of nachos and a pair of drinks that she tried to hold in between her arm and her side. "Need a hand pretty lady?" Peter offered jokingly as he approached, MJ turned her head to him and offered a grateful smile as he took the box of food off her hands, letting her put the freezing cold Styrofoam cups away from her side.

"I wouldn't mind an extra hand." she said gratefully as she led Peter towards the home side bleachers. "So I heard that Spider-Man went and challenged that Mysterio guy to a rematch. What's that all about?" she asked, well aware of their public setting and making sure that any prying ears wouldn't think twice about it.

Peter took a cautious glance around for good measure before replying, "Well I figure he's planning on tracking fishbowl head back to his lair and taking him out there while he plans for his attack on Spidey." he reasoned as MJ led him to where she and Mark were sitting. Sitting down beside MJ she offered him a nacho which he happily accepted, "And he finally webbed Jonah's ass to his seat so that was pretty funny to watch." he added. MJ didn't so much as crack a smile, which Peter noticed, "What?" he asked.

She looked out to the field as Flash led offense to the first down line, "You-er-Spidey…got pretty beat up by him last time." she pointed out, nearly breaking their illusion. Her head turned slightly towards him, her green eyes looking at his with concern, she remembered how Peter had to cover about the cuts and bruises he had when he came to school the next day, saying that he slipped up on the stairs at the train station and took a tumble. She didn't hate the lying; she understood the necessity for it but looking at Peter the next day was a little hard considering she knew that it wouldn't be the last time.

Peter felt like his chest had a stone in it, _Sometimes I forget how hard this has to be for her…..man I complain about what I go though but MJ? If she was out there risking her life could I be like her? Supportive? Rock Solid? Confidant?_ Peter pondered to himself as the redhead leaned against the back of the seat, he must have been staring at her because she gave him confused look. "MJ I…know your worried about….Spidey…..and I'm sure….he, appreciates it more than you can imagine. And uhh….." he explained as best he could given their current circumstances.

Mary Jane slowly smiled as she watched Peter struggle to find the right phrase, she suddenly felt someone sit down on the other side of her. Turning her head she had a pair of lips press into her own, pulling back, Mark smiled at her, "Thanks for grabbing food." he said before noticing Peter's presence, "Oh hey Peter, when'd you get here?" he asked.

"About a minute ago, what have I missed?" he asked, looking out to the field as one of the Midtown Tigers was tackled with the ball still in their hands. "Aside from the usual concussions?" he asked jokingly.

"We're down by six, the Apes' defense is strong but Flash keeps gaining yards." MJ explained, making Peter blink at her is disbelief while Mark gave her a lovestruck look. "What I watch sports." she stated with a shrug before taking a sip of her soda. "Harry hasn't gone in yet though, he's getting a little antsy." she said, pointing down at their side of field where Harry, number thirty, was leaning forward on their bench with his hands clasped together and his foot thumping against the field.

Suddenly the crowd erupted with cheer, looking up to where the ball was he saw that Flash had thrown the Griffball to Randy who was in spitting distance of the endzone. Peter clapped his hands along with the crowd's cheers as the Gorilla player who tackled Randy got off him. Robbie's son was slow to get up, slightly stumbling as he took a few steps forward. "Oh man hope he's ok." Mark said with concern as the coach called him over to their side of the field with a time out.

Peter looked at the cheerleaders, Sally Avril watched her boyfriend with concern and broke away from the others while Liz covered for her on the squad as Randy plopped down in his seat on the bench, the other players giving him some room, "I-Is he ok?" she asked worriedly as Flash helped Randy get his helmet off.

The young Robertson winced as the helmet's padding scrapped off the sides of his head, Flash kneeled in front of him, "Hey man you good? You here?" he asked as Randy blinked a few times. Griffball players were trained to take hits, but getting the wind knocked out of you, even a concussion, was part of the game.

He finally nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm good just….damn guy hits like a bulldozer." he breathed out with a shudder as one of the coaches wetted a towel and ran the cool cloth over his head while Coach McFarland called over one of the medics from the ambulance stationed near the entrance to the field in case of emergencies. As one of them rushed over to inspect Randy, the Coach turned to Harry as he handed Randy his water bottle.

"Osborne your in." he said, making Harry look up at him and nod, "Stay away from that lineman, Flash?" he asked, looking to the quarterback.

Flash rallied the players to huddle around him, when Harry slipped his helmet on, Peter tensed in the stands. _Calm down Parker, Flash isn't bright but he's a good football player. He knows what he's doing._ he thought as he watched the team get in formation. The crowd around them began to chant, 'Let's go Tigers!' before clapping in tune. When he heard clapping from beside him, he looked over to see Mark and MJ chanting as well. MJ looked over at him with an excited smile with a raised brow.

He relinquished as he cupped his hands in front of his mouth, "Let's go Tigers!" he shouted out along with the crowd. The redhead smiled at him in triumph at getting him involved, they both looked back to the field as the teams lined up against each other, Flash snapped the ball back to Kong who charged the defensive line. Peter couldn't help but be impressed that three of the linemen had trouble fighting against Kong's advance, however the same player that sacked Randy the last play broke through around the right side and was changing towards Kong.

That was until Harry put himself between Kong and the Ape, the player plowed into Harry, his tunnel vision so set on Kong that he didn't even see Harry in his way until it was too late. Harry was lifted off his feet before he came down on the field with a loud bash of padding smashing itself, the fallowing crunch was drowned out by the cheers from the crowd due to Kong's touchdown, but Harry's cry of pain was heard as the cheers died down.

"Harry!" Peter shouted as MJ covered her mouth, Peter got up from his seat and rushed down the stands with MJ and Mark right behind him, the vigilante fighting his instincts to leap down from the bleachers to the field. The runaround the field to the entrance felt like a waste of time when he could easily jump the fence around the field without a problem but with so many people around it would be like cashing the bounty on his head in himself, by the time he reached the entrance, Harry was lifted up onto a gravity dust powered stretcher with one of the paramedics by his side while the other pulled him towards the ambulance. "Is he ok?!" Peter asked in a panic.

"Please stay back sir." the paramedic ordered as they loaded Harry back up into the ambulance, his friend watching with worry as Mark and MJ caught up with him. "We're moving him to Mercy General." he informed them, seeing the concerned looks. As they shut the doors closed the ambulance drove away with Harry inside, Peter feeling like a part of him had gotten ripped out as Harry left.

Turning his head to MJ he saw Mark place a hand on her shoulder in comfort which she held onto tightly, "I'm going to the hospital." he decided.

"Me too." MJ said, surprising her boyfriend. She felt his hand tense in her own, tuning around she held his hand in her's and looked at him imploringly, "Could you stay here? I'll call you with news about Harry….I think the others will want to know." she said, glancing at the gate where the rest of the tigers were gathered and watching. Mark looked back at them before turning to his girlfriend and nodding. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before backing away after Peter and smiling at him reassuringly, turning around she fallowed Peter through the parking lot and behind the parked school buses.

Making the turn around the hood of the vehicle she found him pulling his mask down over his face, his shirt and pants already in a ball of webbing. Looking over at her, Peter saw the look on her face, there was no dissuading her from joining him. He held out his arm to her which she stepped into, letting it wrap around her waist securely while her arms looped around his neck.

Firing a webline out to a streetlamp, he pulled both himself and MJ up into the air, shooting out another webline as he began to drop, swinging forward over a short building between a wall and water tower. MJ's arms tightened around his neck as he fired a webline over her head, swinging them around a building before letting go and dropping down further and casting a web out to shoot them forward above the rooftops and then drooping back down towards the ground, passing over a rooftop as he sent another line out after the ambulance.

Web swinging with a passenger was something Peter had only a few instances of practice with, the extra weight threw off his usual speed, his arc, angles, and a few other little things. He needed to practice compensating for it, but that was for later, now he just needed to focus. Thankfully unlike cars he could go in a basically a straight line to the Hospital.

Swinging directly towards a wall, Peter leapt off the webline at the end of his arch and launched the two of them over the building's roof to the edge overlooking Mercy Hospital. Dropping off the ledge he repelled down to the space between buildings and onto a fire escape where he set MJ down, they both watched as the ambulance that carried Harry parked outside the emergency entrance and unloaded Harry from the back seat, his Griffball gear missing as they rolled his stretcher inside.

MJ released a shaky breath; she had seen Peter get banged and bruised up before but seeing a friend getting carted away in an ambulance? It was hard to watch for anyone, Peter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Let's get inside. Hopefully the doctor will be able to tell us something-" he began before his scroll let out a tone. Reaching for it with his empty hand he opened it to see an Email from Betty Brant, "Oh no you gotta be kidding me!" he hissed out in frustration.

"What?" MJ inquired with alarm.

The lenses on his mask narrowed at the screen, "Mysterio's at the Bugle right now! Of all the times to show up….." he informed with frustration. He knew that there wouldn't be another chance like this to get the drop on Mysterio but Harry was hurt! What kind of friend would he be if he just-

"Go." MJ said plainly, his head snapped to her with wide eyes. He expected her to be angry, disappointed, like how he felt about himself right now. But instead he saw none of that, she frowned but he wasn't what it was directed at. "You have to stop him…..it sucks but…you have to go Peter." she consoled.

MJ heard the anger, the disappointment in his voice, he didn't want to leave. But he HAD to leave, she understood why. He couldn't turn a blind eye to whatever Mysterio was doing, even if that meant having to leave a friend in their time of need. He tried to find the right words, but he couldn't, his head bowed in disappointment as he stepped onto the railing of the fire escape, launching himself away from MJ as he swung towards the Daily Bugle.

He would make this count.

* * *

He got to the Bugle in record time, landing on the roof he changed into his clothes in the stairwell before entering the office where a crowd of reporters had gathered around Mysterio outside of Jonah's office where he was answering questions, only Ned Leeds was standing back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Parker!" Jonah called out to him, the teen snapping his head to him, only to see Jonah standing beside Mysterio with a proud smirk, "What are you waiting for get a picture! I want this to be the front page when our friend here takes of that wall crawling menace once and for all!" he endorsed jovially.

The teen bit back a remark as he pulled out his camera, _Should have webbed him to the desk while I was at it._ he thought as he snapped the picture.

"Thank you young man! Now then, I must go, prepare for my battle with the nefarious Spider-Man. Tomorrow at the park shall be our battleground!" the illusionist declared proudly, not noticing Peter flick the spider tracer sticking on his middle finger into his cloak, the device sticking to the fabric before he disappeared in a column of purple smoke, startling everyone, Jonah included who scratched his head.

"Not gonna lie he's a little weird for my taste. But hell as long as he gets the job done he would wear a dress for all I care!" he dismissed with a wave of his hand before retreating back into his office to work on the story personally, Ned passing him on his way to the elevator which Peter took notice of but disregarded. He had to get after Mysterio and get back to Harry. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his scroll and swiped the screen over to the last page where an app he made, using his back spider symbol, was located.

Tapping the program, a map popped on the screen of Vale, with his marker being a blue arrow and the tracer being a red dot. Mysterio was moving relatively quickly, _Crap I gotta move!_ he thought before disappearing the way he entered the room. Entering the stairwell he reached the top of the stairwell and found the door slightly ajar, opening it fully he found the rooftop was empty. _He went out through here…..so he can't teleport!_ Peter realized, flashing back to their fight on the bridge. _He must have some sort of technology, or maybe that's his semblance? Invisibility? Man what I would give to have that. Would help with sneaking up on bad guys._ he thought amusingly as he changed into his own costume and looked down at his scroll to see that Mysterio….stopped moving.

 _What the-is he seriously that close by?_ he thought to himself as he zoomed the screen in on where the location was, _Benner and 6th…..wait isn't that the old VFX studio?_ he wondered internally as he packed his clothes into a neat pile before covering it with webbing, making a web backpack to wear. Pulling his gloves and mask on over his face and hands, he slung the webbing over his shoulder. _Yeah I remember now, they were making some big budget flick but the production company went bankrupt. I remember it the film looked good too….what was it called? Focus Parker! Focus! Beat up Mysterio now, think of canceled movie project later._ he chastised himself before jumping off the ledge f the building, catching himself on a webline as he fell through the air, not noticing the car on the streets below fallow him.

The studio was barely a minute away by webswinging, the Studio took up a entire lot in the city between medium sized buildings. There were a number of hangers with movie sets within them lined up along the far end of the gated off lot, landing on the side of a brick tower overlooking the studio, Spider-Man scanned for any sign of his enemy. _Alright probably not in the office building, so those hangers might be….what the hell?_ he wondered, watching as a car pulled to a stop in the front gate of the lot. Out of the car came Ned Leeds, walking up to the gate.

He lout out a sigh, he had originally intended to try and fallow Mysterio back to where he lived to try and get some real answers out of him. Instead of whatever Jonah wanted to hear from him, it was useless, he was gone before he left the building, but he did see Spider-Man leave the roof of the Bugle. _He must have been hanging around and waited for Mysterio to show himself and track him back to where he hung out._ he assumed. So he decided to fallow Spider-Man. Unfortunately it was like fallowing an aircraft, having to find a long stretch of road to keep a pace with the vigilante.

He lost him two blocks ago, but when he saw the old studio lot he assumed that this might be where he went. _It's a lot of assuming. But this is a good enough place for Mysterio to hide as any._ he reasoned as he tried to pull the gates open, only for them not to budge. "Great. Don't suppose they left a key laying around?" he mused with sarcasm.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ned jumped and turned at the voice. Suspended from the streetlamp he parked his car underneath was Spider-Man, hanging upside down by a strand of webbing. "You're one of Jameson's guys aren't you?" he asked. Ned remembered earlier today when he was in the office with Jonah and Robbie, he must have recognized him, "Oh don't tell me Jolly Jonah is like bankrolling Mysterio, I already have one guy with too much money trying to kill me."

Ned shook his head, "No, I'm here because my boss drank the punch and is on Mysterio's side when he's just suspicious as you are…..er, no offense." he apologized politely.

The vigilante waved him off, "None taken. But seriously pal, you should probably get out of here. I mean there were giant rocks flying around last time. Don't want you getting hit." he advised, shooting a webline over the fence and pulling himself into the lot, leaving a determined Ned Leeds outside the gate.

Swinging up to the top of a flagpole overlooking the lot, Spider-Man searched from his bird's eye view of the property. _Ok no that Ned is out of the way, couldn't be the business offices, so that would leave the sets…._ he trailed off, witnessing a faint light come from one of the skylights of the set hangers. _Bingo!_ he thought, shooting a webline and pulling himself to the roof, silently creeping across the curved rooftop to the skylight. Crouching down in front of the window, he looked inside for anyone below. When he saw the coast was clear, he lifted the plain glass up and slipped inside onto the ceiling.

The Hanger was huge, there were about six different stages and sets lining all the way from the far end of the building to the other with equipment off to the side to capture film. Dropping down onto the catwalks above the various lights, he slowly made his way across, looking for any sign of Mysterio. _Perfect place to hide out, deserted, in plain sight, and a building equipped to keep whatever's inside a secret._ the teen thought, his Spider Sense pointing him towards the tracer. Hopping over the railing of the catwalk he swung across the room to a large drawn curtain, grabbing the scaffolding he swung himself up on top of the metal.

Looking down over the side he saw Mysterio walk over to a long desk that had assorted devices on them, but what got his attention was a red and blue costume on a standing model at the far end of the table, beside the model on the table was a bag with a . _That's how he did it!_ Peter thought, thinking of the report that Spider-Man robbed a jewelry store this morning. Reaching into his belt he retrieved his camera and made sure the flash was off before snapping a few pictures of Mysterio tinkering with his gauntlet. _And he lied about the magic crap too, what a shocker._ Peter thought dryly.

"A few more adjustments and the response time will be perfect." he said to himself as Spider-Man lowered himself down on a webline behind him. Not giving Mysterio a chance to attack, the teen shot out a large web net, trapping the illusionist against his work bench, "What the-Spider-Man! I should have known you wouldn't agree to a fair fight!"

"Oh yeah fair, coming from the guy who framed me for crimes I didn't commit." he pointed out as the thief pressed something in his gauntlet. Peter's Spider Sense blared to the table where the model with his duplicate costume sprang to life, jumping up onto the table beside Mysterio and ripping the webbing off. "Oh yeah like I'm about to believe that thing is real and-" Spidey began before the fake one leapt at him punching him in the face and off his webline through the curtain. Rolling across the floor he stopped himself on his side and rubbed the side of his face, "Ahhhh…..ok. Not fake." he said.

The fake Spider-Man pounced, Spidey sent a webline up and pulled himself into the air, driving his knee into the fake's chin with a backflip, knocking the head clean off the model, while the body hit the ground with wires and metal chips falling out the neck. "Robots! Man why do the bad guys get all the neat toys!? Vulture has his wings, Ock has his arms, and you get robots?" he asked as the long purple curtains parted with Mysterio rising up into the air in a column of smoke. "Let me guess, Gravity dust with internal gyroscopes so you don't loose your balance?" he guessed.

Mysterio raised a hand, "….yes actually. How'd you guess?"

"Well there's only so many ways that flight can be sustained without any apparent device used for uplift. So-wait why am I talking shop with you!? You framed me!" Spider-Man accused.

Mysterio waved him off dismissively, "Oh please like you're not getting paid for this. You go in, save the day, ask for pay, it's a good scam. Figured I get myself in on the action." he explained to a bewildered Spider-Man.

"I don't get paid for this! I have a real job beneath the costume you know! Actually, never mind. I'm just going to break that stupid looking fishbowl on your head and get the cops over here so you can pay for what you've done!" he declared, twipping out two weblines and shooting himself at Mysterio. The dome wearer disappeared in a plume of smoke which Spider-Man went through onto the wall, "Oh great this game again!" he said, flipping back off the wall onto the roof of a go kart.

Suddenly a creature of Grimm dropped down from the rafters in front of the teen, a Ursa! It raised it's claws ready to strike but Spider-Man charged into it, and wound up slamming himself into the ground. "Sonofva-" he began before lights shined down at him. Looking up he saw train heading right for him, "Ok I know that this one is a fa-" he started before his Spider Sense went off, "-ker!" he spouted out as the train rammed into him. Peeling himself off the front he dove off onto the set of an old western right in front of a saloon. _Ok there has GOT to be some way I can tell which one of these is fake!_ he thought as Mysterio appeared right in front of him.

"Having trouble Spider-Man?" he asked as smoke filled the set, the cacti on either side of the set seemingly coming to life, pulling themselves out of the ground a standing on legs identical to their arms.

 _I feel like I just got put in a video game._ Spidey though dryly, firing webbing at both the cacti, the ends hit home, telling him that the were real and pulled them towards him at once. He drove his fists straight through the automations before tossing them aside, "Yeah once I get done busting your little wind ups, your next coral breath!" he threated as Mysterio folded his hands over his chest and disappeared in smoke, out from his shroud of smolder a cowboy stared him down with his hands on his revolvers.

Spider Sense going off in his head, Peter leapt aside as the cowboy rained gunfire at him, _This is nuts! I got a fifty, fifty chance of guessing if it's real or not with this guy!_ he thought as he vaulted over a stagecoach for cover. _Man if it weren't for my Spider Sense I'd…..wait a minute that's it!_ he realized, shifting to the left as the aforementioned sense warned him of a bullet aimed at his head. The illusions were just that, illusions meant to trick the senses, but unlike everyone else Peter had another! _I need to ignore what I see and hear…..Spider Sense don't fail me now._ he thought, flipping onto the ground as the gunman finished reloading.

Leaping over the top oft the wagon, he unloaded webbing onto the ends of the revolvers barrels. The guns backfiring once the gunman pulled the triggers, destroying the automation's hands as Spider-Man kicked him towards the saloon, breaking the wood and windows of the wall it was sent through. "That all you got Mysterio!?" he called out before a giant rattlesnake spiraled out from the ground behind him, _Ok here's the real test._ Spidey thought as he turned back to the giant snake as it coiled back, his skull didn't rattle with Spider Sense but it didn't stop him from flinching once the illusion snapped at him.

Patting his head to make sure it was still there, Peter let out a shaky sigh of relief, "Good, good, that was fake." he said as his sixth sense pointed down, making him leap up onto the slope of the saloon as the ground fell away to a pit of spikes. "Oh come on that's not even on theme! You had the rattlesnake and the cowboy, where's the-" he stopped as group of Faunus tribesmen appeared out of the smoke with rifles. "-see there's the right touch." he said approvingly before as they opened fire at him. Only for the bullets to have no effect. "Weird, you wouldn't think spiders can have bullets pass through them but apparently that's one of my powers."

The line of attackers disappeared within the mist as Mysterio took their place, "How are you doing that!?" he asked in frustration.

 _Hey hold on….he doesn't know that I know what's real and fake._ the vigilante realized as he hopped off the roof a few feet away from Mysterio. "Well it's easy to tell what's fake when it's so predictable. I mean come on, giant snake? Do I look like I was born yesterday?" he asked. "And I know for a fact your too much of a hack to even face me face to fishbowl." he taunted harshly.

The dome of Mysterio glowed red, "I'm not afraid of some punk who doesn't understand a good performance when he sees it!" he shouted, pointing his finger at the teen as he took out his scroll and looked down at it. "Are-are you ignoring me!? The great Mysterio! The one whose bested you in combat in front of everyone to see! The one who framed you for my own crimes!?" he asked.

The teen looked up from his scroll, "Hm? Sorry what? I zoned out there for a second." he asked ignorantly. The insult only added to Mysterio's anger, "Oh and by the way-" Peter started before quick-shooting a web to the illusionist's chest, "Figured you're the real one." he said, pulling Mysterio in close and slamming his fist into him and fallowing up with a right cross that shattered the helmet, Mysterio falling down with a groan as Spider-Man webbed his gauntlets to his sides.

Pulling the man up by the cloth of his cape he quizzically looked at the man beneath the helmet, "Wait a sec…..I remember you! Your were that guy who helped out Chameleon try and kidnap Weiss Schnee!" he realized, recognizing the man he left webbed to the wall of a rundown apartment.

The man's eyes lit up, "You remembered me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you made a projection that made me think your van disappeared right?" Spidey asked, lifting the man up onto his feet. "Wait how are you even out of jail?"

"Bail." Beck answered.

Spider-Man facepalmed, _The legal system everyone. Works most of the time I swear._ He thought dryly before shooting a webline up to the rafters and sticking it on Mysterio's back, sending him up above the set. "Now stay here until I call the cops."

"Um….actually I already did that." Peter whipped his head towards the doors of the saloon to see Ned Leeds standing with his scroll in his hand. No sooner than he revealed himself, Peter heard police sirens. "I got most of his confession recorded too, so if you don't want to stick around? I think I got enough to set the record straight." Ned explained as he approached the vigilante.

Peter couldn't help but beam underneath his mask, "Buddy, you just made this day for me." he said, holding out his hand. Ned looked down at it before smiling and shaking it. "You better go out and direct them here, I'd do it but the bounty isn't off me yet." he explained, Ned nodded in understanding before heading to the exit he came in from. As Spider-Man stepped away he stepped on something, looking down he saw a large fragment of Mysterio's helmet. Bending down he picked up the shard and inspected it, the outside was still clouded, but the inner portion of the glass had some sort of circuitry running though it displaying something.

"What do we have here?" he wondered aloud. Peter quickly put his curiosity aside, as much as he'd like to inspect he tech he needed to get back to Mercy General and see Harry. Pocketing the shard, he shoot a webline to the ceiling, he swung up through the window he came through, shattering the glass as he hurried back to the hospital.

* * *

It took far too long for Peter to get back to the hospital.

When he entered the waiting room for emergency surgery, he found that Mary Jane was not the only one waiting for their friend. Sitting around the room was Liz, Flash, Kong, Randy, Gloria, Sally, Mark, as well as a fair number of the football players. MJ looked up at him as he entered and approached, however Peter was intersected as Liz stood up beside her with a disappointed look on his face, "And where the hell have you been?" she asked.

Peter was taken aback from the hostile tone, "I….uh…got called into work and-" he began, making Liz's gaze grow harder and her head shake in disappointment.

"I can't believe you!" she hissed out, MJ winced at the spite in her voice, "Your best friend is in the hospital and your off….off….taking stupid pictures!?" she asked harshly, Peter lowering his head shamefully. What could he say, what could he possibly say that justified his behavior, he glanced over at Mary Jane in her seat. The redhead's gaze was sympathetic but Mark's wasn't as so.

"Liz. Calm down." Peter and the girl in question looked over to see Flash sitting down in his chair, "Osborn will be fine, his leg just got messed up. Parker would be here if it were something serious." he said reasonably. The cheerleader looked back to Peter, her anger having been simmered but her disappointment still clear as day. She stomped past Peter to where Gloria and Sally were sitting, leaving a hurt Peter alone with Flash.

Peter looked over at the Griffball player, "….thanks Flash." he said gratefully. The quarterback looked down and nodded in reply, looking over at MJ, he noticed that Mark wouldn't meet his gaze, _It's a cold day in hell when I'd rather sit by Flash Thompson than MJ's boyfriend._ he thought, walking over to Flash and sitting down beside him. Looking at the door to the operating theatre, he suddenly realized who was missing, "Hey, did Harry's dad show up?" he asked.

Norman seemingly did care about Harry…the way he did was…..different….but would he really not try to be here for his son at a time like this? "Coach McFarland got a hold of him but he's in some compound just outside Vale. It's gonna take him a while to get here." Flash informed, Peter nodded in understanding, somewhat relived that Norman at least cared. The two sat in silence for a solid minute before Flash reached up behind his head and scratched his neck, "I'm sorry….by the way….for the prank." he said, Peter turning his head over and looking at Flash skeptically. Flash looked back and what Peter saw was….genuine remorse.

The teen recollected his talk with Aunt May a few days ago, their talk of people trying to change. Flash admitting that what he did was wrong, and more so feeling actually bad about what he had done? _I look back on what happened to Uncle Ben almost every day…..it's not as bad, but maybe Flash has been doing the same._ he conceited. "It's….ok, I mean it wasn't but….I get what you mean." he said, trying not to let Flash off too easily.

The quarterback nodded as he sat back in his seat, "No it wasn't. And…..look Parker, I know I've given you a hard time for a while….and looking back, you didn't deserve that." he admitted honestly. The vigilante was taken aback by how up front Flash was being, he expected something half hearted and rushed but he put thought into this, and it showed.

"So…..what brought this on? I mean I can't pretend that this is kind of a one eighty." Peter asked.

Flash turned his head away from him, "Honestly? Spider-Man." he admitted. Peter felt like he had just been concussed, or in another one of Mysterio's illusions. "Back when Clayton* went off at the school, he saved my life. Got me up onto the roof while he went to deal with him. Me? I would have bashed his head in but Spidey just….talked to him. And he gave up, and for a while I couldn't wrap my head around it. I mean I'm a huge fan but I never got why did that, how he did that. And then Jameson started printing those lies about him, how he's a criminal and a thief." he further explained. "I didn't buy any of it for a second, and he kept on keeping on. He beat the bad guys, saved the day no matter what people said about him…..then the party happened and…all your friends looked at me like I was one of the bad guys." he admitted.

 ** _*(Way back in Volume 0 Chapter 5! – AC)_**

Peter remembered how MJ said that Yang nearly jumped Flash the second he came over to his house to help with their water issues. "And….I realized why Spidey was able to do it, why he was able to talk Cole down like that…..he's been there too." he said observantly, making Peter's eyes widen at how close to the mark he actually was. "It made me think, why didn't I get it right off the bat? I've…" he stopped himself. "I realized that I didn't get it because I was one of the guys who caused that. I was like….your Jameson, I made your life harder and I didn't realize it…that's not what Spidey would do. And that's not who I want to be."

To say Peter was awestruck would be the understatement of the year, whom would guess that Flash Thompson would idolize Spider-Man so much that he would change like this? Not Peter, that was for sure. "Flash…..that's…" Flash gave him an expectant look, as though he expected him to say how stupid it was, "…really mature of you." he finished, making the quarterback smile. "Look, if you want a second chance? You got it."

Flash rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, I get it. Don't get all mushy about it….and thanks….Peter."

Before the teen could slap himself to see if this was all a dream or something, which at this point didn't seem very unlikely, the doors to the operating theatre opened, a doctor in scrubs walking out. Peter stood at attention, "How is he? Is he ok?" he asked, MJ, Mark, and Liz crowding around the doctor as well while he lowered his medical mask.

"Mr. Osborn will be fine, but his ACL is torn in multiple places. He's going to have to stay off his leg for the foreseeable future. Much less the field." he said, causing the Griffball players to frown in sympathy. "Is his legal guardian here? There's something I need to discuss with him." he asked, Peter frowning at Norman's absence. What concerned him was what the doctors could have found, if they discovered some trace of the drug that Harry was subjected to then that would raise a lot of questions…and lead to some difficult conversations for Harry.

MJ shook her head, "No…..not yet." she said with a displeasure. "Will we be able to see him soon?" she asked.

The doctor shook his head, "He won't be awake until tomorrow at the earliest. You should all go home, if you leave your contact information with the nurse, they'll call you when he wakes up." he informed, making his way through the crowd that parted for him to the exit door. The next fifteen minutes were spent with forums and paperwork before Flash and the other players left with the cheerleaders. Mark gave MJ and Peter a lift back home in his own car.

Dropping them outside their respective houses, Mark kissed MJ goodnight before driving away, leaving the two of them outside on the sidewalk.

The redhead looked over at Peter, "You ok?" she asked. Liz's words were clearly out of anger and frustration not directly from Peter, but what she said still clearly hit him hard. "Look what Liz said…you were doing important work Peter." she endorsed.

Her friend shook his head as he made his way to his porch, "And I left Harry at the hospital because of it. And to just clear Spider-Man's name?" he asked , sitting down on the front step as MJ fallowed him. "Or to just make a quick buck?" he questioned spitefully, lowering his head into his hands.

MJ folded her arms across her chest as she stood before him, "We both know that's not why you did it." she said eloquently, bending down so she was at eye level with Peter. "You did it because he was a bad guy and he needed to be stopped. Doesn't matter if there was a bounty on your head or not, you would have gone out and stopped him all the same." she told him, her lips curved into a proud smile. Looking into her emerald eyes and the soft smile she wore, Peter felt his spirits rise from her endorsement. Reaching her hand out to him, Peter took it and was pulled up to his feet with her eyes still locked onto his.

"Harry will be fine. And besides you know he wouldn't hold it against you." she pointed out. Peter sighed tiredly, he knew she was right, he knew Harry wouldn't hold it against him in the slightest but he still felt bad about it. As he slightly turned his head out to the street, MJ noticed a small scuff on his cheek. Without thinking her empty hand reached up and brushed her thumb across the bruise, making Peter slightly wince, "What happened here?" she asked.

"I punched myself in the face." Peter replied as he hand rested against his skin, "I mean it! Mysterio had a Spider-Man robot and it punched me in the face. So technically speaking I did in fact, deck myself." he explained with a joking smile. She cracked a smile despite the lame attempt at humor, their eyes stayed locked together as MJ's hand remained cupping his cheek. Mary Jane felt her throat begin to dry, her chest was fluttering from the intimacy of their position, her hand holding his, her hand caressing his face…she immediately withdrew, leaving a slightly flustered Peter, no doubt having a similar feeling as her.

"So….um….see you tomorrow?" she offered, unlacing her hands from his and drawing her other hand back, bouncing on her heels to try and relive the fluttering in her chest cavity. Peter nodded, stepping back up onto his porch and giving her a slight wave goodbye as he entered his home. MJ briskly made her way across her lawn to her own home and got inside, nearly slamming the door shut behind her as she pressed her back against it. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MARY JANE!?_ she thought wildly, her heart pounding in her chest.

 _Ok you know what? It was a little emotional today, you were worried he might have gotten hurt and you were really relived to see him…yeah. Actually that's it._ She thought, she hadn't heard from Peter since he left to go deal with Mysterio, and as much as she tries not to show it she does worry about him. And so what if she cared about Peter, she's allowed to of course! _Ugh. I'm making way to big a deal out of this._ she decided, heading upstairs to her own room.

Unbeknownst to her, Peter was having different thoughts at his own house.

 _OH CRAP I FORGOT TO PICK UP MY SPIDER TRACER FROM MYSTERIO! There goes a hundred bucks!_

 ** _Next Time_** _! **Return of the Hunter!**_

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, Kraven is coming back next chapter. And unlike everything up until now, it's not filler! Next chapter get finally get into Volume 2's story.**

 **Now in Spidey news, Donny Cate's Venom run….is honestly the only thing I read yesterday. Now, as someone who Vehemently thinks Venom DOESN'T NEED HIS OWN HONKING BOOK, I gotta say that it's the best Venom comic where he's an Anti Hero that we've probably ever had. Between this, Nick Spencer's AMSM, Tom Taylor's last couple FNSM issues (the last one made me very emotional), and the Miles Morals Spider-Man comic? It's great to be a Spider-Man fan again.**

 **Also Symbiote Spider-Man is cool.**

 **In Roosterteeth news, CAMPCAMP IS COMING BACK!**

 **One of the RT shows I initially dismissed until seeing the first episode.**

 **Aside from that, summer is here, my younger brother has moved back in for the summer and has promptly taken over the downstairs living room while I help remodel his bedroom into a guest room…..joy.**

 **Also I'm aiming to get my first job this summer! And…wow my resume is tiny…like wow. I know it's expected when it's my first job but seeing on paper? Wow…..just wow…wooooow. Wo-ok I'm done.**

 **Aside from that, I'm also going to participate in Sokai week this year! Why?**

 **(Flashes back to my sobbing broken self at the end of KH3)**

 **…cuz I want to make people cry like I have.**

 **Anyway until next update true believers!**


	9. Chapter 9 (Return of The Hunter)

**Return of The Hunter**

* * *

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: Yeah I should have been clear, Legacy arc is over. Not gonna lie I probably should have chosen a different title for that. And I've seen the fricking bear before but I never knew what it was from until now! As for the next soundtrack your guess is as good as mine, usually RWBY is pretty consistent with their releases, so probably around the same time the last soundtrack came out.**

 **superjoeyf721: Yeah contrary to how the movies depict him, Flash does grow into an actual character over time. He's not the high school jock dickhead forever. And Yang knows that it was Flash who was mostly to blame.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks!**

 **The Red Ghost22: Oof, you have been gone a while. And I feel like I should point this out if only because I think people tend to forget since there's mainly a three-way tie between three of his girlfriends.**

 **Ahem.**

 **Peter Parker has had A LOT of girlfriends. How many? Betty Brant (which is weird because she was twenty when he was fifteen), Liz Allen, Gwen Stacy, Debera Whitman, Sarah Rushman (an X-Man character Marrow), Gloria Grant, Charlie Cooper, Kitty Pryde in Ultimate Spider-Man, Cindy Moon, Silver Sable in a what if book, Black Cat, Rouge of the X-Men who tried to kiss him once, Emma Frost in Marvel Adventures Spider-Man, Sophia Sanduval from Marvel Adventures, Jean DeWolf (who had a crush on him), Cissy Ironwood who appeared like twice with no explanation or backstory, Ms. Marvel (currently Captain Marvel), Jessica Jones (who he went to high school with) , and of course the one and only Mary Jane Watson.**

 **I didn't count Anna Maria because that was with Otto in Peter's body, and that was straight up wrong.**

 **This is what you get when you have a character with 50+ years of stories. I never even heard of some of these girls but after looking into it? I was even surprised.**

 **And yeah Mysterio is finally here! And yes I took major inspiration from Spectacular Spider-Man as well as his origin…because that and the time he tried to make Daredevil insane are arguably his only best stories. And I love mysterio!**

 **Blacksmith Omniverse: Oh good catch! Sorry that might be both my fault and spellcheck's, fallow doesn't come up as a misspelling so I assume it's the correct word. I'll try and make sure I catch it from now on.**

* * *

Peter wished he could have seen Jameson's face when he emailed the pictures incriminating Mysterio to him. From what Betty had told him, he had nearly burst a blood vessel when Ned had come in and told him about what Mysterio confessed to, along with the audio recording he had of Mysterio's confession it was clear to even him that he was a fraud. And for the first time in years, J. Jonah Jameson had to print a retraction, something he boasted in front of Peter was something he never would do…and the Bounty was lifted off his head so that was nice as well.

That wasn't the only good news that Peter had heard, Harry was going to be just fine like the doctor said. More importantly he didn't hold any ill will towards Peter for his sudden disappearance during his surgery. Something that Peter had been worried about leading up to seeing his friend conscious again, _I'm not gonna pretend life has been easy for me…..I mean it certainly could be worse. And I'm grateful for what I got. But life hasn't been easy lately, Uncle Ben dying, the Kingpin, Harry's dad, all the supervillains, but days like this? They make all those bad times seem so much farther away._ Peter thought with content from his current predicament.

Though he would never call a night at his home with Yang Xiao Long sitting beside him while they watched one of his favorite movies a predicament. No he would call it a nice night in, especially with how his and Yang's lips were meeting one another's, pecking lightly against each other which made a giggle escape the blonde bombshell's mouth every time they separated. He leaned in and pecked her nose, "You're noisy." he observed amusingly.

Her head dipped down, trying and failing to stifle another soft laugh, "Am not!" she replied in a whisper. "Your just…..just….ugh." she whispered defiantly, failing to find a good counter. _Three months ago, guy would be afraid to even hold my hand, now he's pecking me like a bird._ She thought to herself. The change as she called it, happened soon after she and Peter went out on a date a few days ago. The first thing he did was, as Peter would only do, apologize for being so forward about kissing her in front of everyone. "When I said that, by now kissing is to be expected, this isn't exactly what I meant." she explained.

"Do you want me to stop?" Peter questioned with a hint of worry. He didn't want to go across a line she wasn't comfortable with.

Her lilac orbs looked over to the TV slyly, "I wouldn't say that." she replied coyly, making a grin spread over Peter's lips. "Oh I've created a monster, a confident Peter Parker." she said in mock horror, raising her hand up to her forehead and tilting her head back dramatically, "I PAR-took of your innocence." she joked, grinning at her own pun that made Peter drop his head.

"Your horrible. Absolutely dreadful. Four out of ten." he scored, the blonde stuck her tongue out at him in response before leaning in and kissing him. Her hand reached up to the side of his face and cupped his cheek as their caressing continued, when they pulled away from each other to get some air, Peter could only stare into her eyes conflictedly. "Um….so we're well past the point of me asking this obviously but…..you don't think this is…..too fast or anything?" he asked.

Her lips curled into an amusing smile, "We'll your right about being a little late." she teased before contemplating the question. Most of her past relationships were brief and passionate, nothing intimate happened between her and any of them but looking back upon it she did tend to…speed up the process a little. "I mean…..a little bit. Most people I've dated by now tray and get a little handsy-" Peter immediately held up his hands, showing that they weren't grabbing anything of her's. She bit back a giggle, "But…you know me, I'm not stationary, I keep going forward….sometimes I go when others want to slow down or vice versa. But with you…..we don't see each other as often, so I don't mind packing a bit of extra into the time we have together." she explained truthfully.

Peter understood the way of thinking, "So pack what we can into the time we have." he summarized, the blonde nodding in agreement, "Which is why instead of watching one of my favorite movies we've been sucking face for the past hour." he enlightened, his explanation making Yang slug him in the arm gently. "I'll finish what you started Xiao Long. Don't tempt me."

Yang shook her head, "Your aunt is right upstairs, and I'll tell you right now I'm not quiet." she teased. Peter suddenly sat rigid at her words, his face turning a shade of pink as Yang beamed at his reaction. It was quickly wiped off as Peter shoved a pillow in her face, Yang kicked her legs out as muffled laughter erupted from beneath the cloth, "Parker you do not want a pillow fight with me, I am the champion of the pillow war of last week!" she declared as she grabbed her own 'weapon' and fight off peter.

Before he could counter she had him pinned and was 'smothering' him, "Submit! Submit to the great pillow master Yang Xiao-holy crap that guy just got his arm ripped off!" she noticed, glancing at the TV to see a copious amount of blood come out from the movie character's arm. "Dude you didn't tell me this was violent!" she said with sudden renewed interest. Peter sat up and fixed his hair, "Start it over I want to see this now." she requested, clearly excited by the film.

Peter smiled as he grabbed the remote and rewound the movie, _Yeah, looks like things are finally going my way._ he thought contently as Yang laid her legs across his lap and laid her head against the arm of the couch.

* * *

Mary Jane couldn't complain about her life right now, she was in a home that she liked coming back to at the end of the day, she had a loving caretaker in the form of her Aunt Anna, she had amazing friends who cared about her and a steady boyfriend. Looking back at her old home life, those things seemed so out of her reach that it was almost surreal to even think about. However there was one thing missing that she actually needed as well as wanted…a job.

She had gone to May and asked her if she would have her at F.E.A.S.T., seeing how Peter was able to help everyone every day, the idea of having a job where she cold do the same seemed like something she should do. However, May shot her down saying, "Sweetie, I'm glad you want to work here but you should do something that you want to do, not that you feel you need to do."

Which the more she thought about it, honestly made sense. But in consolation, May added her to the reserve list for people who wanted to help without employment, which meant some basic training in First Aid that she was happy to take….considering her nephew had a pension for getting scrapped up and avoiding hospitals. She left the experience with something to think about, what did she like to do? She loved modeling, but wasn't as experienced as some other models her age she met. Nevertheless she sent her application and references out after getting in touch with her old agent, whom was more than happy to hear from her.

And when she got a call back from Kingsley Limited a few days ago, "I still can't believe it! I have to nail this interview." she said aloud from the changing room at Midtown Magnet High, "Thanks for helping me choose my outfit Gloria, I really owe you one." she said to the fellow drama club member as she set a number of her best clothes on a rack outside the changing room before entering while Gloria looked over herself in the makeup mirrors.

"No problem Mary Jane. So what are you looking for exactly? Something young and hip? Business? Formal?" she questioned upon finishing her self-examination in the mirror and walking over to the clothes she had. She couldn't help but appreciate the variety that she had. She had a pair of jeans with the knees worn out naturally, a pencil skirt with a decorative pattern up the side of the leg with the zipper, blouses of colors that complimented her complexion and hair, she even had a business suit. "Damn what I would give for a wardrobe like this." she muttered.

"Feel free to borrow anything you like." MJ offered kindly, "Think of it as payment, now I want something that shows of my best qualities. So my hair and eyes." she said, her shirt and pants draping over the top of the door. Gloria scanned the clothes and collected a fine assemble before tossing the clothing over the door, "Hmmm….yeah this will work!" she said before putting the clothes on.

A minute later Mary Jane Watson stepped out of the changing room, wearing a set of tight jeans with looser bottoms, a light brown shirt underneath a darker brown shaded long sleeve that was sewn together like a corset up the torso, the strings becoming looser the further up they went. It looked nice on MJ without a doubt, looking at herself in the mirror she saw that she needed to touch her face up a little bit to complete the look, but other than that she looked amazing.

Gloria smiled at her approvingly in the mirror, "I think it'd look better if you grew your hair out." she commented.

MJ looked at her hair in the mirror with a frown, she had started styling her hair short when her father wanted her to keep it long. Her and Pyrrha had different shades of crimson hair, but there was a time when they both had the same length of hair, as to why…..the more she looked like her cousin the better. She finally cut it the night she left home for her aunt's house, her final middle finger to her dad. "Maybe….I don't know, one day maybe, not like I can make it grow on a whim." she decided as the bell rang. "And that's lunch. Might as well test the look out, turn some heads in the cafeteria." she decided playfully.

Gloria smiled as she helped MJ set her clothes back in her bags. Exiting the dressing rooms for the play, Gloria took a bag for herself to try borrow while MJ dropped her own off at her locker. Shutting the metal door closed, she saw Liz Allen leave the computer lab and was immediately noticed by the cheerleader, "MJ, nice outfit!" she complimented.

"Thanks, where's your brother? I want to see the look on his face when I show this to him." she asked as she gestured to herself proudly, she looked good and that was exactly what she needed for her interview today. Plus getting a spark out of Mark for later was always fun.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "I think he went to the auditorium? Some sort of change the script or something." she explained, making MJ raise a brow. The play was a few weeks away so a change to the script was a little odd, not unheard of however, things like dialogue go through tons of revisions before the final product. But if it was something big then everyone would be called in to discuss it, "I think I saw him and Peter talking earlier, he might know." she said before walking off to the lunchroom.

MJ inwardly flinched; she had seen Peter about a dozen times since their…..exchange outside his house. Neither of them had brought it up, her because she knew it was just something she did without thinking, but Peter hadn't brought it up…..well that's why she was making a thing out of it to herself. It was a damned if she does, damned if she doesn't situation. She was making a deal out of it even though he wasn't, and if she did bring it up it would definitely become one.

 _Ugh. Pull yourself together._ she thought as she pulled her scroll out and texted Peter, asking where he was. She didn't expect his response to be 'In the Computer Lab'. _He's skipping lunch again. You know it wouldn't bother me if he didn't tell me he has a super metabolism, which is awesome since he can eat whatever he wants, but bad for hunger._ she thought to herself. She considered picking something up for him at the cafeteria, but drinks and computers don't mix for a reason.

So instead she went to the computer lab directly. Upon arriving and entering, she saw that Peter was the only one in the room working at one of the computers. "You know it's pretty bold to be looking at dirty pictures at the school." she announced teasingly, making Peter look up and smile welcomingly at her. "That was the lunch bell that just rang by the way, in case you were wondering why your stomach was trying to eat itself.'

Peter shrugged, "I had a big breakfast. I'm good." he replied as MJ approached his row and walked down to inspect what he was working on. "Just finished working on the Folder. I almost have the code done, it should be able to run any operating system so that's good." he said as MJ sat on the desk behind his and looked at his work.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing at the strange shard of glass he had on the desk.

Peter picked up the glass and handed it to her, "Parting gift from Mysterio. It's part of his Fishbowl that I shattered." he explained.

MJ inspected the piece curiously, "Are you trying to figure out who made it? Or are you taking trophies now?" she asked jokingly as she handed the piece back to him.

"It's obvious that Norman made this, Mysterio made the design though. He managed to run circuitry through the glass so his illusions don't affect him." he explained, "It actually gave me an idea." he began as he pulled up a window on the computer. On the screen where the eye lenses for his mask, however these ones had similar circuitry stitched into the rims that led into the white material. "It's still just an idea, but one day I want to add an AR display to my mask, that way I can get information in my line of sight, like addresses, police alerts, and other stuff in real time." he explained excitedly.

Mary Jane couldn't help but smile at how eager he was to work, she didn't completely understand all the tech talk that Peter was saying, but seeing the way his eyes lit up with excitement? It was like her when she had her first ever photoshoot, she was so nervous at first but it quickly turned to joy, she was able to cut loose and have fun, strike in fairly ridiculous poses for a camera with a smile. And when she saw herself published in a magazine it was like a dream come true, _It must be like that for whenever Peter makes something._ she thought to herself.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance.

She suddenly remembered why she came here in the first place, "Liz said you were talking to Mark earlier, he tell you where he was going? Wanted to show him this." she said, gesturing to herself. Peter looked over her and smiled approvingly and gave her a thumbs up for his rating. Mary Jane shook her head, "You know girls like being called pretty, and beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. Hot too."

Peter smirked, "Why Mary Jane you look stunning in that beautiful outfit." he insisted good naturedly. "And I haven't seen him today, Liz must have thought it was me or something." he explained as his scroll beeped. MJ folded her arms across her chest, well she would just have to show herself off to him later then. "Speaking of, I finally showed Yang Space Troopers last night."

She rolled her eyes, "You and old B movies, most guys would just make out with their girlfriends while the movie-" she started before Peter's eyes darted away. They looked guilty, and a grin slowly spread across the redhead's face, she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she stood from the desk. "Well, well, well, the Tiger lives up to his name." she teased impressively. Peter focused on his scroll, darting his eye over to her before returning to the screen, "Peter just remember what I said, protection is-"

His face turned to her's embarrassed, "So help me if you finish that sentence I will-" he began as his eyes read over the message he received. He stopped and his slightly annoyed face converted to one of shock, "-oh you have got to be kidding me." he stated in disbelief at the message that Robbie just sent him.

 _Robbie:: Peter, we just got word from Urich that Kraven Kravenoff was mis-trailed. He needs a photographer to go with him and find out what happened, can you make it after school?_

Kraven, Peter certainly didn't consider him the most dangerous of his foes but he was a threat to society in general. He killed Faunus without any provocation or apparent reason, the only thing Peter really knew about him was he was the self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the world. _I do not want to waste my time with Mr. Crazy pants but someone could get hurt or killed._ he thought as MJ looked at the message and frowned.

Not to mention that somehow, Kraven had been given one of the best lawyers in the kingdom. Someone who also happened to deal with minor legal issues for Wilson Fisk's company. It was obvious the Kingpin wanted Kraven out to cause trouble for Spider-Man, something that Peter assumed was prompted by his threat to Osborn. It sent a message, if you take a shot at the Kingpin you better bring him down. Otherwise he'll take a shot back.

 _Another day, another bad guy._ she thought dreadfully. Peter had given her the rundown on all the bad guys he faced before she found out who he was, Kraven was, as he elegantly put it, 'Just a murdering jackass'. Which looking at his other bad guys, wasn't entirely inaccurate. Peter closed the computer down and retrieved his files on it, pushing his chair in she saw the slightly frustrated look on his face, it was clear he saw Kraven as more of an annoyance than viable threat. "You don't think he'll try and kill someone do you? He just got out." she asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to get a read on Kraven. I'll figure out more after school, my guess is they have cops on him for now. He might be skilled but last time I checked he wasn't bulletproof." he reasoned. As he walked out of the computer lad with MJ, she pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Mark asking where he was.

 _MJ: hey hot stuff, want to c my new outfit?_

Mary Jane smirked at the message, the perfect mix of flirty with hints of sexual undertones. She wasn't surprised by the instant reply.

 _Mark: yep!_

MJ rolled her eyes, _Like a hungry dog._ she mused.

 _MJ: Then tell me where you are so I can show you-_ MJ typed before stopping her fingers, _;)._ there it was perfect

Stopping in the stairwell she awaited his response, however it took him a few minutes to respond, making the redhead look at her scroll curiously as though it was a window to Mark.

 _Mark: Busy now. C u l8r?_

The reply itself wasn't suspicious, but the fact she didn't even see him at school today, and no one other than Liz apparently had? _Siblings lie for each other._ She realized, recalling how she and Gale would cover for one another on occasion. before he mind could flood with the worst-case possibilities, she simply thought, _Maybe he's just playing hooky today?_ she thought. No one really enjoyed school, except maybe for Peter, so it wasn't unheard of. But then that raised the question why didn't he ask her to skip with him? _I'll ask him about it later, I'm thinking way too far into this._ she decided, replying to his rain check.

* * *

School couldn't end soon enough for Peter; he swung his way to the Bugle straight after the last bell rang. It wasn't that Kraven was an immediate threat, but the sooner he took care of him the better it would be. He needed to return his focus to Fisk after all.

 _Could this be another one of his plans? Distract me with Kraven while he plans whatever he wants?_ Peter questioned himself as he walked into the Daily Bugle offices. Approaching Robbie's office, he looked inside to see Ben Urich talking to the editor. "Mr. Urich, Robbie, sorry I'm late. Is he really out?" he asked, closing the door behind him and entering the room.

Urich nodded, "He walked out the courthouse an hour ago. Didn't say a word to any reporters, myself included, and took a car to his place. Police are there sitting on the place." he explained, making Peter rub his head in confusion. They had video of him throwing an innocent woman out a window which he had to rescue for crying out loud! "His attorney reasoned that Kraven was acting in the defense of others." Ben said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peter looked at him flabbergasted, "How can anyone even think that? All the Faunus he killed were-" he began before suddenly understanding the reasoning. It was because they were Faunus. And all it took was one person in twelve to believe that Faunus were like the White Fang, that they wanted nothing more than to wipe humanity off the face of the planet.

"But here's the rub. All the people that Kraven hunted were connected to the White Fang." Ben explained, making Peter and Robbie's heads snap to him. "There were witnesses claiming that his victims were at some point involved with the White Fang. One of them robbed a store and killed the owner in Vacuo, another was a bombmaker, the list goes on and on." he informed.

Suddenly the mistrial made a lot more sense, it wasn't a clear-cut case. Huntsmen and Huntresses will take lives to defend others, in essence Kraven was doing the same thing but it was still wrong. He didn't do it to defend others like policemen he did it because… _Why did he do it?_ Peter asked himself as Robbie cupped his mouth in contemplation.

"Ok…..I'll talk to Jonah about what we put out, Ben give us a fact sheet in two hours." he requested to the reporter. Ben nodded at his task while Robbie looked to the photographer, "Peter I-" he started before a scroll rang. Ben reached into his pocket and retrieved the device, he walked out of the room and closed the door, letting Robbie and Peter have privacy. "-I need to know, are you comfortable with this?" he asked, the teen gave him an imploring look, "Peter you're…your young. And with a story like this….if you don't feel like this is something that you can handle? You tell me now and I'll het Phil Shelton to take over, no harm done." he offered, but Peter knew what Robbie was trying to say.

Death.

The story involved death, details of how people died that some might not be able to handle hearing. He was seventeen, an age where one shouldn't hear such talk about the world, an age where he should find reverence in life not the sorrowful end of it. But Peter knew death, it had taken his Uncle, it had taken his parents, he wasn't fearful of death, he wasn't afraid.

"I'm good Robbie, I'm a big boy I can handle it." he responded with conviction that the editor didn't expect.

The older man nodded solemnly before the door to his office was opened by Ben, "Robbie I just got a call, there was murder. The victim is a Faunus…and ex-White Fang." he informed. Peter felt a cold chill go through him, did Kraven really spring for a kill already!? But how? "Parker you coming?" Ben asked, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. He nodded before following Ben out of the office and down to the parking garage where they took his car.

* * *

 _Tukson's Book Trade? Well I guess if you want to disappear, you go to the last place anyone would think to look._ Peter thought as he read the sign of the bookstore, he followed Urich to the police barrier where an officer was standing guard. Pulling out his camera, Peter lifted the viewfinder up to his face and took a snapshot of the front of the bookstore, _Window's not broken, but I can't see inside to get a better look_. He thought as Ben gave the officer a pleading look.

"Listen man, just tell her it's Ben Urich. She'll vouch for me." he insisted to the patrol officer. However he seemed unimpressed by his claim.

"Vouch is a pretty strong word." A woman said as she approached the barrier, dismissing the officer posted. The woman was in her early to mid-twenties, she had short chestnut colored hair in a bob cut underneath an olive colored beret, she wore a matching peacoat that was buttoned up, a violet turtleneck beneath the coat complimented the black pants she wore. There was a golden badge clipped to the belt next to her holster, "I tolerate you Urich." she said before noticing Peter, "Who's the kid?"

Ben gestured to the photographer, "Peter Parker, Jean DeWolff, Jean, Peter Parker." he introduced.

Peter raised his hand politely, "Nice to meet you Officer." he said politely, making the woman smile at his manners before shaking his hand.

"Little young to be working for Urich." she noted before turning her attention to the reporter, "And before you start asking we don't have a suspect as of you." she informed. "All I'm going to say is the cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head." she explained as she looked back into the store window. Peter stole a glance inside as well, inside he could see a large man laying face down on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head. Jean saw the grim look on the teens face and frowned at Urich, "Think it's wise to bring a kid to crime scene?" she asked harshly.

Urich opened his mouth to speak but Peter beat him to it, "It's not that it's just…..with Kraven's mistrial and this, we assumed the worst. But Kraven doesn't use guns." he explained, Jean giving him a surprised look.

"My thoughts exactly, not to mention time of death is early this morning, Kraven was still in custody at that point." she explained, taken aback by the teen's assessment. Ben taking notes of her report. "Look Urich, I called you because this looks like it could be emulation. I want you to keep this on the downlow." she looked at Peter who lowered his camera in understanding. The detective nodded in appreciation, "If you hear anything, call me." she said, the reporter nodding in understanding.

Peter walked away from the scene after Ben, giving Jean DeWolf a nod of gratitude before he felt his Spider Sense go off, _What the-danger? Where?_ he thought, looking around for the source before he saw a shadow move on the rooftop across the street from the scene of the crime. _Could it be the killer?_ he thought as he followed Ben to his car. _I gotta ditch Urich._ he realized, stopping as the reporter was about to enter the car, "You go on ahead Mr. Urich, I don't think Robbie will want any of my pics. If we're keeping this quiet anyway." he explained.

Ben nodded, "Yeah that's probably a good idea. See you around Parker." he said before climbing into his car and pulling out of his spot near the sidewalk. Driving down the street and making a U-turn, as Urich turned the corner Peter crossed the street and into an alley between buildings.

Slipping his shoes off he leapt up onto the wall and pulled his shirt op over his head, revealing his red and blue costume underneath his clothing. Pulling his mask down over his head he clipped on his webshooters and shot two webs down to collect his shoes. _Kraven might not be behind this but it doesn't mean I'm going to ignore it!_ he thought as he pulled his pants off while holding his shoes under his chin. Webbing his clothing up in a web sack, he stuck it to the wall before climbing up the side of the building to the rooftop.

The roof was empty when he arrived, Leaping up onto a receiver dish, he scanned the surrounding rooftops for any sign of who set his Spider-Sense off. A few blocks away he saw a shape jump the gap between alleys. "Gotcha!" Spider-Man said, launching himself after the suspect. Going over the side of the building he cast out a webline and swung after his target, flinging himself overtop the rooftops, shooting a webline out ahead of him he pulled it back to zip himself forward onto a smokestack. Pivoting off the metal tube he saw the shadow circle around a taller building's side, instead of following after him, Spidey went vertical and webbed the ledge of the building, pulling himself over top and perching on the opposite side and throwing himself down as the shape jumped between two buildings.

Peter saw his face before he intersected him in midair, "Kraven!" he shouted, tackling the hunter through the air and onto a shorter rooftop. The hunter untangled his limbs as they bounced across the ridge, pushing Spider-Man off who grasped a pole ad swung round while Kraven rolled into a ready stance. He was wearing his hunter's garb, but Peter saw no weapons on him.

Kraven looked up at the Spider, admiring the wall crawler's magnificent agility as he twisted himself so that his feet where behind him while his body was crouched down on the pole, _Such grace, such speed._ he thought in admiration. He held his hands up to the vigilante, "Spider-Man, you are not my quarry. And neither was the man who was slain at the store." he said calmly as the teen's lenses narrowed at him.

The teen's first instinct was to throw the claim back at him, but Detective DeWolf's evidence showed that it couldn't be him. "So what, you here to take the guy back to your place to put him on your wall?" he bitted back with sarcasm. Kraven lowered his hands as the Spider dropped from the pole with a forward flip, landing on his hand and knee, "I don't know what made ups story you told to get yourself out of jail but I'll throw you right back in there the second you try and kill someone again." he threatened.

Kraven's composure was firm, not angry or irritated but calm…..almost unreasonably so, "You think I'm mad. Insane, don't you?" he asked

"Well people don't hunt other people so…yeah." he said, earning an amused scoff from Kraven.

"Are you so blind that you don't see it? The police hunt those they deem criminals down." he proposed, turning his head aside towards the North, between a set of low buildings he could just see the crimson trees of Forever Fall in the far distance. "You do as well, your methods are not the same as mine but you hunt down your prey." he observed, the teen rising up from the ground and keeping his distance from the hunter.

"That's different, the people I take down are hurting people! Your just killing Faunus because what? They're animals?" he asked disgustedly.

"No!" Kraven shouted, making the teen jump at the sudden anger. His head lowered, "No…..I do not hunt the people I do because they are Faunus...they are not some beasts of burden, something to be subjugated. They are…beautiful." the affectionately stated. If he could see the teen's face he would be met with utter confusion, "They're not intended for subjugation. But their goals of wiping humanity off the planet? To make an entire species pay for the sins of only a few of us. How can they see that as Justice?" he asked.

The teen raised his hands defensively, "Look Kraven if your trying to convince me that the White Fang are a problem, I won't argue, but if you kill them then your no better than they are! There's always a better way, there's the peaceful way. No one has to die." he stated vehemently. He understood the reasoning that Kraven had but he by no way agreed with it or the results he predicted.

Kraven let out a dry laugh, "Peace? It is not within Nature for there to be peace, there are predators and there are prey. The is the hunt, something that the Fang understand, their cause centers around it, their pursuit leads them to chase their prey, lure them out of their ivory towers, their dens, and end them" he said admirably. "I respect them, but their nature needs balance, if they hunt man, than I shall hunt them." before taking a step forward towards the ledge, "You are more than worthy prey Spider…but my cause is too important…I've lost too much to simply abandon it for something that may never come." realizing what he was doing the vigilante shot a webline to Kraven's center back but he dove forward, making the webbing miss as Kraven dove off the side of the building.

Spidey rushed over to the side and looked down with his hand ready to shoot a webline out, only to see Kraven had vanished, "Damnit." Peter cursed, shooting his web up and swinging away in search for the hunter.

* * *

 _Yeah because the skyscraper wasn't intimidating enough._ MJ thought as she entered the head office of Kingsley Limited's personnel, the entire office being bigger than her house's entire second floor. Behind the impressive oak desk sat a woman, the side of her head shaved while the rest of her blonde hair was cut short with curs, complimenting her darker skin tone. Mary Jane recognized her from countless magazines, she didn't need the name tag on her desk to identify her.

She was Narda Ravanna, one of former most sought-after models. She looked up and Flashed the redhead a welcoming smile, "Mary Jane Watson?" she asked, MJ couldn't find her voice, but managed to smile back and bobbed her head in confirmation. She approached the desk and raised her hand out to the woman who gladly shook it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Narda." she introduced with a gesture to the seat behind MJ.

"You too, thank you for seeing me." she replied with genuine gratitude.

Narda shook her head, "No problem, when your agent contacted me and told me you had prior experience I looked you up, you have a good start in the business for someone so young." she complimented. MJ offered a small smile; she was determined to nail this interview and get the job. "I'll admit I'm surprised I didn't find more on you, you had a real presence last Fall and this Spring but I couldn't find anything about you after that." she noticed.

MJ thankfully rehearsed this with her Aunt Anna, "I was moving to Vale and getting set up here, and I'm still in high school so that needed to come first." she answered.

Narda's lip twitched upwards, "Keeping your priorities straight. I respect that." she praised. "Can I be straight with you Mary Jane?" she asked, MJ gave a firm nod, "You have potential, you got great posture, your references had nothing but good things to say about you, and you have prior experience, that's something not everyone has."

MJ could see the set up, "But?" she asked expectantly.

"Currently? We're not looking for models in your age range. But that'll probably change after the fall line." she stated, "But, we are looking for designers, and your resume mentioned you were working as costume designer at a stage play for your school." she explained, making MJ's emerald eyes light up. "I know it's not what you were aiming for, but we do need designers for the fall and winter line ups, if you can stick it out until then I can definitely see putting you in front of the camera." Narda said. "Does that work for you?" she asked.

MJ nodded fervently, "That works great, when can I start?" she asked excitedly, making Narda smile.

* * *

Peter searched the entire neighborhood for Kraven but found no signs of him, after stopping a mugging he came across in his search he decided to call the search off. As he swung through the kingdom however he couldn't stop thinking of everything Kraven had told him, what he does wasn't right but it was in a twisted way understandable. _Why did he have to jump straight to hunting Faunus? Couldn't he have opened like a youth center or something? Nope, he just decided to go after all White Fang members._ he thought to himself before noticing a shadow pass over him…an obscenely large shadow. _What could that-HOLY CRAP!_ Peter thought as he looked overhead.

In the sky above Vale was an Atlesian airship that cast a huge shadow over Vale, with some smaller but just as impressive airships heading towards Beacon Academy, swinging around a stone spire he grabbed onto the side and watched the airship slowly pass overhead. "And I thought the Mercy's Parade has cool floats." he joked to himself before hearing a set of tires screech. Looking down at the roads below he saw that he wasn't the only one who had been distracted by the airship. Down below a car had been rear ended at a red light, with another car going through the intersection vertically down the street, also distracted by the airships and not noticing the mother who was chasing her child out into the street!

Spider-Man shot off the spire, shooting two weblines out and zipping down towards the ground to a street lamp, grabbing the pole he swung himself over the car and cast out a webline as the woman picked up her son, as the car hit the brakes, Spider-Man scooped the mother and son up off the road, "Vale Traffic am I right?" he asked jokingly, swinging the two of them into a small park not too far from where he picked them up.

The mother shakily smiled, "Thank you! M-My son saw the airships and he wanted to chase after them." she explained, her little boy burying his face into his mom's shoulder.

Spider-Man shrugged, "Well when you see a giant aircraft blot out the sun you either think, 'Oh cool!' or "Ahh! Aliens!'" he joked, making the boy let out a laugh. He pointed a lazy finger at the son, "But listen up little man, stay out of the street ok? It can be dangerous." he warned lightly. He knew the kid probably wasn't even thinking or was aware of the danger that he put himself in. The boy nodded and Spidey took his leave, swinging up onto a rooftop antenna to watch for any more accidents caused by the spectacle overhead.

His scroll suddenly buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out he saw MJ was calling him, as he lifted the device up to his head, his eardrum was bombarded by, _'I got the job! I got the Job!'_ she excitedly squealed, Peter smiling as he held the scroll away from his head for a second. _'Sorry! Sorry! I'm on like cloud nine right now! But can you believe it!?'_ she asked with clear excitement.

"MJ that's great! I'm so proud, what did Mark say?" he asked, knowing that she would probably be most excited to tell him about her new employment.

The line was silent for a second, _'I don't know actually.'_ she giggled, _'I called you first…'_ she realized, taking Peter by surprise. _'But I mean I didn't get the modeling gig, but they are looking for designers! I start next week!'_ she announced, her voice bubbling with exhilaration, the sound making Peter grin proudly at her accomplishment. _'I….I just can't believe it…..'_

A pang of sadness rang though the teen vigilante's chest, back home her dad tried to beat down her dreams out of some inferiority complex. "Well believe it MJ. You did it!" he said encouragingly.

 _'Thanks Tiger.'_ she replied gratefully, the way she said the little nickname she made for him caused Peter's lips to twitch up in a smile. _'So by the way, there's this thing up in the sky-'_

"Yeah I know, hard to miss it. Looks like it's heading to Beacon….must be the students from Atlas here for the Vytal Tournament." he reasoned. The Tournament was something that Yang was extremely looking forward to along with the rest of her team, "Man if there was a cash prize I might enter myself." he mused.

MJ lightly hummed in thought on the other end of the call, _'You know Peter, I think you might have just given me an idea for my first project'_

Peter perked up in interest, "Care to share Ms. Watson?" he asked.

 _'Sorry, under contract. You know how it is.'_ she playfully replied.

Peter shook his head; Beacon must be flooded with students from across the four Kingdoms by now. RWBY might have some actual ….

Out of the four girls on team RWBY one of them suddenly came to his mind. Blake. "MJ I need to go, I just realized something." he said, hanging up his on her and immediately searching his scroll for Yang's number as he pulled his mask up over his mouth and leapt off the tower while casting a webline out. "Come on, come on, come on!" he impatiently repeated as the scroll rang in his ear. _Kraven was trying to kill Blake when I first met him! And as misguided as he is, Kraven managed to track her all the way to Vale!_ he thought as the call went to Yang's voicemail. _Shit! Ok, don't panic, no airship could possibly take him without calling the cops, and there's no road there. So that leaves him getting there on foot. He's got two hours on me, I need to get there now!_ he realized, making him increase his speed, cutting through the canopy of the Kingdom's buildings.

* * *

The grounds of school were populated to the brim with students, attendees from all the academies for Huntsmen and Huntresses. Kraven scoffed at the title as he prowled the perimeter of the school, the hunt is not something to be taught of in a class, while being pampered with room, board, and food of luxury. It is the thrill, the quickening of the plus as one closes in on their prey and they realize they might fall, but they also may triumph.

The hunter reached the side of one of the buildings, looking up the wall of the structure he turned his head to the tree beside it, leaping up and grabbing onto the branch of the tree, swinging his body upright onto the arm of the tree. _The Spider could scale the wall easily, without the slightest effort._ Kraven thought as he climbed his way through the canopy of the tree, carefully choosing his footing as not to disturb the tree or alert anyone inside the building to his presence.

 _Their lives are of pamper and servitude. Not to the hunt, but to society. A broken one._ he thought as he reached the last sturdy branch of the tree, leaving him halfway up the side of the building. Leaping across the air to the wall, he grabbed onto a stone ledge and lifted himself up onto it, sliding along the wall to the edge of the building where he could climb the rest of the way to the roof without anyone below seeing him. Reaching the ledge of the roof, Kraven stalked across the hills of tile and metal, _The Belladonna is here._ he thought sniffing the air and catching her scent. _The herbs and roots still improve my body, but my mind is the most important weapon I have._ he thought, leaping up onto the side of a metal spire.

His eyes scanned the schoolground below as wind fluttered the lion's mane across his back, he saw his prey, the Belladonna girl, walking towards the dorms. Kraven knew that to attack now would be foolhardy, he needed patience. He would wait until nightfall, and then strike.

Dropping off the pole he slid across the tiles to a nook in between the spherical roofs. Retrieving a set of brown red roots from his vest, along with a green herb and a bowl, he grounded them together with his bare hands into the bowl. Tonight, his prey would fall.

* * *

Dread filled Peter's chest as he cut through the forest on his way to Beacon academy, behind him he could hear the howl of a Beowolf as it tired to chase him on the ground whilst he skipped through the treetops of the forest. His webs were best used in swinging through open spaces, not clustered forests. _Come on I got to be close!_ he thought, taking an especially powerful leap into the air and peeking through the tree line to see the academy close by. Coming down through the trees, the grim that had been perusing him came under him with claws raised, but Spider-Man's fist came down on its snout, slamming the beast into the ground with a broken neck.

He tried calling Yang and Ruby a half dozen times but with no answer, with each failed call his worry grew worse and worse, all he could do was leave voicemails explaining that Kraven was out and how he last chased after Blake. _This is what I get for joking about Kraven, he targets one of my friends and I can't get in touch with them!_ he thought in frustration, jumping off the ground and pivoting off a tree trunk, _Doesn't matter if he's just a guy he can still kill._ he added, reaching his hand out and winging under a branch.

After what felt like miles he burst through the tree line, shooting a webline out to the closest building and pulling it around his side and yanking himself to the wall and running up the side of the building to the rooftop. He remembered where Team RWBY's dorm was from his last visit here, looking around to get his barring to he could find the dorms he was relived to see a familiar hooded girl walking through the desolate school grounds in the late hour of the night with a box in her hands.

Leaping off the roof he cast out a webline after her, "Ruby!" he shouted, making the team leader stop in her tracks and turn her head around for who called her, her silver eyes widened as Spider-Man landed in front of her, "Where's Blake at?" he asked, confusing the silver eyed girl.

"Blake? She's at our dorm, why? Wait, why are you here?" she asked. Spider-Man took a breath before explaining the situation to her, telling her about Kraven's murders, his strife with the White Fang, and how he was hunting the cat faunus when he last saw him. The leader's eyes widened in realization, "Follow me!" she said before zooming off towards her dorm, the vigilante shooting a webline out and swinging after the blur of red across campus.

Reaching the building, Ruby entered through the front entrance as Peter came around the side that the team's Dorm faced, "Knowing my luck Kraven isn't even here, Weiss will be about to change or something, I'll get called a perv, and it'll be all over the Bugle tomorrow. Yeah, let's hope that's the worse-case scenario." he said sarcastically to himself as he circled the building, his eyes widened when he saw the window to the dorm room open and a strange vapor coming out.

The teen landed on the windowsill with his breath held, within the room both Yang and Weiss laid on the ground unconscious while a small bowl in the corner of the room emanated the vapor. Webbing the top of the bowl he pulled it over his shoulder out the window before stepping down inside and walking over to Yang, "Yang! Yang are you ok!?" his worried voice asked _. Could it have been poison?!_ he thought nervously. His fears alleviated when his girlfriend let out a groan.

"P…Peter?" she croaked out tiredly as the door to the dorm flew open, Ruby let out a gasp and rushed to Wiess' side as she too began to regain conscious. Sitting Yang up, Spider-Man watched with concern as she held her head in her hands, "What happened? We were talking…and then I got really tired all of a sudden?" she asked before realizing Spider-Man was in the room, "Spidey!? What-" she startled before feeling drowsy again.

The vigilante put a hand on her shoulder, "Easy there, it looks like you where drugged with a sedative." he concluded. He glanced over at Weiss while Ruby did her best to tend to her teammate.

"Where's Blake?" the blonde asked, turning her head frantically for her partner, she tried once again to get up off the ground but to no avail, "I-I gotta get to Blake!" she growled out in frustration as she failed to stand. Spider-Man set a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, she turned to his mask, "You gotta go! We'll-" she slumped forward, "-catch up." she drowsily said.

Peter looked over her with worry beneath his mask, he didn't want to leave Yang like this but Blake was in danger. There's no choice there, "I'll get her back." he said as he stood up, "Ruby get your professors, I'll get Kraven and Blake." he said before leaping to the window and shooting a webline to swing from, not waiting for Ruby to answer him.

 _Ok Parker use that big brain everyone says you have and think! Alright, if Kraven wanted to kill her he just would have done it._ he thought, swinging overtop the dorm and onto an antenna sticking out of the dome rooftop. _He's a hunter…..there's no sport in killing someone who can't fight back…and Blake's weapon was gone too._ he realized. _And that sedative didn't last long after I got rid of the source so Blake should be-_ his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunshots in the distance. Looking in the general direction back towards the surrounding forest, he saw birds scatter away from the source. _Hang in there Blake!_ he thought before throwing himself from the antenna back into the forest.

* * *

Blake blocked a slash at her head with the sheathe of her blade, slashing her own weapon out at Kraven slowly. Her mind was still fuzzy and her brain was still groggy from whatever she had been dosed with, her labored breath was proof of that. "Your strength wavers Belladonna, your fortitude is admirable but ultimately fruitless." Kraven observed, he rushed her, reaching into his vest and pulling out a cylinder which stretched out into a spear, the blade swiped low at her feet, she hopped in response only for Kraven to stab the blunt end forward into her chest, knocking her back into the tree behind her a few feet away.

The shadows of the forest, something Blake used to find comfort in, now only added to her terror as they seemed to wrap around Kraven, obscuring her view of him in her drug addled mind. "I need you for bait girl. After that, I can assure you a quick a painless death. You have my word as a hunter." he assured as Blake tried to get back up. She faltered and dropped down at the base of the tree as Kraven loomed over her with his spear at the ready.

Suddenly a red blur swung around a tree to raven's left flank and swung kicked him in the side, "I don't really associate hunters with trust, mainly because the only hunter I know is crazy, wears leopard print pants, and has a pretty lame gimmick." Spider-Man joked as he flipped off Kraven onto the side of a branch above Blake. Looking down at the Faunus she looked up at him tiredly, "I don't suppose you're about miraculously recover and be able to get away yourself?" he asked, she tiredly shook her head, "Eh worth a try." he kidded, flipping off the branch onto the ground.

Kraven planted his spear in the ground as he leveraged it to help himself up onto his feet, he looked at the vigilante with disappointment, "This does not concern you Spider!"

"It does actually, I checked the rulebook and I lose my superhero license if I don't interfere with this." he quipped, much to Kraven's irritation. _That's its jungle man, focus on me, give Blake enough time to fight off the sedative and escape._ he thought, jumping at Kraven and spraying webbing at the hunter's face. Kraven swiped the webs aside with his spear as he spun it into his side and thrust it forward at the teen.

Spider-Man grabbed the spear and swing his legs around, kicking Kraven in the side of the head and making him release the spear as the hero landed in a crouch, he snapped the spear in half easily, Kraven recovered and charged, driving his shoulder into the teen and pinning him back against a tree with enough force to snap apart the outer bark. Spidey ducked under a fist, only to have an uppercut knock his head back against the tree, but recovered as he raised his hand to catch Kraven's punch, pulling Kraven forward and sending his own uppercut into Kraven's jaw with enough force to send him up into the air.

Spidey leapt up after him, kneeing him in the chest and knocking him over a branch and into the trunk of a tree, "Do you get usually get this handsy with your hunts Kraven?" he asked as he landed on the branch before Kraven, "Or am I just special?" he joked as the hunter pulled out a large knife, sprinting from the trunk down the branch. Spider-Man backflipped away but Kraven intersected him in midair, headbutting the teen and stunning him as he plunged the blade into Spider-Man's left side, "GAHHHHH!" the teen screamed, his fist hitting Kraven in the face HARD and sending the hunter through a thick tree branch and bouncing off the ground and into the side of a rock as the teen stuck onto the side of a tree, holding where Kraven had stabbed him.

The blade had lodged into him into the right side of his lower chest, the knife itself was only halfway, but that didn't detract from the intense pain it caused. "You stabbed me!?" he asked, grabbing the knife by the handle and pulling it free, "AGH! God! What is wrong with you!? Oh yeah! I remember! You're a psychopath with a fetish for dressing up in animal skins! Tell me, are you wearing snakeskin underwear? On second thought I don't want to know, I don't need that mental picture." the teen rambled as he looked at the blood seeping into his suit. A quick web over the wound stopped his blood loss but allowed Kraven time to recover and charge at Spider-Man again.

The hunter wasn't fast enough to react to the web attaching to his foot and pull him off balance and through the air towards Spider-Man, the hero raised his arm up into the air and slammed his elbow down onto Kraven as he passed under his side. He reached for another knife and tried to plunge it into the teen's foot, but his sixth sense made him pull his leg back. He uncoiled it into Kraven's face with a loud crunch. The sound made a wave of dread pass through the teen, his usual restraint with his blows had lessened with the stress he had been subjected to. His friends threatened, his girlfriend drugged and unconscious, her partner missing with the threat to death looming over her, he was angry and beginning to lose his self-control a little bit.

He instantly regained it when Kraven looked up at him from the ground, his nose bent and broken with blood pooling out of it, "Ooh…..I would apologize but you did stab me…sooo…..yeah." he awkwardly explained, glancing over to where Blake was to see she had taken his hint and left. _Alright good girl Blake, get to safety._ he thought in relief. Looking back to Kraven, the Hunter wiped the blood from his face and stood once more, "Ok are you seriously a normal guy? Because most normal guys don't get up after hits like that." he asked.

Kraven looked at the Spider with an awestruck gaze, "You…..you have been holding back….this entire time." he realized. Their last confrontation left their wounds on each of them, but the Spider had defeated him in the end though Kraven's own overconfidence. He thought he knew the power the Spider had, but now he realized he truly didn't know.

A mad grin broke across his face, "I…I see now."

The teen tilted his head to the side, "You….do?" he asked curiously, did he just beat sense into someone?

"Every pursuit of the Faunus I do within your territory, it will lead to confrontation with you. To pursue my goal…I must remove you." he said excitedly, much to Spider-Man's dismay. "You. You are the hunt, the ultimate hunt! A predator, the perfect pursuit for me!" he realized.

Spider-Man raised a single finger, "Um can we focus more on the part where if you hunt I'll slap you around? I feel that your really not understanding the importance of that." he joked while Kraven rose up from the ground. As they two hunters readied for another bout, a pack of growls emanated from the forest around them, Peter's Spider Sense rang down his spine as sets of red eyes appeared in the darkness of the forest. "Please tell me that was just my imagination." he asked, large canine like creatures like the lone one Peter had destroyed before emerged from the darkness. " 'Course not, because this wasn't complicated enough." he complained aloud.

"Run Spider." The teen's head whirled around to Kraven as he produced a set of knives from his vest. "Our hunt shall begin fresh, our bodies and minds not distracted by others. To battle after this would be tainted." he explained as the Grim began to encircle them.

Spider-man shook his head, "Kraven your nuts! I get you can hunt any animals but these are Grimm for crying out loud! And as much as I'm still pissed about you stabbing me I don't want to see you eaten or something!" the hero explained as he readied his webshooters.

"And the girl spider?" he asked, the teen's hairs all stood up at the realization. Blake was still out here. She might not even know the right way back to Beacon. And with the state she's in she wouldn't stand a chance against a pack like this. "Go. Do as what your nature is." Kraven said, the teen looked in the direction of Beacon before looking back to the hunter, the predatory gaze in his eyes was focused on the Grimm, not him or anyone else.

"This isn't over Kraven!" he declared before spinning a web out and swinging upwards, leaving the Grimm to Kraven.

The hunter chuckled as the Grim surrounded him, "Come then….show me what it means to live by the hunt." he anxiously asked. The Beowolf in front of him roared, it was met with Kraven's own, one not of man but of beast, not of prey, but of predators.

* * *

Ruby had done what Spider-Man had said and rushed straight to Professor Goodwitch and told her everything. She was told to gather her team and meet outside their Dorm while she got the other professors and Headmaster Ozpin. Getting Weiss and Yang out of their room was no problem, the same couldn't be said for waiting for the professors to show up, when Ozpin, Glynda, and General Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas, showed the three girls were all but ready to join the search for their missing teammate.

"What do you mean we can't go!?" Yang yelled in frustration, her eyes becoming red with anger.

Glynda gave the blonde a stern look which only simmered her anger until the general stepped forward, "Ms. Xiao Long, your dedication to your partner is admirable, but you and Ms. Schnee are still suffering from the effects of what you were dosed with." he said level headedly. Yang wanted to argue but when she was still seeing two of everything it wasn't the easiest to deny his point. Ozpin nodded in solemn agreement, the blonde brawler lowered her head in frustration, "While Professor Port and Oobleck make sure the rest of the students are safe, I'm deploying the troops I have with me to search for your teammate, hopefully we'll-"

The general stopped id sentence, confusing the three girls before they turned their heads behind them where the general and professors were looking, out of the forest emerged Blake, with Spider-Man himself guiding her by the hand. "-it's mainly because I want to try out my type five. I mean if I can get people trying to kill me to chuckle I must be doing something right." he explained, making sure Blake didn't stumble.

She gave him a slightly amused look, "I don't recall ever hearing about anyone laugh at your jokes." she replied weakly.

"Please I'm hilarious. I could take Leno's chair if I wanted." he quipped, making the faunus roll her eyes as her teammates rushed over to her.

"Blake!" Yang shouted as she embraced her teammate, Ruby and Weiss joined in making the group hug. Pulling away Yang looked over her partner with concern, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Yang asked with concern laced in her words. Blake shook her head, a relived smile on her face before Yang pulled her into another embrace, as the blonde hugged her partner, Ruby stepped back with a relived smile of her own, looking to Spider-Man her silver eyes saw the blood on his costume beneath a splatter of webbing.

Peter saw the concerned look, "Yeah just uh….standing here….bleeding and uh….yeah….this isn't awkward." he lightly joked, trying to play down the injury. In truth it was a constant pain to him, any acrobatics he did only serve to agitate the wound. "You guys should go see the nurse…or doctor, whatever you have at this weird school." he instructed.

Blake and Yang broke apart from their embrace, the blonde looking at the vigilante with a look of pure gratitude before saying, "Thank you." and suddenly the gut wound he had didn't seem so bad.

As Team RWBY left to get checked out by the nurse, the vigilante looked over to Ozpin and his friends. The headmaster of Beacon had a appreciative look on his face, the blonde professor beside him had her arms crossed over her chest but her demeanor was more relaxed than when he last saw her, the third individual wore an Atlas uniform, on the side of his temple was a small device that looked like metal, he wore a glove on his right hand and looked over the teen with a curious but reserved gaze.

The teen took a deep breath before looking at Ozpin, "So remember when you said you were 'aware' of Fisk's dealings? Well were you aware that the fricking Kingpin of Crime let out a crazy faunus hunter with one of his lawyers!?" he yelled sarcastically, his frustration getting the better of him for the moment as the man beside Ozpin gave him a look.

"He knows about Fisk?" he asked.

" 'He' is standing right here and I figured it out on my own. He tried to buy me off his back and then tried to kill me….something that I can imagine is very common for him to do." Spider-Man answered, turning the general's focus back onto him . "That and visiting fast food restaurants and clearing out their inventory." None of them looked amused by his joke, "Ok, cross that one off the list." he muttered to himself.

The man in uniform addressed him, "Spider-Man, my name is James Ironwood, I'm a General in the Atlas Military, I'm also head of Atlas Academy." he introduced with a nod.

"Cool…..I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man….obviously you knew that but I like that title. I mean it's no military rank but still." the joked, trying to ignore the pain in his gut.

James took a tentative step forward, "We're aware of Fisk's involvement in the criminal underworld…..however there's no evidence that implicates him in any illegal activities." he explained, making the teen's lenses narrow in frustration.

"But you know that he's doing bad stuff! He let out Kraven, he organized Doc Ock and Vulture's breakout, and I can connect Norman Osborne to Mysterio, and the only reason he's able to make the tech is because Fisk came up with the Blackmail for the Alchemax CEO!" he revealed, however the frown on the general and Ozpin's faces said that it still wasn't enough.

Ozpin stepped forward with his cane, "P….Spider-Man. We have some evidence, but even if we complied it all together there is no guarantee that Fisk shall be imprisoned for his crimes." he explained. Spider-Man ran a hand over the font of his mask, this was wrong, how was it that Fisk could walk around scot-free even with all the terrible things he's done, but someone like Kraven gets out of prison despite being a danger to society!?

 _This is so screwed up! He's a murderer! A criminal! He needs to be put away!_ The teen thought in frustration as he clenched his other hadn't shut in anger. James saw the small gesture and moved in beside Ozpin cautiously, "Look I can give you what I have-maybe-maybe then-" he tried to reason. What he had on Fisk wasn't scrupulous given his reputation but if it came from Ozpin? "Maybe it'd at least get people looking at him, make him, make him think twice about hurting someone else." he tried to reason.

Ozpin looked at the teen sadly, he just wanted to do good, he saw that and more importantly he understood it. Fisk was a monster of man, but that didn't mean he could ignore what he's doing. "Spider-Man I know you want to do what's right…..but if Fisk isn't put away, and without that Guarantee…..my school has been besieged by three threats now. The Lizard, Electro, and now Kraven. And they were not sent here by Fisk, so if I take a strike at Fisk and fail, then it's not my safety I have to worry about."

The masked vigilante bowed his head in disappointment, "Look…I know that it's a risk….but everyone at this school wants to be a huntress huntsman right? Well that comes with risk!" he argued, he knew that it was selfish but if these people here wanted to protect humanity from the Grimm, then that meant it's their job to try and protect everyone as best they can. "Look Ozpin, I don't ask anyone for anything. Because I don't expect to get anything in return." he began. "But….you have the power to do something, and I'm asking…..you use it responsibly and help me stop Fisk." he pleaded almost desperately.

The headmasters looked at one another, Ironwood's face showed his own confliction, he was far from wrong. It was their duty, their obligation to step in and try and stop Fisk, but the possible retaliation…..during a time like this? With a possible war looming? Ozpin sighed, "I'm sorry….we can't risk it." he said, the teen's shoulder's slouched in defeat.

"So I'm all on my own….well It wouldn't be the first time." Spider-Man replied dismissively, turning around and stomping away before casting a webline out and swinging from. Leaving the professors alone as he returned to Vale.

Unbeknownst to the Professors or Spider-Man, a trio watched the exchange from the rooftop of the dormitory. Cinder Fall smirked in satisfaction as the vigilante of Vale left the school grounds, Spider-Man had been a persistent thorn in her side since arriving in Vale, not enough to disrupt her plans thus far…..but he had the potential to. And that made him dangerous, "That's the guy?" the girl beside her asked, to her left stood a girl with a darker shade of skin of ruby colored eyes, her hair was light green and cut short to the length of her chin, with two long strands going down her back. "You didn't want us killing Tuskon because of….him?" she asked, slightly skeptical.

"The guy is wearing a onesie for crying out loud." the male to Cinder's right said critically, he had silver hair that was slicked back to a point. He had stone grey eyes and a cocky smirk on his face that might as well be his default look. "We could take him." he said confidently.

Cinder's amber eyes rolled in amusement, "That's what I thought at first too, however he's been disrupting or plans here for quite some time. And no matter what we've sent his way, he's beaten. I couldn't risk that with you two." she said logically, Emerald smiled at her, mistaking her reasoning for concern. "It's why I have a….project to handle squashing the bug."

* * *

Mary Jane had a wonderful day.

Getting her dream job at Kingsley Limited, had put her in an amazing mood for the entirety of the day. She even finally managed to track down Mark to tell him the good news. They finished celebrating two hours ago before her Aunt returned home, suffice to say Mark liked the outfit she picked out for her interview…..but he liked getting her out of it even more.

It was just past midnight when she heard something on her roof, the sound making her blink awake as se groggily rubbed her eyes and reached for her scroll on the nightstand. "Mhgghhhhh…whaza?" she asked no one as she saw what time it was. Sitting up in bed, she held the covers close to her bare chest while she looked out the window. Even in her drowsy mind she had an inkling of what awoke her, those suspicions where confirmed when she saw a red and blue costumed figure jump over to the Parker house's rooftop. _Ughhh, I'm gonna hit him tomorrow….er….later….for waking me-_

She stopped her train of thought when Peter slid off the rooftop and fell into his back yard onto his side, suddenly Mary Jane was wide awake. Choking back a shout she nearly made, she threw off the covers of her bed and gathered whatever clothes she could find to put on, this case being tee shirt and sweatpants, before rushing to her door. Opening it slightly she briskly walked past her Aunt's room and down the stairs, exiting her house through the back door she sprinted to the waist high chin fence that separated their backyard and jumped over the barrier.

Rushing over to Peter she knelt down beside him, "Peter! Peter!" she loudly whispered, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him over onto his back. She let out a gasp as he groaned beneath her, his left abdominal had a deep cut that was bleeding badly. "Oh my god what happened to you!" she whispered as the teen sat up.

"Ugghhh, Kraven happened. Can't believe he stabbed me." he painfully joked, his hand covering the cut, covering his already red glove with more blood. I kept applying webbing but man….it is a long way from Bacon to Patch. Plus I ran into a few muggers-" he started as MJ rose up and walked around to his good side. Looping her arm through his she hefted him up onto his feet.

"Goddamnit Peter! I mean….shit!" she cursed in utter shock. She shook her head, "You know what, patch you up now, ream you out later." she decided, helping him walk over towards the side of his house where the entrance to the basement was. Climbing down the stairs was a….challenge. But the two made it down into the basement without tripping, so MJ counted it as a victory. Setting him down at the chair in front of his desk, he let out a hiss from the abrupt landing, "Sorry! Where do you keep the first aid kit?" she asked.

She really hoped that they had a first aid kit, "Under the sink in the kitchen." he answered, Mary Jane nodded. Whilst she snuck upstairs to retrieve the kit, Peter reached up to his face and pulled the mask off. The cloth slid off his face, his face and hair coated with sweat, between the fight and swinging back home he and been put through a real workout. The padding of MJ's feet going down the steps caused him to turn and see her with the first aid kit.

Walking around to his side which he still covered, she took a deep breath before kneeling down beside him so she was at eye level with the wound, "Move your hand." she ordered, her tone telling Peter she was not in the mood for any arguments on his end. Moving his hand up she grimaced, "Oh god…..Peter…" her reaction was breathless, she never seen him with something like this. Setting the first aid kit down on the ground, she opened it up and pulled out a twine of thread, some cloth, a needle, bandages, and disinfectant.

 _Ok, ok, remember what you learned. First, disinfect the wound, stich it, and then bandage it._ she told herself before lifting Peter's costume up his side. "Ok…this is gonna suck."

"What else is new?" he asked tiredly. He grabbed the edge of the desk, bracing himself as MJ dabbed the cloth with disinfectant and pressed it onto the gash. The hero's teeth clenched together, refusing to let out a scream on the threat of waking May and the whole neighborhood, the burning of the disinfectant increased the pain he felt ten-fold. MJ heard cracking, looking over the desk she watched as Peter's bare hand broke off a piece of it right before her eyes.

Wiping the wound clean, she then grabbed the thread and needle, thankfully it seemed May or Peter had already threaded it for an emergency. Placing a hand against the wound, her fingers were coaxed with fresh blood, _It's like stitching fabric…..leather fabric….ugh._ she blanched before inserting the needle into Peter's flesh. She expected him to twitch and wiggle from the needle but surprisingly he stayed still as he possibly could as she did her work. When she finished the four stiches, she grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around his midsection.

Mary Jane let out a long, shaky breath as she finished, Peter slipped the rest of his shirt costume off his head and tossed it aside before joining her on the floor. "That was…not fun." she said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah…..that really sucked….lease Kraven didn't kill anyone this time." he said, trying to look on the bright side. He glanced over and saw MJ look back at him, "Sorry I just….I'm trying to look at the good thing that happened today." he admitted.

Mary Jane let out a long, tired breath, "Peter…I just….I kind of need a minute…..god I just stitched you up." she softly realized, holding a hand up to her head and cradling it. "This just feels like a bad dream…" she looked over to Peter through the gap in her fingers. He looked down in shame, the last thing he wanted to do was to do this to her. He knew that she worried, she didn't need to say it, but sometimes he didn't realize how much of a burden that is itself. Lowering her hand from her face she offered him a smile, right before swatting him, "That's for waking me up after Midnight."

He snorted, "That's fair enough…sorry I kind of ruined your day with….this." he said, gesturing to his side.

She shook her head, "It's not a problem….besides it was technically yesterday….and…." she trailed off, looking over Peter's exposed top. "…and god it's not fair to anyone your like…..that." the redhead admired, smiling slyly at the exposed top. Mark was in shape, and she honestly didn't care about how anyone looked…but when she looks at a someone whose body looks like it was carved from stone it's a hard not to pretend she doesn't notice.

"Look all you want but it costs five bucks to touch." Peter joked lightly.

MJ thought for a moment, "How much would two hundred get me?" she questioned seriously, Peter gave her a bewildered look which quickly dissipated by a pout as a grin broke across her face. Rolling his eyes he stood up from the ground, Mary jane doing the same, "Well this has been….traumatizing. But I should get back home." she said. Peter nodded in understanding as he used his webshooter to retrieve his mask and costume. MJ watched as he inspected the hole in his now bloody suit, "Look….Peter….I worry about you, you know?" she asked.

Peter looked over at her, watching as she folded her arms behind her back, "I know that you can handle yourself, and most of the time you just get a little banged up….but this….this is kind of…..shocking." she admitted, he nodded in understanding, finding your friend bleeding from a knife wound to the gut does tend to be shocking. "But….I'd do this again in a heartbeat." she admitted, looking into Peter's eyes, taking the teen aback. Swinging her arms around she clasped her hands together, "I just….I need to say it….because if I don't it just….it's not real you know? It's just me thinking and…..I look at you…..and…words….are kind of failing right now." she laughed.

Peter snorted, "Yeah they kind of are right now." he joked, his eyes never left MJ's. She slowly made her war forward until she was right in front of him. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. Her arms lopping under his and meeting on his back while her head rested against his shoulder.

"I got your back Tiger…..that's all I wanted to say." she said, her face warming from the physical contact as he wrapped his arms around her. She could almost forget that Peter could bend steel with his bare hands with the soft embrace he gave her. Pulling away the pair smiled at each other, MJ backing away towards the steps, "Get some rest." she ordered. He nodded, "And don't tear those stiches because I'm not doing this again for like another week." she added before turning and running up the stairs out of his house to return to her own.

Peter laughed to himself, _Thank god for MJ. I can't believe I didn't have someone to talk to about all this before….how I didn't go nuts is beyond me._ he thought to himself as he took his costume with him as he snuck upstairs back to his own room. Reaching the top of the staircase he saw that May's bedroom was cracked open, peering inside he smiled as he saw his Aunt sleeping soundly in bed, closing the door shut he entered his own bedroom.

Tossing his costume in his closet, he carefully set himself down in his bed as he replayed the conversation between him and Ozpin in his head. _He can't help me. Fine….who needs it? I've been taking whatever Fisk has thrown at me, eventually I'll get him. May not be tomorrow, may not be this week, month, year, or even decade, but I'll get him…I can't give up….that's not who I am._ he thought, reaching over to the nightstand and turning his light off before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **AN: 57 years ago today in 1962, the world was introduced to the Amazing Spider-Man in Amazing Fantasy #15! Steve Dittko and Stan Lee created a hero that would last past their own lives, both of which unfortunately passed on recently. But thing shave been looking good for the wall crawler, he won an Academy Award for Best Animated Motion Picture, had a Video game that was the fastest selling first part game in Sony's history, and has had a stellar comic book run, reaching it's 800th issue with Nick Spencer taking over with an amazing storyline!**

 **In short, happy birthday Spider-Man!**

 **Now then…Kraven.**

 **There is a lot of retconning this chapter, which I actually can say fits in well considering how Kraven was in his debut in Volume 1. However this is a comic book-based fic so it's to be expected…..plus it's not the worst Retcon ever. *COUGH* *COUGH* SINS PAST *COUGH* *Cough*.**

 **Speaking of, Hunted, a spider-man event written by Nick Spencer just wrapped up…..and, pardon my language, HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I read Kraven's Last Hunt shortly before this event started…..I did not…I did not expect us to get something that could fucking rival it! One of the greatest Spider-Man stories ever and not only does Nick Spencer honor it without copying anything full sale, BUT HE FIXES ALL THE MISTAKES THAT GRIMM HUNT MADE!**

 **Like…..ok, Dan Slott? I liked some of his run, Spider Island, Big Time, Spiderverse? All fun stories. Everything else? Ranged from Meh to oh my god what are you doing, get off this title you idiot. I….LOTHE, superior Spider-Man, I understand it has its fans and if you're one of them? Sweet! Good for you, me? I hate it….why? Read the second issue and you'll see why.**

 **Anyway, Dan Slott, wrote Spidey for ten years and…left pretty big mess behind. Since issue #1, Spencer has been cleaning up after him. Slott mistreats MJ and bastardizes her character? Spencer gets Peter and MJ back together, addresses the common complaints about their relationships and tells us why she and Peter work together and need one another.**

 **Black Cat under Slott? Turned into a villain and hates Spider-Man again. Spencer? Gives us not only dimension to Felicia but gives us a reason as to why she's been acting so out of character lately. Point is, Spencer has been on cleanup duty for the past twenty issues or so while setting his own story up in the background and gives us Hunted as his first story!? I cannot and will not spoil this story for you, get it, wait for the trade like I am, get it digitally, IDC, read it. It's amazing and I can't praise it enough.**

 **Ahem. Now that my brownnosing is out of the way, BOI THIS CHAPTER IS HUGE. And you might have to expect the next one to be EVEN LONGER!**

 **Remember when I said that Volume 2's timeline is condensed? This is what I mean by condensed, two chapters of the show in a single one in this. While never stated, I work off the assumption that CNEM or whatever the team is called, infiltrated beacon the same day as Tuckson since it could be morning or lunch when the food fight happens, and it's evening when RWBY decides to go after the Fang the next chapter.**

 **So unless Roosterteeh releases an official timeline that effs up all this? I'm sticking with this.**

 **Until Next time true believers!**


	10. Chapter 10 (A Minor Hiccup)

**A Minor Hiccup**

* * *

 **jensen6: Thanks I will!**

 **Gamelover41592: Glad you enjoyed it! And it's always fun to bring old Spidey villains like him back.**

 **awesomerebel55: I'll be honest I have a hard time getting a read on Cinder. I think the best way to describe her is prepared. She obviously plans out her attacks and tries to design contingencies for any hiccups that come along, or at the very least keeps them flexible so that she still manipulate events in her favor. In a way she's almost like the Doc Ock of RWBY.**

 **AnimeKing6: Spidey getting injured his pretty par for the course in this, unlike RWBY he doesn't have aura to shield him. Which personally I think is actually a good thing, in the similar way that Yang relied too much on her aura to absorb blows so she could then use her semblance, the way someone uses their aura can actually end up hurting them in the long run.**

 **superjoeyf271: I actually might have been mistaken; Marvel posted that on their twitter the other day so I assumed it was right but they even get their dates mixed up.**

 **JTD3: I actually did find a fan-made timeline that tries to map out the events of the show. However it didn't take in account that volume 4 takes place six months after volume 3 so after that is somewhat subject to speculation.**

 **Andromeda: What's funny is if you switch those names' places then the sentence still makes sense.**

 **Dracus6: Well unlike Blake, Peter doesn't have a team to back him up. That's kind of something I really dig about Spidey, aside from everything else, is that he is actually much more effective than some superhero teams. I mean the avengers will bicker all day about what they should do while Spidey will go out and do it, something his daughter in MC2 universe actually did! But I'm actually going to address something like that in this chapter.**

 **Inheritance1990: Yeah and that's probably one of the best things! Spidey has the powers sure, but his drive. His want and need to do good? That's because Peter is…..Peter. He's tries, he tries his hardest and doesn't always win but he never stops trying.**

 **And Yeah I have a ton of fun when I write MJ, apparently I'm not the only one since apparently issue #25 of Nick Spencer's AMSM features her heavily, almost to the point where they tried to make the title The Amazing Mary Jane. Which is something I would totally buy.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: There will be…some upgrades. Don't get me wrong I dug the stark suit as well but…ok I don't like how Tony Stark is involved with Spidey in the MCU. I get why the choice was made but part of Spidey's appeal is that he's a solo superhero, he made his costume, his webshooters, web fluid, he made it all by himself. Not that he hasn't gotten occasional help but it's usually Spidey all on his own.**

 **Thankfully FFH seems to be at least going that direction. But honestly I think the best way for Spidey to be 'fixed' in the MCU is; No more tony stark tech. Keep his secret ID SECRET. Stop pushing 'the world needs a new iron man', I miss tony I really do, but Peter needs to be his own man, be Spider-Man, not try and be what Tony was because he isn't. There's other stuff that bugs me like 'MJ' being nothing like her comic counterpart. And that's not the actress' fault that's a decision that was made by marvel. I know not everyone agrees with me and that's perfectly fine.**

 **But when I think of the best representation of Spider-Man outside the comics? My mind goes to Spectacular Spidey, Rami Films, and PS4 video game. ITSV is amazing in it's own way but that's a different story altogether.**

 **RadBman21: Oooh. Ok, gotcha.**

 **AN: Little side note, a bunch of people have asked me who would voice this version of Spidey. And while my thoughts immediately go to Yuri Lowenthall or Josh Keathon, I actually had a surprising thought.**

 **What about Johnny Young Bosch? Yeah the green ranger, Lelouch Vi Britania, and…..the main guy from Bleach (look I don't watch all anime). But there's actually a trailer for Spider-Man big time where he voices Spider-Man and it's actually pretty good.**

 **As for MJ I think MAYBE Stephanie Lemelin….ok uhm you know Artemis from Yong Justice? Her. Yeah I know she's not in much unfortunately.**

 **Oh! Better yet, Jennifer Hale, who voiced both MJ and Black cat!**

* * *

Vale had been surprisingly quiet since Kraven's attempted kidnapping of Blake, well quiet in the sense that no other supervillains had popped up or returned. Which Peter was grateful for as he swung his way to school. _Who needs the A train when you got webswinging?_ he jovially thought to himself as he flung himself high into the air. Coming down fast through the air he shot out a webline just above traffic, the momentum from his swing carrying a great distance down the block. _Hmmmm, I wonder if I can break my record?_ he wondered as he sent two weblines out above his head as he started falling again and quickly pulled them down, sending him once again high up into the air.

This time he pulled his head and torso back, his worldview cycling backwards as he fell, once, twice, three, four, five, six times! "HA, HA! YES! New backward summersault record! _"_ the teen shouted triumphantly as he swung off a short webline and onto a wall, "Cirque du Soleileat your heart out!" he cheered for himself.

"Hey Shaddaup! I'm trying to watch TV!" someone shouted from their window down below Spider-Man before slamming it shut.

"Everyone's a critic." he said to himself dismissively before his Spider Sense went off, turning his head towards the source of the danger, he felt it come around the corner of the building he was on. Jogging over to the ledge he looked over and saw a Semi Truck in the middle of a short road pulled over with cars blocking both ends of the street. What immediately caught his attention were the White Fang members exiting the cars. "Well look who it is, and I do suppose I need some photo money. Besides it shouldn't take long, smack these guys around, get pics, get to school." he said, webbing his camera to the corner of the building and making sure the auto capture was on before leaping off the wall and swinging down towards the street.

"So do you guys make those masks yourselves or do you custom order them?" Spider-Man asked as he kicked a White Fang member in the face as he zipped past him with a webline connected to a streetlight on the side of the road. "I mean unless you're all the same faunus under those hoods with the exact same feature then the masks have to be custom! I mean one of you has whiskers, that can't come standard can it?" Spider-Man asked as he webbed the face of the Faunus with whiskers as they aimed their shotgun to the driver's cabin, a pull brought the gunman airborne as Spider-Man looped around the light post and kicked the faunus in midair into the side of the truck's hull, denting the metal.

The vigilante ducked beneath a slash of an axe and retaliated with a right cross, "Now I'm imagining you guys have a little arts and craft table at your base where you make your own masks…..actually that sounds kind of fun." he joked, his Spider Sense warning him of one of the larger White Fang members who charged at him from behind, Spidey threw his fist back, his fist hitting him square in the face and making him fall backwards. "Oh wait! Wait do you guys get graded on them? Like design wise? I mean I don't mean to toot my own horn but my mask is pretty cool." he boasted, turning his head to see one of the Fang grab a SMG and point it at him.

The teen back flipped over the semi as the gunman fired, the bullets all missing as he went over to the other side of the, arching his hand under the semi he sent a webline out to the gunman's feet, with a tug he was flat on the ground, with a strong pull he slid across the road and under the semi where Spidey webbed him against the pavement. "Anyways, how many is that? Two…three…four…weren't there six of you guys?" he asked, his lenses widening as his Spider Sense went off to his right, turning and ready to pounce he stopped when he saw the situation.

One of the last two men had taken the driver hostage, the driver was on the ground with his hands behind his head and a scared look on his face. "Alright freak you stay right there or I'll kill him!" he threatened, the hero raising his hands up peacefully at the faunus' demand. Spider-Man's eyes glanced down at the gunman's hostage; the poor man was scared out of his mind from the barrel pressed against the side of his skull.

Peter thought fast, "Hey man look if you're going to point a gun at someone, it should probably be me. I mean he's not even armed. Meanwhile….well look at this guy here." he said, pointing his foot at the guy he webbed to the ground. His Spider sense went off again, he could feel someone approaching slowly from behind, _And there's the sixth guy…..ok….if I pull the hostage guy's gun then his friend shoots me, and if I duck his friend could get shot….and if I get the guy behind me then the driver will get killed, so that's out…..unless._ Spider-Man pointed at him, "Wait a second….you're out of bullets!"

He felt the man stop behind him as the hostage taker looked at him in bewilderment, "Wha-no! I'm not! I got a full clip! I haven't even shot at you!" he denied.

Spider-Man crossed his arms, "Well someone is out of ammo, I specifically remember someone yelling 'I'm out' just as I went over the truck." he lied. He could feel the guy behind him raise his weapon upward, before either of them could react he shot his left arm forward and his right one back and shot a webline at both guns. Jumping up into the air he pulled his arms across his chest and yanked both men into one another, the vigilante landing his feet on either one of them before kicking off them with a flip as they hit the side of the tuck which Spidey stuck them to with a press of his webshooters.

Rushing over to the hostage's side as he shakily sat down, Spider-Man put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Hey you're ok, you're ok." he reassured softly, the driver was hyperventilating from the stress he was subjected to. Thankfully from the sirens closing in he would get the help he needed soon enough, "The police will be here in a minute ok? Tell them everything that happened and they'll get you whatever you need." he explained, the driver looking up and nodding whilst he still tried to catch his bearings.

Leaping up onto the wall of the building, he crawled up the side as the police arrived at the blockades. Reaching the corner of the building, he reached his camera which he set up aiming down at the street below, tearing the web connecting it to the corner he crawled around the bend and watched as the police led by Captain Jean DeWolf. _And there she is again; she's been at every crime I've busted up in the past week involving the Fang._ he thought.

He watched as the captain instructed her men to arrest the White Fang members, raising his camera up he used the lens to zoom in on the captain as she knelt down beside the driver to console him. Snapping a picture he hid behind the wall and browsed through the pictures he had, _This is the eighth Dust robbery I've stopped in half as many days. They're happening less and less, but the Fang seem to be throwing just as many men at these robberies. If they were thinking of stopping they would be letting off the manpower then….something isn't adding up._ he decided as he climbed the wall to the ledge of the building and perched on it, looking across the street when he noticed a beat-up Van pull up to the blockade at the end of the street.

What caught his attention was the windows were tinted, _Now why would someone waste money on tinted windows when they have rust on their bumper?_ the teen thought sarcastically as the van turned around the way it came. Spidey swung after it, it was a hunch but he did notice that the cars used for the blockade were all hotwired from the smashed in windows, so unless the White Fang were extremely coordinated? They had to have a ride that could take all the dust they were planning to steal.

Spider-Man followed the van by air, swinging after the vehicle high up in the air so not to be seen. Launching himself over a rooftop he watched as the van turned a corner, the teen slung a web in the same direction, passing over a banner for the Vytal Festival as his scroll went off. Reaching into his belt he pulled it out as he shot out another web, lifting it up to his head as he swung, "Hello?"

 _'Hey Pete, it's me.'_ Harry's voice came in, _'Where are you? Mr. S's class is starting in like five minutes, I stopped by your locker but you weren't there. You running late again?'_ he asked, making the teen swear under his breath. School! Duh! He was on his way there when he got sidetracked!

"I'm on my way now Harry, you getting around ok?" he asked, landing on top of a vertical sign as the Van stopped at a red light. _At least they're obeying traffic laws. As much as I hate having to let them go they haven't done anything wrong. But just to be safe, I'll track you down later._ he thought, digging into his belt with his empty hand and tossing a Spider Tracer onto the roof of the van.

 _'Yeah, the cast is bugging me but at least it doesn't hurt anymore.'_ Harry replied in a melancholy voice. He had taken his forced leave from the team hard, Peter had been trying his best along with Flash to soften the blow but it still struck him hard.

Spider-Man leapt from the sign and shot a webline out the opposite way the Van was going, "Well look on the bright side, you can have people sign it. I call first dibs though."

Harry let out a laugh, _'Liz beat you to it. But I'll save a spot for you. Right on the heel.'_

Peter snorted as he slung a webline out, "That's the spirit. I'll see you there Harry." he said before hanging up. "If I can make it on time."

* * *

Peter did in fact, not make it to class on time.

"Parker this is your fourth tarty this month." Mr. Strazynski warned as Peter stood in front of his desk with his held lowered slightly and an embarrassed look on his face. Class was already over thankfully but it still didn't stop himself from feeling bad. The history teacher gave him an imploring look, "Peter you're a smart kid, heck your GPA is nearly spotless. But you've been missing class, and I can't just ignore that."

The photographer nodded in understanding, "Mr. Strazynski I know, and I'm really sorry. But I have…..responsibilities at home." he replied carefully. _Like trying to stop Roman and his boss from running the Kingdom, you know normal teenager stuff._ he thought silently.

The teacher nodded, "I know Peter, and I'm willing to cut you some slack because of it, but you know education is important." he stated, the teen nodding in thoughtfulness. "Look just…..try and not be late?" he asked.

As much as he wanted to, Peter couldn't promise that, "I'll….I'll try sir." he said. The teacher let out a sigh before dismissing him. Peter exited his classroom and found both MJ and Harry waiting for him outside, Harry having two crutches beneath his arms and a green cast on his foot to his knee. "I'm not in trouble, just a disappointment." he explained as Harry took a step down the hall.

MJ put a hand on his shoulder, "I know your job is important, but so is…..school…oh god I can't believe you just made me say that." the redhead said in slight disgust.

Harry shrugged, "What I don't get is how you keep being late, like do you miss the train and have to take a bus or something?" he asked curiously. Peter had to think of the laundry list of excuses he had used to this point. MJ would back him up on some, like him missing the train, forgetting something at home, anything that needed confirmation she was there for him.

Peter sighed, "My job, I'll get a call about Spider-Man doing something and I gotta head over there to try and get some pics." he fabricated.

Reaching the stairs, Harry detoured to the elevator to meet MJ and Peter on the roof for lunch. As soon as the elevator doors closed, MJ and Peter looked at one another, "So what really held you up?" she asked with a knowing look as they walked into the stairwell. She had all but ordered Peter to not do anything Spidey related until his wound from Kraven was healed. Thankfully it had taken two days for the wound to heal and just another for the scar to fade away.

"White Fang was robbing an SDC truck. I stopped them and was trailing what I think was their getaway van when Harry called me. I tagged it with a tracer, I'm gonna track it down after school. Hopefully it'll lead me to their hideout and I can catch Roman there." he explained. Whatever the Kingpin was planning, the Fang were an instrument to it. He knew he couldn't even hope to take them all down, maybe push them out of Vale eventually but that could take months. But if he took Roman out of the equation? It'd be a huge blow to Fisk.

The redhead hummed in understanding, "So…..if Roman does go down then what? Onto Fisk?" she asked, Peter had vented to her a number of times just how frustrating it was that he couldn't pin anything on Fisk. When he told her about how Ozpin refused to help she honestly got mad too, but the more she thought about it? The more it made sense, Spider-Man could keep hitting Fisk without problems because of his secret identity, Ozpin was a public figure. It was a perfect example of why Spidey worked, no one knew who he was under the mask, so no one close to him got hurt.

Peter pressed his lips together, uncertainty plain on his face. He hadn't really thought that far ahead, his takedown plan of Fisk died with Ozpin's refusal to help. "I was hoping that maybe Norman would turn against him, but…" he trailed off, MJ's demeanor turning sour at the mention of their friend's father. "…I know he's a bad guy MJ, and he's done some nasty things but…."

"He's still your best friend's dad." MJ finished knowingly; Peter nodded. It wasn't that he wanted to protect Norman because he was Harry's father, but he didn't want to take his dad away from him. MJ understood that, but looking at her own relationship with her dad? Despite all the bad things he did to her, try as she might deep down she still cared about him. And she knew everything wrong her dad did, Harry was completely in the dark, "Have you thought of telling him? Or like….show him what his dad's been doing?" she asked.

Peter shook his head, "I couldn't explain how I got the evidence, unless I want to tell him I snuck into his dad's office and stole his files." he explained. "But…..the longer I let Norman go? The more damage he'll do." he frustratingly said.

Before they could continue their conversation they reached the top floor as the elevator dinged and Harry rejoined them, "Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked.

MJ was quick to provide a cover, "Peter was just asking me how I'm liking my new job." she answered. Peter smirked at the pride in her voice.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, the same job you've been bragging about to everyone for the past week?" he asked, the redhead stuck her tongue out at him in response. She might have been a little too talkative about her new job, but how couldn't she be!? It wasn't exactly what she went there to do but she got to spend hours working on something that she enjoyed doing an got paid for it! Who wouldn't love that?

"Your just jealous." she declared as they entered the Cafeteria, as soon as they walked through the open doors, MJ's eyes scanned the room for Mark, only to not see him. Her lip curled into a disappointed frown, "Damn I thought that Mark would be here." she cursed as they walked to get their food. Gathering up their trays with food, they walked to the table where Flash, Kong, Liz, and Gloria were sitting, "Have you guys seen Mark today?" she asked, feeling an odd sense of Deja-vu.

Flash shrugged, "Sorry, haven't seen him." the jock replied as Peter sat down across from him. Mary Jane nearly did a double take, it was still jarring to see Peter and Flash sitting down together, much less the two of them actually getting along. When Harry first saw it he thought he suffered from a concussion as well as the injury to his leg, "Liz, he's your brother, got any idea?" he asked.

The cheerleader glanced at MJ quickly before breaking her gaze away, "I think he had to go work on something for one of his classes? If not then maybe the auditorium. Play is coming soon right?" she asked. MJ raised a brow at her answer but didn't make anything about it. Liz quickly turned her attention to Harry as he sat down beside her, setting his crutches out of the way, "How are you doing today sweetie?" she asked with concern. Harry gave her a sweet smile while Peter and Flash both shared a look between one another. Flash didn't have a problem with Harry dating Liz, but it still didn't make it any less awkward with how affectionate Liz was with Harry around him.

As the group ate their food together, Peter's mind went to the dust robbery he stopped today. He just didn't understand why Roman was stealing dust, of course it was valuable and that would usually be reason enough but that was only if he sold it. And from what he's heard, the amount of Dust in Vale is the lowest it's been in years because of it. Which didn't fit if Roman was actually selling it, it'd be distributed but just not legally, meaning he was holding onto it…..but where in all of Vale could he hide a stockpile like that?

 _Doing the math, he'd be able to fill the Griffball field twenty times over with how much he's stolen. Maybe he's spread it out through the city?_ He wondered. _Maybe letting that Van go was the right thing to do, now I can trace it back to their hideout and finally get some answers._ he thought to himself.

* * *

Mary Jane was eager to get to work after school, however a call from her cousin saying that she was in Vale was enough to put her excitement aside and meet her for lunch on her way to work. "Kingsley? His company is the one who made my armor for me!" Pyrrha said in surprise at her cousin's news of her new job. The small coffee shop that Pyrrha suggested was perfect for MJ's taste, a local place with tables on the balcony on the third floor, the roses lining the railing's outer side was something she personally liked.

"Yeah they make Huntsmen and Huntress gear but I'm just working on commercial clothing. Dresses, collections, stuff like that." MJ explained as she retrieved her scroll and pulled up a picture of her latest work with a beaming smile before presenting it to Pyrrha. The Spartan looked at the picture and her green eyes widened in awe, it was a beautiful red dress with a split on the side, weaved along the side was a floral pattern that went down the single sleeve of the right side.

"It's beautiful!" she praised, MJ smiling at the kind words. She pulled the scroll back and looked down at the picture with pride in her eyes. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the happiness radiating off of Mary Jane, _It's been so long since I've seen her this happy._ she thought sadly. After Mary Jane told her about her upbringing, Pyrrha had been horrified to learn what she went through, not to mention she felt extraordinarily guilty about her own success causing her so much misfortune.

Mary Jane had none of it, _"It's not your fault…..it took me a long time to realize that and….I'm sorry. But you're the last person I blame."_ were her exact words. And seeing how happy she was now? It warmed her heart to see.

The model set her scroll down and took a sip of her coffee, humming in satisfaction, "Mmmmmm, that's the stuff…so enough about my average life. What's up with you?" she inquired.

Pyrrha perked up, "Oh, well we're starting sparing sessions for the Vytal tournament at the end of the semester. We also have the school dance coming up in a few days." she told MJ, making the model's eyes widen at the news. Beacon had a dance? Granted all schools usually did have something like that for some reason but Huntsmen Academies? It was easy to forget that it was a school like the one she and Peter went to…..only instead of gym they were thrown into the wilderness by catapults.

A smirk crossed MJ's lips, "So, how many dates have you turned down for Jaune?" she asked bluntly, Pyrrha's cheeks became red as her hair and stiff as a board. Mary Jane was well aware of her crush on her team's leader, Nora had told her that she had been trying to nudge Pyrrha into making the first move.

"I-um….he…..I….." plus it was pretty funny to see her cousin, the most badass Huntress in training, fumble over herself when talking about Jaune. MJ took a sip of her coffee as Pyrrha regained her composure and frowned slightly. " I haven't, no one has asked me and Jaune's….not interested in me." she explained disappointingly. MJ choked on her drink; she slammed her closed fist into her chest until she finally swallowed her drink.

"What!?" she croaked out as Pyrrha passed her one of the water glasses that the table had. She took a sip to recover, "What do you mean he's not-look at you! You're a six-foot-tall sweetheart…warrior…goddess….spear wielding badass and he-what!?" she bewilderingly asked, Pyrrha blushing from the compliments MJ gave her. Pyrrha told her about how she and Jaune trained together every other night, how he wanted to become a real huntsman and learn from her how to fight. She even told her about how Jaune faked his transcripts to get into Beacon, and how he never stopped trying to make up for it by making himself worthy of attending the school.

She couldn't help but think of how similar Peter and Jaune were in that regard, both of them responsible.

Pyrrha's head bowed in embarrassment, "I suppose he just doesn't see me that way." she said sadly, MJ frowning at her cousin's saddened state.

"Why don't you ask him then?" she suggested, making Pyrrha look back up at her with a startled expression. She gave the huntress a spirited look, "Honey, it's not the dark ages. Girls can ask guys out." she simply put.

Pyrrha's thumbs fiddled with the lid of her coffee, "I know but….I don't….really….know how to….do that." she explained. MJ was half tempted to let herself hit her head against the table. First Peter now her cousin, what is with people who can save the day from evil but can't ask out someone they like!? Before she could speak, he Scroll went off, signaling the allotted time she had before she was late was almost up.

"Sorry, I need to get to work. But we're definitely talking about this more later." she said, gathering her bag up from the ground as Pyrrha stood. Walking over she hugged Pyrrha which she graciously returned with warmth, splitting the bill, they exited the coffeeshop and went their separate ways. _I didn't know how much I missed this, having some family my own age to talk to._ she idly thought as she turned the street corner.

They both had put a lot of time into repairing their relationship, but Mary Jane had made it a priority. After May's heart attack and their subsequent talk it made her realize that family was important, it wasn't perfect, at least her's certainly wasn't, but that love that they had? She saw it with Peter and his Aunt, _Peter lost both his mom and dad when he was just a baby…and May and Ben gave him nothing but love._ she thought sadly as she passed by a storefront, glancing in the window she could just make out her reflection. _I mean dad is….complicated….but mom loves me and Gayle more than anything….and Aunt Anna, thank god for her._ she thought gratefully as a tender smile crossed her lips.

 _Peter, he's lost more than anyone I've met and he's still so…good. No matter what hits he takes, he always rebounds…I wish I was like that._ she thought as a few people around her stopped and looked up into the air. Turning her head upwards she saw none other than Spider-Man swing over their heads as some people called out to him.

"Hello citizens!" he yelled back down as he pivoted off the wall above her and flipped down onto a passing car and sprang off it over a small building. MJ shook her head with a smile, even knowing it was Peter beneath the mask, it was still pretty cool to see him do stuff like that.

* * *

Thanks to the new and improved Spider Tracer, Peter was able to track the Van down within an hour of school letting out. Oh a warehouse, how original. Peter thought sarcastically as he swung over the roof of the storage building. Landing on the back of a billboard on the roof, Peter looked over the side into the parking lot below and saw van with tinted windows in the parking lot with his Spider Tracer on the roof. Better snatch my Tracer back. It's my last one with the radio signal tracker after all, can't lose it like the last one. he thought, shooting a thin webline down to the Van and pulling it off the roof and into his hand.

Vaulting over the sign he dropped down to the side of the building between two large industrial windows, peering inside to see if his hunch paid off, his lenses widened at the TOWERS of dust crates inside the warehouse! HOLY CRAP! I mean I know Roman stole a ton of Dust but damn when you see it together like this? Wow, just wow. the teen thought, pulling his head back out of the window's frame as a White Fang walked across the catwalk beneath the window.

"Ok, I can't just barge in there. If they start shooting, one stray bullet and the whole block might go up." he realized as he crawled back up towards the roof in search for an alternative entrance. While there were no skylights there was a vent leading inside the building. _You know thank goodness I'm not too bulky to get stuck in here. God I can see the headline now, Spider-Man caught in Air Vent and Unmasked._ he mused as he reached a vent in the ceiling of the room below him and crawled out into the warehouse's storage room.

Looking down below him, Peter swathe room had about six more White Fang members, two of them walking around on the catwalks, one of them by the garage door with his gun at the ready, and the other three gathered around a table in the middle of the room with a holo-map projected on a scroll. "What are we gonna do? We can't just leave our brothers with the police!" one of the Faunus with a dog tail asked the other two.

The Faunus with antlers beside him put a hand on his shoulder, "For now, we can't do anything. Right now we need to focus on moving the Dust. Roman's instructions were clear, after the meeting tomorrow night? We move out of Vale to the secondary camp." he said knowingly as Spider-Man crawling across the ceiling until her was overhead one of the men patrolling the catwalks. Repelling down by Webline, he locked his legs around the Fang member and sprayed webbing over his mouth before pulling back up to the ceiling and webbing him around his torso with a thread connecting him to the ceiling.

"Breathe through your nose dude." Spider-Man whispered as he shot off the ceiling and onto the wall above the other catwalk. Webbing his back he yanked the man off the ground and held him against the wall with one hand as the other slammed into his gut, knocking whatever wind there was out of the man before sticking him against the brick wall. _Meeting tomorrow night huh? And with Roman there? I could put a stop to this! And that scroll is just my ticket to finding him._ Spidey thought as his eyes went to the guard by the garage door.

He was in full view of two of the other three, but he was the only one with a firearm on them, _Ok, easy._ he thought, springing off the wall and firing globs of webbing from his shooters at the guard by the door, sticking him against the garage door whilst Spider-Man landed on the table in the middle of the three, "Heya fellas, nice digs. Little dusty for my taste though." he joked as the startled White Fang members scrambled away, sending two weblines out to either side and slamming two of the White Fang Members onto the table. The last one with the antlers scurried back across the ground until his back hit one of the dust crates, "So I'm not sure if you know this but I'm looking for someone, orange hair, wears a bowler hat, mascara over the one eye, has a cane even though he's nowhere near old enough to need it. Ring any bells?" Spider-Man asked, snatching the scroll from the table and jumping over towards the last White Fang member and landing right in front of him.

"I-I don't know where he is!" he stammered out.

"I mean unless you got his itinerary on you I don't expect you to know….you don't do you?" he asked with a comedic tilt of his head. The Fang member shook his head, "Ok then just tell me about this meeting." he propositioned. When the White Fang glared at him, Spider-Man leaned down with his eyes narrowed at him, making him recoil in fear. "Or I could leave you hanging off the ceiling by my very thin, very delicate, webbing." he threatened.

"I-I don't know! Seriously! We're just grunts! We don't know anything above our paygrade!" he insisted before he was encased in webbing, "P-Please! I swear! I swear!" he shouted fearfully. Spider-Man webbed his mouth shut as he looked down at the scroll from the table, there was bound to be information on it concerning what Roman's plan was. But first thing was first, he dialed a number into the scroll and lifted it up to his head to speak.

"Yes police? I need to report some strange activity at Seventh and Huston."

Ten minutes later the police arrived in front of the warehouse after Spider-Man called them, the vigilante in question was sitting on a rooftop across the intersection at the corner of the storage facility's parking lot going through the contents of the scroll. _This has everything on it, attack schedules for SDC shipments, police routes for the next month to consider, even priority lists for what to hit first! Fisk had to come up with this, no way the Fang could get this info on their own._ he thought. But the most interesting information was a map showing about two dozen White Fang sites across the Kingdom of Vale.

Cupping his chin, the teen looked over the new information carefully, _There's no way I can hit all these sites before the Fang move._ he realized. Granted he could probably shrink the net if he considered how big each place was, bigger the place the more likely the White Fang were to be there. But that still left a lot of places to check, but he couldn't just give up, he just needed some more web fluid was all.

His Spider Sense went off just before he heard the voice, "Hold it right there!" instinctively he raised his hands up before looking over his shoulder at the woman lazily pointing a firearm used by the Police Department at him. He instantly recognized Captain DeWolf as she lowered her weapon, "Thought it was you I saw up here." she stated as she holstered her weapon. Spider-Man lowered his hands and stood up on the ledge, it was a rarity for a cop not to try and arrest him on the spot, much less a Captain in the department.

So Spider-Man went with his first instinct and spoke, "This is….unexpected. I don't think I've ever seen someone actually put one of those things away in my presence, they usually just go *Bang* *Bang* and I run away…I probably shouldn't have said that to a cop." he joked. To his credit it did manage to make the Captain smirk at his attempt at humor. "So I'm Spider-Man….if the colorful costume wasn't clear but in this town you never know."

She approached him with a confident stride, "Captain Jean DeWolf, Vale Police Department." she introduced, holding a gloved hand out to shake. Spider-Man eyed it for a second before grasping and shaking it. "I've been investigating the series of Dust robberies he past few weeks, which mostly consists of picking up after you." she explained, looking over to the warehouse. Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head guiltily, the Captain then noticed the scroll in his hand, "You take evidence from every crime scene?" she asked.

The vigilante held the scroll out to her, "I was going to leave it after copying all the information on it. It has White Fang hideouts all over the Kingdom like the one here." he said, making her eyes widen as she took the scroll from his hand and opened it. Opening the map she saw the marked locations, her lips pressed together firmly at the number of them, "The ones in the storage facility talked about moving their operations soon to somewhere. And that Roman Torchwick is heading all of this." he informed, making the Captain's eyes narrow. "Take it you've heard of him?"

She nodded bitterly, "We've tried to collar him a few times but he always manages to slip away. And you're sure he's involved in this? The Fang isn't big fans of humans, can't imagine them taking direct orders from Roman, by proxy maybe but not directly." she reasoned. She suddenly looked at the teen with an interested look, "How much do you know?" she questioned, seeing that he clearly knew more than she initially thought.

Spider-Man's eyes shifted, "Look Captain…..last person on the force I helped? He wound up killed by the Kingpin. Just to send me a message-"

Jean's eyes narrowed, "Fisk." The name hung in the air for a moment, it was the first time that Peter had heard anyone on the side of the law utter his name with the association of Kingpin. "I know for a fact that he has a quarter of the police in his pocket. Any time I try to get an investigation into him going, it gets derailed by missing evidence or a well-placed bribe to a judge." she told as her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression became firm as she looked at the masked teen, "The officer….who was it?"

"…Lamont…he was a good guy." Spider-Man admitted, looking down. The officer's death had always weighed heavily on him, he was only trying to do what he thought was the right thing and Fisk, in an attempt to hurt him, killed the detective.

The captain's gaze lowered for a moment to mourn, "He was….but he knew the risks of the job. Just like I do." she stated, looking back up at Spider-Man. Part of him was still unsure, he didn't want to pull someone else into danger, but she was a police captain, she took risks like this more than he ever did…..

He reached under the midriff of his costume and retried the USB he had containing all the information he had regarding Fisk and Norman, "It's not much, but Fisk has been using Oscorp to help make some of the Supervillains, Mysterio, Shocker, they both got upgrades from him. There's nothing that can connect him to that…..but there is something else." he began.

* * *

Peter explained how Norman had used Harry as an experiment for his Performance Enhancer, DeWolf's face when she heard it perfectly encapsulated the mixture of anger, disgust, and sickness he himself felt towards the businessman. She said she would get a subpoena for Harry's medical records, as well as investigate the physician that examined and prescribed the 'vitamins' to Harry. As well she would get a task force together to try and hit as many of the White Fang compounds at once by tomorrow night. She also gave him a card with her contact information on it in case he found out anything else, "I'm going to meet her at her station tomorrow before she starts the raids. If we do this right? We could put Roman and Norman away, Roman probably won't turn but Norman would sell out his own mother to save his skin…..this could work." Peter said as he paced around his room in his normal clothes while MJ sat on his bed with a proud smile.

He had called her the minute he had gotten home, wanting to tell her about what happened right away. MJ had come to expect Peter to call and tell her of something bad that happened and would need some cheering up. But seeing him like this, looking forward with a positive outlook? How could she not smile after seeing him get knocked down so many times, "Peter this is great! I mean if you bring down Fisk then just imagine how things will be after." she added, setting her hands back against his mattress as Peter stopped his pacing.

He hadn't really considered that possibly, it would mean less supervillains to deal with for one, and if he rounded up the ones still out there like Otto, Vulture, and Electro? "I haven't really thought of that….man with Fisk gone things would be so much better off." he softly muttered in realization; the ramifications of Fisk being taken down was something he mused about to himself but never seriously considered. Sitting down on his bed next to MJ he smiled a little bit, "For one thing, I'm gonna take Yang out for celebration. Maybe I'll surprise her and take her out to a club."

MJ smirked, she had to admit that while he had a hard time getting started, Peter understood romance pretty well. "What are you gonna say though? 'Hey babe you hear that Fisk guy got put away? Let's go out tonight and celebrate?'" she asked in a terrible impression of Peter's voice which made the teen snort at how bad it was.

"Ok for the record, I have never called Yang 'babe' before-" he began.

She gave him a look, "Then what do you call her? Sweetheart? Honey?" she pressed with moderate interest.

He returned her gaze with a somewhat amused look, "Her name."

"Your no fun." she joked, Peter shaking his head, "But that does sound nice." she admitted, "A night on the town, just the two of you, sounds like a cheesy old romance movie." she teased.

Peter glanced down at the floor in contemplation, "Maybe…maybe I'll tell her I'm Spider-Man." he suggested, making the redhead's eyes widen at the proposal. "With Fisk away? Things would be a lot safer, not nearly as many supervillains, less people gunning for Spidey…if there was any time to tell her? Wouldn't that be it?" he asked seriously. It was something he juggled with for a while, he liked Yang and she seemed to like him the same way. And having someone else to talk to about his secret might be better than just having MJ to speak with about it.

There was fact to consider that if he wanted what he and Yang had to work in the long term? He couldn't keep lying to her, looking to MJ for any guidance he saw that she was contemplating as well, it was a solid minute before she spoke, which Peter wasn't sure was a good sign. "Do you trust her?" she asked tentatively. Peter's immediate thought was of course he did, but Mary Jane wasn't finished, "I know that…..well you didn't exactly plan on me finding out." she admitted amusingly.

Peter rubbed the side of his neck as he tilted his head, "Yeah but I mean it worked out…..turned out I should have trusted you more than I gave you credit for." he pointed out.

"Yeah but this is different…..your first thought was who was I going to spill the beans to." she replied, Peter frowning as he remembered how he acted towards MJ when he found her awaiting him with his Spidey gear spread about the basement floor. Would Yang tell anyone? Ruby was someone she trusted more than anyone but he couldn't hold that against her, but then would she tell Blake? Or Ruby tell Weiss….ok on second thought no one of them would tell Weiss they all know better than to do that.

But they lived together, even if Yang didn't tell Ruby, which in of itself was a pretty big 'If', one single utterance or misplaced line was all it would take for him be suspect. _God not to mention with Ozpin already suspecting who I am if she or any of them go to him I can kiss whatever hopes I have of killing that idea goodbye._ he considered. And…if he was being honest….he wasn't sure if he could really trust either Weiss or Blake.

Both of them were good people! Weiss was, ironically, a little cold but she had a good heart and really cared about others. But the SDC was vilified for their Faunus labor laws, and for all he knew if her dad asked her to give up his identity so he could leverage him? She might do it.

And then there was Blake, Yang trusted her outright, that was clear from all their conversations he's had with Yang, but ever since Kraven's attack he's realized that he….or any of them really, know her past. _She was in the White Fang…..for all I know she was on Kraven's list for a reason._ there were just too many unknowns to risk.

MJ saw the conflicted look his face had and frowned, she didn't want to dissuade him but it was something that he needed to ask himself. He didn't tell Harry because of his father, but he wasn't dating Harry. It wasn't fair to Yang if he was keeping a secret from her and he didn't trust her when she trusted him. Of course it wasn't that black and white, Peter had good reason not to tell her after all. But if he was serious about what he and Yang had? He needed to honest.

"I…..I don't know….I mean I know she wouldn't blab it to anyone and everyone. But Ruby? Blake?" he queried, "I don't know…..I'll have to think about it." he decided. MJ understandably nodded her head, pushing herself up from the mattress she made her way backwards towards the door with Peter in her focus.

"Well as much as I love talking about crooks and criminals, I got talk with Mark about something." she said, making Peter look up at her curiously. A talk? Usually MJ would say something like she had a hot date, or a romantic rendezvous, or some other play on words. She saw the inquisitive look a sighed, "He's been ditching school, and drama club for a bit…I'm a little worried." she admitted.

Peter stood from the bed, "Why? You think he might be in some sort of trouble?" he asked.

The redhead shrugged, "I don't know, all I do know is that he won't talk to me about it…..and usually that's not a good sign." she dejectedly stated. Peter felt a lump form in his throat, MJ liked Mark, he might even go as far to say she might actually love him. Of course she never said that word out loud with him in the same sentence, but she cared for him in a way he didn't see her be with anyone else besides him.

"I'm sure he's got a good reason. I know that it's easy to jump to the worst possible scenario, but it's usually not the case. Believe me, I think whenever May calls me downstairs it's bad news when it's just dinner." he told jokingly. A smirk tugged at the redhead's lips, he walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder supportively. Her hand reached up and grasped his, running her thumb over his knuckles as she looked into his brown eyes while he smiled at her.

"Thanks…..wait since when are you the one who cheers me up?" she asked lightheartedly, the vigilante chuckled to himself. Mary Jane let go of his hand and slipped from his grasp, leaving his room and Peter alone with his thoughts.

He had some things to consider.

* * *

Mary Jane always got a little nervous when she went to Mark's place, she had met his mother and father and they liked her. However when your boyfriend's house is the penthouse of a hotel that his family owns? That's a little imitating, but Mary jane was not one to let uncertainty get the better of her, she strode into the lobby like she had done a dozen times before, giving the attendant at the front desk her best smile which they returned as they called down the elevator for her to the penthouse.

Riding the elevator up to the top floor she mentally steeled herself for what she had to do, _Don't be combative, just ask what's going on._ she reminded herself. She knew from firsthand experience that confrontations can get heated despite good intentions, _This is going to be fuuuuunnnnn_. she thought sarcastically as she approached the dual doors to the penthouse and knocked on the oak wood. Within a minute MJ was met with Liz opening the door, much to the sister's surprise.

"Mary Jane! What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the door.

"I'm looking for Mark, I tried calling him earlier but he didn't pick up. Is he here?" she asked, she tried not to sound worried but the concern in her words didn't go unnoticed by Liz. The younger sibling frowned out of sympathy, not annoyance.

"I….." she sighed tiredly, "I'm tired of covering for him." she replied, making the redhead's eyes widen, covering for what? Liz stepped aside and let Mary Jane into her home, following the sister through the penthouse they entered the living room where Liz took a seat on the 'L' shaped couch near the corner, the younger Allen laid her elbows on her knees as she sat down, "You know that Mark…..he was in Juvenile for theft." she probed, looking up to see if Mary Jane was surprised by the revelation.

The redhead nodded with a disheartened expression, "Yeah he told me…..it was our third date, he wanted to be honest with me since we were getting serious." she explained, causing a small smile of pride to cross the blonde's features before disappearing quickly. MJ kneeled down in front of her, "He also told me that he had to steal the car to pay off some depts he…..accumulated." she added delicately. Her gaze dropped as she realized what this was leading to, "He's gambling again….isn't he?" she asked. Liz didn't say a word, her eyes just bore into the carpet.

It was all Mary Jane needed to see, she took a deep breath, allowing that to sink in, "Well….where is he now?" she asked.

Liz shook her head, "I don't know. I just know that he'll leave in the morning and I won't see him until late or not at all." she explained in a worried voice. MJ reached her hand out and clasped her's supportively, the pain, the betrayal, the disappointment, all she felt right now could only pale in comparison to what Liz must feel right now for her brother. "I want him to stop Mary Jane but I…..I don't…" she wavered as tears gathered in her eyes. Mary Jane's soft eyes looked into her's and the tears fell unashamed. "I don't know what to do."

 _Neither do I._ she thought, "We'll figure it out….I'm guessing your mom and dad don't know." Liz shook her head, "And you probably want to keep it that way." Liz once again nodded. "Ok…look, we'll figure this out ok? I promise." she reassured.

Even though she had no clue how to fix this.

* * *

 _"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD IT UNDER CONTROL WILSON!"_ Norman all but screamed through the hologram projected in front of Fisk's desk, he and Fisk both agreed that meeting in person with Spider-Man onto his activities wasn't something that they wanted or needed. They also kept contact with one another to a minimum, only once every two weeks to check in, however when Norman's family physician called hi and informed him that a Captain DeWolf arrived with a subpoena for all of his and Harry's medical records he had no choice but to call. _"You assured me that I had nothing to worry about, so why are the police harassing my doctor!?"_ he questioned harshly.

Wilson's eyes bore into the Hologram's, but Norman didn't back down n is rage, the one downside to the new arrangement was that it seemed his presence was not felt across the projection. "Norman. I'll do what I can to make this go away, but let me be absolutely clear." he said, pushing his chair out from behind him and standing up, hi frame had a good two feet over the projection of Norman, the way his neck tightened up showed that Norman noticed that as well. "When we entered this arrangement I made it clear you would have my protection as long as you aided me. And quite recently, you've been nothing but a detriment to my plans." he stated, his voice suppressing the irritation that he truly held back. "I suggest you fix that. Soon."

Norman didn't get a chance to say a word before his projection was turned off by Fisk, the disappearing image gave way to the visage of Cinder Fall sitting in the seat behind the projection, out of sight from Norman's device. "Should I be concerned?" she asked.

Wilson adjusted his tie slightly, "No, Osborn has been useful only to a point. And I have people within Oscorp now that would be able to provide us with what we need, and besides, he would be the perfect test for your group to be a field test for." he proposed, making the raven-haired beauty smirk. She found it somewhat amusing that more than a fair share of her assets had a bone to pick with Norman, and Fisk's suggestion was valid.

"Which would not only take Norman out of the picture but make it apparent that you had nothing to do with it, even to our wall crawling friend. Well played." she complimented, making Wilson's lip twitch into a self-satisfying smirk. "I am down one man though, however that should be taken care of shortly. And after Norman, we can send them after their real target and keep them on retainer." she calculated. Wilson nodded in agreement as Cinder stood up in her seat, "I should be going, I have to get back to Beacon before anyone grows suspect. You're sure you'll be able to move the equipment to Glenn without any suspicion?" she asked.

"The trucks are self-automated, the border guards have been bribed accordingly, and the police are a step behind. We have nothing to fear my dear Cinder." he assured, making the false maiden smile in satisfaction. "I do hope that my services to you and your….benefactor have been up to your standards." he said, walking around the desk to escort her out of his office.

Cinder's heels clicked against the floor as she walked beside Fisk, "They have Wilson, and I'm happy to say my benefactor is impressed with your work. It's high praise coming from her." she added, "Your plans don't cross with ours in any way, in fact if things come to pass? We'll hopefully be able to help each other even more." she stated, making the Kingpin suppress a content smirk. "All we need, is a little pest control."

* * *

School seemed to drag on forever from peter's perspective, the impending meeting with DeWolf consumed his thoughts as well as the possibilities of the outcomes this new partnership entailed. When he worked with Lamont, he was just starting out with a basic idea of what he was doing. But now in a short time he had learned a good deal of how the crime in Vale operated, with Kingpin at the top, and if he took him down? Then so would the organized crime in Vale, it was almost daunting to think about but Peter couldn't help the sense of excitement.

He didn't need to meet with DeWolf until this evening, so he instead swung to the Bugle to turn in the photos he took of himself the day before. "These are good Peter but it's not front page." Robbie said as he flipped through the pictures. Ever since the Mysterio Debacle, Robbie put his foot down with Jonah on the Spider-Man muckraking, and while Jonah hated to do it he agreed. It was the only way to save face after endorsing Mysterio.

He set a pair of pictures aside and handed the rest back to Peter, the photographer nodding in acceptance. "Sorry I don't have what you're looking for Robbie." he said apologetically as the editor stood from his desk and walked around, patting the teen on the shoulder as he led him out of his office, "How much can you give me for them?" he asked.

"About one fifty, but if you want some more cash you should see Jonah. He sent Urich out to cover an SDC press conference, if he hasn't sent Shelton then I think he'd let you go for it." he informed. Peter gave his nod of thanks before making his way across, the room to Jonah's office, Betty was nowhere in sight so he entered the office only to nearly run into someone.

"Oh crap! I'm sor-" he began to apologize before noticing the man he nearly ran into was wearing an Atlas uniform.

The young man in front of him looked like he came straight out of an Atlas enlistment advertisement, he stood at a towering six feet tall with blonde hair and a ranking badge across the lapel of his grey jacket. The man flashed him a remorseful look, "No problem I-"

"PARKER!" Jameson shouted, making the teen jump as Jonah moved the blonde man aside, "What are you doing here!? What do you want?" Peter opened his mouth to reply but was immediately cut off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Never mind what you want. This here is John my son. Colonel in the Atlas military!" he introduced proudly, Peter looked between him and the newly introduced John Jameson in disbelief.

 _Jonah…..reproduced…..uhhhghuhghugaggnagebag I think my brain just threw up._ he thought in slight disgust as he held his hand out to John to shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Peter Parker." he introduced, John shook his hand with a firm grip.

John gave him a sympathy look as his father put an arm around him, "My boy here is going to unveil a new line of Atlas defense robots as a goodwill gesture to Vale!" he said with admiration for his son. Peter however was…..processing how…..nice Jonah was being.

 _First time he's in a good mood Parker use it!_ "Since I got you Jonah-" he started.

"Can't talk now Parker, me and John are gonna grab some lunch." he said ecstatically, giving his son a proud pat on the back as he moved past them across the room.. "FOSWELL WHERE'S THAT REPORT ABOUT THE VYTAL TOURAMENT ARENA!?" he shouted, making both Peter and John wince at the volume.

John gave him a look, "Sorry about that Peter." he apologized as they both headed towards the elevator. "He can be…passionate." he excused, Peter smirking at the understatement.

Peter waved him off, "I'm used to it at this point. I'm honestly a little concerned, your dad only seems happy when he's writing a headline that makes Spider-Man look like a….ugh, menace…seriously that's the word he uses." he said, finding it odd how Jonah would use that word specifically to describe his alter ego. _I mean it's not like he's calling me evil but menace? That's still a solid seven on the harshness meter._ he thought to himself.

John shook his head, "Honestly I don't get it easy. From what I hard, Spidey's been doing nothing but good around here." he said, making Peter smile with pride at how at least someone thought he was doing good. However the compliment did make him ponder something that he never really considered before.

"So what does Atlas think of our resident wall crawler?" he asked with some hesitation in his voice. "Your dad hates him, but Vale kind of teeter totters with public opinion." he explained as he raised his hand flat and titled it side to side in a 'iffy' motion.

John cupped his chin as he thought of the best description, "Well most of the guys in the military are more curious than anything. Can't really say what the more…..elite think about him." he said carefully. "I better get going, nice meeting you Peter." he said, the teen nodding at him as the pilot went to join his father. As he left, Pete made his leave, so much for the chance to get some cash.

 _Wait a second duh! I'll snag some pics of Roman getting hauled off! Jonah will pay out the nose for a shot of him in cuffs!_ he realized. _Get Roman put away, hurt the Kingpin of crime, and get big bucks for getting it on camera? Hattrick!_ he thought self-assuredly Making his way to the stairwell he made his way up to the rooftop where he changed into his costume. As he swung through the cityscape of Vale, Peter couldn't help the feeling of optimism he had.

Things were going his way for once.

* * *

Meeting on top of a police precinct was something Peter thought was risky, it wasn't until he made sure that there weren't any surprises waiting for him. He wanted to trust Jean, but he knew not to take any chances, and thankfully the rooftop was empty save for the Captain and the aircraft on the landing pad. Landing on top of the turbine of the airship, Jean looked up from her spot leaning against the door to see him, "Glad you made it." she greeted as the vigilante hopped off his perch in front of her.

"I wouldn't miss taking Roman in for the world. So what's the situation?" he asked.

The captain pulled out her scroll and tapped a button, projecting a mini map of the Kingdom. "I called up every officer I know for a fact isn't in Fisk's pocket and have raid teams ready to breach most of the White Fang hideouts." she said, a number of red dots appearing on the mini map. "But we can't hit all of them, we can tag about eighty percent of the targets." she explained, most of the hideouts turning blue except for about eight or nine of them.

Looking at the spots, Peter tried his best to memorize them, "You want me to hit the remaining ones." he surmised. Jean nodded, "Well on the one hand, that's a lot of ground to cover…..but on the other there's a good chance I'll be able to make fun of Roman's makeup again…..of course I'll help!" he accepted jokingly.

The police captain rolled her eyes as she pocketed the scroll and retrieved something else, "Here, it's one of our earpieces. We use them to keep in touch with one another in the field. You can connect it with your scroll." she said, the vigilante taking the earpiece and examining it, pulling his mask up high enough that his mouth was visible he slipped the device into his right ear, "Call me as soon as you clear one of the Hideouts and I'll send you the address of the next one. Sound good?" she asked as the teen lowered the mask over his chin.

He nodded, "Sounds good to me." he replied. While he was on the mend following his fight with Kraven, he had used his experience with coding software to work on the Folder to tinker with his phone, after running a few tests with MJ's scroll he was satisfied with his work, managing to set up a second line on his phone that didn't project his real number or have a way to trace the scroll. Something that wasn't supposed to be possible, but then again there were a lot of things that should be impossible but he did on a daily basis. "By the way, how's the…other thing I told you about?" he asked.

Norman was featured in the news at all today so it was safe to assume that he wasn't yet arrested, which for the time being was something Peter was fine with. At least until he could think of how he was going to help Harry get through this, no doubt he would be well off financially, but money could never replace family.

Jean's expression turned thoughtful, "We got the doctor's records, one of my detectives, Carter, found what you were telling me about. A supplement not registered with the FDA in any of the Kingdoms. He's checking with some experts about what it could possibly do, if what you said is true though then we can take the doctor in for malpractice and Norman in for Child Endangerment, Conspiracy, and a couple charges that could send him before a Kingdom Tribunal. But if we get him to plead out in exchange for information on Fisk? He'll be away for maybe life."

That news hit Peter like a truck, for life? Harry might never see his father again…as much as the thought hurt him, it might honestly be for the best. "We'll focus on that later, let's burn the Roman Torchwick bridge before the Osborn one…..hey if you get Roman first I'll buy you a slice of pizza." he offered. Jean rolled her eyes, "Come on, Eddie's Pizza? Best in the Kingdom."

"No thanks…and for the record? The best pizza in the Kingdom is from Vienne's in the West side." she quickly added before entering the building, missing the vigilante mockingly cover his mouth at her choice of food. Synching the earpiece up with his scroll, the teen shot out a webline and swung off the rooftop. Roman was going down tonight, and with some luck?

Norman and Kingpin would soon follow….hopefully.

* * *

 **AN: I honestly wanted to take this chapter further, into Painting the Town, however like the show I needed to set it up properly. But don't worry I'm going to get right on it after posting this one! I've been planning how the next chapter turns out for a good long while and the repercussions it'll have as well, in fact this has been cooking for so long that it was one of the first scenes I thought of when thinking of this crossover!**

 **Now as some of you may or may not be aware, Marvel has been having a countdown on their twitter with the numbers being spiderwebs…..obviously this is Spidey related. As to what? I can only guess.**

 **And speaking of, onto spider-man news I guess. First and foremost, the epilogue to hunted came out and was a good end cap to the arc, no spoilers but it did give me a couple, 'huh…..yeah I didn't think of that' moments in it. Also Spider-Man Life Story finished up the 90's issue and no surprise at all, the clone saga was featured and it was better than the ACTUAL clone saga by what some people are saying.**

 **As well, Symbiote Spider-Man also came out last week, a slow-moving series if I'm being honest but I can't get enough black suit spider-man.**

 **And FFH is out in two weeks and if you haven't heard Zendya died her hair red at the press tour…NOT GONNA LIE, SHE LOOKS GOOD AS MJ WITH RED HAIR. SO WTF MARVEL!?**

 **Anyway hopefully this chapter satisfies, I know its mostly setup but we do get a lot of Spider-Man time. But next chapter I get INTO IT. Also I'm currently working on the possible cover for volume 3, hopefully I'll like it enough to post to my DeviantArt.**

 **And I've discovered, I REALLY like writing Mary Jane scenes, it's really fun and nice to see an alternative perspective.**

 **Until next time True Believers!**


	11. Chapter 11 (Painting the Town)

**Painting the Town**

* * *

 **Gamelover41592: for a while I never really got why Peter wouldn't reveal his secret identity, but after reading some of the comics, the books, and absorbing Spider-Man related media in general it's pretty clear as to why when you consider how many former friends of his are either related to or become supervillains themselves.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: Spec Spidey made Molten Man one of my favorite villains, probably because it was my first introduction to the character in the first place. One of the things I love about that show is the use of D list villains, Spencer is also good at it so it's no wonder I'm enjoying his run so far. Unfortunately I haven't read much featuring them outside of that.**

 **superjoeyf721: Really! Didn't know Zero was even in a video game!**

 **The Red Ghost22: Out of all Yang's outfits I really like her time skip outfit the best I think, the design invokes her classic one while still being a step forward. I kind of wished she wore the coattails and cuffs more but I can imagine those are a real bitch to animate. Plus I like her western theming for her outfit, Ruby's is more like an adventurer's, complete with a slightly battle damaged cape. Weiss is like a princess, which is fitting with her character roots and background, the only one who I have a hard time pinning down is Blake's.**

 **The first description I read of it said pirate Blake and…well yeah actually I see that.**

 **As for the pacing, yeah I wanted to include this in last chapter but the higher up the word count got I felt like it would feel like it was just dragging on and on. And I didn't want the pacing to feel like I was jumping around constantly like I was as I neared the end. But I'm really excited because I've been picturing not only what happens in this chapter but the aftermath for a while now, I had so many possibilities but I had to find the one which Peter would honestly do.**

 **AnimeKing6: It's classic superhero drama that we don't really see much of anymore, partially because the hero figures that they'll find out sooner or later and should tell them now, or they slip up like Peter did with MJ. The thing about Spider-Man was that we saw how extreme he went to keep his friends and family in the dark. At one point he asked the Prowler as Spider-Man to show up at Peter's house in his spare costume while Peter was there because he arrived in a fever state and told everyone he was actually spider-man.**

 **Nowadays? Peter is the only one in the MCU who really has a secret ID, and he's been shown to be pretty bad at it.**

 **undead3: No, no, no, don't worry I'm aware of your concerns. I approach crossovers such as this with a simple mentality, "A to C happens in the main story of the show, my crossover puts B between them."**

 **So while some things may change, it won't become unrecognizable. I'm aiming for the sweet spot. As for DeWolf, honestly the closest thing I got for her reference is her appearance in the Spider-Man 3 video game and the 90's series. And yeah at some points there will be past character interactions, or at the very least I imagine there would be. Can't imagine how some wouldn't happen.**

 **Guest 1: It might be summer IRL but it's mid fall in RWBY at this time unfortunately.**

 **superjoeyf721: Ok I love Spider-Verse but I for the life of me cannot understand how Peter A.) Paid for everything inside the shed, the construction of the shed, and the entrance to the shed. And B.) How he managed to keep something like that a secret right in the middle of the suburbs in Queens. Like maybe all the Spidey mech like the cereal, Christmas album, and other memorabilia he managed to license his likeness to? I can buy that, but as to how he made it!?**

 **I mean…..there's a deleted scene where Tony Stark is mentioned, so maybe the wider marvel Universe is a thing and so maybe SHEILD or something helped make it but we never get an indication of that in the film itself so?**

* * *

Spider-Man crashed through the door of a warehouse, the wood shattering from the force his feet put into the locked entrance. Landing in a crouch, he looked up ready to fight, only for a groan of disappointment to escape his mask. The storage area was empty, the shelves barren and the entire building devoid of any inhabitants like the last hideout he hit. "It's just like freshman year, 'We're having a party, here's the address!' and what do I find when I get there? Nothing." he said to himself as he walked over the shelves besides the large shipping door and ran his gloved hand over the surface and inspecting it while he tapped the comm in his ear to call DeWolf. "DeWolf? Spidey here, Lebow and 45th warehouse is empty like the last one, but I think we just missed them." he explained as he observed there were no traces of dust on his glove, both the crystal or regular kind.

 _'Well we're hit and miss across the board. Head onto the next one and call me with what you find.'_ she instructed before hanging up. Spider-Man walked out the doorway he broke down, he had hit about half of the hideouts that DeWolf had assigned him. Most of them had four or five White Fang members that he left webbed up, however the last two hideaways he crashed there was nothing. And with DeWolf's report it showed that they were almost too late in acting.

"No way I could have done this all by myself." He said to himself as he jumped into the sky and pulled down on a webline and shooting another out to carry him forward. "No sign of Roman yet, hopefully I'll find him before he disappears along with the Fang." he continued as he cornered a building, letting go of his webbing and flying out over some shorter buildings before gravity pulled him. The masked teen fell chest first with his legs bent back as he hooked his webbing onto a wall, curving up and just grazing a tree before launching himself back upwards.

A part of him was worried, what if Roman bailed already? Sure the fact that he and Captain DeWolf were dealing a huge blow to both the White Fang and Fisk's operations, but Roman was the primary target for these raids. It wouldn't be a failure if he was gone, but it wouldn't be a total victory either. Reaching the apex of his swing he let go as he reached the edge of a skyscraper roof where a pool was located. Firing two weblines out to either side of the poolside he pulled himself across the rooftop, his feet skidding across the pool water to the other end where he pivoted off and launched himself over the side of the building.

Diving down through the air, he spun his body around and shot a webline to slow his decent down onto a warehouse rooftop. There was no visible entrance on the top of the building, so the teen snuck over to the side and crawled down onto the wall, _Hopefully I'll find somet-_ he began to think before glancing inside through the window and seeing that the floor of the warehouse wad occupied with dozens upon dozens of White Fang members in front of a stage with the White Fang banner set as the backdrop. _Oh…..oh man I am so outnumbered it's not even funny._ he thought as his head pulled back out of the window frame as a guard walked into the window frame.

Crawling over the arch of the window he tapped the comm in his ear and called Captain DeWolf, "Captain I'm at Trimble and Leeway Ave, there's over a hundred white Fang here and growing!" he loudly whispered as he reached the corner of the building, down below he saw a usher at the door welcome a Faunus couple into the rally.

 _'What!? Ok, ok….stay there, try and keep them from leaving. I'll call in my men and meet up there. Don't do anything.'_ she ordered as Peter noticed a familiar face peek around the corner further down the alley of the entrance. _OH YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!_ he thought as he recognized Blake Belladonna in a new outfit than the one he's seen her in.

Leaping across the alley he ran down the wall and slowed to a halt at the corner, looking down to see Blake talking to a blonde monkey Faunus, "Your sure this is the place?" he asked, Blake sent the monkey faunus a sharp, stern look that made him throw up his hand, "You know I'm just going to take your word for it." he decided.

"How about you take mine while you're at it?" The two faunus jumped as Spider-Man lowered himself upside down in front of the both of them. "Showing up at a White Fang Rally? That's not a good scene when your EX-White Fang!" he whispered at Black before looking at her friend. "And….sorry who are you?" he asked.

The blonde straightened himself, "Sun Wukong, Huntsman in training and the best looking guy this side of Vacuo." he boasted proudly, Blake's amber eyes rolled at his proclamation. The Faunus had a plain white button up shirt, which Peter could swear was missing a few, that was open and exposing his impressive six pack to the world with a yellow primate tail wiggling around excitedly. "Hey! Your that Spider-Man guy! Cool!"

"Yes I am very cool, that is a fact. Now then, what are you two doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest while his feet held the webline he was hanging from, much to the Monkey Faunus' delight and awe.

Blake and Sun glanced at one another before she spoke, "We're investigating the White Fang and why Roman is leading them, there's a White Fang recruitment rally here tonight, it's the best way we can learn about what they're planning." she explained.

Peter bit his lip, he found it admirable that she wanted to help but this way more dangerous than she knew! "Look that's nice and all but you need to go home! This is way too dangerous for you two!" he whispered.

Blake shook her head with a defiant look, "I won't stand by and let the White Fang be controlled by someone like Roman! He needs to be stopped before-"

"Hey is someone there?" The three turned their heads to the corner as the bouncer approached the corner, not wanting to get caught the masked vigilante retracted his webbing and rose up out of sight as the bouncer approached Blake and Sun. "You two here for the rally?" he asked, Spider-Man watching the exchange from atop the meal pipe he was suspended from. Blake nodded, "Alright then brother and sister just this way." he said welcomingly as he led the two around the corner to the entrance. "You'll need these when you get inside." he said, pulling out a pair of grim masks from his trench coat and handing them to the pair.

 _Huh what do you know, they do actually decorate their own masks._ Peter thought as he leapt up to the corner of the roof adjacent to the warehouse. _Ok I gotta get inside and get them out of there before the cops show up._ he decided, his eyes scanning the windows and seeing one of the guards inside with his back turned. _And there's my way in._ he thought, quickly firing a webshot from his shooter and hitting the glass, startling the guard inside.

The faunus looked at the window and titled his head in confusion, the only thing on it was a spider's web. Deciding to be cautious he opened the window up and looked down into the alley bellow. "Psst! Buddy!" a whisper said, making hi turn his head into a fist that knocked him out cold. His body began to fall forward out the window but Spider-Man grabbed him and lifted him up, pulling him across to his opposite side he webbed the man against the wall. "Sit tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." he hushed as he crawled through the window, sticking the bottom of his foot to the glass and pulling it shut.

He immediately jumped to the supports against the ceiling, crawling on the underside of the narrow metal and scanning the crowd of new recruits for Sun and Blake as a member of the Fang stepped up onto the stage, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!" the Faunus opened as Roman Torchwick stepped out from behind the backdrop.

He was met with nothing but jeers from the crowd of faunus, the master criminal however strode out before everyone without a care to the insults, swinging his cane around his wrist, "Thank you! Please, hold the applause." he said 'graciously' as he came to a stop in the middle of the stage,

"What's a human doing here!" a woman with deer antlers in the recruitment crowd asked loudly.

Roman turned his head in her direction, "I'm glad you asked dearie." he replied cheekily as Spider-Man finally found Blake and her friend in the crowd. "Now, I'll be the first to admit. Humans…..are the worst." Roman drawled out, "Case in point." he tipped his hat. "So I understand why you would all like to see us locked away, or better yet, Killed." he said understandably.

 _This is…..weird._ Peter decided, _Focus Pete, how do I get them out of here? They'll get swarmed if they get noticed by Roman._ he realized.

"But, before the claws come out I like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy." Roman continued as he strode back and forth across the stage. "The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms." he related out to the crowd, a few of them verbally agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life." he accused, making the lenses of Peter's mask narrow at his hate spreading words. "They're all pests that need t be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around…no offense to any rodents in the room." he bragged proudly, walking to the corner of the cloth backdrop. Snapping his fingers the backdrop was pulled away.

The cloth was pulled back, revealing a two story tall, Atleasian mech armed with military grade hardware. Peter's eyes widened at the weapons littering the arms of the boxy frame. _Oh shit….if DeWolf comes in with her men that thing will waste them!_ he realized. Tapping the earpiece he had he stayed silent as Roman's voice carried throughout the warehouse.

"AS some of you may have heard, this right here-" he began, knocking the back of his hand against the torso/cockpit of the mech, "-it Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they uhh…..hit the shelves." he announced proudly.

 _'I read you Spider-Man, we'll set up an ambush outside the warehouse.'_ Jean's voice said in his ear, Peter grateful that the earpiece was able to catch the echo of Roman's voice.

"Now, some of your brothers have already moved down to our operation in the Southeast. If you rather stay in the city? That's fine. But if your truly ready to fight for what you believe in? This is the arsenal I can provide." Roman informed, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his cigar up to his mouth to smoke as the crowd erupted in cheers at his offer.

 _Ok. This is very bad._ Peter thought.

"All new recruits, please come forward." the man who had the stage before Roman said, the crowd that Blake and Sun were in began moving as they were instructed with Blake and Sun forced to go along.

 _Ok that's even worse!_ he realized, knowing that the two would either be found out or shipped to the Southeast like Roman said. He searched frantically for something, anything he could do so that he could get them out of here without trouble. _I guess I could make a distraction, take Roman out while I'm at it, and make sure that Mech stays where it is then Blake and Sun could escape before the police arrive. I could buy enough time for them to get here and maybe not get killed._ he thought, watching as Roman seemed to recognize Blake and Sun in the crowd.

"Oh I'm so gonna die." he whined to himself out loud, readying to spring down and swing kick Roman.

Blake however had other plans as she pulled out her weapon and shot at the fuse box on the wall, killing all the lights. The crowd erupted in panic, Spider-Man's eyes took a minute to adjust to the pitch blackness of the room, his Spider Sense crawled up his spine and into his brain as he heard the hum of a large engine start up.

"Oh no!"

The window to the warehouse shattered as Blake and Sun burst through it, sprinting away from the warehouse at top speed. Barely a second later the entire wall beneath the window shattered as the Atlas Mech took chase after them. With the new source of light, Spider-Man's head turned on a swivel to try and locate Roman, only to see he wasn't there. "Crap he's in the mech!" he realized, shooting off the ceiling and hitting a webline above the broken window and swinging out the hole the mech made, turning in mid air he wove a giant web to cover the hole and prevent people from escaping that way, "Sorry guys I'll web you later!" he shouted as police cruisers pulled to a stop around the warehouse.

He passed over Jean as she got out of her car, "Mech's on the loose gotta stop it!" he shouted quickly as he shot out two weblines and pulled himself over a building while Jean looked between him and the White Fang rally.

 _Ok Parker think! How do I stop a mech suit the size of a upright semi truck that has enough adornments to level a settlement!?_ he asked himself as the mech came into view below, Sun and Blake where jumping rooftop to rooftop parallel to the street which allowed the mech to run after them at full speed. Spider-Man swung after the mech as fast he could, one webline out after another and gaining speed, "Guess I gotta get Roman's attention, this isn't going to be fun." Spider-Man said as he flung himself off a webline and went over Roman as Blake and Sun abruptly changed course to the road.

Roman changed course as well and plowed right through a building to try and intercept Blake and Sun, Peter's Spider Sense blared down to the other side where a man and his friend were walking casually. Shooting a webline downwards he pulled on it just as Roman was about to burst through the wall, Spider-Man swung down to the street and launched from his webline, tackling the two out of the way of Roman's mech.

Putting his feet out he slid across the sidewalk with both civilians in his arms, "Are you two ok?" he asked as he set them down, the pair stumbling into a sitting position, one of them nodded, "Great now get off the streets!" he called as Roman blared past them without notice. "And call the police….or fire department. Or better yet the Atlas IT department." he said to himself as he resumed swinging after the Mech.

They were near the industrial district, swinging around the corner close to the ground, he heard the rev of a motorcycle behind him, looking behind him he was surprised to see Yang driving her bike with a stranger hanging onto the back of her bike for what looked like dear life. _…..while most men would be jealous, I honestly feel a little pity._ he thought, watching as Yang quickly maneuvered around a parked car, making the Blue haired teen behind her to let out a yell that was a little too high pitched scream.

Peter noticed Yang, like Blake, was also wearing a different outfit, this one had a cream colored vest, dark gray shrug with a raised collar, and a black miniskirt that had similarly colored though high stockings. _I….erm…well…..why haven't I seen this outfit before?_ he wondered as Yang drove beside him as he continued swinging, "Ok so is it safe to assume the rest your band of misfits is in on this hairbrained plan?" he asked with irritation.

"Hey! We know what we're doing!" she protested as the masked teen shot a webline out to the top of a sign ahead of them and launching off it over a building where he saw Blake and Sun jump off a rooftop and onto one of the freeways that lead throughout the Kingdom. The Mech launched up into the air after them.

"ARE THOSE TWO IDIOTS!?" Spider-Man shouted, shooting a webline out and swing over to the freeway and connecting another onto the side of the elevated road. "How did that thought process go!? 'Oh no he's chasing us! I know! Let's try running this way to where there's tons of innocent people driving. Surely he won't follow!' god was I this stupid when I first started out?!" the vigilante asked, swinging under the highway and out over the road.

Ahead of him Blake and Sun were hitching a ride atop two moving vehicles as Roman's mech sprinted after them, bumping into a few cars in motion along the way. "See this is why I don't drive that much." he said aloud as he pulled himself forward with a web and landed on the back of a spinning out car, attaching a web to the road and the back of the car he leapt off and the car evened out as one of the others knocked off course graved the hard light barrier. _Those things are designed to stop accidents but they can only take so much kinetic force before they give way._ Peter thought as he shot a webline up to another freeway that passed over the one he was on and launched himself down the road, shooting more securing weblines to cars that were knocked aside by Roman as Yang drove underneath him and headed towards Roman.

The boy on the back of her bike reached for his weapon, however the mech seemed to register the impending attack and dashed to the left into traffic, Spider-Man's eyes widened in horror as the cars were sent flying. "NO!" he shouted as he reached his arms out and used his webbing to launch himself to an airborne car as time slowed to a crawl around him. Sliding over the hood of the car in the air he saw the terrified faces of the driver and her passenger inside. Pushing down on the hood he forced the car down onto the road front wheels first while the force he put down pushed him towards another car in the air.

He caught the vehicle in midair, coming down onto the road his feet planted onto the ground with cracks forming from the force while Spider-Man set the car down with a grunt of exertion. Hopping onto the roof of the car he saw one of the vehicles about to fall over the side, he raised his hands and unleashed a series of webs to the back of the van and pulled back as hard as he could. The large van hit the pavement on it's side but the inhabitants inside seemed unharmed. Spider-Man gazed upon the destruction in the wake of Roman's rampage while Yang dodged and weaved through the cars tossed at her, _Wha-What's she doing isn't she going to help!? Is anyone going to help!?_ he thought, anger, disappointment and fear clouding his mind before he heard it.

"H…help me…."

"I can't move! Please someone help!"

"I can't get out!"

"Baby!? Honey wake up!"

He looked down the road, Roman's mech was disappearing from sight down the highway, if he let him get away then all this was for nothing

 _No. Not even a question._ Peter thought to himself, leaping from the roof of the car to one that was turned over onto its side. _Great Power, Great Responsibility._ he thought sternly as he pulled the side of the car back down onto all it's tires. Looking inside he saw the driver was unconscious in the seat with a bruise on their head, sliding across the hood he placed his palm on the side of the door and used his adhesion powers to grip it before ripping the door out of the frame. Reaching inside he undid the seatbelt, "Sorry about the door." he apologized as the driver began to stir.

Pulling him out gently, he set the man down against his vehicle before moving onto the next one, a car that was rammed against the barrier and the side crushed. Rushing to the driver door he heard someone grunting in pain, "It-it's gonna be ok." the driver nervously said as he tried to reach over to his passenger, only for his passenger not to respond. He was startled as the door was pulled off, looking over to see Spider-Man he watched in abstract fear as he got a grip on the doorframe and pulled the car away from the wall. He was shaken out of his stupor as he stopped moving the car, "M-my wife-" he stuttered.

"It's ok I got her, can you move?" the masked teen asked, jumping over the car to the other side and pulling the warped door off it's hinges and slowly pulled it away. As soon as he set the door aside he saw that the female passenger had a growing red spot on the right side of her blouse. Quickly undoing her seatbelt he picked her up out of her seat and carried her over to the other side of the car.

"Jodie!" The man cried out in horror when he saw the blood. Spider-Man set her down on the pavement and pulled the hem of her shirt up enough to see the wound. The man kneeled down beside him and looked over the wound, "Sh-she's ok, the cut's deep but there no vital organs that were damaged." he said in relief, causing the asked teen to look at him.

"You're a doctor?" he asked, not believing the amount of luck he had.

"I'm a nurse. Yeah, can…can you cover her with your webs?" he asked, Peter held his hand up to her side and aimed the webshooter at her wound and pressed down on the trigger, making a pseudo bandage over the wound.

"That'll last an hour so-" he began before his spider sense went off and the barrier lights flickered. His sixth sense pointed him down the wall to where a public bus had been knocked over with the roof against the barrier. "-of course, why not?" he asked sarcastically as he rushed over to the bus as it began to tip over the side of the barrier, the passengers inside letting out screams as the weight shifted towards what would be a fatal fall. Peppering the end of the bust that was skyward with weblines, Spider-Man planted hi feet against the ground as the weight of the bus pulled his arms forward, but he kept the vehicle's front planted against the road.

He couldn't completely pull the bus onto it's wheels, the people inside it would be thrown around like eggs within a glass jar, "Gotta….plant…the webs." he grunted out, slowly lowering to the ground and quickly spraying the end of his webbing against the road before sprinting over to the side of the bus where the door was. Pulling it aside he looked inside to see the bus driver holding onto the pole near the stairs for safety, the handle to the door just out of reach, "Alright everyone, final call, last stop. One at a time, and we all hope this has thought you that public transportation still has some kinks to work out, but hey it's better than a cab." he joked as he reached in and helped pull the elderly driver out, followed the passengers

It was slow going but after getting all the passengers off the bus, he saw that the other cars that had suffered from Roman's pursuit of Sun and Blake were still in need of his assistance. Rushing across the street to a car on it's roof, his Spider Sense blared as her heard screeching tires. A hard surface slammed into his side and sent him sprawling across the road, the teen let out a painful groan as he picked himself up off the pavement and looked over to new car. That's when he heard a chorus of screeching tires, "Wonderful. At least getting rear ended isn't the worst thing that could happen." he muttered to himself before a series of explosions where heard.

His head snapped to the sound, jumping over to the ledge he saw that RWBY was engaged in a all out brawl with the Mech Roman was piloting, the machine shooting a series of missiles at the team's faunus who was standing in the middle of a glyph. Slashing her sword out, a slice of energy cut through one of the projectiles which exploded in midair, she followed up with speed he never seen before and sliced through the rest of them in a similar way, a cascade of explosions rocking the air.

 _Yeah don't help or anything! Just make more things explode!_ he thought in frustration before jumping back to the overturned car, looking down inside he saw a dog faunus family of four inside. A husband, wife, a little boy, and a older sister. "Hey, traffic am I right?" he asked poorly, the two parents looking at him in shock as the little boy upside down in the back seat's eyes lit up.

"Your Spider-Man!" he awed.

"Yup, now how about I help you guys out. I don't want the broken glass to cut you guys so I can't lift this thing up. Can you open your doors?" he asked, the roof didn't seem to be caved in so the doors should open properly. The wife reached over, grabbed her door handle and pushed, the top of the door scrapped against the ground as she slowly opened it, "Hang on, let me help." he offered, grabbing the door and pulling it out more easily with his enhanced strength. The wife unbuckled her seatbelt as Spider-Man moved over to the side to help the husband, "Ok sir-" he started before he realized the man wasn't awake, reaching inside he quickly opened the door.

"Dad!?" the boy in the back asked frightenedly, his older sister reaching over as taking his hand as she started to breathe heavily. Spider-Man reached inside and undid his seatbelt, catching him with his other hand and gently pulling him out of the car, he immediately saw that his leg was twisted the wrong way, 'Daddy!" the boy cried in horror as the Wife came around and gasped. Kneeling down beside him, Spider-Man pressed two fingers against the side of this throat, there was a plus but it was weak.

Bending his head down to the man's face he listened for any sign of breathing. There wasn't any. "He's not breathing." he stated, making the wife's tear stricken eyes widen, "It's ok, do you know CPR?" he asked, she shook her head, "It's ok it's easy, I'm gonna push down on his chest and every ten compressions I want you to pitch his nose and breath into his mouth ok?" he asked, placing one hand over another directly onto the man's chest, making sure that he was directly over the sternum. "Ok, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, breath." he said, pressing his hands down into his chest with each count, the wife did as he said, pitching his nose and breathing in.

No response.

"Again." he counted, each press into his chest a little harder than before. She breathed in, yet there was no return breath,

"Again!" he said with desperation in his voice.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five,

Six,

Seven,

Eight,

Nine,

"GASP!" the man suddenly breathed before letting out a painful cough, the wife let out a choked sob before leaning down onto her husband, Spider-Man letting out his own sigh of relief. He looked into the car to see that the son and daughter where in a relived state as well. Crawling over he grabbed the door and pulled it off, the older sister unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her brother before they both rushed over to their father.

The sound of engines overhead made Spider-Man look skyward, in the air above there where news airships a plenty to capture what had happened as well as some EMT and Police ships looking for a stable place to land. "There's a guy by the guard rail in a sedan, he's a nurse, one of you should get him over here when you get a chance." he instructed, the wife looking up and wiping away her tears of relief.

"Thank you, thank you….god bless you." she expressed emotionally, Spider-Man could only nod, for he couldn't find the right words to say back.

He leapt further down the road when his sixth sense rang out again, "Oh come on what-" he started before landing on the ground and nearly tripping over- "ICE!?" he yelped as he tried to use his adhesive powers to regain his footing. Looking around he saw that ice covered the entire road in what looked like a complete radius of a circle, "What in the hell?" he asked in disbelief just as the entire bridge seemed to shake, "Again, WHAT THE HELL!?" he asked himself before diving over the ledge with a web shooting out behind him.

The scene below made his stomach drop, Yang had been pinned up against one of the pillar back the way he came, and Roman used the Mech's fist to punch her through it, shattering the column. His first instinct was to shoot down there and rip the Mech apart with his bare hands before doing the same to Roman. However much to his surprise, Yang slowly got up, "Oh yeah, aura…man if I wasn't so busy I'd-" he started before he felt vibrations down his webline. "Oh no! The bridge is destabilized!" he realized as he swung towards where the broken column held up the highway.

Swinging up over the side he saw it was just at the fault line where cars that arrived after the wrecks occurred as well as another fault like back to where the other pillar was further back. _Think! THINK! THINK! No buildings to use webs, no way to get the cars out of the way! I-I-I can't do anything! I can't_ \- he thought desperately as he passed through a shadow, _Wait! The Other Highway!_ He realized, looking up at the other express way over the bridge, _I can web together a cradle to hold the section of the bridge in place!_ he realized as the cracks in the road splintered out. Reaching the end of the pile up he sprinted towards the side of the bridge and turned in midair, casting a large web out to the underside of the highway above the one he was on.

The cracks broke through to the other side of the freeway and the road began to sink as Spider-Man's web wrapped around the side, swinging under the bridge he raised his arm out and shot another webline to the underside of the highway and connected the webbing, flinging himself off to where the road was sinking. The webbing stopping the road's fall so that now the cars were as though they were on a steep hill.

"Oh shit….oh holy shit…..that was….phew." he said in relief before he hard it.

 _SNAP!_

Looking up to the sound his lenses widened as the ends of the webbing began snapping apart! "No, no, NO! It's too much weight!" he realized, looking down at the road pointing down to the long fall to the ground below as it began to lower more and more with each snapping webline. Raised his hands and kept shooting webbing, hitting every inch of road he could until his Webshooters ran out and holding onto the lines with every ounce of strength he had.

 _UGGHHH! COME ON PARKER YOU CAN DO THIS!_ He thought desperately as he turned around, holding the webs against his shoulder and took a step forward. If he could alleviate the weight on the webbing then maybe the people inside the cars could get out and get to safety. But he needed to keep the stress of the weight on him. _Come on, one step at a time. Just focus on that, forget the pain in your arms….remember that crane? This, this is nothing….egh…_ he thought positively as he took more steps forward. He didn't dare look back, he could feel a few of the weblines he was holding snap but he wouldn't dare let himself falter now. If he let go how many people would die!?

So he took it step by step, he'd do it on his knees if he needed to, he just couldn't quit moving. He had to keep moving forward….he had to.

 _I swear if I pull this off I'll never make fun of public transportation for…..three months…that's fair right? Yeah that's fair._ he decided to himself as he took another step. _I know that Aunt May says I put the weight of the world on my shoulders, but come on._ he joked to himself. Another step. He didn't know when the sirens arrived but he suddenly heard them, people were getting saved and that was all that mattered to him right now.

"Spider-Man!" He didn't even dare to look over at the voice, "Spider-Man your clear! You hear me? We evacuated the bridge! You can let go now!"

At that he risked looking, it was a fire and rescue worker to his right, and behind him there were droves upon droves of people running behind him away from the bridge. "…'Kay." he answered before letting go and falling onto his hands and knees. He heard the sound of crumbling stone, snapping webs and crushing metal, he didn't want to look at the destruction behind him. He just wanted to sit down, rest his arms, and maybe keel over while he was at it.

He didn't know how long he stayed on the ground catching his breath, when he finally pushed himself up off the ground and took a deep breath. It was at that point his scroll started ringing, tapping the comm in his ear he answered, "Hello?"

 _'Spider-Man, I just heard about the highway, are you ok?'_ DeWolf's voice asked with concern.

"Aww, you do care." he replied tiredly as he walked over to the ledge and looked over the side. Down below he could see remains of the Mech that Roman had been piloting, he could Also see Team RWBY down there, each of them in a form of celebration of their task. Suddenly Peter felt anger flow through him, they were celebrating when what they did nearly got people killed!? "Roman's gone, I'll call you back, right now I just…..I need to get a shower, some painkillers, and some sleep." he said curtly before hanging up and began reloading his webshooters.

He didn't want to see his friends right now.

* * *

Peter blinked the sleep from his eyes as he woke up, rolling over in bed he reached his arm out to grab his scroll and check the time but winced when his arm became fully reached out. Nevertheless he managed to grab his device and open it to see what the time was, _It's almost noon….thank goodness it's a Saturday._ he thought in relief as he set the scroll down on the edge of his mattress and turned his face back into his pillow. He was aching from his activities last night, it was far from the worst that he had been hurt, that still went to the crane falling on him.

Part of him wanted to sleep all day…..that hope was quickly shattered when his scroll rang right in front of his face. He stared at it was dissatisfaction before his hand reached out and held it up to see who was calling him, his chest clenched when he saw the picture of Yang. Her and her team's actions, or rather their inaction to help save innocent civilians filled him with a number of things, anger, disappointment, sadness, but above all else? Doubt.

He thought he could trust Yang implicitly and completely but the fact that she and the rest of her team went out to take Roman down, while good intended, was stupid and dangerous. Granted he saw the irony of that coming from him when he did the exact same thing, and he could admit that what happened wasn't entirely their fault but they weren't completely blameless either, because of their interference Roman slipped out of their grasp once again. He could forgive that, if not for the total disregard of people's safety.

On the fourth ring he hit the answer button, "Hello?" he greeted, his voice betraying his current state of wake.

 _'Hey, did you just get up too?'_ she asked with a equal tried tone.

He sat up in bed, pulling the blankets aside and swinging his feet over the side of the bed, "Yeah I was up late last night…..you?" he asked, wondering what she would say. He didn't blame her for lying, hell he did the same thing to her. _Oh…..wow that is a messed up thought._ he realized.

 _'Me? Oh I was…..studying….yeah. Big test on Monday.'_ she said, completely unconvincingly. Peter smirked a little at the bad lie, _'I was calling because…..well there's actually something I want to ask you, but it'd be better in person. So I don't know if you can-and if not then cool because I can just stay in bed the rest of the day-maybe stop by Beacon?'_ she asked.

Under normal circumstances he would have poked fun at how he would be doing most of the work for this, but…..he couldn't find the words for it…..but he needed to talk with her. And the rest of RWBY, _Spider-Man might not get through to them…..but maybe Peter Parker can._ "Sure, I'll stop by….see you later." he said.

 _'Later.'_ she tiredly replied before hanging up. Peter got up from bed and proceeded to get dressed, he and Yang needed to talk, if anything to confront her and the others about what they did last night. He just couldn't get over it, they left people to get hurt and maybe die to go after Roman without a second thought. He was disappointed with all of them but the fact his own Girlfriend did it? It hit especially hard.

Waling out of his room, he went down stairs and found the TV was on and Muted, "Peter hon is that you?" Aunt May asked from the kitchen. Walking through the living room and into the kitchen he found his Aunt May sitting at the table writing checks out, she looked up at him and smiled, "Someone had a late night." she noticed as he sat down at the table beside her.

"Yeah, what's the problem? Are we short on one of the bills again?" he asked with concern.

May shook her head with a smile, "No we're not, we're fine. I just wanted to see if you were ok, thought you might be sick with something." she explained, making Peter let out a sigh of relief. "There's some OJ in the fridge for you." she said, Peter smiled before he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. As he retrieved the cup of orange juice, he turned around against the fridge and saw a news report go across the TV in the ling room about the bridge last night.

Re-entering the living room he unmuted the TV as Lisa Lavender came on air, _"-estimated that the damages done to the highway will take a few weeks to restore before they're fully functional again. Thankfully however, thanks to the intervention of Vale's famous Vigilante Spider-Man, there were no fatalities."_ she announced, making May look up from the bills to the TV as they switched to some interviews from witnesses, _"Me and my wife were coming home from my shift at the hospital when this giant mech knocked us into the barrier, Spider-Man got my wife free and helped me treat her wound before going off to help some more people."_

 _"I was riding the bus back home when everything got turned upside down and we were pinned up against the barrier. When it went off? We thought we were all dead but Spider-Man stopped it from falling over, he helped all of us out of the bus and made sure none of us were too badly hurt."_

 _"Me, my kids and my husband…..we were coming back from my mom's house when the mech came and…he wasn't breathing when he was pulled out but….I'm sorry-"_ the woman wiped some tears away, _"He did CPR and got him breathing again, without Spider-Man….my kids wouldn't have a father."_

Peter's heart clenched at the stories told on TV, he never did this for recognition, fame, or anything to do with his image but…hearing how grateful people where? Suddenly it felt like every hardship to come before was worth it, _"Authorities are tight lipped about what they know, but they've disclosed that a White Fang Recruitment rally was targeted by the police where Criminal Mastermind Roman Torchwick was believed to be hiding out. However Tochwick was gone as soon as the police arrived, however due to efforts by Spider-Man most of the White Fang was captured."_ she explained on a happy note. _"However no one is clear on what the Mech was doing in the first place, some witnesses reported seeing rose pedals at the scene but aside from that odd occurrence nothing else, police are looking for anyone involved in the chase, no doubt to charge with reckless endangerment in almost thirty counts, not to mention be liable for all the damages done to both innocent people and the Kingdom. Hopefully the police will catch them and bring these accomplices to justice."_

Peter suddenly frowned, he wanted to go to RWBY and explain to them what they did was wrong. And try and be as gentle about it as possible, however with this on the news there was no way that they wouldn't hear that they had not only ruined an police sting operation that would have captured Roman, but also nearly got so many people hurt or killed. He would have felt sick to his stomach and he was used to this sort of criticism from the press, _I should get to Beacon ASAP._ he thought as he finished drinking his OJ.

* * *

Mary Jane watched the news on her scroll with a proud smile, she was on her lunch break at work when she got a news alert about Spider-Man. As corny as it was she had set up an alert on her newsfeed to ping any Spider-Man related activities, part of it was to know what Peter was up to because she worried about him, days when the most she saw was a little puff piece about him actually getting a cat out of a tree or helping a tourist with directions? Those helped make her day, but her jaw dropped when she saw the bridge story unfolding last night at home after talking with Liz. She saw him go from car to car to help people, preform CPR on someone on live TV, and then the bridge started to fall apart what did he do? He held it together by himself until everyone was safe.

There was always some debate somewhere, on tv or online about what Spider-Man's coolest power is. Some say super strength because of course, who wouldn't want it? Others go with his agility, some with his ability to stick to any surface, MJ though…..none of those were her favorite of his abilities. His flat-out unwillingness to stay down was something she found to be admirable, _Even though it can get on my nerves sometimes._ she thought as she clicked out of the video. But no, his tenacity was something she saw in Peter when they didn't know each other as well as they did now.

Now however? It was his heart, he cared, cheesy as it sounded it was how much he cared that she thought was his strongest power. He could have put his fist through Flash's skull when he first got his powers but instead he took the high road, hard as it was to do. _Peter Parker, heart of gold…..or platinum….whatever is stronger….wait is it heart of gold because it's stronger or because it's more rare?_ she wondered to herself before she got a buzz on her scroll. Tapping the message she saw it was from the hologram at reception, when she joined she had given her contact information to HR so that anyone looking for her could contact her.

 _'A Mark Allen is here to see you.'_ it read, her eyes widened at the message. She had been trying to get in touch with him since yesterday and he shows up at her work after nothing?

She was willing to approach this calmly…being able to was a different question altogether. _He is so lucky I have another hour on my break but I'm going to give him a earful._ she decided as she grabbed her purse and exited the lunch room. She was down at the ground floor of her work with fifty minutes left on her lunch break, Mark stood in the lobby, the entire wall to the front of the building's foyer being completely tinted glass made anyone outside hard pressed to see anything within. Mark sat in a chair by the door with a apologetic smile and a bundle of flowers, both of which seemed to think back in fear when he saw the look she had on her face. "So…..I'm mad right now, want to take a guess why?" she asked with biting sarcasm.

Mark frowned, "I'm sorry I haven't been at school lately-" she shook her head, "-and I haven't returned your calls-" he added, MJ crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. His gaze lowered to the ground, "…and I'm sorry I worried you and Liz." he finished. Mary Jane's hardened look slightly smoothed, he at least knew why he was in trouble so that was a start. He looked up to meet her green eyes and immediately broke contact, "She…she told me about your visit." he admitted shamefully.

Mary Jane's expression softened more, his hand raised the flowers up, "Look I…..um…the hologram isn't like….recording us is it?" he asked nervously, looking over her shoulder as she turned to the receptionist desk where a hologram of an attractive and welcoming woman was sitting 'typing' on the console of her screen.

She shook her head, "No she's not. I asked the same thing." she assured.

"Ok, so you know that…..well I went away because I was trying to pay off some…debts." he admitted, he looked down at the flowers in his hands. He had told her before and he wasn't anywhere this scared or nervous about it, "But…..a week ago, the guy I used to…bet with….he called me, asked where the money I owed him was." he explained, making her eyes widen with concern. Gambling was illegal outside of some establishments with strict rules and regulations, Mark's usual place was one that was just barely above board by the sounds of it. However when he saw the distressed look he lifted his hand up calmly, "No, no see I asked him if I could work it off and he said yeah. He got me this job down near the docks unloading and loading stuff. The hours are really inconsistent though, sometimes I gotta work all night. Last few ones they called me in during the day and…..I can't risk losing it Mary Jane." he explained.

It felt like a building was lifted off her shoulders, she let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in. He wasn't in trouble, he was just trying to do the right thing. Looking back up at him she pointed a finger at him, "Ok, first off? Your still in the doghouse for not telling me. Not to mention your sister for that matter." she stated firmly. Mark nodded in acceptance, that was fair after all. "Secondly, this thing we have? It works because we trust one another…try and remember that." she reprimanded. She looked down at the rose flowers, "And third…..I don't think I told you this so you get a pass, I don't like roses that much." she said, flicking the pedals of one of the lovely flowers before taking them from his hands, "But…I'll make an exception." she added softly.

Mark smiled, he lifted his arms slightly as an invitation for an embrace, she instead leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm sorry MJ…..I just didn't want to worry you or Liz." he assured.

She looked down and inspected the roses for any thorns, she was grateful he didn't find any. "And that's sweet but….part of a relationship is worrying. It can get rough sometimes but…..you make it work because you care about each other. You take the good with the bad, it's not always easy but….it's worth it in the end." she explained softly. The redhead looked into Mark's eyes, he nodded in understanding.

"….let me make it up to you MJ." he offered, "How much time you got left on your break?" he asked.

Her eye raised in skepticism, "Not enough time for _that_ …well not unless you really want to make it up to me." she said slyly, she honestly probably didn't have time for fooling around in any such way. But the way he coughed into his hand and his cheeks turning red was all she was looking for.

"I was actually offering lunch but….well-"

 _Beep! Beep!_

She reached into her purse and pulled out her scroll, it was her five minute warning for her break, she looked back to him, "Rain check? I gotta get back to work." she explained, backing up and away towards the elevator. He nodded, she spun on her heel and made her way towards the elevator. As she entered the small box, Mark gave her a wave that she returned while holding onto the roses. Sniffing the bundle of flowers, she pulled away with a relieved expression.

* * *

The elated, excited, and satisfied mood that Team RWBY felt the night prior after their first real world, unofficial mission as Huntresses as a team was unfortunately brought to a grinding halt upon them seeing a newscast about events of the night prior from a different perspective. Now, the dorm of the team was eerily silent as opposed to the almost consistent energetic nature the girls had. The four girls sat on each of their beds reflecting on all that had happened last night, Ruby for one thought of what she could have done differently in order to stop all the chaos from unfolding, it her duty as leader and a huntress to save people's lives, not put them in danger. And from the reports of the cleanup she had failed, it nearly brought her to tears but she refused to shed them.

She needed to be better, she was their leader and what happened was more her fault to her than any of her teammates.

Weiss however was more logical in her line of thought, if she had been aware of what was transpiring while they were fighting then of course she would have stopped to help. But the blame also rested on Roman and his role in all of this, he was the one who directly endangered people's lives…but that was almost an excuse, and she didn't do excuses. She had always judged Vale's vigilante because…..well there were a few reasons really.

He didn't show his face, his abilities were seemingly unnatural, but most of all he clearly had no formal training in ANY regard whatsoever. And yet despite that, he succeeded-no-he surpassed her in what she failed to do. It caused her to rethink of how she viewed the wall crawler, if being on this team has taught her anything it was that people are not to be judged by her preconceptions. And Spider-Man was another shining example of that.

Blake took the news possibly the hardest out of all of them, if she and Sun hadn't been there then the police might already have Roman in custody. It was her fault that Roman caused so much damage in the first place since she and Sun lured him onto the highway in an attempt to escape, she didn't even think about the lives she put in danger! She fought her entire life for Faunus and Humans to coexist peacefully, it was her dream to see that become a reality one day, but what did that say about her that she didn't consider the lives of humans and faunus alike before her own?

And Yang…..she felt just as guilty as everyone else did but at the same time it was Roman's fault for all of it. She understood that people could got hurt, and the thought alone made her stomach squelch with a combination of fear, dread, and anger that was directed at herself. But seeing that they were being considered as bad as Roman was? She of course saw why, hell it was because of her, partially at least, that the highway was destabilized. Part of her felt responsible, but she could also see that it wasn't entirely their fault.

The knock at the door drew their collective attention, "Um….it's Peter….I don't need like a secret code to knock do I?" he muffled from the other side of the door. Ruby slid off her bed and walked to the door and opened it, looking up to Peter, he saw the unshed tears in her eyes and looked at her sadly, "So uhh…..I assume you saw the news?" he asked. It made everyone freeze up and look to him in shock, how did he know!? He gave his answer, "I follow Spider-Man around to take pictures for a living." he explained, stepping through the threshold of the door.

Closing it behind him he glanced around the room and saw that they were all disheartened by what the news said about them. Yang and he locked eyes for a brief second but she looked away ashamed, _Ok…..time to be the grown up Parker._ he thought as he placed his hands on his hips and adjusted his footing in front of the door, "So…..are you guys ok?" he asked, remembering seeing Yang get punched through a column the night before.

Weiss looked at him sharply, "We're not the ones who almost got killed last night." she replied bitterly.

Ruby flinched from the tone but Peter just shrugged it off, "Well….ok that's true." he muttered. Weiss let out a frustrated sigh, "Look I'm not going to lie, when I saw what you guys were doing? I was…..disappointed….confused….and a little angry." he admitted, Yang looked over at him with her bottom lip tucked in. "And…..you guys messed up…." he stated, "And I know it's not your fault but-"

"But what?" Blake snapped at him, Ruby gave her faunus teammate a startled look while Yang's face showed sadness, "We screwed everything up…I screwed everything up…." she admitted.

Ruby shook her head, "No, Blake, this isn't on you…..it's on all of us." she said with a look around the room.

"Yeah but…it's only natural." Peter said, making them all give him a look, "You guys, I don't think for a minute that you meant for anyone to get hurt. You guys were just so focused on Roman that…." he stopped mid-sentence. He needed to collect himself for a moment. He thought of all his own failures in the past few months, he couldn't save Lamont, he underestimated the Kingpin, he was too soft on Norman, Harry was hurt because of him, Aunt May nearly didn't get a blood transfusion because of him. And of course how could he forget about his Uncle Ben?

He looked down at his feet, "I'll admit on my way over here I was…..I was kind of ready to give you all a piece of my mind…..but I could stand here and shout all I want and it might not make a difference." he stated. He risked a glance up to the girls and saw that their dower expressions were, "Look…I don't expect you guys to tell me everything, any of you, it's not my place but…I thought I could trust you guys….some a-" he looked over at Yang, "-a little more than others….and I'm not saying that what happened isn't wholly on you guys but….I want your guys word that….this? This doesn't happen again." he said, looking each of them in the eyes.

"I know that none of you wanted this to happen, none of you ever would but you need to realize that…..your all so gifted…..but those gifts…..they come with a…..obligation. And you might not get that now but…one day I know you guys will." he said, not using the exact words his uncle told him, the ones he lived his life by, but one that hopefully they would figure out. And looking around the room he saw that their faces were replaced from ones of content to ones of conviction.

"I swear." Blake stated.

"Same here." Yang agreed.

"Absolutely." Weiss conceded.

Peter looked to Ruby, whose silver eyes were dried of tears as she wiped the sleeve of her shirt over them and nodded at him. He smiled at her, "Ok then…so uh….I actually just wanted to say that…..didn't know how this was gonna work out actually. Thought I might be chased out of here by shots at my heels." he lightly joked. Yang gave him the smallest of smiles while Blake rolled her eyes, Weiss let out a huff while Ruby sorted. "I gotta get going, I kind of skipped breakfast and I don't think your cafeteria serves normies here so I'm heading to Dittko's." he bowed out, exiting the room with a wave of his hand.

Walking down the hallway towards the elevator, he let out a sigh. He was honestly ready to tear into the team, tell them how what they did was stupid, dangerous, life threatening, and so on. But as soon as Ruby opened the door? _It was just like I was, just like the night Uncle Ben died….guilty._ they knew what they did was wrong, hearing what they already knew wasn't going to help them. So he instead tried to find the right words that he would have needed to hear that night.

Reaching the elevator he pressed the call button and waited, a full minute passed before he pressed it again out of impatience. "Do you trust me?" Peter whirled around to see Yang standing behind him. She raised her hands apologetically, "Sorry! Wow, didn't mean to freak you out like that." she specified, seeing the brunette holding his hand over his chest with a alarmed expression told her she should have announced her presence.

"In my defense, serial killers start conversations like that." he defended. Yang rolled her eyes unconvincingly. "Well how about you have someone sneak up on you and ask that? See what you think then." he replied as he regained hat composure, and dignity, he had left.

Her playful smile vanished and only her imploring eyes remained, "Well…..do you?" she asked. Peter opened his mouth with his immediate response of 'of course' at the ready but…..he couldn't say it. She saw the hesitant look on his face soon be replaced with a scared and frightened one, giving her his answer. "Peter…..it's ok if you don't." He gave her a flabbergasted look, "Peter…..we've been dating for a month. And you only see me on weekends, I don't blame you for not trusting me."

Peter had an inkling of where this was going and he didn't like it, "Yang….I…." he could fix it now, all he needed to do was tell her! Right here and now! Just tell her he's Spider-Man! And…and…..would that even work? If he told her then wouldn't that just make things worse? "…..I want to but….I think I might know what you mean." he said defeatedly. "I don't…I don't tell you everything about me." he admitted, "…and yeah we have fun together but if we can't trust one another now at this rate then….."

"Then down the road…it's just gonna get ugly." she finished for him sadly. The two looked at one another, however Peter was surprised that Yang smiled at him, "I trust you Peter…and we have a ton of fun together but….maybe that's all this is? Maybe it's just fun?" she asked.

He found himself smile a little bit, "Yeah…..it is…..was….." he corrected.

The blonde shrugged, "It still can be." she offered, "I mean, things weren't so…."

"Complicated?" he provided.

"Complicated, when we were just friends." she acknowledged

Thinking back on it, Peter could only agree. Yes he pinned after Yang for so long but that wasn't all there was, they were friends, they confided in each other and talked about things to one another that others wouldn't totally understand. It's why they worked so well together then, but now? He couldn't just ask Yang to have faith in him when he was hiding such a big part of his life from her and couldn't trust her with it then it was doomed to fail. They were just on different wavelengths…she was a huntress to be, and he was a normal guy living two lives.

A jolt on his arm made him jump, "Hey, remember what I said? I'm always gonna be your friend, that includes after trying to date one another." she reminded playfully. Peter smiled at her as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "You know…..Beacon has a dance coming up….you want to go with me….as a friend?" she offered.

Peter smiled and without missing a beat replied, "Of course."

Yang smiled, it was a little sad but he also saw the relief in her eyes. And he knew why, she didn't want to loose him like she lost others, her mother, Summer, she didn't want to loose anyone. She didn't want anyone to leave her again. He held his arms out and she embraced him, "Your not gonna get rid of me that easily Ms. Xiao Long." he assured, pulling away he saw the grateful smile she had. He didn't know what she saw, maybe she could see the small amount of heartbreak he felt himself, as he was sure she felt it too, but they still had each other if not in a different way. Perhaps even a better one.

The elevator door finally opened, stepping back inside, he and Yang shared one final smile before the doors closed shut between them.

* * *

 **AN: This was…this was hard to write, I won't lie. I've never broken up a pairing before, never mind one that has one of my favorite characters in it but….this was honestly planned early on. Like I said I went through DOZENS of ideas for this chapter, some with Peter yelling at RWBY as himself or in his Spider-Man costume about what they did.**

 **As for the breakup, that was something that I knew from the start wasn't going to last, mainly because Peter and Yang live so very different lives. Yes opposites can attract in some cases and their relationships can be healthy but that's not what Peter and Yang have right here. They had fun, but Peter can't be honest with Yang because not only can he not completely trust her, and I think that might be the most important thing in a relationship, trust.**

 **And yeah there wasn't much punchy action here but I think the saving scene was one of the most intense things I've written on here.**

 **Plus…..come on this is classic Spidey drama, Spider-Man finally gets recognized as the hero he is, but Peter Parker breaks up with his girlfriend.**

 **So any who, onto Spider-Man news!**

 **Far From Home comes out week after next and I plan to see it. I did get spoiled on one of the mid credit scenes but it's nothing that ruins the plot of the movie but I am totally looking forward to seeing it play out.**

 **In comic news, AMSM #24 preview pages came out, something that I have to give spencer credit for is suspense. The mystery villain that appeared in his first issue (whom the marvel Fandom has referred to as Centi-Demon) is planned to be revealed! I'm clueless as anyone else, some are saying he's related to Mephesto and the whole OMD thing. Which if true and Spidey defeats him I am so ready for a undoing of that awful, awful story.**

 **I like to be optimistic and think it might happen, mainly because Marvel has kind of written themselves into a corner, if MJ dies or something she'll obviously come back to life at some point (they tried it in the 90's and the backlash was SO bad you wouldn't believe). And if they have MJ and Peter break up or pulls some X-Men Gold or Batman bullshit….well shit I can't even imagine what the fallout from that would be like. Like pissing in god's eye and they level retribution.**

 **We also have Spider-Man Velocity coming out soon, a story that tells what the deal is with the velocity suit in Spider-Man ps4 is. Which hell yeah give me more of that universe.**

 **Aside from that? Nothing else, we got a reveal of the FNSM's final issue (which aww I didn't know was a limited series) and we got some MJ in the spider-Man costume which is always fun. But I'm sad to learn Tom Taylor's run on the book is ending, and the book itself! Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man unfortunately is a title that seems to always get the short end.**

 **Also the next big event in Spider-Man we have to look forward to is Absolute Carnage which…..Ooooh boy. Donny Cates, the guy writes Venom like no one else, his tie in to the War of the Realms that's going on right now was one of the most badass things I ever read pertaining to the character.**

 **BUT HOLY SHIT IT'S LONG AS MAXIMUM CARNAGE. AND THAT WAS 14 PARTS LONG!**

 **If I ever try and tackle that? It's gonna be condensed. VERY condensed.**

 **And now in RT news, RTX is quickly approaching. Meaning a new RWBY trailer probably, which also brings me to something I should probably explain now. This Volume and Grimm Eclipse will be separate from each other. HOWEVER. I'm going to hold off on writing Volume 3 until at least the midway point of volume 7 comes out.**

 **I do this because this will give me time to plan things out for what happens in this story accordingly. This way I have no fear of doing what some Anime do and overtake the Manga's story pacing and have to fill it up with Filler.**

 **I don't want to make Naruto here.**

 **We good?**

 **Ok.**

 **Until next time true believers!**


	12. Chapter 12 (Extracurricular)

**Extracurricular**

* * *

 **superjoeyf721: You do you man, also no, they will not be.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks, and unlike most risky Spider-Man stories it looks like this was a success!**

 **awesomerebel55: Stung for me too man, but I agree that it needed to happen. And that's something I'm excited to get into, we haven't seen any of Vale after the fall of Beacon. I would love to see what the fallout from the attack left. I mean I know that it'd be super expensive to do, and the narrative has made it pretty clear that Vale is functional since there's a news network as well as a council still in place..**

 **Plus Port and Oobleck confirm that the main problem is at Beacon with the grimm there and all. That's at like the edge of the Kingdom so by that logic there's still a Kingdom there, and even then they're containing it and fighting to reclaim Beacon. So that tells me that Vale is more or less back to normal. Though oddly enough they aren't taking airships in which is strange, only letting people evac. We don't get a reason for it but the way I see it, if it was in a state or emergency still or something then it would be said clearly to us.**

 **One thing that recently occurred to me is that there is evacuations in VALE, but not the CITY of VALE. Since you know the Kingdom isn't just the city and all that. So what it might be is that they're evacuating settlements within Vale borders back into the city for people's safety, way I see it they're working on rebuilding at the moment. They also state that the City of Vale is secured and there's even a huntsman base set up in the city. All I know is that it's not abandoned, the way I picture it would be New York City after the World Trade Center attack, people are scared and maybe more than a few move away but it's still functional, otherwise it'd probably be treated like a warzone or something.**

 **JorgeUzimaki: Yeah it was clear early on in writing this story when I was planning that part and watching it again for reference that Spidey's sense of responsibility would instantly draw him to saving the civilians. Recently I think he was mischaracterized in the Dan Slott run when he tends to go after the bad guy first and then the civilians are a second thought to him. And I was tempted for Peter to say that with Great Power there Comes great responsibility, but I think to him, that's his Uncle Ben's line and it applied to him so well because he was given great power.**

 **RWBY have the potential to have that, but their priorities weren't straight, in fact it's not until Mt. Glenn that it's really addressed. And it's less of a Yang not telling him, Peter gets why they didn't, to them he's Peter Parker. They didn't want to include Sun or Neptune until they volunteered, they didn't want to get friends involved in their own words. And Peter can't trust Yang with his secret because he knows that while she will always have the best of intentions, that he can't trust her to keep it to herself when she has her Team.**

 **And the core problem there is…..they don't get it. They don't wear masks, they save people of course but to them it's their JOB. Peter will call it that sometimes but that's just an apt description, it's more than a job it's part of who he is because he's a good guy who has the ability to help. They can keep a secret but when pressed they'll inform others about it, for Peter though that's too big a risk to take. And they are still friends so there's still more there to explore.**

 **jensen6: Thanks, and I was guilty of doing that when I first started writing fics like this, but over time I found that for one thing people will try and influence what I have if I tell them on occasion, or it'll take the wind out of the sails when it does happen. Like getting spoiled on a movie you wanted to go see. And Yeah I love this story, I love all of them to varying degrees, the problem is that most of them, until recently I think, are just…bad.**

 **Looking at my earliest story to where I am now? It shows that the more you do something the better you become at it.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: I was trying to go for a more bittersweet emotion like that with the breakup.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: I found Death Battle's reasoning to be pretty solid and…..look I love Weiss, I thon you could argue that she's the heart of Team RWBY, but she has a more support oriented role than strict one on one combat. Hopefully she'll improve as the series continues. Especially next volume. And Volume 7 might be delayed a little because the animation department had some serious crunch time last few volumes, something that they recently addressed and are working on.**

 **If that's the case then I'm more than willing to wait a little longer for the next volume, more time means better quality.**

 **DarkDevilKnight: I don't think would so much be mad, though it would depend on the circumstances I think. She wasn't mad at Blake for keeping her secret after all. So maybe not pissed off?**

 **Guest 1: Spidey Sense only responds to an immediate threat, even if Peter is unaware of it. Like for example during the Infinity War story when half the population disappears, his spider sense goes off the charts because of it. He's not aware of it but it happens at that particular moment. He's got like a few second warning precognition, not like see the future.**

 **Guest 2: Don't worry, I know that's a major concern but Spidey will still be tied to RWBY, I promise.**

 **AnimeKing6: It's not just trust, it's also lifestyles, something that I had some trouble conveying was how their current lives affected their relationship. Its hard to deepen a relationship with someone when you can only see them maybe once or twice a week.**

 **Guest 3: I know right!? Like just as I finished it and re-read it I thought to myself, "Wow….this kind of reminds me of Stan and Romitta's era a little bit."**

 **I think the PeterxMJ ship is perfect imo but I can get what you mean, there was a long time where writers on Spider-Man didn't like having a married Spider-Man (Joe Quesada)or didn't like Mary Jane (Dan Slott), but I can understand fatigue. But I think when it's written right? Like by J.M. DeMatties, James Michel Styczynski, or anyone who respects the marriage and tries to do something fun with it like Eric Larson, then it's just a joy to see unfold.**

 **Black Cat is also high up there for me, it's fun to see a more caring version of the Batman/Catwoman relationship because Peter is a well rounded adult in most cases and Batman is just….well Batman.**

 **Honestly the only love interest I have a hard time with except with one or two stories is Gwen Stacy. She's hailed as Peter's greatest/one true love but honestly reading back? Her personality is as dimensional as a piece of paper, outside of books like Spider-Man Blue which was made to actually give Gwen Stacy a character, there's not much in the main continuity that doesn't paint her in anything but a negative light. Like the Clone Conspiracy or Sins Past.**

 **Inheritance1990: Ok not gonna lie…something like this has crossed my mind….whether or not it will happen however, you'll have to read to find out.**

 **Guest 4: That's understandable, decisions have to have weight to them.**

 **t1m3fr3ak: It wasn't my intention I promise!**

 **Christopher: It wasn't something that made me want to quit, I was honestly caught up in the spectacle. I mean if those were all self-driving cars or something that didn't imply a crap ton of people getting injured? It's a hell of thing to watch, but then after volume 3 I went back and went, "….oh shit those people are dead then aren't they!?" And yeah a part of me wanted Spidey to go up to them and just sort of ream them out, but I couldn't find any example of Peter ever acting like that in the main continuity and I could have seen him do what he turned out doing.**

 **(there is one instance similar in Ultimate Spider-Man but that version of Peter isn't the best interpretation in some cases)**

 **And good on you for picking up on that! I was wondering if anyone noticed that mirror between MJ and Peter's talks with their respective love interests. It was something I didn't even think of until I got to the scene with MJ.**

 **As for the bridge action I probably should have been clearer. Basically he wrapped a huge web around a section of the highway that became unstable and was about to basically fall off, but it was so heavy that the web around it couldn't handle the weight so Peter used the rest of his webs to basically pull the road back up and be level with the rest of the freeway until everyone got off the section about to fall.**

 **And I would love more Spidey/Team RWBY interaction, and I have some planned further down the line but it's hard because Beacon is like…well to put it in perspective, if Vale is Manhattan, then Beacon is Westchester where the X-Mansion is….pretty fitting I considering the similarities.**

 **Guest 5: What do you mean? MJ is already dating someone…and there's someone else who he might date in the future.**

 **The WovenMantis: I didn't pick up on it until much later if it makes you feel any better. Like it wasn't until Volume 3 when I realized "Oh shit this show has actual stakes!" and that those cars' occupants were more than likely dead. And OMG I forgot that was a set piece in Injustice! And that was the good guy Superman, the bad one killed Shazam with his heat vision. Which is more effed up when you know Shazam is a eleven year old kid.**

 **And surprisingly you're the first to ask about either Venom or Carnage! I think, if I'm wrong I'm sorry to whoever asked first. But anyway, yes I have definite plans for Venom, Carnage on the other hand…I have a interesting idea with him that at the same time sounds amazing to me, but also might take something from the show. It would depend on what happens next Volume though, so it might happen.**

 **But Venom? Solid idea of what happens. Carnage, not so much but there's plenty of time.**

 **Pyrojack25: Peter is 17. I might have misspelled 15 in earlier chapters because that was when Peter originally became spider-man in regular continuity. And sorry to hear that man, but keep it up, hopefully you can get it sorted out!**

 **Prime's Apprentice: Classic Stan Lee moment right there I admit, it didn't occur to me until I was about halfway through the chapter but it hit me like, 'Wait…I can do something here.'**

 **And as for greenie you'll be surprised to learn he actually appeared MUCH earlier than you think. Amazing Spider-Man Issue 14 was his first appearance, in fact Peter met Hulk for the first time in the very same issue! And if I recall correctly he knew who Peter was by issue 39!**

 **As for the outfits, I could probably do Grim Eclipse since that would make sense but I stick to cannon for how they look during the show. Which is kind of a shame since their V2 outfits are so good.**

 **AN: Holy crap that's a TON of reviews! I mean look at this! This is a whole page!**

* * *

The days following the breakup with Yang, Peter…felt like crap.

 _God is this that stupid teen angst I hear about in those tv shows with actors in their thirties pretending to be teenagers?_ he thought as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His stunt at the bridge hadn't left him hurt like the crane did but after Roman's getaway, the mess with the White Fang, and how generally everything that night was like a garbage fire? A little break was needed. Which was nice, it was good to relax once in a while…only he couldn't stop thinking about Yang.

He knew that splitting up was the right thing to do, and from the way he and Yang talked it seemed like she knew it too. But it still left an emptiness within him, it wasn't like she was forever gone or that she never wanted to see him again. In fact she called him the day before asking how he was doing, he wasn't sure if it was a lie when he said he was doing fine. He wasn't bitter or anything negative, but it wasn't positive either, _From the way she sounded she was melancholy as I am, but I could hear the little bit of pain in her voice._ he thought.

 _Uncle Ben would probably say something like, finding love is like riding a roller coaster, there's ups and downs and it can be painful at times but it's fun….or something like that._ he thought sadly before sitting up from his bed, he was already dressed, his teeth and hair brushed, he even washed his costume yesterday while May was out. _Well sitting around doing nothing isn't going to help. And I gotta get to school._ he decided, walking over to his closet and cracking it open.

On the floor of his closet was his chemistry set, he had finally made enough money to replace the equipment needed to create web fluid for his shooters. And with him using up his remaining cartages last night he was in need of a refill. Pulling the beaker containing the completed web fluid out he estimated that it was about half of his capacity. _Second batch should take a few hours to stabilize, but I should cut down on the swinging today._ he reasoned, taking his webshooters out his pockets and carefully filling the cartridges, distributing the web fluid as best he could.

 _I would love to make these big clunky things smaller if I had the cash laying around but with no pics of the highway disaster? Fat chance of that happening._ he thought before closing the closet doors and slipping his shooters back into his pocket. Peter had daydreamt on many occasions what it would be like if he had an actual budget for his Spider-Man gear. Or if he just had a blank check that let him go nuts, either one was a pipe dream at the moment.

"First thing I would do? Oder repellant." he said to himself, walking out of his room and down the stairs to the living room. "Hey May? Do you think you could add Laundry detergent to the grocery list? I think we can get it for like three bucks at Save-More." he called out, only to receive no answer. Reaching the bottom of the steps he checked for May in the kitchen but found it empty. "She must have left for work." he deduced just as his scroll went off in his pocket, his early alarm for the train to Vale. Knowing that he could get there in a quarter of the time as Spider-Man, the red and blue costumed hero leapt out the backdoor of the Parker house onto the fence which he spring off on into the air, shooting a webline out ahead of him to pull him across the suburb rooftops.

As he reached the low buildings of Patch the people below gave an immediate reaction to the wall crawler as he swung overhead.

"WHOOO! Yeah! Go Spidey!"

"Hey webhead!"

"Cool!"

The teen flipped in midair, saluting a few of the passersby below with a upside-down salute, "Hello ladies and gents! How's the original Friendly Neighborhood today?" he called out with enthusiasm as sent a webline out to the corner of a building, dipping down into the street as he turned a corner, his feet running across the side of a moving truck as he passed it. His popularity had skyrocketed since his televised heroics, and it was certainly better than him getting cursed out as he swung by. Just yesterday he had checked the Chirp account that MJ had set up for Spider-Man and found that he now had over twenty thousand followers. _There's gotta be a way I can use this to find people who need help right? Ehhhh but then again I might just get trolled by people who want to say they got to meet me by lying about being in trouble._ he thought as he swung up from the street and onto the train platform's roof.

Dropping down onto the fifteen train, he rode it on his way to school while he lifted his hand up to his ear and tapped the side, activating the earpiece that DeWolf had given him. He had spent a whole day taking apart and back together the small earpiece to see what the components were and exactly what it could do. He also made a small section inside his mask to hold the device without interfering with his hearing or distorting his mask in an odd way. "Call Harry." he said, making the device call his friend's number.

 _"Hey Pete, you running late?"_ he asked dully.

"I'll have you know friend-o-mine, I'm on the train to Midtown Magnet right now." he said proudly. "Just wanted to call, ask how the leg's doing with the cast coming off tomorrow." he explained. He heard Harry let out a disgruntled sigh, "Is something wrong? We can talk later if-" he began, noticing the tone with his friend was something akin to disappointment.

 _"Oh! No, sorry Pete. It's just my dad."_ he said with dissatisfaction. Peter frowned at the mention of Harry's father, DeWolf told him how his team of lawyers were fighting every warrant that she sent their way. They wouldn't be able to arrest him anytime soon but it must be getting to Norman, _"He's been real testy since there's some legal stuff with Oscrop he needs to deal with. Just told me to, and I quote, 'Just get out of my way.' when I asked if I could help."_ he said with frustration.

Peter's head bowed slightly from the news, "Harry man, I'm sorry."

 _"Not your fault Pete. I'm just…..I'm tired of him just bossing me around. He's subtle about it, I mean he never yells at me or anything but it's like….you know how some people steer a conversation? That's basically all our talks now."_ the Osborn Heir explained. _"Can't wait to graduate this next spring. Finally get out and get my own place."_ he muttered, the small rant causing Peter to realize something. They were graduating from Midtown next fall! How could that have slipped his mind!?

 _Well I got bitten by a radioactive spider. Gained super powers, uncle Ben died, and I've been in a non-stop war on crime ever since…man when you look at it like that no wonder graduation is at the bottom of my concerns._ he thought to himself. "Well I think Aunt May has room in the basement for you if you really want to put some distance between you and your dad." he joked as the Train pulled to a stop in front of the school. "Hang on Harry I'm getting off the train, talk to you soon." he said before hanging up and leaping off the train as it slowed down, his momentum carrying him over the tracks as he shot a webline out to swing from.

 _Maybe focusing on school and that will help distract me from Yang for a bit…..ugghhh I still haven't told Harry. Or MJ for that matter…man I wonder how she's gonna take the news?_ he wondered as he landed on a rooftop a block away from the school to change into his regular clothing. MJ not only helped him come out of his shell but she pushed him to pursue his attraction to Yang in the first place. _Man I hope she's not disappointed in me…or you know, threatens to beat up Yang…..should really hammer home we're still friends just to be safe. As spunky as she is? MJ probably won't win a fight against Yang._ he mused to himself as he changed.

* * *

MJ panted as she tried to regain her breath, her fingers where curled against the wooden desk of the dressing room as Mark stepped back away from her with a cocky little smirk on his face as the redhead lightly glared at him as the voices outside the dressing room door died down. "Ok that was close!" she fervently whispered as she lowered her shirt back down her bra and stomach. "And as much as we enjoy groping one another, we shouldn't be doing that at school!" she whispered as she hopped off the desk, her voice failing to hide the lingering excitement. She had gone to the auditorium before lunch to go over the costumes she had made, inspecting them to see if she needed to any last minute repairs before the play tomorrow night.

She was surprised when Mark hugged her from behind and told her he didn't need to be at work today. Since their confrontation, Mark had been trying his best to make up to her for not telling her about his job. Though feeling each other up in the middle of school, while it did carry a certain attractive taboo to it, wasn't something that she would like to be caught doing. Slipping off the table she adjusted her shirt while Mark grinned like a loon, "Didn't hear you complaining."

"Well you didn't really give me much of a chance to." she replied as she grabbed her bag from beside the desk and slung it over her shoulder. Exiting the dressing room and auditorium, Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an affectionate display and pulled her close as they walked the halls, somewhat to Mary Jane's exasperation. He had been a little….overly affectionate. "Look I know I said you gotta make it up to me but you know I was just teasing right?" she asked as she slipped out of his arm so they could climb the stairs properly.

"I know I just….I know you hate that I gotta work off my debts and so do I so I figure the least I can do to try and make up for it is show you how much I care." he explained as they continued up the staircase to the roof where the cafeteria was. In truth MJ didn't like that he needed to work the debt off but she did think it was fair, even more that the former bookie he had got him the job in the first place. However it became clear that Mark hated it, he never went into detail other than the hours were almost random and the boss was a bit of a weirdo.

But the way she saw it, he could be doing much worse to pay off. She looked at him supportively as she reached the top of the stairs before him, "It's fine. My first job was a cashier at a burger joint, hated it." she consoled, making the older Allen sibling smile at her before rejoining her side and following her into the cafeteria. Getting some food from the line, MJ turned and saw the still unfamiliar sight of Peter sitting between Flash and Harry, however as she sat down she saw the disinterested expression Peter had as he played with his food. "What's up loser?" she asked playfully.

Peter let out a grumble as the elbow he leaned on slid out, lowering his head closer down to the table. MJ gave Harry a look as Flash patted the downtrodden teen on the back, Peter looked up and sighed, "I'll tell you later." he decided, he told Harry on as they sat down to first period. And ever since then it was one of the only thing on his mind. At least when he was Spider-Man he could focus on something other than that fact, but at school it was all he could really think about during class since he was smart enough to know everything they were teaching backwards and forwards!

All he could o was hope that today didn't drag on.

* * *

As it turned out, school dragged on WAY too long, to make matters worse Mark accompanied MJ, and by extension him, on their way to work, Harry's father had a car waiting outside the school to take him home much to Peter and MJ's mutual distaste. "I don't get why you guys don't like Harry's dad. Is he a jerk? Like snobbish?" the older Allen asked as the three walked the sidewalk towards their various places of work, Mark having been called in to work tonight just as school ended.

Peter and MJ shared a glance, "Let's just say that he doesn't always have Harry's best interests in mind." he explained somewhat cryptically to Mark. Peter knew that in a twisted way Norman cared for Harry, the subjugation to his experimental drug was to better Harry as well as his own legacy. But if that was what Norman saw Harry as? His legacy? Peter was always taught by his Aunt and Uncle to try and think the best of everyone, but Norman's best was pretty low at this point.

Mary Jane shrugged, "I mean he's not snobbish though, he likes Peter." she added, making the photographer grimace. "Uh, no offense." she added quickly, seeing how that observation could have been seen as an insult.

"It's fine. I'm poor and I accept it. Norman seems to like how I'm interested in science, which isn't so weird I guess. I mean what about when you become a actress and you meet a girl whose going to try and be one?" he supplemented theoretically. While he did find Norman's candidness with him somewhat odd, he could understand the reasoning. He had visited the Osborn home a few times, and each time Norman had been surprisingly welcoming to him. There was a twinge of guilt with each interaction like that, but he quickly squashed it, it was a façade as far as he knew and he was just trying to manipulate him. Just like Harry.

Mary Jane sighed exuberantly, "I gotta get a part first. I like working costumes just fine, much as I love the limelight I know that I play a very important role." she replied dramatically, Mark rolling his eyes as his girlfriend, "Why I don't think the whole thing would be working if I wasn't there." she added melodramatically as they came to a cross in the road. She leaned over to Mark and pecked him on the cheek, "This is where we part way my muse."

"I'll see you later MJ." he replied amusingly as he walked off, leaving Peter and MJ alone at the crosswalk.

When Mark was out of earshot MJ let out a almost tired sounding breath, Peter looked at her curiously, "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her sudden change in demeanor.

She shook her head, "Nothing It's just….well Mark was keeping something from me, I found out about it and was mad at him. But he came clean and he's been a little…..smothering to try and make up for it." she explained, raising her hand up and rubbing one of her eyes. It wasn't that she disapproved of his behavior, and in fairness she didn't mind the extra attention too much. But it was starting to get a little out of hand, she just needed to tell him she forgave him and that he didn't need to and she was sure there wouldn't be a problem. "So what had you all down in the dumps today?"

The vigilante felt his lips pucker a little at the word 'dumps', "Well…remember how you asked me if I trusted Yang?" he asked. MJ nodded as the light signaled them to cross the street, "And remember how there was that Mech that tore up the highway and nearly got dozens of people killed?" he followed up.

"Nice one by the way." She chimed in happily.

A smirk crossed the teen's face momentarily, "Thanks." he replied. "Anyway, guess which team of Huntresses in training were responsible for ruining a sting operation that would have put Roman away, got us something against Kingpin, and endangered however many innocent lives?" he asked rhetorically, the redhead stopping in her tracks as she pieced the threads together. Peter turned to her as her face morphed into disbelief. She slowly shook her head but Peter nodded in confirmation, "Yeah…..I was about ready to yell my head off at them but…..then I saw them beating themselves up and…." he trailed off.

MJ stepped forward, her hand reaching out and cupping his arm, "Sounds like a certain someone I know." she mused. Peter bowed his head, his lips twitching into a ghost smile. "…..so…..you can't trust her." she reasoned.

He nodded, his eyes still not looking into her's, "Yeah…and it's wrong that I'm lying to her about…me. And if we can't trust each other then…" he let out a breath that said the rest. This was easier when he was talking to Harry about it, mainly because he knew Harry would be sympathetic, and Flash was too because he had been there himself but MJ? Mary Jane pushed him to take the chance in the first place, and now that he blew it?

So it came as a surprise to Peter when he felt MJ press herself into him and wrap her arms around him, "Oh Tiger I'm so sorry." she whispered sadly. Her arms tightened around him in a comforting way, Peter's hands encircled her and returned the embrace for a moment before she pulled away and met his eyes with hers, the soft orbs of emerald gazed into his understandingly. It felt good for Peter to hear that, coming from MJ, who knew everything about him? It meant more to him then the other consolidations he's gotten from Harry or Flash gave him.

"It's not all bad. We're still friends, it's just…." he struggled to find the words, it was awkward as all hell of course, talking to Yang on the phone, just seeing her number made him seize up.

"You still feel heartbroken." MJ observed sadly, he nodded in affirmation. "That's perfectly normal Peter…but trust me, after a while? It'll fade." she assured, thinking back to a few particular relationships she had before. The stinging feeling her chest persisted for a while after the split, but she knew that time would med the wound.

"I know…..Beacon is having a dance and she invited me to it as her friend. And I said yes but…..man if I feel this bad now? And I can't even imagine how bad Yang might feel." he added sadly. Yang's past experience with being left was something that gnawed at him, he was determined not to abandon her and put her through that again. Feeling MJ squeeze his arm brought him out of his thoughts and saw her just beaming at him silently, "What?"

She pulled her hand away and shook her head at him, "You and your girlfriend split up and you spend all day worrying about what she's going through?" she asked rhetorically. "Peter, you got too big a heart for anyone….you might want to get that checked out by a doctor." she said, quickly turning the heartfelt moment into a humorous one. It caused him to crack a smile, knowing that she was sincere. She felt sorry for Peter, she saw how happy being with Yang made him; and to be honest it was something he deserved, but she also knew that Peter and her probably did the right thing….despite how much it hurt.

He cupped the back of his neck and let out another sigh, "So got any advice for this part of the relationship?" he asked.

The redhead nodded, "Yeah…..time heals all wounds Tiger…and you'll find the right one someday, and I'm sure she will too." she answered with a tone of sincerity that lifted Peter's spirits for what seemed like the first time today. Reaching into her pocket she took out her scroll and looked at the time, "Look, I need to get going, I'm going to meet up with Pyrrha before my work. She got some free time for acing combat class and I want to see her, but we'll hang out later ok?" she asked.

Peter smiled and nodded, "Yeah. You, me and Harry hanging out? Been way too long." he added before she looked both ways at the street and hurried across it to the other side where she turned and gave him a wave goodbye. Peter sighed in content, maybe that was just what he needed at the moment? Some time with good friends, not a care in the world, just hanging out? It sounded much better than wallowing in his relationship troubles. As he continued down the street he saw a noodle vendor at the side of one of the buildings, _Hmmm, it's been a while since I surprised May._ he decided, digging into his pocket and pulling out his wallet as he strode up to the noodle stand. "Two bowls to go please."

* * *

Pyrrha watched with a guilt as MJ banged her head onto the table in front of her, not enough to hurt but enough to make the contents on the table jiggle with each impact. "How. Dumb. Can. This. Idiot. Be!?" she seething asked, looking up at Pyrrha with a red mark forming on her forehead. The look of utter frustration on her face would make anyone shrink in their seat, thankfully Pyrrha knew that her irritation wasn't aimed at her. She took a deep, DEEP breath through her nose, "Ok….so if calling out and kicking the asses of the team that tried to blackmail him doesn't give him the slightest INKLING that you…you know what, hold on." she stopped herself before pulling out her scroll and typing a quick message to Peter.

 _MJ: Ok so I know your in the breakup phase right now (again I'm srry 4 that) but I gotta ask, if some girl who you know went up and beat the ever loving shit out of someone like Flash before he was nice would you be in any way attracted to her after it?_

She sent the message and set it on the table, tapping her finger against the wood as she awaited a reply from Peter. Her cousin gave her a sheepish look, "Mary Jane it's fine….like I said he just doesn't see me that way." she explained sadly, looking down at her cup of tea on the table. The redhead looked at her kin wretchedly, first there was Peter with his news of Yang and him splitting up and now Pyrrha had been basically shot down by Jaune for Weiss. Nothing against Weiss either, but she seemed to be as disinterested in Jaune as he was Pyrrha.

 _This feels like some campy love triangle you see on TV._ Mary Jane thought considerately as her scroll went off with a reply from Peter.

 _Tiger: THKS, and r u talking about when you put Flash in his place when we first met? Cuz my first thought was cool. Not take me now._

 _Hmm…..maybe it's because we came on a little too strong?_ Mary Jane thought as she looked up to Pyrrha. If Jaune was anything like Peter then she could see how defeating four guys at once might make her seem too great for him. However that would do little to console her cousin and she knew it, "If it makes you feel any better, Peter and Yang are in a….rough spot right now. So you not the only one feeling heartbreak." she sympathized, making her cousin's eyes widen slightly before nodding.

"I suspected there might be something wrong, Yang has been a little quiet lately." she revealed, clasping one of her hands over the other on the table. The usual bright member of team RWBY had seemingly faltered lately, not in studies or the way she carried herself, but there was something a little off that she noticed but hadn't thought her place to question.

MJ frowned, this all just…..sucked! Not the most eloquent way to say it but she couldn't think of a better way to describe it. _Man you'd think that at a dance everyone would be getting together with someone they'd like instead of this._ she thought sourly before a small idea popped into her head. Looking across the table at Pyrrha, she reached her hand out and clasped it over her's, "Hey. This dance. You can bring someone right? Someone whose not from Beacon?" she asked.

Pyrrha slowly nodded, "Mary Jane I'm grateful but I don't think Peter would-"

"What? Oh! No! I was gonna say we go Stag." she offered, making the Spartan's eyes gleam with interest. "In fact…..do you already have a dress picked out?" she asked, her mind going to a certain dress she had showed her cousin the last time they got together. Pyrrha shook her head, MJ grinned at the picture forming her head. "Pyrrha, we're gonna turn some heads." she gleamed proudly, making a small smile appear on Pyrrha's face as well.

* * *

F.E.A.S.T. wasn't too far out of his way to the Bugle to pay a quick visit, walking up the steps to the homeless shelter he pushed open the glass door to the lobby. Walking to the entrance of the gym he saw the place was abuzz with activity. Watching for a moment he noticed that there was a significant increase in the number of people in the shelter. Someone passed by him and nearly bumped into him, a faunus a little older than him with a few spurs in his messy hair, "Sorry." he apologized quickly.

Peter shrugged, "No problem. What's going on here?" he asked, gesturing to the influx of new additions.

The man looked at the room and frowned, "Me and a bunch of other tenants in one of the Kennel's apartment complex's got evicted." he explained with a sneer. "A few of the tenants were part of that White Fang bust…" he trailed off, not needing to explain. Peter looked across the room with a firm gaze and shook his head. This wasn't right, the faunus saw the look on his face and gave him a smile, "Glad your angry about it kid."

The comment snapped Peter out of his head, "I'm sorry, that's horrible. Is there anything I can do to help?" he inquired apprehensively.

The man ran a hand through his hair and spurs, blowing air out his mouth as he looked around, "I think they're trying to get more beds?" he offered, unsure of how what exactly the staff was doing. The teen was just about to help when he looked down at the bag in his hand, he was going to surprise May with a little after school lunch.

"…you like Beef Ramen by chance?" he asked, holding the bag up to the faunus. He looked at the teen in disbelief at his gesture. Yet he held the plastic bag containing his food inside to him without missing a beat, taking the bag he smiled at the younger man appreciatively before he walked into the gym to help. Navigating through the gym where the occupants old and new where shifting their belongings around to accommodate the new arrivals he reached the dual doors leading to the cafeteria where a number of faunus were seated with some volunteers were busy serving food.

Passing into the hall that went around the far side of the cafeteria to where one of the storage rooms were located, a handful of employees were busy moving things out of the room with Martin Li himself directing them, "Ok twist it a little more to your left Sam….little more-perfect! Now come on through." he instructed, helping a pair lift a larger bed out by tipping it onto it's side and squeezing it though the doorframe. As they passed he turned to see Peter appear on the other side of the door, "Peter, what a surprise, you here to help?" he asked, entering the room with he teen behind him.

"I came by to surprise May but when I heard what was going on I wanted to lend a hand." he explained, approaching a bed that Li stopped at. He could easily carry it out on his own without a sweat with his own strength, but obviously he couldn't do that. Reaching the end of the bed he grabbed the frame while Martin grabbed the other side, "One, two, three." he said quickly, lifting the bed up with little to no problem. "Man Mr. Li your…..stronger than I thought. No offense!" he quickly added.

Martin chuckled, "You weren't the only skinny kid in high school." he joked as they carried the bed out the door and down the hall. "This is the last spare bed we got, but May is setting up a bus to take some extra people to the Shelter in the Commercial district." he told Peter as they carried the bed into the gym and set it down. Dusting his hands off, Martian placed them on his hips and smiled proudly, turning his head to Peter, " I gotta tell you Peter she's been a huge help with this." he admitted.

Peter smiled at his praise of Aunt May, in his eyes she deserved every single ounce she got and then some. "Yeah…..so what's the plan with the Faunus? Their landlord can't do this legally right? I mean it's discrimination." he pointed out.

Martin nodded, "I know, I reached out a local lawyer I know, they're writing up a lawsuit right now to counteract the landlord's." he explained. 'Thanks for the assistance Peter but we have it mostly taken care of." he said gratefully.

Peter looked around and saw he was right, he arrived just in time as they were wrapping up it seemed. "Wish I could have helped more." he lamented.

Martin placed a hand on his shoulder encouragingly, "You did what you could Peter, that's all anyone can ask…May has this little saying, when you help Someone-"

"-you help Everyone." he finished with a smile. "Thanks Martin. She in her office?" he asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the entrance to where the stairs were. He nodded, permitting Peter to take off to greet his Aunt. Rounding up the steps he reached the top and hooked right, looking above the gym was the former owner's office where May had set herself up in. Noticing the cracked door, he peered inside the room to see his Aunt laying on the couch against the wall on the right, her shut eyes and easy breathing showed she was simply napping.

Slipping into he office he silently walked across to her desk to where a photo stood, picking it up in his hand and turning it around, he smiled somberly at the picture. The image captured was of the three of them, him, May, and Uncle Ben, visiting Vital Park's zoo when he was maybe six or seven, Ben was carrying Peter on his shoulders with the three of them laughing. _I remember that day, Ben and May surprised me out of the nowhere, it was the first time I went to the zoo. Hehehe, I remember Uncle Ben got scared by the Lions when one of them walked up to the glass with his back turned. Don't think I ever seen him so surprised._ he thought wistfully before setting the frame back down.

Walking over to May, he leaned down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Aunt May? Aunt May it's me. You're sleeping on the job." he teased.

"mmmhmmm….Ben?" she uttered.

The name was an ice cold hand around his heart, slowly his Aunt began to drift back into awakening, she blinked and looked around in a slight daze before seeing Peter and smiling, "Oh Peter I…..I was just….(yawn) just resting my eyes." she assured, slowly sitting up and stretching her arms out as Peter stood up, still in a state of semi shock. She looked up and his expression and could sense the feeling of unease he had, realization dawned on her and her expression tuned downcast. "….I was dreaming of Ben." she admitted wistfully. "It was before you came to live with us…..it was our…..what was it? Twentieth? It was our wedding anniversary….we went to meet up with Richard and Mary for a nice dinner."

She suddenly smiled, "I remember you were wearing this adorable little onesie….your father and Ben tried to see who could have the stronger hot sauce without tearing up." she recalled.

Peter's lips pulled into a smile, "Who won?" May pursed her lips shut, "No way, my dad?"

"I didn't say that." May countered playfully. "I don't want to make either of them….." she trailed off, she glanced over at the desk to where Peter had set the picture down. She took a shaky breath in, "They're all gone now…..except for…." a tear slid down her cheek and Peter was down on his knees in front of her as she wiped it away. He said no words as his arms reached out, the family of two embraced each other as May Parker let the tears fall. "I'm sorry dear…..gods I'm so sorry….you shouldn't see me like this…..I'm supposed to take care of you and I-I-I…." she sobbed, trying to reign her sadness in as Peter's chin dug into her shoulder.

"It's ok May…..it's ok." he assured, his throat tightening and refusing to break down. May was the strongest person in his world, but he didn't fault her for slipping into this, "We're family…..don't ever be sorry to do this." he said as his Aunt pulled back, wiping the tears out her eyes. May let out a shaky breath and suddenly whatever problems Peter had felt miniscule in comparison to what May must be dealing with right now.

 _And it's all my fault._ he thought sourly.

* * *

May eventually overcame her small bout of sadness and spent some time with Peter, explaining how she had come in early today after being called by the on shift personnel about the sudden influx of people. The whole situation was messed up in Peter's eyes. so he put in a call to the Bugle to Robbie and told him about what was going on to see if they could make a story out of it to spread awareness. Ned had gotten to the shelter faster than Peter thought anyone could and began asking May some questions.

Meanwhile, Peter had suggested getting some pictures of the building and landlord, but honestly he just needed to get some air. _I'm so selfish._ he thought loathingly as he swung through the Kingdom. Flipping off his webline he sent another strand out to carry him towards the destination of the Apartment complex that May had told him about. _I complain about how rough my life is, but you know what? It's not that bad. People actually like Spider-Man now, me and DeWolf dealt a serious blow to the White Fang, and as much as breaking up with Yang hurt? We're still friends._ he silently thought.

Diving down through the air, he lifted his arm out with a webline shooting from his wrist and hooked it on a wall, swinging down in between traffic he pulled himself up on the webline as he reached an intersection, pulling him up out of the way of cars before shooting anther strand out to swing up from. _But then there's people like this who get kicked out of their place for no reason whatsoever._ he thought, tossing himself over a building's side and landing on a steel tower. _Or someone like May….who lost everything but me….god it's my fault that Uncle Ben is…._ he let out a shaky breath.

Ben's birthday was next week, he would be fifty…something that he remembered May teased him about on her birthday last winter. Peter's head dipped, he had pondered on occasion possibly telling May that he was Spider-Man and what it would be like. After her heart attack however it was out of the question, it was possible that the shock alone might send her into cardiac arrest or something. But that wasn't why he didn't want to tell her, because he knew May was strong, she could probably handle it despite his concerns.

But he could never tell her he was Spider-Man because he would need to tell her WHY he was Spider-Man. He would need to tell the woman who raised him, loved him like a son and whom he treated like a mother, that her husband was dead because of what Peter didn't do. If the shock didn't kill her then…..he didn't even want to consider how betrayed she would feel, or how hateful she would be, never mind whatever chance of forgiveness there would be. But seeing May like that today…part of him wanted to tell her so she could yell and scream at him, give her someone to blame as opposed to let her mourn like that.

He leaned his head back against the metal support beam of the tower, "Ben what do I do?" he asked, looking up to the sky. The light blue hue with puffy clouds was interrupted by…..something falling? "What the heck?" he muttered as his eyes squinted to see what it was. It was small, about the size of a rock but orange….and on fire?! His Spider Sense blared in his head and his lenses widened, "Oh crap!" he yelped before diving off the tower as whatever it was impacted where he was with a loud KABOOM!

Rolling across the rooftop he looked up at the impact zone and saw the tower began to tip over. He raised his hands and cast out a large web as he leapt around the tower, securing it in place and stopping it from toppling. "Ok universe I get it! You don't need to throw meteorites at me!" he shouted aloud.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" a cackle echoed before his Spider Sense rang down his spine, he leapt back onto an AC unit as another one of the projectiles exploded on the rooftop. His spider sense couldn't warn him fast enough before something flew into him, knocking him off the AC unit before grabbing onto the edge of whatever hit him, looking down he saw that he was rising up into the air with the ground getting farther and farther away. lifting his feet up to the underside of the platform that was carrying he noticed a distinct design to it, a glider in the shape of a gargoyle with bat like wings and a angular figurehead.

Looking over the side he was met with a purple gloved hand grabbing him by the front of his costume and lifting him up into the air, "Yikes! Watch the merchandise pal! Took me a while to make something this good, something I think you could take a page out of considering how-" he paused momentarily as he register who, or rather what, had grabbed him. Standing tall upon the metal gargoyle glider was a man in a costume. Possibly the most…..odd and scary looking he had ever seen.

The man, if he could be called that, wore a purple tunic that covered his chest and waist with a large brown belt across his waist that matched a satchel he had draped over his shoulder. He wore a similar fabric on his hands and feet with a long cap that whipped back behind his head, however what made him different from any of the other villain's that the teen had faced was the man's face. His skin was green, not in the way that sickness was associated but like bile. The arms and legs looked like they were made of scales while the face seemed almost like a monster with a long unnatural chin and nose, ears that craned back a few inches more than a human or Faunus' would. And a pair of yellow eyes that looked at him like a predator who caught it's prey, "-ugly you look. I mean the Lizard could give you beauty tips!" he insulted, grabbing the hand that held him and tugged to break free of the grasp.

He was surprised when the hand didn't so much as budge, making the man grin wickedly, "Aw what's wrong Spider-Man? Not the biggest kid on the playground anymore?" his attacker asked, his voice high pitched with a growl to the tone of his voice as he grabbed the teen's hand at the wrist and gripped it tightly, Peter bit back a yell of pain as he felt his wrist be crushed.

 _He's just as strong as I am!_ he realized before lifting his feet up and slamming them into his torso, causing the man to loosen his grip enough for the hero to slip out of. Grabbing the arm that held him up he pulled himself in close and cracked him across the face with his other, "Maybe but at least I'm still the most good looking." he countered verbally before the assailant hit the breaks on his glider, throwing the teen off him while he reached into his satchel and pulled out a hand sized Jack O Lantern, the eyes and mouth became ablaze as he threw it at the airborne Hero.

Before Spider-Man could say anything his spider sense rang out as the small thing reached him and exploded! The shockwave sent him back into the side of a building, cracking the glass his back hit, startling the people inside the office building behind him. His body tanked the blast but it still hurt, his sixth sense once again gave him a heads up as another bomb was thrown at him as his enemy tilted up on his glider. He raised his unwounded hand and fired a precise webshot at the explosive, making it detonate in midair so that it didn't damage the building or hurt the people inside behind him.

The force however shattered the glass he was on and made him fall down whilst his attacker maneuvered his glider and flew down parallel to the building after him, "Look I hate to burst your bubble pal but Halloween is a month away and you seem a little too old for trick or treating. Costume is on point though!" he complimented jokingly as he raised his hurt hand out and pressed on his webshooter only for a sound to come out that didn't sound like the distinct 'Thwipp!' that usually accompanied it.

He reached his working shooter up and connected a line to the wall, pulling him against it feet first and leaning back, dodging the glider, turning around on the window he fired another webline to the back of the glider. Hopping the abrupt stop would send his enemy forward with his own momentum, but before the Webline even became taught the something that Peter never experienced before happened.

His feet slipped off the glass like nothing.

"What the-WOAH!" he yelped as he was suddenly taken along for a ride on the Glider, the teen grabbed the webline for dear life as the green skinned flyer changed course and flew them directly out into the street! "I have dealt with enough Traffic accidents to last a lifetime thank you!" he shouted as he tried to reach up the webline. However his strength suddenly dipped, unable to fight against the wind resistance. _What the hell?!_ he wondered as his enemy suddenly went up. "So at this point I name my bad guy, you know, get an idea of what they want. Usually it's easy because they have a stupid costume like yours and they won't shut up about what they want, but I'm kind of blanking out here. Emerald Elf?" he tried as he once again attempted to fight against the wind and reach up the webline.

However the attacker preformed a U turn on his glider, punching Spider-Man off his webline and into the side of an electronic billboard, the advertisement flickering from the impact as Spider-Man stuck to the surface of it. _Oh now you decide to stick!?_ He thought critically before another bomb was thrown at him.

Flipping over the side of sigh the explosion tore the billboard apart, the attacker cackling as he flew through the hole he made and lobbing more grenades at Spider-Man as he bounced across the rooftop. "Not bad, like the alliteration, but I prefer the Green Goblin!" he announced proudly as Spider-Man dove away from another one of his Pumpkin bombs and rammed into him in midair down to the alley below, "And as for what I want? Your corpse is a nice start!" Spider-Man reached his other webshooter out and pressed down on the trigger, only for this one to let out the 'ppfffffffffff' sound of a empty shooter.

 _Again. OH CRAP!_ he thought, bracing himself for the impact, crashing into eh ground and through a manhole cover, the teen splashed into the sewer water beneath the street. Sitting up in the dirty water the teen shuddered, "UGH It's warm!" he cried out in disgust.

"That's the least of your problems!" Peter looked up and his eyes widened as a cascade of pumpkin bombs reigned down through the manhole. Green Goblin watched from above the alley as an explosion rocked the sewers and a plume of smoke and fire shot out through the manhole he dumped his pumpkin bombs into. "AHAHAHHA! Too easy!" he announced proudly as his glider hovered in midair over the smoldering manhole. Reaching for his satchel he looked inside and grimaced, "Damn, used the last of my ordinance there." he cursed.

"You don't say?" a voice from below asked before a fist rammed into the underside of the gilder and pulled out some circuitry, causing the surface to take off down the alley towards a brick wall. Thankfully for the Goblin he shifted his weight back and flew up the side of the surface and into the air.

 _Damnit! The accelerator was damaged! I need to head back and resupply and repair._ the villain realized as he grabbed the edge of his glider with one hand to steady himself. "Until next time Spider-Man! I can't wait! AHAHAHAHHA!" he laughed maniacally before flying off while the teen crawled out of the sewer, his costume damp and the left shoulder of his uniform blasted off along with a bit of his legs scrapped up from trying to tank the explosions.

Peter let his head fall against the concrete of the alley, pulling himself out of the gutter he rubbed the top of his head painfully, "Ugh….what the hell was that? What did I do to make Green Gremlin want to kill me? And more importantly…..what's with my powers?" he asked himself, looking down at his hands. Standing up from the ground, he looked to the wall of the alley opposite of him. Leaping up onto the surface he stuck to it like he always did without issue. "Huh….that's weird. Maybe I'm just having an off day?" he reasoned before crawling up the wall further and reloading his webshooter. _And not to mention I need to repair my webshooter now. And I didn't set up my camera so I didn't get any shots of that fight! Perfect, typical Parker luck._ he cursed as he reached the rooftop.

Looking around for any sign of the Goblin he let out a sigh, _Well at least he's gone. Damaged that glider of his too while I was at it, hopefully he'll be out of commission. I got enough to deal with, with Roman nowhere to be found, Ock out there somewhere? Not to mention Vulture, Kraven, and Electro…..ugh. I need a vacation._ he thought before shooting a webline from his working shooter and swinging away.

* * *

The cell for Flint Marko that he was assigned to was made to be airtight, not a single crack or seam that would allow even the smallest grain of sand to slip through. Air was breathed into the room through a filter that was used to contain Quarantine patients, The former Huntsman in training looked at the glass panel that was his 'door' with a built in metal tray to safely give him food. Marko heard the food cart approach for lunch. Looking up he saw that the regular guard was replaced by a man with black hair and bowler cut, "Where's Harrison?" he asked as the 'guard smiled at him and a sudden plume of purple smoke appeared around him.

When the smoke died down, standing on the other side of the glass was the master of illusion, Mysterio! "Flint Marko! The Sandman, it's you lucky day." he said before waving his hand, causing the glass to melt right before Sandman's eyes, making the inmate stand up in disbelief, "Don't be alarmed, this is just a automaton of mine I replaced myself with when I was 'captured'." he explained as Sandman stepped out of his cell and looked around for any sign of the prison guards.

"Don't suppose you got a way out of here?" he asked, his orange jumpsuit shifting into his regular clothing as his semblance formed him into sand and discarded the clothing and replaced his outfit with his usual attire.

The illusionist crossed his arms, "Of course, I just ran into a friend of mine on my way here and needed to have him go on ahead and take care of the security station." he explained. Flint smirking at the plan, "However this favor isn't free. My friends and me are planning some payback on a certain wall crawler. Are you interested?" he asked.

Marko leered at the opportunity, "Squash the bug? Hell yeah I'm interested."

* * *

Peter had gotten the pictures of the apartment building without any issue after Goblin had retreated, he also didn't run into any trouble with his powers thankfully. However Jonah reamed him out for not capturing any pictures of the fight, however the money he got for a human interest story as well as a small bonus Robbie got him for breaking the story didn't have him caring that much. Walking through the door to his house, he approached the couch in the living room and flopped don onto it. _God what a day. Can it be over yet?_ he thought exhaustedly before his scroll buzzed in his pocket. _…ok, yeah I asked for that one._

He reached for his scroll without even bothering to look at who was calling, "Hello the owner of this phone is about ready to drop dead. Please call back-"

 _"Peter?"_ Yang's voice cut through the fog in his head and he sat right up. _"Sorry, is this a bad time?"_

"No! I'm sorry, I just…..long day. Very, very, long day." he said, slouching against the couch. Hearing her voice brought forth the emotions from earlier, and with those he was reminded of May, breaking down in his arms. "…..glad to hear from you." he offered kindly.

 _"Thanks….you too."_ she replied softly. _"Look Peter, about the dance…..if your not comfortable with….well….it's ok if you need some to….adjust."_ she offered.

Peter shook his head, "No, no it's fine…..unless it's not, I mean if you need some time then I'm totally fine with it." he quickly fumbled before groaning.

Yang let out a chuckle, _"No I'm fine with it…..but I know I kind of sprung it on you at a…..weird time."_

"It's not often that you get asked out again after breaking up." he pointed out.

 _"Yeah….I just want to still be friends…I mean-"_

Peter shook his head, "I know Yang…I'd rather be friends than nothing." he replied sadly, thinking of how Aunt May had all but had a breakdown earlier today. "Remember how when you first went off to Beacon and we said we would hang out when we could? How about we make a movie night or something for everyone?" he offered.

 _"Like all of RWBY? Oh man that'd be awesome! Ooooh but I gotta choose the movie."_

"No chick flicks."

 _"We're not a couple anymore, you can't make demands like that."_

Peter chuckled, "Well if that's the case then I can be honest about how much I hate it." he countered, making them both laugh.

 _"I gotta go, we got some homework that needs done and Rubes is driving Weiss mad with questions about History class…talk to you soon?"_ she asked.

"Definitely." he answered before hanging up. _Maybe I was too worried about nothing…..she seems happy. And yeah, it sucks but we're still talking, we'll see each other again…..yeah. I think this will work._ he thought to himself before laying down on the couch for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Mark Allen looked down at the shipment manifest on his scroll, raising his hand up he adjusted the orange hard hat he was required to wear to get a better look at the information as the shipping container was moved into place by a large anti-gravity lift piloted by a red colored robot. The older Allen sibling looked up as banging was heard from inside the shipping container, "Let me out! Please! Let me out of here!" a strained voice called from inside the container. Mark swallowed as he forced his head down back to his scroll, checking everything off and signing off with the name that The Big Man had given him for the job.

As the crane above the container came down, he got a message from MJ, the older sibling took a deep breath before opening it.

MJ: How's work going? Just got off, in dire need of burrito. Will get u 1 if u want.

Mark let out a sigh, he hated lying to MJ but this was the only way to clear his debt. He quickly accepted her offer and looked back up as the Crane rise the shipping container onto a ship with a large M on the side of it surrounded by a hexagon. The former gambler looked over at the crimson robot as it approached him and offered him an envelope with lien inside of it. _'Another Payment. Next Shipment is expected in three days. Be available.'_ the robotic voice ordered before turning around and marching back to the ship.

Mark opened the envelope and retrieved the Lien inside, the plastic cards bringing a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction to the teen…for now.

* * *

 **AN: BEFORE YOU ASK, NOPE. HAVEN'T SEEN FAR FROM HOME. I've heard surprisingly good things about it, possibly a spoiler about the end that I kind of hope isn't true but would be….weird and interesting if it was. Anyway with that disclaimer out of the way-**

 **God damn this took forever. I honestly wanted to end after the goblin fight but that seemed like an abrupt way to end it so I kind of ended up giving it like…three epilogues? Eh, whatever, less than what Return of The King had.**

 **Definitely a slower chapter but still moved forward in the story, which is what was kind of needed after last one's action. I tried to deal with the fallout of the breakup here with stuff someone would go through, the heartbreak, the silver lining, the realization that it's not the worst thing, It's not over yet of course, but it's a healthy step forward.**

 **And not gonna lie, was watching Spider-Man 2 and I saw the birthday scene between Peter and May and…goddamn if Rosemary Harris doesn't deserve a award for that role. No offense to the other actresses but it's like…it rips your heart out man! And I see that with people whose lost family members, the pain can fade away but it can still come back in a moment when you don't expect it.**

 **And I mean…..Peter lost his mom and dad and never got to know what they were like, and they never got to see their boy grow up. And then Uncle Ben happened, and like…damn man Aunt May is all he has left and depending on the continuity he doesn't even have her.**

 **Alright enough melodrama.**

 **RWBY volume 6 soundtrack came out and the FNDM is in tears of sadness because of it. I mean Indomible is about MONTY for crying out loud, can you blame them? Plus RTX is right around the corner so that'll be fun.**

 **As for Spidey news, we hit Year two of Nick Spencer's run next week with a special issue. One that they actually tried to get retitled "The Amazing Mary Jane!" according to Nick Lowe. Which is awesome.**

 **And more importantly, last week's AMSM issue revealed the name of the mystery mummy man whose been stalking Peter….well pseudonym rather. Kindred is his name…and he apparently just ripped Mysterio to shreds with his creepy centipedes. I'm used to Ryan Ottley's art being violent (Look at invincible if you don't believe me) and the scene made me just put my comic down.**

 **It also kind of showed how Mysterio is…..kind of a C list bad guy? Like he only has three good stories before this, his first appearance, the time he made Spidey think he was a giant, and the time he tried to convince daredevil a baby was the anti-Christ and trick him into killing it but ended up just ripping off Kraven and offing himself…..bravo Kevin smith for making Mysterio's death memorable at least.**

 **But anyway other than that…..well I might have something special in the works.**

 **As you can probably tell, I love writing Spider-Man. But I can't constantly write it because if I do, then I'll catch up to the show and then we would have the same problem that Fullmetal Alchemist did…..the first series I mean. Now back in the early 2000's I believe, there was a ongoing spider-man book that….filled in the blanks between adventures. So what if I made something like that for the 'off season' so to speak?**

 **It's just an idea right now but if that sounds interesting I'll definitely consider it. Until next time friends!**


	13. Chapter 13 (No More)

**No More**

* * *

 **superjoeyf721: XD I'm sorry I just read that like a gasp.**

 **Gamelover41592: I'm looking forward to it as well!**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: I don't plan on including Iron Man at all in this. I know that some forms of media make him seem….integral to Spidey's origin but that's just not true. But mainly I'm not featuring him or the other marvel heroes because…..ok if Thor is real in this world, all you would need to do to solve all the problems is tell him where Salem is, grab her, and then blast her off into Space or something. Spidey works because while he's powerful enough to keep up with RWBY characters he won't just cream them with one shot.**

 **DarkDevilKnight: I honestly don't get why people got the ideas that Spidey and Deadpool where friends. Prior to the comic book Spider-Man/Deadpool, Spidey kind of hated Deadpool up to that point. But yeah Greenie's here!**

 **Guest 1: Exactly my idea.**

 **Inheritance 1990: Ok not gonna lie I'm still working on how that whole situation is gonna unfold but now I'm thinking of the time MJ literally whooped the Chameleon's ass with a baseball bat for creeping on her. But yeah when MJ finds out…..oooooh boy.**

 **t1m3fr3ak: Yeah it's hard but it's also a part of life, and yeah I've heard just good things about FFH for the most part. I know the MCU Spidey isn't the best adaptation (Rami's films and Spider-Verse hold that title together) but it's a different version of the character that I'm interested to see.**

 **AnimeKing6: Yeah it's all coming together.**

 **Dracus6: That…..would be pretty cool to see, not gonna lie.**

 **Guest 2: Maybe…I will neither confirm nor deny-ok yeah it's obvious.**

 **RabBman21: Honestly that was coincidence, I was watching it the other day in prep for FFH. Also the title should be a giveaway.**

 **The Red Ghost22: Legend might not be the right word, that sort of implies reverence, but yep. Greenie has like, no fanfare or buildup in the original Stan Lee story. He just appears out of nowhere. And yeah I know that since this is fanfiction there's a TON of liberties I take. For example there's no evidence that Remnant even has the materials needed for radioactive energy, or that there's even any study into alternative energies since they have Dust.**

 **RT just announced a compendium at RTX 2019, which I'll try and snag if only for more information on remnant. It's a preference of mine that I try not to change the events of the story too much. Makes it so things don't go off the rails too much. And my worries about post beacon Vale are seemingly unfounded since in the synopsis for the next rwby book they do mention refugees, but not of civilians, just students from Beacon and Haven academies. Which is something I didn't consider since Atlas closed it's borders and Haven is shut down.**

 **pyrojack25: Peter Parker Spectacular Spider-man by Zardasey was…..different. I don't know exactly what he was trying to do but some decisions like Jonah finding out Peter is Spider-Man just doesn't feel totally right.**

 **Same with Life Story and me. The concept is genius and I was excited to read it, but after the first issue? Some personal disagreements with the story, like how in issue 2 Peter breaks up with Gwen for a reason that makes no sense to me personally and MJ becomes his wife seemingly just because she's the only one around. Or how they all ignore Harry's drug addiction instead of trying and get him help. Character decisions like that bug me, I can see the reasoning behind it but I don't always agree with it.**

* * *

The night of the Vytal dance at Beacon was fast approaching, Yang had sent Peter his visitor's pass in the mail and after learning that MJ was attending as Pyrrha's guest he became actually excited for the chance to just have fun and hang out with his friends. _Wish Harry could go too but his leg is still a little sore._ Peter thought as he opened his closet doors. Inside hung his wardrobe, which wasn't anything flashy by any means with even a few old hand-me-downs that his father and Uncle used to have when they were his age. _Thank goodness I outgrew these._ he thought gratefully as he moved them aside in search for a nice dress shirt and pants to wear.

Shuffling through his clothes his foot brushed against the shoebox on the floor within the closet, looking down he frowned at the slight opening where the front of his costume poked out of. His fight with his new villain, the Green Goblin had left him with confusion and questions, while most of his foes had abilities or technology that helped them fight, the Goblin had both. His strength left Peter with a bruise on his chin that thankfully had head the following day, his arsenal of explosive pumpkin bombs left him feeling sore for days after however.

But the biggest question from the fight was why did his power act up? _I thought maybe I was coming down with something but I don't have a fever, I'm not tired, I'm…..well normal is a bit of a stretch but overall there's nothing physically wrong with me._ he observed to himself. There was…..another possibility, but he hadn't had any slip ups since his fight with Goblin, so it may not have even have been on him, the glass could have broken when he tried to stick to it because of how fast Goblin was going, which also would have explained why he had trouble climbing the webline.

Pulling out a short-sleeved dress shirt he frowned at the size being too small for him to wear. _Well maybe if I can sell some pics to the Bugle I can get enough to buy some new clothes. I got some money squirreled away, so maybe a batch of pics to old flattop is just what I need._ he thought with a small smirk as he pulled his shoebox out of the closet with his foot and kicked the lid open.

After slipping his costume on underneath his clothes, he shut the doors to his wardrobe and pulled his scroll out of his pocket and called Robbie's number. "Hey Robbie? It's Peter, do you have any work for me you need done?" he asked hopefully, crossing his fingers for good measure.

 _"I might have something for you, there's a charity event hosted by Wilson Fisk we want to cover. Ned is already going there but we need a photographer."_ he said, causing the teen's eyes to widen. Fisk had multiple businesses under his ownership spread throughout Vale and the other Kingdoms, however he always made a point to give the earnings he made legally back in the form of charitable donations, creating new businesses, and his construction firm. DeWolf had looked into all the finances she could gather on him and found not a single shred of dirty money.

 _As much as I hate the help glorify him, some cash would be appreciated._ he thought sourly, "Robbie is there any chance you could pay me right after? I know it's short notice but I'm on a bit of deadline of my own here." he said, glancing at his closet. He had a button up shirt that he could probably roll the sleeves up a little bit and just pass for formal wear.

 _"I'll see what I can do Peter, no promises. Thanks for the help Pete."_ he said graciously before hanging up.

Peter emerged from his room with a changed shirt that was…..tighter than he remembered it being. "I'm either too small for these things or too big, no such thing as a perfect fit." he muttered as he walked down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the steps he glanced at the picture of Ben on the wall, his lips pulled into a sad frown at the photograph of his Uncle mid laugh. His birthday was this Monday, something that made the teen feel a pit form in his stomach, his first birthday without Ben was at least easier with Yang and Ruby there with him and his Aunt.

But this….this was so much different.

"Peter have you seen my scroll?" May called out, Peter turning away from the picture to the doorway as May entered, "I swore I left it-" she stopped when she saw her nephew wearing a shirt which was a size too small for him to comfortably wear. The snort she let out made Pete's shoulders slouch, "You look nice. Where are you off to?" she asked amusingly as Peter put his hands on his hips as she giggled.

"I got to go to a charity event for a job, I'm hoping I can get some cash for some new dress clothes before the dance." he explained. May smiled softly at him, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek affectionately. "It's up on the little table in the hallway upstairs. I need to get going. See you soon." he said before slipping past her and exiting the house through the front door.

* * *

After hitching a ride on the six train to Vale, Spider-Man swung towards the Charity house with his clothes on his back in a sack of webbing he weaved together. "Would love to just get some shots from a distance in the costume but Fisk might find it weird that I'm hanging around. So unfortunately the stupid shirt was still needed.

Pulling himself up into the air, he kicked his feet out and flung himself over the top of the building across the street from Fisk Tower, a tall skyscraper that was colored black. Landing on the edge of the roof he looked down at the roundabout at the base of Fisk Tower where a number of high-profile guests were arriving. Flipping forward, he raised his hand out as he fell and shot a webline to swing from, swinging a block away from the tower for good measure, he looked around the corner of a building's blind side and latched onto the wall.

Pulling the web sack off his back, he tore the webbing open and pulled out his shirt, slipping it on over his costume, as he stood up against the wall to pull his pants on his foot slipped against the stone, he dropped the web bag down to the ground as he finished getting dressed. Dropping to street level he pulled his shoes out and slipped them on while pulling off his mask and gloves and hiding them in his pockets he walked out onto the sidewalk and headed for the entrance to Fisk Tower with his camera in hand.

Upon arriving he saw Ned Leads waiting for him at the corner of the roundabout, "Hey Peter, good to see you." he greeted welcomingly before leading the teen towards the entrance of Fisk Tower. "Glad to see you got dressed right for the occasion." he observed with a snicker as Peter fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. Peter looked at him dryly, "Come on, we better get in before they hand over the check." he advised as they approached the front entrance to the building.

Entering the lobby Peter rolled his eyes at the extravagance of the entrance hall, the inside color matched the outside with obsidian colored walls along the staircase they walked up to in order to see the front desk. Getting directed to the elevators, they entered along with a few other reporters and rode the box up to the 35th floor of the building. Exiting into the large ballroom, Peter and Ned looked around before turning to each other, "I'll mingle, you take some pictures. Meet up and get out of here as soon as possible." he proposed, suddenly feeling just as out of place as Peter did with all the high society types.

Peter nodded in agreement before splitting up, lifting his camera up he went to the far side of the room and took a snapshot of the filled room with the stage. Off to the side of the stage he caught sight of Wilson Fisk shaking a few hands, he took the photo even though he wished it was of Fisk in cuffs. _Would handcuffs even work? I mean you'd probably need something like a parking break for wrists that fat._ he thought to himself as he looked down at the camera's snapshot.

"Peter!" the teen looked up to be greeted by Norman Osborn, smiling at the teen, "I'm surprised to see you here son, how are you?" he greeted, holding his hand out for Peter to shake.

"Good Mr. Osborn. I'm just here for work." he explained, shaking his hand and lifting his camera up as proof of his intentions. "What about you? I didn't know you knew Wilson Fisk." he asked, glancing over at Fisk as he walked up to the stage, the crowd giving their applause as he stepped up. Peter clapped as to avoid any suspicion from Norman, glancing over at the father his sixth sense buzzed within in his head. _Weird. I mean I know that is sketchy with his relationship with Fisk but he's never triggered my Spider Sense before…..maybe it's glitching out on me?_ he thought with concern.

"Me and Fisk have had some business dealings in the past, I'm actually here to confer with him on a future project." he explained. Peter didn't need to be smart to know that was a euphemism if he's ever heard one. Norman looked at him curiously, "Would you like to meet him?" he asked.

That was a terrible idea. Of course Peter couldn't tell him that, "Maybe some other time? I'm on the job, gotta stay focused and earn my pay." he quickly deflected, looking up to the stage as Wilson took the stage and thanked all his guests for attending.

Norman smiled with a hint of pride, "I respect that Peter, you understand the value of hard work." his face suddenly shifted to a slight grimace, "That's something I wish Harry would understand." he added, his voice tinged with disappointment. His son had blown, fell short, or simply failed at every opportunity that Norman presented to him, and to see a young man his own son's age whom not only succeeded where Harry failed but went even further? It only highlighted his son's shortcomings to him.

Not that he despised his son, for from it. But when he looked at him, he saw nothing but a boy, with Peter he saw opportunity, he saw gumption, he saw potential for things Harry had no chance of having. But above all else? He saw a man.

Peter had to force himself not to comment on the way Norman addressed his son, "Well, I think Harry can surprise you…..he….he wants you to be proud of him." he cautiously said. He watched as Norman looked ahead longingly, almost in sadness.

"I know he does." he replied with an almost tired voice before shifting back to his mask, "And I am, he's my son after all." he added before walking off into the crowd. "Be seeing you Peter." he said, bidding the teen farewell as he disappeared into the crowd. As he left, Peter's attention was drawn back to the stage as Fisk finished his numerous appreciations to certain people in attendance.

"And most of all, I'm thankful that Dr. Ashly Kafka of the Ravencroft institute is here, her work running the institution has been nothing short of astounding work the past few years with rehabilitating those in need of mental care." he praised with his large hand gesturing to the woman sitting in a chair back to his right. She was small in comparison to Fisk, but so where most people when standing beside the goliath, she was wearing what one would assume her work clothes were, a simple shirt and shirt underneath a doctor's robe. "In recent months, the Kingdom of Vale has faced an unmitigated string of crises. Dust supplies have dropped, White Fang terrorists have flooded the city and been recruiting our own underprivileged Faunus citizens to their cause. Not to mention the disaster that occurred on the I-62 freeway within the Kingdom recently." he listed to the crowd.

Peter frowned as Fisk continued, "But above all else, the threat that the recent costumed criminals the city has faced has been the most dangerous to Vale's citizens." he added with a stern expression. "The likes of Otto Octavius, the recently released Kraven the Hunter, and of course the menace known as Spider-Man has been terrorizing the Kingdom since his debut almost six months ago." he paraded, getting at least 3/4ths of the crowd in attendance to agree with him, much to Peter's irritation. "Which is why with this donation to the Ravencroft institute, once captured these criminals can get the help they obviously need." he finished as his assistant brought out an oversized check.

 _Great, Kingpin is hopping on the Jonah Jameson bandwagon now. And unlike Jonah he's respected in the kingdom…..but at least Jonah isn't a power-hungry crime lord…..as far as I know…..would explain a couple things actually._ he thought to himself for the sake of his own amusement before his Spider Sense crawled up his spine and the glass window behind Fisk looking out to the city was blown apart!

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" the familiar cackle of the Green Goblin echoed as he flew in through the broken windows as the gathered crowd in the room quickly panicked. "Ladies and Gentlemen of all shapes and sizes, may I have your attention?" he requested as he circled around the room as security drew their weapons. "Ah, ah, ah! Didn't your mothers warn you that those things will shoot your eyes out?" he warned as one of them raised their pistol at the Goblin, he mimicked the shape of the weapon with his finger mockingly. It wasn't funny when a green spark of electricity right at the gunman's eyes, making him yell in pain as he clutched his burned eyes in pain. "Told you so." the Goblin dryly added as he swooped over the crowd with a pumpkin bomb in hand, "And besides I wouldn't recommend shooting someone with a bomb."

Peter grimaced as the man writhed in pain on the floor, he looked at the Goblin with anger, _He's a psychopath!_ he thought enraged as he casually tossed the pumpkin bomb in the air and caught it, making everyone below him choke with each toss. The teen's eyes looked around for somewhere to escape to, the hall didn't take up the entire floor, so the best place to change was the employee only areas.

As Peter moved his way through the crowd of people, Goblin's glider carried him forward to a clearly irate Wilson Fisk, grabbing onto the steel of the platform with his fingers making the metal bend, "What. Do. You. Want?" he demanded through gritted teeth at the Green Goblin's grinning mask. As all attention were on the two, Peter reached the employee only door and slipped his hand down his sleeve so he could break the door handle without leaving any fingerprints.

The green face of the Goblin morphed into surprise, "Oh you think I want something? Oh no, no, no, I'm just here to introduce myself. If I wanted your life, your empire, your…..well your anything then I would have killed you already." he said, holding up the bomb in his hand as evident to his word. "See, I like to introduce myself to my enemies before I kill them-"

"Something that you've yet to do I might add!" a voice said before a web connected to the pumpkin bomb in Goblin's hand, sticking it in place while Spider-Man swung into the hall and kicked both feet into the Green Goblin's face knocking him off his glider and into the side of one of the pillars in the room while Spider-Man grabbed onto the chandelier above the room and swung himself onto the side, looking down at the goblin from above, "Sorry to interrupt the lover's spat but this isn't exactly the best place for that. I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave." he chided as the crowd evacuated the room now that the Goblin was down for the moment.

 _Ok now that the room is clear I can-_ he began before Fisk charged the Goblin, grabbing the costumed villain and slamming him into the column hard enough to crack the surface. _-sit back and watch by the looks of it._ he thought as Fisk punched Goblin into the pillar.

"You think you can threaten me!? You insignificant speck!" he demanded before Goblin fired his green blast into Fisk's chest, making him stumble back.

"Threaten!? No! But I can put you six feet under!" he declared as he tore the webbing off the pumpkin bomb and tossed it at Fisk, the explosion blew the man onto his back. The white suit he wore was now charred and burned but he still stood up with only a few cuts on his face. The goblin pounced him, punching him across the face but only for Fisk to grapple his wrists and bend them painfully.

Spider-Man shot off the ceiling decoration and kicked the back of Wilson's head, "Now Kingpin that's not your dinner you play with that's a human being….I think." he chastised before Fisk swiped his arm back, Spider-Man ducking beneath the attack before sending his own two strike's at Fisk's gut. It felt like hitting a wooden wall, "Your interruptions in my plans have been going on too long!" Kingpin declared as his other fist struck him in the face while his second hand came back and grabbed him by the back of his suit and threw him into the Goblin.

The two foes tumbled across the floor until Spider-Man recovered and saw Fisk charging at the two of them, "How are you that fat and so fast?" he uttered to himself as he leapt over Fisk's head as he reached for the hero. Connecting a webline to the back of his head, Peter pulled down as he landed, making head whip back painfully before upper cutting him. He kept up the assault jumping onto Fisk's chest and sticking his feet to him before throwing his torso back and sending Fisk into the column he had Goblin pinned against a second ago face first. Before he could fallow the attack up, an explosion hit him in the back, sending his across the floor until he scrambled back onto his feet.

His sixth sense didn't warn him in time for the Goblin Glider to ram into the back of his head, Goblin ran and leapt onto the platform, flying towards Fisk as he stood up at the base of the pillar. As he drew closer, the head of the glider tilted up, the chin of the gargoyle face now acting like a spearhead heading for Fisk's chest. That was until a web snagged the side of the Kingpin and pulled him out of the way, making Goblin scowl as he adverted his course.

Fisk looked over to Spider-Man then down to the web he used to save him. Grabbing the substance he yanked Spider-Man off his feet towards him. Punching the hero down to the ground and then picking him up over head before throwing him at the Goblin, the villain lifted his glider and Spider-Man was clotheslined by the bottom of the glider, "Oooh! Wipeout! Ahahahaha!" he cackled as the teen crashed into the metal podium.

Pushing himself up off the ground he rubbed his head, "Oh why do I even bother?" he complained before throwing himself off the stage as another pumpkin bomb was launched at him, destroying the stage.

"You should have let me, then I'd have you all to myself to kill!" the goblin said as the teen landed on the wall above the elevators. Pivoting off the wall he launched himself at Fisk, sticking onto his chest with his feet once more, this time launching into the offensive, swinging his fists into Fisk's face, he tried to grab the teen with his left hand but a strike to his shoulder made him drop the limb. He dodged another blind punch and landed a hard jab to Fisk's nose, a crunching beneath his knuckles as Fisk cried out.

Each hit felt like catharsis for Peter, the past few months of frustration, of not being able to so much as touch Fisk made this feel almost too good. He thought of everyone that had been hurt because of him, his Aunt from his breakout of Otto, the White Fang and all the damage they done, Roman's reckless endangerment of innocent people. His best friend Harry whose father was enabled by Fisk. But above all he thought of Lamont, who had died because he was helping Peter, who Fisk killed with his bare hands.

It was at that thought which Peter's feet lost their traction, _What!? No! Not now!_ he thought as he dropped to the floor as Kingpin stumbled back with a bloody nose. He ducked under a left hook and raised his arm to block a jab but it felt like someone slammed a bowling ball into his forearm! The teen tried to gain some distance by jumping back but he only went a few feet, _Come on! Come on! Work!_ he pleaded as he raised his hands, "Hey Fisk you got something on your face!" he said before firing a glob of webbing directly at the man's face and blinding him. _Well thank god the web shooters are still working!_ he thought.

His victory was short lived as the goblin's green spark hit him dead in the chest, making him size up and clutch his chest. "Sorry to cut this little get together short you two but I'll be seeing the both of you soon! AHAHAHAH!" the Green Goblin chuckled before throwing a pumpkin bomb between his two opponents. The blast sent them both back as the Green Goblin flew out the way he came, Spider-Man blasting through the elevator doors and down the shaft while Kingpin was knocked onto his back.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" the teen shouted before reaching his hand out to the wall which he stuck to….for a second before falling down again. "Think Spidey think!" he shouted before turning in midair and spraying a web net to catch himself in. The white cords reverbing from the impact within while Peter turned over in relief, "Oh thank god…now how am I gonna get my clothes?" he asked himself.

* * *

"These are wrong! All wrong!" Jonah complained as he flipped through the pictures that Peter had taken, the teenager standing in front of his desk. "Where's the action!? Where's the violence? Where's the-wait! Here we go." he quickly stopped upon seeing a picture of Spider-Man hitting Wilson Fisk while the Green Goblin flew behind him. Jonah grinned while the cigar in his mouth turned up, "Perfect! A picture of Spider-Man and his accomplice attacking Fisk! This is gold Parker! Pure gold!" he announced as Peter preformed a double take.

He thought he took out all the pictures of him attacking Fisk, but he must have missed one! "Jonah, Fisk attacked Spidey first after the Green Goblin attacked." he tried to explain.

The publisher shook his head in disagreement, "Or! The wall crawler double crossed his friend here, Green Goblin? Good name, solid alliteration. You come up with that?" he asked, Peter opened his mouth. "Never mind it'll print well, Spider and Goblin Stick Up Charity…not my best one." he admitted, cupping his chin as he looked at the photo again. Peter pursed his lips together in annoyance, Jonah had been waiting for any excuse to drag his name through the mud ever since he saved all those people on the highway. And he just handed him the perfect excuse for it…maybe it wasn't just his Spider Powers that were glitching out on him, maybe common sense was too?

Peter's pride tells him to turn down the offer Jonah has, that he doesn't want to add to lies…but like always his rational comes to his mind and reminds him that he HAS to if he wants compensation. Walking out of the office, Betty has the check ready for him, "Thank god you and Ned weren't hurt." she said in relief as she fallowed Peter to the elevator. Stepping inside the box he remembered how he needed to wait for his powers to start working again before he was able to retrieve his clothes and camera while Fisk Security swarmed the building.

"Yeah. I lost trac of him in the crowd but I found him outside waiting for me." he replied with gratitude, he didn't know if it was because of his age, or if it was that they just worked together, or even that Ned saw Peter as a friend, but Ned always showed a friendly side to Peter. He liked everyone at the Bugle, even Jonah, but Betty and Ned were some of the only people there around his age who he could really talk to about things. "He's a good guy Betty." he complemented, making the faunus receptionist smile at him.

"I know….you know that we're all friends right? And this job can get a little stressful, especially with Jonah as a boss." she added dryly.

"Understatement of the year." Peter tiredly added, making Betty smile. "And I appreciate it Betty….I know that we don't hang out a lot or anything but we go back a ways. And I'm happy for that." he added as the doors opened, the faunus reaching out and giving him a one-armed hug as they exited the small box and walked out the front entrance to the bugle where Ned was waiting for his fiancé with the car. Waving the two off, the teen set out on his own, there was a bank a block away that he could deposit his check at.

As he walked the familiar path, he thought of what else he could spend what little money he would earn on. Subtracting what he needed to give May for the house as well as her medical bills, he would have a little money to himself to spend. However there was an upcoming event that he felt he needed to do something for, his uncle's Birthday was next Monday and he wanted to do something for it….but he didn't know what.

The thought alone sent a swirl of emotions through him, most of all was guilt. _Uncle Ben….Lamont…..and then May. I almost lost her because of what Fisk did. And now with this Green Goblin gunning for me? How long until she or someone else gets put in the crosshairs again?_ he pondered as he crossed the street to the bank. Further up the way, he saw someone standing outside the bank entrance with an auspicious bulge in his coat. Quickly crossing the road he slipped into a small lot between buildings with a slightly cracked open fence, _Busting some bank robbers is just what I need to do._ he decided as he changed into his costume.

Sticking his clothes to the side of the wall a few feet up, he leapt out from the lot as the bank doors burst open with armed men running out. "Aw crap it's Spider-Man! Waste him!" one of them said, raising their weapon, webbing covering his hand on the trigger of the shotgun before he could fire. His four friends promptly abandoned him and dove into the car out in front of the Bank while Spider-Man swung kicked the man into the ground and stuck him there with a web.

Swinging after the car, Peter flipped off his webline and onto a rooftop as the car headed towards a closed off street, leaving them the only option to turn ahead. Peter intended to cut them off at the next block, sprinting across the rooftop to the one behind it, when he reached the ledge and jumped however….he fell short.

More precisely he simply fell.

"Not again!" he cried out, raising a hand up and slinging a webline to the corner of the building in front of him. The recoil of the abrupt stop nearly tore Peter's arms out of his socket, and that was before he smashed front first into the wall be was connected to and resumed falling. His side hit a fire escape, bouncing him back into he stone wall before crashing to the pavement on his back with a painful groan. "Ughguhg…..I don't think anything is _completely_ broken…..so that's good." he muttered as he painfully sat up in the alley.

It took him a lot longer to fully stand up than he would like, but when he finally did, he looked up at the wall in front of him. He held his hands up and looked between them, "Come on man, you've done this a thousand times, you got this." he encouraged before stepping up to the wall and reaching his hand up and sticking to it. Lifting his feet up he slowly began to wall crawl once again. "Ok, ok, o-HNO!" he yelped as he lost his grip once again and fell ass first onto the pavement. "OW! Ow! Ow….ouch. Mmmmggg….that's my tailbone. Oh that hurt." he whimpered.

When the pain finally died down, he pulled himself back against the wall behind him and sighed, "What the hell is wrong with me!?" he asked, this wasn't him being sick, this wasn't him being off his game, this was something serious! Looking down the alleyway he saw people freely moving down the sidewalk. "No way I can walk out like this, and my clothes are back at the lot I changed in three blocks away!" he cursed. _Come on Parker think! Think! You gotta find a way…..wait a minute._ he tapped the comm in his ear on. "Call Mary Jane." he ordered.

He waited as the dial tone rang in his ear, he held his breath until she finally picked up, _'Hey Tiger what's up?'_ she asked casually.

"Hey, MJ, listen I…I need your help." he asked, he didn't mean to sound desperate but there was no way he could do anything in his state. And with his powers acting up he didn't even want to try to webswing back, lest he get himself killed in the process.

 _'What is it? Are your hurt?'_ her worried voice asked.

"No, well a little, but I'll be fine I just…I need you to run to my home and snag me a change of clothes." he asked, his face warmed up with embarrassment. It sounded so stupid to ask with that, it made him feel incapable…..but at the moment that was just what he was.

He could tell MJ was confused by how long it took her to reply, _'Ok….I'm off work in five, where are you?'_ she asked, she was obviously unsure of why he sounded so dire but he couldn't just explain it over their scrolls with one another.

Peter pulled out his scroll and checked the map, "I'm at 50th and Fige…I'm sorry." he apologized.

 _'Hey, it's ok, I don't mind….but…..look you gotta fill me in when I get to you, ok?'_ she asked understandingly.

"Definitely…see you soon." he ended before hanging up.

* * *

It was two hours later when Mary Jane found the alley that Peter was hiding in, walking down the narrow street she saw the masked teen throwing a web ball against the brick wall. Approaching with a plastic bag she looked at him sideways, the way he sounded before made it seem like an emergency, but the request of clothes was…..odd to say the least, "Peter?" she asked, the teen snapping his head towards her and standing up. She let out a sigh of relief, shaking her head as he walked up to him, "You better have a good reason for scaring the shit out me, I thought you broke your leg or something!" she headedly reprimanded.

He bowed his head, "I know, I'm sorry I just…MJ my powers are gone." he said loudly.

Every hair on her body seemed to stand on end at the news, her head shook to try and regain her stunned faculties, "I'm sorry, what!?" she asked in disbelief. Peter pulled his mask off his face, whatever hope that he was joking with her died when she saw the serious look on his face. "Oh my god….your serious…." she trailed off. The bag in her hand felt heavy dropping it between them, Peter kneeled down and retrieved his clothes from it.

On occasion it was something they joked about, Peter suddenly losing his powers one morning but it was never taken seriously. But this isn't something he would joke about, no question to it, "Peter….how….why…." she tried to ask, unsure of how to even phrase the questions she had. He told her that his confrontation with the Green Goblin something odd had happened but she assumed it was nothing more than a fluke, with dozens of possible explanations but this showed it wasn't it.

He shook his head as he adjusted his shirt, "I don't know….they were acting up earlier but I was chasing after some bank robbers and they suddenly just turned off." he explained, turning his head t the brick wall he had been throwing the web ball at for the past hour. "I tried climbing out of here five times MJ…."

Mary Jane's gaze was solely on Peter, a swirl of emotions went through her, bewilderment, surprise, fear as she was sure Peter was going through. Turning back to her he raised his hands back over his head and cupped the back of his neck, "I….I don't know what to do." he admitted.

The redhead walked up to him, her arms wrapping around him in a comforting attempt, how could anyone know what to do in his situation? How could either of them?

His arms returned the embrace and she felt his tense frame sink into comfort, "We'll figure it out….but maybe a first step is getting home?" she recommended, they couldn't continue this out in the open when anyone could walk down the alley and see them. Pulling back Peter nodded in agreement to her suggestion, as they walked towards the exit to the alley, she kept a hand on his shoulder for support.

* * *

After retrieving his clothes that had been left in the empty lot, which the web bag holding it had unfortunately dissolved and left his clothes dirty, Peter and MJ returned to his home with nothing but questions. After preforming some small tests that would prove his powers such as sticking his hand to a desk and lifting it up, or tossing something harmless at Peter to see if his Spider Sense would react, but there was nothing. No amazing strength, no spectacular sixth sense, nothing, they were all gone.

Mary Jane sat on his bed as he took his spot in his chair, his hands folded under his chin in a contemplative manner, his powers were clearly gone but the real question was why? "You think it could be the Green Goblin? I mean this didn't start happening until he showed up." she suggested.

She watched Peter shake his head, "No he didn't even seem to notice my powers were on the fritz…..and if he was responsible for it then he probably would have used it to his advantage right?" he asked. Mary Jane nodded at the reasoning, but there had to be a correlation between his powers and something that happened to him.

She laid back onto his bed, her hair sprawling out over his covers, "Well did anything else happen both times? I mean this only started happening recently right?" she asked, turning her head over to Peter. He nodded correctly, the slightly panicked look he had when she found him was gone and now replaced with a crestfallen expression that hadn't left his face. He didn't seem to hear her question, not reacting or answering her in any way, "Peter?" she tried.

His head snapped up, "Sorry I just…..I've been thinking….maybe…maybe this is….meant to be?" he proposed, causing the redhead to sit up in confusion. "I mean look I got my powers within a day. So maybe them going away isn't too crazy….maybe it's natural?" he poised to her. She could tell he wasn't completely sure himself, but the idea somewhat made an inkling of sense.

She pursed her lips together unsurely, "Peter you've had them for how long though? And they just suddenly stop? You don't find that weird?" she asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not saying it isn't weird but….is that so bad if they're gone?" he asked. MJ stared at him, she hadn't ever heard Peter talk like this before, a life of him not being Spider-Man. He lifted out of his chair, "If I don't have my powers then I can't be Spider-Man." he signified, without his abilities he'd be killed if he tried to webswing, let alone try to fight crime. Peter sat down on the bed beside MJ, "And I mean…..what have I really done? I can't stop all crime obviously, and Fisk is still untouchable, Jameson is writing about how I assaulted Fisk with my _pal_ the Green Goblin, and-" he stopped himself when MJ's hand found his own.

Looking over he saw the piercing gaze of her soft green eyes, "Peter…..what's really wrong?" she asked, recognizing that the reasons he was giving were nothing that was new. He faced those realities every day, but he still soldiered onward into every fray that needed his help. The sad look within Peter's eyes weren't from those realities, it was something else that he wasn't talking about.

The teen felt his chest tighten sorely as he took a deep breath, "….next week is Ben's birthday…..he'd be fifty." he divulged mournfully. Her grip on his hand stiffened slightly, "I…..I've been thinking about it every day and lately…..it's just hard to…." he added painfully. MJ felt a pit form in her stomach, Peter would talk about his Uncle without any hesitation on most days. But when she saw him like this? Heartbroken, guilt-redden, and filled with self-antipathy, "….I became Spider-Man because I didn't want what happened to Uncle Ben happen to anyone else…but…" he voice shuttered as a tear leaked out of his eye, "….I've had nothing but suffering since I got my powers…..Ben….Lamont….May? They either die or almost do because of me."

Her hand gripped his tighter, looking over to her had Mary Jane's throat close up a little, "I don't want anyone else to die…I…..I don't want to be Spider-Man." he uttered in realization.

Mary Jane was silent; how could she blame him for that sort of thinking with all that he's lost? But at the same time she knew of all the good that Peter had done, she read every report that came out on Peter while he was Spider-Man, she saw how many lives he saved on a daily basis. But if he didn't have his powers…and if he didn't want to do this anymore then who was she to tell him otherwise? Who was she to stand in the way of letting him have what he wanted?

She reached her arm out across his back and pulled him close by his shoulder, letting the side of his head rest on her shoulder as she held him, "It's ok Peter….it's ok." she replied softly, letting him silently weep in grievance. Taking a deep breath he dried his eyes pulled away from her, hearing someone else, someone who knew his situation and for them to agree with him was something he had to hear to know he wasn't being selfish. He felt her soft hand cup Peter's cheek affectionately, her thumb wiping away the tear on his cheek, his hand clasped onto her's as he bowed his head.

"Mary Jane I…I need some time alone…but thank you." he said graciously. The redhead nodded a she stood up from the bed, her hand drifted away from his face but she lingered over him for a moment before walking to the door and leaving him alone in the room, the door closing with a 'click'.

Peter looked up to the door before laying back against the bed.

* * *

 _I know I don't always do the right thing…that's how I became Spider-Man in the first place. I didn't do what was right, even though I knew it was the right thing to do, and then I suffered for it. Simple cause and effect._ Peter thought solemnly to himself as he walked thought he streets of downtown Vale with his book bag slung over his shoulder. _And that's not my only problem, the people I love always somehow ending up paying for my mistakes, people who have done nothing but shown me love and no each time I see them all I can think about lately is the kind of burden that has on them._ he thought sourly to himself as he turned the street corner.

 _And, yeah, I feel sorry for myself a lot. I whine, I complain, and sometimes the thing that always seems to get me in the end? Doing the wrong thing isn't my problem, it's not doing the right thing._ he thought, picturing the same man who he had let run past him that night of the wrestling match. The man who he could have stopped, the man who killed his uncle Ben. _But life isn't that simple, not always at least. I lose my powers, I stop being Spider-Man….and I don't want to be Spider-Man, should be an easy choice right?_ he asked as he turned down an alleyway. Tuning his head back he made sure that no one was watching or fallowing him before continuing down the alleyway.

 _But it's not…I know I helped a lot of people as Spider-Man…..but it's also caused so much danger for the people I love….and maybe I could get my powers back? I'm smart, I'm sure I could but….should I is the question. Should I endanger my life, the lives of the people I love? See what I mean about not so simple?_ the teen thought as he reached a trash can about halfway down the space between buildings. _I don't have all the answers….I just try to do what I think is right…..and now? I think this is the right thing._

The teen pulled his backpack from his shoulder, unzipping the top of it, revealing the reflective eyes of the Spider-Man mask within it along with the rest of his costume. Grabbing the fabric he dropped the back, the rest of the costume stretching out of it's confines. _No more danger, no more worrying Mary Jane half to death about if I'm ok or not, no more lies._ he dropped the suit into the garbage, the mask spilling out over the lid along with the left hand. But Peter didn't care, he turned around and walked to the mouth of the alley.

 _Spider-Man No More._

* * *

 **AN: Albeit a shorter, more predictable chapter, but not gonna lie? Three-way fight between Spider-Man, Green Goblin, and Kingpin is pretty sweet right? And Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I post this one.**

 **Now RTX happened…and holy shit I need RWBY volume 7 right now. The outfits look amazing, the animation sounds better than before, and we got a new book and compendium coming out soon! The latter of which I'll have to get for more info on the world of Remnant. Can't wait!**

 **Also, GEN: LOCK IS COMING TO TOONAMI! I mean-that's-never in a million years would I think RT would have a show on TV! Good for them!**

 **Also I've seen Far From Home….**

 **It is a good MCU movie…..but I don't think it's the best Spider-Man movie. Some decisions in it I don't agree with, it's not the fault of the actors but I think the writers/director have their own idea of Spider-Man and it's not….well Spider-Man. I still enjoyed the movie, there were some fun parts, the action was pretty cool and the themes were interesting but the story didn't work for me personally. If you like it then great for you! I'm glad you found it enjoyable.**

 **Anyway, that's my take on the movie without spoilers, I'll wait a while before getting into anything like that.**

 **But aside from that? Not much else happened Spider-Man wise, Spencer's 25th issue comes out this week and I'm excited to get that along with the rest on my pull list.**

 **Uhm….I guess my new favorite anime Rising of the Shield Hero finished last week or the week before? I don't usually talk about that on here but it's one of my favorite Isekai (guy from our world goes to their world) shows I've seen. Bit of a controversial start but I liked it.**

 **But other than that true believers, until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14 (Dance)

**Dance**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about last chapter guys, It shouldn't happen this time.**

* * *

 **Gamelover41592: What? Maybe I should have been clearer, Otto, Vulture, Sandman, Mysterio, Kraven, and Electro. Six. Spidey didn't capture Electro or Vulture, Otto collected Electro, Kraven got away, and Mysterio busted Sandman out. It's been a while so it's a little hard to keep straight.**

 **Dracus6: Maybe during the off season of this story but I'm not writing another story anytime soon. I gotta finish this and Grimm Eclipse story before going on Hiatus until Volume 7 is done.**

 **DarkDevilKnight: Yeah never was a huge fan of the Spidey/Deadpool bromance, nothing against it but that's not the team up I'd want to read week to week. Give me a Spider-Man/Daredevil book.**

 **awesomerebel55: Yes he shall! But not now…..**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: In fairness it happened in one issue in the comics and came back by the end. And this idea came in only recently so I couldn't really build it up as much as I wanted to.**

 **AnimeKing6: As for Volume 3 I have some stuff planned for in greater detail, but most of the more famous moments, lifting the rubble, losing his powers, Spider-Man No More, they all happened VERY early in Spidey's career. He loses his powers in the first Annual, he quits for the first time in issue 50, and the rubble was from issue 33. And aside from Yang and him breaking up, it's the first birthday of Ben's without him around, speaking from personal experience that can be a rough thing to go through, never mind if your in Peter's position.**

 **JTD3: Glad to hear it! Not the it made your heart stop for a second part, but that it might stick with you for a while. Hopefully in a good way.**

 **Cruz7908: Fun Fact, Peter lost his powers a few times, the first time being like in the 90's series, against the sinister six but they quickly returned at the first sign of trouble. The second time is when the burglar that shot uncle Ben returns and searches for gold buried under the Parker house….I shit you not it's a legit story.**

 **And then again during the Clone Saga after MJ gets pregnant and he retires the Spider-Man mantle to Ben Reilly.**

 **undead3: I'll admit that's where I thought it'd go as well but halfway through I realized that I wouldn't get there quite yet. And yeah something that some comic book heroes will do is loose their powers and still try and be a hero, Guy Gardner, Clark Kent, Captain America, Thor, almost all of them go through this but Spidey I think was the first to do it in a way that wasn't a fun story.**

 **t1m3fr3ak: Oh man you are gonna break with what I got planned at this rate. Hopefully.**

 **Guest 1: Maaaybbbbeeee**

 **pyrojack25: Yeah FFH is sort of a mixed bag for me, apparently Sony won't use comic accurate renditions of the characters because if the deal with Marvel falls through, the characters in the marvel movies become frozen. Which is why MJ isn't Mary Jane Watson but Michell Jones. Ned Leeds is Ganke, and other stuff that doesn't reflect the comics. However all the changes to the villains are perfect imo.**

 **And yeah I would have liked this to be an ongoing plot point like it was in the show but unfortunately I didn't event think of it until recently.**

 **And yeah I totally recommend Shield Hero, and I know what your talking about with chicken girl, though my mind thinks more like Chokobos from Final Fantasy.**

* * *

 _(Play Lo/Hi by the Black Keys)_

Peter awoke in his bed with a yawn, sitting up on his mattress he stretched his arms up over his head before pulling the covers off himself and hopping out of bed. _Ok Parker, let's get ready for the day._ he thought cheerfully as he walked over to his closet, pulling some clothes out from his closet he dressed himself in a long white shirt and a shorter green button up over top it with a set of jeans. Walking to the door leading to the bathroom he quickly brushed his teeth, applied a reasonable amount of deodorant and combed his bedhead before leaving his bedroom, snagging his bookbag as he slipped into his shoes.

It had been five days since he stopped being Spider-Man, and if he was being honest? They were pretty great.

 _I'm getting enough sleep, I'm finishing my homework on time, I even got a B+ on my History test!_ he inwardly praised as he descended down the stairs, leaving his bag beside the front door before circling through his living room and into the kitchen to where his Aunt was busy pouring herself a cup a coffee, "How's the most pretty girl in all of Patch today?" he complemented as he pecked his Aunt on her cheek.

The older Parker chuckled, "I'm fine Peter, you need money for the train?" she asked as her nephew retrieved a protein bar from the cupboard for breakfast. Her nephew shook his head as he held the bar in his mouth whilst opening the fridge and retrieving some milk. Quickly eating and drinking what he got, May rolled her eyes, "You have twenty minutes, you don't need to rush dear." she reminded.

Peter swallowed, "I know but I rather be early than late you know? Besides I don't want to hold MJ up." he explained, causing his aunt to smile sweetly at him. "I love you Aunt May, I'll see you tonight!" he called as he left the kitchen at a brisk pace, getting his bag from beside the door and walking outside just as Mary Jane walked in front of his house, the opening of the front door surprising her as he jogged over to join her side, "Hiya." he greeted happily. Usually he would get to school by webswinging there over MJ's head with a wave to her, but for the past few days he had been walking her to the train station.

The redhead snorted at his greeting, "I don't think I've ever heard anyone say 'Hiya' to me before." he noticed as they continued down the sidewalk. Looking over Peter she couldn't help but notice the small changes he went though, his bag visibly left him a little strained without his spider strength, he looked more awake without the late nights out on the town patrolling, overall he just looked more happy. "So you seem to be adjusting to the no spider life pretty well." she observed.

Peter smirked with a nod, "Yeah, but I'm still getting used to hitching rides and paying for them again." he admitted sheepishly. MJ tittering in response as they crossed the street. Glancing over at MJ he smiled, "So you ready for tonight?" he inquired. The Vytal dance was tonight and they were both going, Mary Jane being Pyrrha's plus one with Peter doing the same thing for Yang. He was surprised that MJ and Mark weren't coming but she told him how she just wanted to have fun with Pyrrha since she didn't get asked.

"Yeah I picked up my dress and sent Pyrrha her's the day before yesterday." she replied proudly, looking over at Peter she grinned as she raised her hands up, "I'm looking forward to seeing some Parker dance moves tonight." she teased, bumping her hip against his rhythmically.

"Look May only taught me how to slow dance so that's all I'm going to be doing and I told Yang the same thing." he stated, he had learned how to slow dance back during his second year of high school. Uncle Ben and Aunt May knew he didn't have a date to Homecoming but they taught him anyway, and truth be told it was fun to learn. Especially when Ben picked up May and swung her around, he still remembered how they all laughed at the sound Aunt May made when she was lifted up off the ground. He also remembered how steamed May was at him for doing it out of nowhere.

Seeing the forlorn look on his face, MJ's hand reached out and grazed his own, "Well then Tiger, you are in for a treat." she announced proudly as she circled around in front of him and walked backwards, exaggerating her movement with a twirl, "I happen to be an excellent dancer and will gladly show it off tonight. Maybe I'll pry a few eyes off Pyrrha." she joked, making Peter smile. He found it so touching that she would attend the dance with her cousin as not to feel alone, honestly how Jaune didn't see her affection for her was beyond him. MJ gave him an inquiring look, "So…..with you not taking Spidey pics anymore, do you think you and her might be able to make it work?" she asked.

Peter pursed his lips together, the thought had crossed his mind as well, "I've thought about it…but we both agreed that it would be best to be friends again….she's the one who brought it up really." he pointed out. What he and Yang had now was familiar, something they both knew that they could handle and was probably for the best, if he suddenly wanted her back then it could ruin that stability. "I think us being friends might be for the best…and….I'm ok with that." he decided, his friend looking at him with surprise.

As they reached the stairs to the train station, Mary Jane laid her hand on his shoulder, "Well….worst case your friends and you got her as a wingman." she supplied.

He gave her a playful look, "Then why would I hang out with you ever again?" he asked.

She placed her hands over her heart as though she had been hit then, "Oh wow just go and stab me right in the heart why don't you?" she replied mirthfully as they stepped up onto the train platform, both of them swiping their metro cards. "You know the school should pay for our cards since they're the reason we need them." she noted, pocketing her card in her back pocket.

Peter shrugged as they entered the train together, both of them taking a seat before the cabin began to fill up with other commuters and the train took off into Vale.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Fisk yelled at the holographic image of Roman in front of his desk, his face was still healing from the attack on him from a few days ago, meaning he very well couldn't make any public appearances until his face was presentable. He had sent his people out into the city to find anything about this Green Goblin character who had attacked him. He needed to get his equipment from somewhere so his men 'questioned' all the arms dealers in the Kingdom.

Roman held up his virtual hands. _"Hey don't shoot the messenger! I'm just telling you what our guys told me. No one has bought any equipment that matches what the guy has."_ he replied reasonably. Fisk grit his teeth, that could only mean he made all the equipment himself custom. Every other avenue he tried resulted with the same dead end, no one saw or heard about the Goblin until his clash with Spider-Man, no one has done business with him, but people don't appear out of thin air. _"What about the bug anyway? Usually he takes care of whatever we throw his way so what's different about this guy?"_ Roman asked.

Fisk shook his head, "No one has seen him in days. I wouldn't be surprised if he intends to let this Goblin finish me off and then deal with him himself." he considered. Spider-Man's sudden disappearance usually would be cause for him to size the opportunity. However the Green Goblin attacked him, worse yet he got away with it, his image to the criminal underworld has been fouled by his interference. He needed to make an example of him, before others started to lay doubt to his position.

Wilson's attention was drawn to his desk where his projector indicated he was receiving another call. "I need to take this, get back to me with information later." he said before terminating the call with Roman and picking up the other one, Cinder Fall's visage appeared before him wearing an Haven School uniform. "Cinder." he greeted formally.

The false maiden looked over Fisk _, "I heard about the attack Wilson, glad to see your still in the land of the living."_ she replied, her tone showing no actual trace of concern laced within them.

His hands folded on top of his desk, affronting her with a posture that has made grown men cower before him, she doesn't so much as bat an eye. "Yes I imagine you and everyone in the Kingdoms has. However thankfully, no one is the wiser to my activities." he assured. He didn't even need so much as to contact any of his people in the news industry before photos of Spider-Man and the Green Goblin attacking him began to circulate. Not only helping maintain his reputation but cast the wall crawler in a negative light, "Your plans are not in jeopardy."

Cinder's amber eyes stared into his, _"Do you have a lead on whom he is?"_ she asked coldly.

Fisk contemplated his response, "He's someone who knows about my…..status in the more felonious world of criminals. That narrows the list down considerably, in fact I have sneaking suspicion that he might be somehow related to Osborn." he explained, causing the fake student to quirk a brow at his accusation. Wilson unfolded his hands and lifted himself up from his chair, "Norman has been slipping lately, Spider-Man somehow secured files from his home that connects him to me and some criminals in my employ. And has been harassed by the police, both instances he sought my help in dealing with them. I've been leaning on him lately, and I think he's had enough." he theorized. There was also the fact that Norman was at the charity when Goblin attacked and wasn't seen, "It could be he's using the Goblin to retaliate against me." he explained.

Cinder's eyes narrowed at the news, _"Wilson. I suggest you fix this. Quickly_." she implied dangerously before the call ended.

Fisk felt his jaw clench, he wasn't angry at Cinder for her candor, he was mad that she was right. He had hoped that Norman would prove more useful but if he really was the one behind the Goblin, then he needed to be dealt with. Fisk approached his phone and picked it up, dialing a number into it before it rang and the other person on the like picked up, "Octavius, I think it's time we dealt with Norman."

* * *

 _I wonder what the Kingpin is doing right now?_ Peter thought to himself as he walked towards the Daily Bugle. School had been…boring, which wasn't anything new but usually he would spend his time during class when not focused on schoolwork thinking about the state of things were with the Kingpin, Otto, or the Goblin and how he could fix them. However with him no longer Spider-Man all he could do was…..nothing. _God how does MJ and Harry go through this…..wait how did I get through this before I got my Spider Powers?_ he wondered as he approached the entrance to the daily bugle.

Waving at the receptionist as he entered the paper building, he entered the elevator and rode it up to the office floor. Exiting the metal box and walking to Jonah's office he saw Betty Brant waiting outside with her arms folded across her chest and Ned standing beside her, "It's just gross. Am I right?" she asked her fiancé.

"I mean….sort of? But it's like…it's clean though, guy said he took it to get washed so it's not totally filthy. Like if you accidently throw paper in the trash and take it out, is it trash?" he asked before looking at Peter as he approached. "Peter settle something for us will you?" he asked, Peter looking between them questionably, not sure as to what he was walking into.

"This isn't a lover's quarrel is it?" he asked, Betty snorted and rolled her eyes. Suddenly some movement from within Jonah's office caught his eye as he saw a familiar set of large white eyes that made his stomach drop. Looking over Betty's shoulder he couldn't believe what he saw, _You have got to be kidding me._ he thought dryly. Peter watched as Jonah moved a mannequin wearing his Spider-Man costume into the corner of his office. "Ok…..what freakshow did I just walk into?" he asked.

"This garbage collector came in earlier today and said he found Spider-Man's costume thrown in the trash. He came here for a reward." Betty blanched in disgust.

"Jonah sent it to be washed." Ned assured, making Betty shake her head as Peter stared at the suit inside Jonah's office.

 _Great so every time I go to work I get a reminder of the life I gave up….wonder if I still have that application for the Coffee Bean at home?_ he wondered to himself before entering Jonah's office, "Hey Jonah, got any work for me?" he asked as his boss observed his newest trophy by putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it, taking a long inhale he blew smoke out through his nose.

"Parker…..take the day off." he said blissfully.

Betty nearly fell over herself outside and Peter was sure he was hearing things, "Wh-What?" he asked flabbergasted. _Is this a stroke? Is-is Jonah having a stroke? Am I the one stroking!?_ he thought.

"Parker, I'm enjoying how the power of press triumphed over a public menace today. Don't push it, tell Betty to pay your usual rate and get out of here." he demanded, swiping his hand out and shooing him out of the room, much to Peter's shock. Exiting the office he looked between Betty and Ned before the trio looked back into the office.

"Should we call someone? Like a doctor?" Peter asked.

Ned shook his head, "Are you kidding me I'm gonna go in in ten minutes and see if he lets me do the same thing!" he whispered as Betty handed Peter his check before the three continued to stare at Jonah.

"…this is weird." Betty stated, Peter and Ned having no other choice but to nod in agreement.

* * *

After depositing his check at the bank, Peter headed home early…..something that he was sure he had never done before. _Ok so Jonah's blood pressure is going down to safe levels, no major supervillains have attacked since Goblin, and I get home early with no hassle? Man I wish my powers stopped working sooner!_ he thought cheerfully as he walked down the street to his house, surprised to see May's car in the driveway. "Looks like May got off early too." he said to himself as he approached his house and enter through the front door. "Hey Aunt May! I'm home!" he called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh Peter! Perfect timing! Come up here for a second?" she asked, the teen hurried up the stairs and rounded the corner and headed to May's room. Opposite of her and Ben's old bedroom was the guest room that they had with a spare bed inside, unfortunately it was hardly ever used since they didn't get many, if any, visitors that stayed the night. Entering May's bedroom he found his aunt beaming at him from beside her closet with something clearly hidden behind the open door to the closet, "So you remember how you were telling me yesterday how your went to Biggby's and how expensive their suits were?"

Peter had tried saving some cash so he could get a new shirt that would actually fit him but unfortunately getting around without webswinging or a car turned out to be fairly expensive. "Yeah? We both agreed that no shirt with more than two digits on the price tag is worth getting…..you know not counting the cents." he joked. May smiled at his humor before stepping aside and pulling out something from the closet, Peter's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled out a full dark blue suit that was exactly what he was looking for! But quickly as his surprise came about so did fear, "May how much did you-"

"Not a cent." she answered softly as she held the suit by the hanger in front of her, looking over it with a fond expression before walking over to Peter, "Here, try it on. See if it fits." she instructed. Peter wanted to protest and know how much money she really spent on the outfit, however seeing the warmth in his Aunt's eyes? How could he turn her down and ruin her loving gesture? Stepping across the hall to the guest room he closed the door behind him as May walked to the doorway of her bedroom, she waited in anticipation until the door to the guest room opened.

The suit she presented to him was now seen in full detail, the dark blue of the pants was perfect with the jacket of the suit, with a twin set of buttons across the abdomen to seal the front of the shirt closed. Peter stretched his arms out experimentally to see if his movement was limited in any way, "May it's….it's perfect." he uttered softly.

May's bittersweet smile made her nephew stop what he was doing as she approached and adjusted his lapel slightly, "Ben wore this old thing back when you were just a baby….." she said in a far off voice before looking into Peter's face. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek sweetly, "You look so much like him." she complemented, Peter pursed his lips together and looked downward. "…..you know his birthday is coming up on Monday. Didn't know if you knew." she offhandedly said.

His head snapped up at attention, "I didn't forget I just…..I…." he trailed off as May looked at him sweetly. "….I've been missing him a lot lately." the teen replied sadly.

May nodded sympathetically, "I know….me too." she offered him a smile, "But it's ok…..it's something that we all go though." she said wisely. "But eventually, it gets easier to deal with, because with time and love Peter? No pain lasts forever." she added elegantly, her nephew smiling sweetly at her words.

 ** _Ding Dong!_**

Peter and May looked over to the staircase, his Aunt perking up in excitement, "Oh! That must be Mary Jane." she realized before returning to her room and tossing Peter a tie to compete the outfit. His Aunt headed for the staircase, going down a few steps she suddenly stopped and peeked her head back, "You know how to tie that right?" she asked, pointing at the black tie she tossed at him. "And brush your hair!" she called out as Peter looked down at the fabric and nodded…despite having no idea how to tie a knot…..he retreated into the gust room to get his scroll and look up a video.

May approached the door and opened it, her jaw nearly dropped, "Mary Jane you look beautiful!" she complimented.

The redhead stood on the porch to the Parker house with her cheeks the same color as her hair and lipstick from the compliment from May. What she wore was simple but also eye catching, it was a bodycon type dress. With a strap going over her shoulders while the dress itself hugged and complemented her natural curves, going down halfway down her thighs and let her move freely. The dress was a sequin, meaning it was covered in silver shiny scales that looked almost like metal glistening in the light. She added a bronze bracelet to her left wrist and similar colored rings to her right, her feet where wearing a set of heeled black boots that went up to her calf halfway.

Mary Jane bowed her head slightly as a sign of gratitude, "Thank you May. Peter ready yet? I wanted to start heading there before it got too dark." she explained before stepping inside the house.

"He's just finishing up, and I do mean it, you look lovely Mary Jane." she complemented sincerely, the redhead tittered at the praise. She took pride in her looks and wasn't a stranger to complaints about her beauty, but hearing it from May Parker? It made her feel proud of it, "Peter, your date is here!" she called out teasingly.

Peter descended down the staircase with his hands busy with the tie around his neck, "Ok I got my hair done and I'm sure I'm just about to get this-" he stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs as Mary Jane turned to him. The pair looked over each other in stunned silence while May looked at them both tenderly as she stepped away and left the two alone while she went to retrieve something from the kitchen. Peter meanwhile was completely astonished by his friend's appearance, he wasn't blind to the fact that Mary Jane was a beautiful young woman but…wow he was just now realizing that she used to be a model. "-you look…..you look beautiful." he breathed out, his hands still fiddling with his tie, making MJ bow her head slightly as a grin spread over her face.

She glanced up at him before stepping into his space, her hands reached up to him and Peter was suddenly aware he was beginning to sweat. Her hands took the tie from his, "You look pretty Handsome yourself Tiger. You sure your not trying to win Yang back?" she asked as she tied his neck tie for him. She glanced into Peter's eyes and found a little relief when he broke eye contact. She stepped back and looked over the completed look, _Wow….he's really…..wow._

A flash of light made them both jump, looking into the living room they saw May holding her scroll with a look that resembled a deer caught in headlights. "Um…..you know I could have sworn I turned off the flash on this thing." she excused, Peter shaking his head while MJ giggled. "Come on, I'll drive you two to the airfield." she offered as she opened the door for them. The pair looked at one another before shrugging and following her out the door to her car, Peter being a gentleman opened MJ's door for her to step into.

* * *

"In his office? And it's a full body mannequin?" Mary Jane asked in shock as Peter retold her of his tale of his day at work. The pair walked towards the ballroom that the signs directed them to where the dance was being held, "That's weird." she stated as they continued walking.

Peter chuckled while nodding in agreement, "No argument here, but on the bright side Jonah was in a good mood and for once I didn't need to be hurt for it to happen." he added optimistically, making MJ giggle as the building on campus that was where the dance was held. As they approached the front entrance he saw the golden mane of hair greeting incoming guests at the podium and Peter suddenly felt anxious, he hadn't actually seen Yang since they broke up. And while it had been on good terms, the sight of the blonde brawler made his emotions slam forward to the here and now.

However whatever nerves that he felt suddenly vanished as MJ's arm looped around his, reminding him that he was not alone. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. You guys ended things fine, and besides, you got me with you." she whispered encouragingly as they continued their approach to the dance entrance. Yang was wearing a lovely white dress that flowered out at the bottom and caused her hair to seem more radiant than it already was. When she looked up and saw Peter and MJ, the gasp she let out wasn't of horror but of adoration.

"Ohmygosh! You two look great!" she praised, making MJ beam as she performed an extravagant bow before her, spinning around and showing off her dress to show off to their blonde friend. Yang's smile was so bright that Peter swore he was staring at the sun, "Guess that explains where Pyrrha's dress came from." she observed, looking back over her shoulder to where Pyrrha was talking with Nora. The Spartan wearing a beautiful scarlet dress that MJ had designed for her work and had Showed Pyrrha. With one arm sleeve of deep crimson with a cut in the side of he dress so that she could dance without problem.

MJ had managed to work out a deal that Pyrrha would endorse the dress when it came out, which not only go her a nice little bonus but her boss said that she wouldn't forget this. "If you want something done then call me up! I'd love to help you guys out any way I could." she said sincerely, making Yang smile. Turning to Peter they shared a small smirk with each other, "I think you two look good together." she teased.

Peter chuckled, "Yeah well…beauty and brains….not that you don't look good! I just….well….your more brawn out of the three of us." he offered, quickly trying to recover from his verbal blunder. However the way both MJ and Yang giggled to themselves showed there was no hard feelings around. "We're not late are we?" he asked.

Yang shook her head, "Nah you guys are right on time actually. I'm gonna be greeting for a bit though." she explained, Peter nodding in understanding. Their dance would have to wait for a bit, the blonde grinned sheepishly, "And my first Dance is with Blake so….um…" she awkwardly explained to the two's surprise. However their conversation was interrupted when the doors behind them opened, looking behind them the blonde brawler's eyes lit up with adoration, "You look Beautiful!" she complimented her younger sister who entered the ballroom.

The younger sibling wore a lovely red and black dressed that Ruby herself seemed not to be a big fan of, the team leader wobbled forward unsurely, "We gotta have a talk about how Wiess fights in these!" she declared to Yang. Her sister laughing as Mary Jane took her by the arm with a grin to help steady her, "Thanks Mary Ja-Mary Jane!?" she realized in shock, suddenly straightening her posture and nearly falling over and noticing Peter as well, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Pyrrha's plus one and Yang asked Peter as a friend, we came here together." MJ answered as she looked over Ruby, "Lean your weight more onto your toes a little more sweetie." she instructed, the youngest Huntress following her advice and finding a more stability. The huntress beaming at the model who smiled back in response, "You going stag too?" she asked.

Ruby seemed to think for a brief second, "Y-yeah! I mean it's the only way to go to a party." she boasted proudly, Peter looked over at Yang who just shook her head. There was no way Ruby knew what going stag meant. They didn't know if MJ could tell but she gave Ruby a smirk nonetheless, making the usually hooded girl grin to herself and whisper, "Yeah, stag." she whispered as she made her way with MJ and Peter into the room. As MJ went to greet Pyrrha, Peter and Ruby stood off to the side and watched the cousins embrace each other, Ruby wobbled a little in her heels but Peter put a hand on her shoulder for support, "Thanks."

The teen nodded, "No problem Rubes." he said, watching the door as Yang greeted Blake and the monkey Faunus that he saw with Blake at the White Fang rally a while ago. As Yang moved out from around the podium and gave her partner a bow, Blake rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as she was led out to the dance floor by the blonde. He didn't need, or have for that matter, his Spider Sense to feel Ruby staring at him. Looking over at her he saw the worried look she had, 'What's up?" he asked.

She shook her head in slight alarm of being caught, "Nothing I just….Yang told me you two…well…." she struggled, trying to find a way to delicately put it.

"Split up? Yeah." he replied effortlessly, the team leader looked at him sadly but he shook his head. "It's ok Rubes. It happens….plus we think it was the best for both of us." he explained, looking over as Yang twirled Blake around, the faunus girl giggling while Yang beamed at the sight of her happy partner. Peter couldn't help but smile at the sight of his ex-girlfriend laughing, "So why did Yang want her first dance with Blake? Was she nervous or something?" he asked, watching how the two partners swayed together to the music.

Ruby shook her head, "No, nothing like that but…" she hesitated, turning her head to look at Peter, "After the…..thing with Roman….and your talk with us…..she threw herself into finding Roman, the White Fang, her work really and she was suffering for it." she explained sadly, making a frown appear on Peter's face. Ruby quickly noticed it and shook her head, "It's not your fault. What you said? It was something that we needed to hear…Blake just took it harder than she should have." she explained. Peter looked at the Faunus as she danced with Yang, the more he heard about her the more similar he and Blake seemed to be, they both felt guilty about what they did in their lives and they both threw themselves into trying to do the right thing. "Me and Weiss tried to convince her that the dance would help her relax, but she wasn't having it…but Yang and her had a talk…and the next thing I know? She's getting full nights of sleep, she's healthy, and she's…well look at her!" she said happily.

Peter smiled a little, looking to Yang as she and Blake took a bow to each other, Yang stepping aside and letting Sun take the next dance with Blake. As the blonde approached her sister and Peter she saw the smile Peter had, he looked at her with pride within his warm brown eyes and she couldn't help but smile back. "Well color me surprised." the three turned to see Weiss approach the trio with a slightly impressed, but nonetheless satisfied look, "You got her to come." the heiress noticed.

Looking to Peter the heiress smiled, "Nice to see you Peter, your suit is very nice." she complemented, the teen blushing slightly from the praise of the heiress.

"Thanks, it was my Uncle Ben's. May surprised me with it." he clarified, the heiress's eyes becoming broad at the mention of his departed father figure. Her blue orbs darted away in shame at bringing up his Uncle but Peter provided a soft smile as reassurance, "It's fine Weiss." he assured to her. Ben's death had lately been weighing heavily on him, he didn't let the mere mention of his uncle undo him in any way.

Weiss seemed relived by the information and watched as Blake laughed at something Sun said to her, just as Mary Jane walked back with a slightly irked look on her face, "Where's the punch?" she asked. Yang and Weiss pointed off the side before MJ took Peter by the arm and dragged him away, the teen giving them a expression that looked almost pleading. However Yang waving him off with a assuring look…..clearly they didn't know how MJ could raise hell if she wanted to.

Reaching the punch bowl she grumbled something under her breath as she took a cup and got herself a drink, _Now the considerate thing to do here would be to ask what's wrong…..however it looks like she's ready to pop and the smart thing to do would to be to try and take her mind off it…smart or considerate, smart or considerate?_ Peter asked while MJ gulped down her drink. "Hey, you ok?" he asked with honest concern.

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye and sighed, "Yeah I'M fine, but Pyrrha…." they both looked up to see the huntress alone on the dance floor with a crestfallen expression. "…no one even asked her to the dance. I mean I was little mad about Jaune but….." she trailed off sadly. She saw the look of empathy Peter's face gain and felt a pang of guilt, she didn't know what that was like, whenever there was a party or dance or any social event she would be asked most of the time and when she wasn't she would go anyway. Peter however….it didn't take a genus to know he probably had been in Pyrrha's shoes more times than she had been.

She couldn't stop him as he walked across the room towards the spartan warrior, "Pyrrha?" he asked, a flash of recognition crossed her face and she made a friendly smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry Peter, I almost didn't recognize you." she apologized.

Peter waved it off, "No problem, I'm sure you have at least a dozen people a day walk up to you and warn you not to take MJ's advice." he joked, making the huntress smile a tiny bit. "I was wondering, you want to dance?" he asked, Pyrrha being taken aback by his offer. Peter suddenly realized how forward that sounded, "It's ok if you don't want to! I just saw you here alone, and trust me I know what that's like. Ask MJ about the last party I went to sometime and….I'm rambling, sorry." he apologized to the huntress who had begun to smile a little more he rambled.

She let out a small titter, "I appreciate the offer Peter, but I think you have another partner." she said knowing, tilting her head towards him. Peter glanced over his shoulder and saw a mess of blonde hair turning in search for him, a feeling of shame passed through him as he realized that he didn't even consider his promised dance with Yang. "Thank you though Peter, I appreciate it." Pyrrha thanked before walking off through the crowd.

The teen turned his attention back to Yang as she found her way through the crowed, he gave her a regretful look, "I'm sorry," he began, "MJ told me that no one asked her and-" he continued before Yang set a hand on his shoulder and looked at him without the slightest hint of anger or irritation. Instead he was surprised that she smiled at him, "What?"

She shook her head, "You got noting to be sorry for Peter….I'm just glad that your still…..you." she explained. Peter gave her a confused look, her hand slid over his shoulder and held her other out for him to grab. Peter took it as she begun to sway in place, "You see a girl at a dance all alone and you try and get her to dance? That's….so Peter." she giggled out.

"That sounds like a tv show." Peter joked, Yang rolling her eyes as they swayed to the sound of the classical music. "Surprised that you went with something so…..classy for the music choice." he phrased carefully. He knew for a fact that Yang loved rock music, she had an assortment of songs on her scroll she would put on while driving her bike which was how he could tell she was coming down his street.

The brawler frowned playfully, "Weiss and I had…..to compromise." she grumbled out.

The way Yang's tone portrayed it made it sound like she and Weiss had to divide up assets after a divorce to Peter, "So what did you get out of it?" she asked, the two of them turning with the beat of the music. Yang tilted her head up, Peter looked to the ceiling and noticed the disco ball hanging overhead. "…I think you should have called MJ for advising." he declared, looking back down to see Yang give him a look.

"What's wrong with a disco ball?" she asked with slight offense.

"Nothing…..like forty years ago." Peter jibbed, Yang responded by having her toe step on his foot and stick her tongue out at him playfully. They both broke out into laughter, Peter's earlier anxiousness and apprehension had faded away into nothing, in it's place was reassurance that while it was painful to split apart romantically, he and Yang still remained good friends. The two broke apart from their dance and gave each other a respective bow, standing back up they smiled at one another until Peter caught a sight behind Yang that nearly made him laugh.

MJ seemed to be teaching Ruby how to dance in heels, the younger girl was clearly nervous about messing up given how she was staring down at her feet to make sure she didn't accidently send her lady stilts through Mary Jane's foot by accident, "Ruby your doing fine." MJ assured as she expertly swayed with the music, her dress shining like the disco ball above the room.

"Sorry! I just….don't do heels that often." she admitted with a slight dusting on her cheeks, the other redhead smiled at her admission.

Heels were something she considered a necessary evil at times, plus considering Ruby's profession it wasn't a surprise that she didn't wear the accessory all the time. "That's fine, took me a while to get used to them too. First time? I fell forward and broke my nose." she revealed, making Ruby slap her hand over her mouth to cover her giggle. MJ snorted at the memory as well, "But look at me now." she boasted, stepping back away from Ruby and twirling on the heel of her shoe expertly.

She fluidly stepped forward into Ruby with her hands taking her's and continuing the dance. Ruby's silver eyes were wide with awe, "You and Weiss make that look so cool." she whispered in wonder.

Peter watched the exchange from the sidelines, smiling at how MJ was trying to make Ruby feel more comfortable, "It's always nice to see people take some time to enjoy themselves, wouldn't you agree?" Peter turned his head to the familiar voice of Ozpin. The headmaster walking to a stop beside him, the teen instantly became on guard, Spider-Man had met Ozpin but Peter Parker didn't.

"Yeah…..you must be her professor, right?" he asked unsurely. Ozpin gave him a friendly nod of confirmation. Looking back to Ruby he saw the young team leader attempt to follow MJ's movements.

Ozpin chuckled at the sight, "Ms. Rose has a preference for combat over formal dance, though I tried explaining to her that the two are actually more similar than she might think." he said sagely. However Peter wasn't sure if the words carried a double meaning to them, he suspected that Peter Parker was Spider-Man but Peter had hoped he had managed to plant enough doubt that Ozpin himself would question it. "I think her….taking a step back from combat like this might help her perspective on it." he said carefully.

Peter made sure he didn't show a reaction to the statement clearly meant for his alter ego, but if that's how he was playing it then he needed to be careful how he replied. "Yeah, Ruby can be a little-" he stopped himself as the young huntress tried to balance herself on her heel like MJ had done, only to nearly fall over if Mary Jane didn't catch her the second she began to wobble. "-focused on that part of her life. So a little relaxing time like this might be good for her." he agreed.

Ozpin glanced at the teen, "Indeed. This life can be challenging…..I don't think my students realize how much it can take a toll on them." he said sadly. Peter turned to the headmaster upon hearing the sincerity in his voice, "It can be painful, but I believe that in the end what they gain is worth it." he said, causing Peter's jaw to clench.

He didn't know if Ozpin looked up what happened to his Uncle, but he couldn't say anything to indicate what he was saying to him would carry some secondary meaning. "I mean…..I worry about them, Ruby and Yang and all of them, they're my friends. But I think….as long as they have each other? They'll be ok." he said, looking over to Blake as she laughed at something Sun had said to her. The headmaster watched the young man's reaction and nodded accordingly, as he walked off and left Peter alone, a chorus of laugher echoed across the hall.

MJ turned her head to what people where laughing at and her jaw hit the floor, _Oh…my…god….._ she thought as Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, crush of her cousin, strode through the ballroom with confidence wearing a pink dress that showed off his legs and arms quite nicely. She looked at Ruby and the two of them burst into laugher as Jaune walked up behind Pyrrha, who after having a similar state of shock burst into laughter herself.

Peter meanwhile took a number of pictures on his scroll, knowing full well that MJ would want evidence of this for the future. _Oh man I should have brought my camera! I could charge twenty lien a pop for these!_ he thought as he offered Pyrrha his hand to dance, the Spartan overcoming her fit of giggles just as the music turned from classical into a more modern beat.

 ** _(Play Shine By Cassie Lee and Jeff Williams)_**

Jaune pulled Pyrrha to the center of the dance floor and was met halfway by Nora and Ren, the three of them lining up before breaking into a coordinated dance that synched up perfectly with the music. Mary Jane's hands held her hands against her gaping mouth as she watched her cousin dance without a care in the world. _Oh I am not missing out on this!_ she decided excitedly, turning around in search of a partner, she didn't want to drag poor Ruby out onto the dance floor when she could barely slow dance in heels. Her emerald eyes landed on Peter as he captured the team's movements with his scroll, with a grin on her face Mary Jane strode through the ballroom over to Peter, her arm looped around his, "Come on Tiger, I told you I'd get you out on the dance floor!" she proclaimed proudly.

Peter quickly shoved his scroll into his pocket as MJ pulled him onto the dance floor as everyone else seemed to take JNPR's dance as cue to really start dancing.

Peter's experience with the rhythmic movements of dancing ended right in his living room where his Aunt and Uncle taught him were where his experience ended. That was clearly to the case for MJ.

Peter always saw dancing as awkward, people moving their arms and legs randomly without much thought. But watching MJ, he saw something else, there was purpose to her movements, a twirl of her body that ended with her arms extended out towards her sides, the lightness of which her feet seemed to graze over the floor, it wasn't completely controlled but it wasn't fully chaotic either. The beaming smile she had on made any attempt at refusal moot, and he began to follow her movements with his own.

Ozpin was right, it was oddly a lot like fighting.

Moving around her, MJ followed him with a mixture of excitement and joy in her eyes that he hadn't often seen. She spun once again, stopping to face him with her arms reaching to take his, he pulled her towards him so she wouldn't fall, she let go of one of his hands and spun twirled into his arm with a large grin as she looked up at him from her slightly leant back angle. Peter felt himself smile back ang laugh as she uncurled himself and began to dance in place, Peter following her lead, when she bent left, he went to the right, she circled right, he went left.

Peter could hear Yang give a whoop at him, he didn't know if he looked as foolish as he used to think dancing was but in the moment he didn't care. There was only the moment, the beat of the music, the movement of their bodies with each other. It was exciting in a strange way, however the beat of the music, the tones in the song abruptly died out after the last line, Peter and MJ stopped and looked at each other before smiles broke across their faces and they laughed.

 ** _(Play…ah screw it I know your not playing the real music, I'll handle it!)_**

 _It's a little bit funny,_

 _This feeling inside._

The tempo had returned to a slower pace and Peter was glad for it, he was caught off guard as MJ looped her arms around his neck and began to sway with him to the song. It wasn't a slow dance, but a more causal one, "You got some moves there Tiger." she complimented with a laugh to her voice. Peter's hand rested on her waist at a respectable height.

 _I'm not one of those_

 _who can easily hide._

Peter shook his head, "I was just trying to keep up with you." he admitted, MJ's cheeks turning a slight shade of red. He was quiet as they danced in sway with he music. Behind MJ he could see Yang was taking a video of them, the blonde having an almost ear splitting grin as she recorded their dance, "You were right by the way." he added.

 _I don't have much money,_

 _But, boy, if I did._

"Your going to need to be specific, I'm right about a lot of things." she teased.

 _I'd buy a big house_

 _Where we both could live._

"About me and Yang…..and me being fine since I got you here." he admitted sincerely, making MJ's grinning face become a more soft expression. "MJ you….you've been there with me for…..everything." he admitted, "And I know it's not always easy but….I just wanted you to know that…" his throat felt suddenly dry. "That…..you-" he began before the lights suddenly cut off.

"The hell?" he heard MJ ask as they broke apart in the darkness before the lights came back on, the music remaining off. Peter and MJ gave each other weird looks, was that supposed to be part of the dance?

 _'Attention Students and Guests. There has been an incident at the CCT. Everyone please remain calm and where you are.'_ A voice said over the intercom. Peter looked around the room and suddenly noticed the disappearance of Ozpin along with General Ironwood.

 _What the hell happened?_ Peter asked himself

* * *

It wasn't until Ruby returned to the Dance after foiling a break in at the CCT tower that Peter got any details about what happened. She gave her Team, him, and MJ the play by play on what had happened, how she saw someone suspicious heading towards the tower on the rooftops. Peter and MJ were unfortunately ordered to return home for the night, but Peter was not at all assured by what Ruby told him. "You think it was Black Cat?" Mary Jane asked as they walked home.

With it being almost midnight, neither of them wanted to call their aunts to come pick them up from the Airfield, but thankfully their street was a relatively short walk away. "Ruby said she looked like the woman the night she met Roman. I didn't get a look at her face but I'm sure she's not Black Cat. Why work with Roman if he's working for Kingpin?" he explained, MJ nodding in understanding. MJ watched as Peter remained silent, his mind was clearly buzzing with possibilities of what he could have done.

"Hey…..you ok?" she asked.

Peter shook his head, "I know I couldn't do anything but…I still….." he struggled.

"You still feel like you could have done something." she finished for him, Peter coming to a stop and MJ turning around to face him. Mary Jane pressed her lips together, "Peter-"

"I should be happy." he interrupted, " And I am, I mean….MJ tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I got to hang out with a lot of my friends, I didn't have to worry about anything life threatening but…I still feel…" he let out a sigh, raising his hands over his head and clasping the back of his neck. He still felt that he could have done something, even without his powers he felt like he could have done something to stop what happened from happening. "Ozpin talked to me at the dance…..I don't know if he knows or not but…..he told me that being….Spider-Man, it can be painful but it's worth it in the end and….." he trailed off.

MJ stared at him sadly, "…..I watched you go out into the world every day, and you tired to make it a better place." she started. Peter turned to face her sadly, "And yeah, I was worried that you might not come back." she admitted, looking down at the sidewalk. "….and yeah, it was hard to be your confidant sometimes….but Peter….I didn't mind." she revealed. "It was hard listening to what you went through, stitching you up, and watch you get the snot beaten out of you sometimes but….I couldn't ask you to give it up."

Peter shook his head, "MJ I shouldn't have-"

She walked over and held a hand up to his face, a stern look in her eyes, "It was hard but…you did nothing but good Peter. And yeah I know you don't always get the appreciation you deserve and that sucks." she said sympathetically. She swallowed a small lump that formed in her throat, "But…..Spider-Man could have been anyone…..it could have been Flash, or Harry, or even me but it was you….and I'm so sorry about what happened to your Uncle but…..you choose to do the right thing when it would have been easier to quit. And….I know I didn't know him….but Peter he would be so proud of you…..just like I am."

Peter could feel his chest swell at her words as she withdrew her hand, "Peter…I think you just need to think about what you want…because I think that's what Ben would want." she said wisely.

Peter let the words sink in…what did he want? He thought he wanted to be normal, to not have to worry about being Spider-Man but he still wanted to help people…..the two weren't mutually excusive of course but still. It wasn't like he could just be Spider-Man all the time, he needs his normal life, he needs family like Aunt May, friends like MJ and Harry, but does he need to be Spider-Man?

Mary Jane watched as Peter seemed to consider her words, seeing that was all she could do she looked to her house, "Thanks for tonight Peter…..sorry it got cut short."

As she turned around and began to walk away, Peter's hand shot out and grabbed her's, turning her head back Peter spoke, "…..back at the dance I was trying to tell you that…your Amazing Mary Jane, and I'm so grateful for everything you've done." he admitted, his hand sliding out of her's. The redhead's heartfelt smile made him mirror it with his own, as he was about to step away, MJ closed the distance between them and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"And you're a perfect gentleman Peter Parker…..and your damn right I'm amazing." she teased before walking away, making Peter snort before heading to his front door.

Slipping into the Parker home, Peter was sure to slip his shoes off at the front door before sneaking his way up the stairs. Slowly making his way to his room as to not wake Aunt May, he entered his room and silently closed the door behind him before dropping his shoes on the floor. _I keep trying to do the right thing…..and sometimes it's easy, other times not so much._ he thought as he walked to his closet and took his jacket and shirt off with the tie MJ had tied for him. _Being Spider-Man in the first place is one of those decisions. I help people, a lot of people, but at the same time I endanger the people I love._

Peter changed into his white undershirt and boxers before sitting down on his bed, _I wish I could ask Uncle Ben for advice….but I think in the end it would still come down to me….what do I want? Do I want to be Spider-Man and Peter Parker? Do I want to not have a normal life?_ he asked himself. He laid back down onto his bed, MJ was right, he needed to decide what did he want.

* * *

Kraven the Hunter ran his knife along a stone, the dull blade becoming sharp with each graze along the smooth surface. "Why should I be concerned with someone like Osborn?" he asked with disinterest to the rest of the table as he focused on sharpening his weapon. His compatriot beside him sparked with irritation, Kraven glanced over at the villain the public had called Electro. Whom had been gifted a green suit with decorative yellow lightning bolts that went over his shoulders and around his waist that hummed with electricity, his head was covered in static with a mouth made of white light.

"Because Osborn did this to me! Along with Ironwood! They both need to pay for it!" he declared angerly, sparks flying off him across the table to the third occupant, "Crap! Sorry Marko, I didn't mean to-" he began apologetically.

The Sandman waved him off, "Relax kid no harm no foul. I get wanting to settle a score, but you gotta be smart about it." he advised, the young dust infused villain nodding in understanding. He looked to Kraven, "And you gotta earn your keep like the rest of here jungle boy, Doc told me how he needed to stich you up when he found you. Only right to pay the guy back."

Kraven closed his eyes and hummed in agreement, his battle with the creatures of Grimm had been glorious, but it was costly. He nearly had his arm clawed off, an required medical attention. "Very well, but I only joined this band so that I might have better chance against the Spider." he reaffirmed, making Sandman grin in response, the recent escape also wanted Payback against the wallcrawler for sending him to prison.

"I want revenge against the wall crawler," Mysterio said from his spot beside Sandman, the master of illusion tinkering with his gauntlet. "I have some more surprises for him this time that I'm sure he won't be expecting." he said cockily.

Across from him, Vulture let out a huff, "You better considering all the parts that me and Mason provided you. What do you need a sonic condenser for anyway?" he asked. Mysterio bent across the table and gestured Vulture close.

As he whispered his machinations to Vulture, Kraven, Marko, and Max looked at the strange sight together, "….how can he speak through the dome in a whisper?" Kraven asked.

"Better question is how can Vulture hear him with that helmet on." Electro added.

A loud metal bang against the table drew all attention to the head of the table where a metallic telescopic arm retreated back to it's user. "Gentlemen, while I understand that attacking Osborn is not what you all joined our cabal for, however do you not see that this is a prime opportunity?" Otto Octavius asked as his metallic arm reached back across the room to where his scroll was located, "Our employer has been kind enough to locate Norman's itinerary for the foreseeable future, we strike at Norman, Spider-Man no doubt will surely come in an attempt to rescue him. And then, we shall strike." he explained.

"Luring the Spider to our hunting grounds." Kraven realized with a grin.

"Precisely Mr. Kravenoff. And when the arachnid dares to show himself, he will face the overwhelming might of the **Sinister Six**!" Otto declared proudly, the other five members of his cabal grinning at the double win scenario. Six on one, how could he possibly hope to survive even with his amazing abilities?

Ones which the six members currently are unaware he's lost.

* * *

 **AN: For anyone wondering the song I picked for the second slow dance was Your Song by Elton John. One of my favorite songs by him, certainly better than the original Kung Fu Fighting. (Long story don't ask).**

 **And now…..the news.**

 **Next Chapter, if I play it right, will be the last Chapter of Volume 2!**

 **What did I tell you? I told you guys this story would go fast once I got into the main plot of V2. Thankfully I'll get to work on Grimm Eclipse which…will be very interesting with what I have planned. I'm going to work on the final chapter before the cover for the next story and after that, Hiatus…..for a while at least.**

 **But in other news, Spider-Man #25 came out this week and holy crap I can't wait to see where it goes next! We also get our first look at Patrick Gleason's artwork and…god damn I love it, his work on Superman and Super Sons was amazing and I love his Peter Parker already.**

 **So then, until the next chapter true believers!**


	15. Chapter 15 (Sinister)

**Sinister Six!**

* * *

 **Gamelover41592: Indeed**

 **Inheritance1990: That's pretty much how it goes, however originally the sinister six made themselves more like a gauntlet for Spidey, he took down each member one after the other and they would tell him where the next one was….which doesn't make much sense when I think about it, I mean yeah they hate Spidey but the entire premise to that plan relies solely on the idea that they're perfectly fine with going right back to jail? I mean I guess as long as they bring down Spidey it's worth it but still that seems like a sour deal you know?**

 **Superjoeyf721: I've seen that series I think, don't they cross like four things over or something?**

 **Dracus: Maybe, I mean the red and blue is so iconic that it's hard to change that design you know?**

 **Guest 1: I'll be honest that was more of a guilty pleasure fic, plus I honestly thought that Haven Academy was in Atlas so….yeah.**

 **DarkDevilKnight: See I wouldn't mind having Daredevil show up, it might be a little difficult because of a few things character wise (like you could probably assume that RWBY universe has a Devil, since they do say hell and I imagine that the devil is their idea of who would run hell, but I don't think I've ever heard anyone in RWBY go 'what the devil' or something like that). But it might work, I haven't really thought about it much to be perfectly honest because this is mainly a Spider-Man story.**

 **AnimeKing6: I always feel like Spider-Man captured that dilemma the best out of all superheroes, yeah other heroes will quit but you never buy that it will be forever. But Peter has quit some times before and intended for it to stick until his family was put in danger and he needed to act upon it. Best example I could give is when Ben Reilly took over the mantle of Spider-Man for a while, Peter and MJ meanwhile went to Maine to live happily ever after until they were pulled back into the life.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: I really need to revisit those rami flicks, I used to watch them all the time when I was a little kid but now I think it'd be better to watch now as a young adult.**

 **Guest 2: I know that Peter growing apart from Team RWBY is a big concern because he doesn't have a romantic attachment to any of the girls but….I'll be honest I think that in of itself might be a weak reason for him to be involved. If that's the only reason he hangs around the others then it can kind of come off as shallow I think. But I can understand your reasoning, Yang goes off to find Ruby so Peter will then right? Otherwise how is he even involved with the plot of the show after volume 3?**

 **Well keep in mind what Peter's job is. And how RWBY tends to be part of the news. Peter's left New York a couple of times for work, both as Peter Parker and Spider-Man, in fact there's one storyline that I think might work as perfect reason for him to go to Atlas depending on how things unfold in volume 7. So don't worry too much about Peter being separated from the plot.**

 **And the world of RWBY does offer some interesting storylines, I have a few in mind that I'm actually saving for later because of the six month time gap between Volumes 3 and 4. In fact Grimm Eclipse might be a good example of what I'm thinking of.**

 **l-lander's Mask: Well to be fair it's only been a few days, I figured Jonah wouldn't get the Spidey suit from the garbage until later (because trash day) and even then a few days without seeing Spidey probably isn't that odd.**

 **Maelstrom Resurrected: It shall be indeed.**

 **Quantum Shelter: HAHAHAHAHAH! YES! YES I DID IT WAS AMAZING! Oh my god I lost it at the one panel with the 'Pigeons are my Subway." line!**

 **t1m3fr3ak: CLEAR! *Uses shock paddles*.**

* * *

The living room of the Parker house was bathed in sunlight from his window, the sole occupant of the room sat on the couch with conflicting thoughts clouding his mind. He had spent his morning routine with what Mary Jane had talked to him about last night as they stood outside their respective homes. Looking over to his right, he saw the picture of Uncle Ben hanging up on the wall beside the staircase, his birthday was tomorrow…..and it was the first time they would have it without Ben here. _Maybe watching the news will help? I mean it's not like they'll attack Spider-Man anymore._ he thought to himself before grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. The screen fizzled to life with the image of Lisa Lavender sitting at the News desk with a photo of Spider-Man swinging through the air, _Oh what are the odds?!_ Peter thought loudly.

 _"In local news, citizens of Vale have noticed an absence the Vigilante known as Spider-Man since his altercation with the criminal known as the Green Goblin, and the philanthropist Wilson Fisk."_ Lisa stated before the image in the corner expanded and became a video of Spider-Man swinging overhead of the camera, most likely taken from a scroll, as the masked teen stuck to the side of a building and crawled along the ledge to retrieve a cat that had wandered outside before carrying it back to it's owner in the windowsill.

 _"Prior to the conflict with Mr. Fisk, Spider-Man was celebrated for heroics on the I-63 Highway incident, in which a Atlas Military Grade mech piloted by the criminal Roman Torchwick wrought havoc, if not for the vigilante's actions, countless civilians would have been dead or inju-"_ Peter turned off the TV before standing up from his couch and entering the kitchen in search of something to eat. _If I find some Spidey brand cereal in here so help me-_ he thought as he entered the kitchen and walked to the fridge to get something to drink. Taking out a bottle of water, he circled back towards the staircase leading up to his room, closing the door behind him he unscrewed the lid of his bottle as his scroll chimed on his bedside.

His device had run out of power on his and MJ's way home last night and didn't plug it in until this morning. Walking over he picked up the scroll and looked at the screen while taking a sip of his water. He nearly spat his drink out when he saw ten missed calls from Ruby, "What the-" he sputtered before returning her call immediately. Hearing the ringing on the other end, he let out a sigh of relief when Ruby picked up.

 _"Peter! Oh thanks for getting back to me, hang on."_ Peter heard something clicking on the other side of the line before Ruby returned, _"Ok I'm back, sorry, I'm in the elevator on my way to Ozpin's office to tell them more about last night."_ she apologized..

"You…..you didn't like hit the emergency button right?" he asked, he knew you couldn't exactly tell an elevator to stop to take a call so unless she got off on a floor to speak-

 _"Oh well…..um….I kind of just…pressed all the buttons…."_ Ruby replied sheepishly. The teen was silent as he pinched the bridge of his nose…..that was…..one way to do it he supposed, _"Well I was trying to call you earlier because I got this new flash thing from your paper, is Spider-Man…..is he really gone?"_ she asked, her voice lacking the usual excitement that he heard within it. He felt his throat tighten, he knew that Jonah would eventually go and parade his 'victory' around by his paper but he didn't even think how Ruby of all people would react to it.

"Oh….well….see…." he struggled, why couldn't he say it? Spider-Man no more. That's what he decided. He quit…that was it, "…..Someone found a Spider-Man costume in the garbage. They turned it into Jonah for a reward." he said, unable to say the words. He heard Ruby make a sound that sounded a lot like someone nearly gagging, "It was washed." he added quickly, and not just by the garbage man. He wasn't stupid enough to throw a suit away that could possibly have some DNA on it to link him to Spider-Man, so he made sure to basically bleach the thing of all evidence before tossing it.

 _"Ok less gross…..but….do you think he's…"_ she trailed off.

Peter paused, "I….I don't know Ruby…..but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure he's ok." he assured the leader. He knew that Ruby was a big fan of Spider-Man and it hurt him to know that she probably took the news hard, all he could hope to do was try to soften the blow.

Ruby was quiet for a second, _"Yeah….yeah your right, he's probably ok I just….I'm just nervous, I gotta go talk with Ozpin and the General, and then we have our first mission as huntresses today. It's just-"_

"Overwhelming?" he provided with a smirk, he knew full well what that feeling was like. "Ruby trust me when I say your not the first or the last person to get anxious. Trust me, once you get in there? And out there? You'll feel much better." he said knowingly. He had been nervous, extremely so, when he first started going out as Spider-Man. But after his first few initial adventures, the anxiety he felt disappeared entirely.

Ruby took a deep breath on the other end of the phone, _"Your right, I'm just super nervous…..but thanks Peter….it always helps to talk with you."_

"Because you know I've been through the same thing only ten times worse?" he asked.

 _'Yeah! I mean if you can do it? Then so can I!"_ she said, her voice reinvigorated with her cheerfulness. Peter chuckled at her optimism, _"Thanks Peter, wish me luck!"_ she said before hanging up. The teen pocketed his scroll and shook his head to himself, his friends mentioned that their first real mission as a team was happening right after the dance and they were all looking forward to it. It strangely reminded him of when he was looking for a job back when he started high school, he was so nervous about everything until he got a gig at the electronic shop.

 _Speaking of work, it's nice that I got today off._ he thought happily before the doorbell rang throughout the house. Leaving his room he approached the door curiously before opening it, "Harry!" he greeted in surprise, his friend smiling at him before the two gave each other a friendly hug. "What brings you all the way out here to Patch?" he asked, stepping aside and letting Harry enter his home.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, Liz is spending the day with her mom and my Dad is caught up in board meetings all day." he explained, Peter giving Harry a mockingly hurt expression at being his third choice to hang out with. "Oh come on, we can go to Ditko's, I'm buying." he offered.

"Oh if that's the case," he replied, Harry and him sharing a laugh before the teen followed his friend out the house and to the car that drove Harry here.

* * *

Getting lunch with Harry turned out to be a fruitless endeavor, "Holy crap the place is packed!" Harry said loudly over the crowd in front of the restaurant. Apparently there was a buffet going on which the basketball team had heard about….which had spread to some of the other clubs of the school. Neither boy saw the telltale sign of Mary Jane's red hair within, and there also wasn't any sign of Flash or any of the Griffball players inside. The sign outside the restaurant said there was at least a ten minute wait until they could get inside.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "Well…..bright side? Steve's getting business." he offered as he turned down the sidewalk, "Come on, I know a noodle stand the next block over we can walk there." he proposed. Harry nodded before turning to the driver of the car as gestured for him to wait there before following his friend around the corner. Catching up to Peter the Osborn heir threw an arm around his shoulder, "So how was the dance?" he asked. Peter's posture shifted at the mention and Harry felt it, "That weird?"

The photographer shook his head, "Nah, I mean….at first? Yeah totally, but as soon as we started talking it got better." he explained, "Wish you could have come Harry, you me and MJ could have taken over." he added with a grin. Despite the melodrama that happened after on their way home, Peter had a blast overall with MJ and his friends. The only downside to it all was that it needed to end with the attempted break in at the CCT tower.

Harry chuckled, "Next time Pete." he assured as they continued down the pavement, the former Griffball player fell silent. "So….um…your Aunt May told me tomorrow is your Uncle's Birthday." he stated albeit somewhat bluntly. Peter gave him a staggered expression, "I called your Aunt last night asking if you guys left and she mentioned it…..,…by the way you forgot your English book in class." he added, remembering the reason that he called in the first place.

Peter snapped his fingers, "Been wondering where that was!"

"Anyway….well…when my mom died, it was pretty hard my first year without her too." he described to Peter's surprise. Harry and Norman both didn't discuss his mother at length for as long as he's known them, he never pressed it since he didn't see it as his place to ask. "Mom died three years ago…..she got sick, genetic thing, doctors in Atlas couldn't do much." he described with a casual tone as they kept walking, their place slowing slightly and letting Harry talk. "Dad took it….his own way, threw himself into his work and…well it was pretty rough. First birthday rolled around without here there and…well I got pretty depressed." he admitted.

"Harry-"

"But-" he continued with invigoration in his voice, "-it kind of helped…..being sad I mean, it's ok to be obviously. I mean not all the time-" he struggled, trying to describe it, his hands clenching in front of him as though he was trying to grab the concept he was trying to verbally describe. "I'm not still sad, I mean I get down once in a while but it usually passes. It takes a while at first but over time it gets better." he said more clearly and with satisfaction, his head turned to Peter's, "So I know you got MJ right next door, but I'm here to if you ever need to talk about it." he assured.

Peter stared at Harry with a heartfelt smile, _I do have MJ but….man I sometimes forget that Harry's been there for me too._ he thought sadly. "Thanks Harry…..I mean it's been getting to me lately but…..I think I'm dealing with it well." he said with certainty. _At least I thought so, I thought that getting rid of the Spidey side of my life would help, not like I could do anything without my powers, but now I feel bad that I couldn't do anything to stop that mystery woman._ he thought as they reached the noodle stand.

The old man behind the counter nodded in greeting to the pair, "One thing of spicy noodles please." Peter ordered.

"Meat bowl for me." Harry added, grabbing his wallet and taking out some Lien. As the old man took their orders and prepared their bowls, Peter suddenly felt the hair on the back of his head stand up on end, the all too familiar tingle in the back of his skull slid down his spine and the teen was suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings.

 _Wait! What?! My Spider-_ he began before the stand owner turned back and suddenly looked beyond the customers with fear. Peter and Harry both turned around as a black metal tentacle reached out to both of them, grabbing them by their torso's and lifting both of them up into the air, Peter immediately began to struggle against the clamps over his shoulders.

"Greetings Harold." the two were lifted up from the ground up towards the roof of the building where the stand was and into the air above the rooftop where Otto Octavius was sitting with his two other arms holding him in place. "Apologies for the repeated kidnapping, however I have need of you." he said as Harry continued to struggle against the metal clamps. He looked over at Peter fearfully for his friend's safety, he didn't want Peter to have to be wrapped up in this mess. Otto saw the concerned look and turned to Peter with surprise, "Mr. Parker! What a surprise." he said with genuine disbelief.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, you too Doctor." he said, glancing down to the street below, a genuine sense of fear within him as he thought what a fall like this would feel like without super strength to cushion his fall. "Um…look Dr. Octavius, I understand that you have some sort of feud with Norman Osborn, but taking Harry isn't the answer, if you turn yourself in then-" he began, truly wanting to convince Otto to not go through with whatever his plan was.

The Doctor pulled Peter away from Harry, "Your concern is appreciated Parker, however I have no intention of harming Harold in the slightest. As for his father…" he growled out, Harry's face turning genuinely frightened at the prospect. Otto saw the son's expression and scowled, "Take my word Harold, your father has ruined more lives for far more petty reasons." he said with deathly serious tone as he lowered Peter back down to the ground, "Mr. Parker your appearance is fortuitous for both your friend and your profession, as I understand it your employed with a news company, here's the headline, at dawn tomorrow, Norman Osborn at the garish tower he's building, or he never sees his son Harold again." he said, setting the teen back down on the street, "And it should go without saying, none of Vale's Finest should be on location either!" he called down before his arms lifted him up and stretched across the street to the opposite building.

Otto 'walked' across the rooftops on his arms, easily blocks away from Peter by the time he dialed 911.

* * *

"Make it the evening edition! I don't care about some stupid Dust shortage everyone knows that!" Jonah shouted into his phone with Robbie standing by on his own scroll to call as Captain Jean DeWolf observed the costume of Spider-Man in the corner of the room with a look of distaste. Peter did what anyone would do and call the police after Otto left. After getting forwarded through the police to DeWolf, he told her everything and waited until they were given the all clear to contact the Daily Bugle and have them run the headline.

The news would go out on the Daily Bugle web page as soon as possible with the paper getting out with it tomorrow morning. Peter sat in the chair in front of Jonah's thought with a single thought on his mind, _This is all a waste of time._ he thought dreadfully. The police were doing they're best and he knew that but with Otto's explicit threat that no cops would show up he knew that Jean wouldn't risk any of her officers' safety with someone dangerous like Otto.

Jonah hung up his phone, "We'll have it out by the evening edition. We'll get a conference room set up for the police, my people will filter calls in on any information and direct them to your people." he planned, he had no intention of impeding the investigation or recovery of Harry's kidnapping. Jonah turned to Peter, "Parker you've met the nutjob, he seem dangerous?" he asked.

 _You mean aside from the four deadly mechanical arms he has that can crush someone's skull like an egg?_ he thought sarcastically. He kept the thoughts to himself while he shook his head, "No, he even said he has no intention of hurting Harry…..he just wants Norman. Said he's done worse for less." he said carefully, not wanting to tip Jonah off that he knew much more than he was letting on. The huff from Jean behind him served as a reminder that to her this was just more evidence that Norman was dirty.

It was clear Otto just wanted revenge, and so far there was only one person who could stop him….and Peter threw it all away like it was a bad habit. The teen turned his head to the costume on display, the boggish eyes that he himself made almost seemed to look back at him judgingly. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to Robbie standing beside him, "Captain, Peter's been through it today, do you need him for anything else?" he asked. Jean shook her head, Peter had been sure to try and be helpful as he could be to her and she verbalized her appreciation for it. "Come on Peter, I'll walk you out." he said, Peter standing up from his chair and fallowing Robbie out of Jonah's office through the bullpen.

 _I try and do what I think is right and give up being Spider-Man and what happens? My best friend gets kidnapped by my greatest enemy._ the photographer thought shamefully.

Robbie glanced over to the teen sympathetically, his son had told him about Harry when they were on the Griffball team, Randy described him as a good guy who just tried his best. He certainly didn't deserve this to happen to him, no kid his age did, "Look Peter, I know that you would do anything you could have done for your friend." he assured, seeing the down look on the teen's face.

Peter looked back to Jonah's office, the gesture not being unnoticed by Robbie, "Peter, I know you're a good guy, and you probably would have taken your friend's place if you could. But this? This isn't something Peter Parker can take care of." he said knowingly, Peter glancing at him out the corner of his eye to the editor. Looking back to the elevator, Robbie patted him on the shoulder and sent him off through the doors.

Peter knew he was right, this was something Peter Parker couldn't do.

But Spider-Man could.

* * *

When Peter got home, May was on him like a hen on her young, seeing if he had been hurt in any way after Peter called her from the police station. She nearly left work until he assured her that he was perfectly fine. As well; Mary Jane, her Aunt Anna, Mark and Liz Allen were at his house along with Flash who were all asking for details on what happened to Harry.

"Was he hurt?!" Liz asked desperately.

"How did this happen?" Anna questioned.

"Is he going to be ok?" Flash asked.

All the questions were directed at Peter as soon as he entered his living room, however when May stepped into the way she had none of it, 'Alright enough!" she said louder than the questions. "He knows just as much as us so please, give my nephew a minute." she requested with a sharp tone that made everyone in the room quiet down. "Thank you." she breathed out before setting a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Honey go wash up, I'll get working on food." she said, Peter nodded before making his way up the stairs. "You're all welcome to stay too, whatever makes you all feel comfortable." she offered compassionately.

Mary Jane smiled at the offer as Mark squeezed Liz's shoulder, the sister held her brother's hand tightly. The possibility of Mark falling back to his old habits scared her sure, but her boyfriend being kidnapped by a madman and held in exchange for his father? It was a whole different kind of fear, Flash took her other hand, making her look over to see him not meet her eyes. She returned the subtle gesture nonetheless.

Mary Jane meanwhile looked up the staircase, "I'm gonna go check on him." she decided, taking a step forward before Mark too her wrist. The action made her head whirl back to the him giving her a disapproving expression. She gave him a firm look before pulling her wrist free, Mark recoiling at her error as MJ tried not to stop up the stairs. Reaching the top of the steps she walked to Peter's room and gently opened it. Peering inside, Peter was on his bed with his webshooters in his hands.

That of course sent alarm bells going off in her head, Peter looked up as she quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind her, "What do you think your doing?" she worriedly questioned.

Peter sighed, "Before Otto took Harry? My Spider Sense went off." he briefly explained, making MJ look at him in bewilderment. It had been days since his powers had apparently disappeared but now they were suddenly back?

"So wait, you got your powers again?" she asked with confusion, "I mean that's kind of….convenient." she said with a shrug.

The teen shook his head, "Well…..no….it just went off but now? Nothing." he clarified, confusing the redhead even more.

"Ok….back to my first question then, what are you doing Peter?" she asked, her eyes going back to the web shooters in his hands. She was met with silence from the teen, it was then that it clicked for her, "No…no you are not seriously thinking of trying to fight Doc Ock without your powers!" she declared in disbelief as she shook her head. He opened his mouth but she held up a hand as she stormed across the room, "If your actually-you'll get yourself killed!" she shouted, keeping it at a volume that wouldn't be heard outside the room.

Peter stood from his bed, "I'm not going to fight him, I'll just sneak in, dress up, get Harry to safety and let the cops do the rest." he reasoned, Mary Jane shaking her head with each word coming out of his mouth. He knew it was flimsy too, "But if my Spider Sense came back because I was in trouble, then maybe-"

"Maybe what!?" MJ snapped at him, "Your others will jump start?" she asked in disbelief as she held the sides of her head. They both settled into silence after that, the redhead gathered her thoughts before speaking again, "Peter…..I've always had your back…and if you had your powers back? Then I'd be telling you to go kick Otto's ass and save our friend but….this is suicide." she stated firmly. Peter stared back at her, her resolve didn't waver but tears brimmed in her eyes at the prospect of how this ended. "Peter…..I know you feel bad but…..this? This is self-destructive…..I know you feel guilty but-"

"It's not guilt." he stated firmly, snapping MJ off mid-sentence, Peter seemed to be taken aback as well by his self-admission, "It's…..it's not…..I don't feel guilty about this…..and part of me would like nothing better than for Norman to get what's coming to him but…this isn't the way. This way? Harry loses his father just like how I lost my Uncle Ben." he continued. His friend looked at him with disbelief but he continued, "Look I've been feeling nothing but guilt about how my Uncle died recently but…..that's not why I became Spider-Man, I do this because I have the power to do something and it's my responsibility to act on it." he said, his voice sounding almost like verbalized steel with the conviction behind them.

Standing in front of MJ, Peter stared into her eyes as she lifted her hand up and wiped the unshed tears from them. "I…..I don't approve of this Peter…." Peter swallowed a lump in his throat at that, he ALWAYS had Mary Jane to back him up. "…..but if your going to do this….you got to promise me you'll come back." she decided, her friend looking to her and seeing that despite her disapproval, she still supported his decision.

He walked forward and enveloped her in a hug, "I swear MJ…..I'll come back." he promised as her arms encircled around him. Pulling away she looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes, there was no stopping him…..it was one of things she liked about Peter but it was also one of the things that made her worry.

She balled her fist and hit him in the torso, soft enough that it wouldn't hurt….and wouldn't show his frailty. "You better…." she weakly muttered before stepping back and exiting his room.

Left alone, Peter pulled his Web Shooters out from his pockets, _I gotta get Harry back…..but first I gotta get my suit back._ he thought with a small smirk.

* * *

Jonah and Robbie walked through the elevator doors of the bugle, "-and they're still not going to move in?" Robbie asked as he fallowed his boss and friend through the office, with Octavius' request for no police interference or threat of Harry Osborn being lost forever, the cops had no choice but to give into the demand and try and move in to save Norman after the deal was complete. It was risky however, as Jean told Jonah.

"No, they don't want to risk the kid's safety." he said tiredly before letting out a sigh, "You and I both know that wall crawler would probably show up and try and steal the limelight but at least then the kid would be saved." he relented, making Robbie's mouth twitch into a smirk as they neared Jonah's office. "Maybe…..and I swear if you breathe a word of this I'll deny it, maybe he…..wasn't as bad as I thought he was." he admitted as they entered his office.

Jonah's briefcase hit the floor from what awaited inside the office, the mannequin that once had the costume of Spider-Man was bare, with a note webbed to the front of it, _'THANKS FOR THE FREE DRYCLEANING! LUV SPIDER-MAN.'_

Jonah's teeth grinded together as Robbie held back his smile, "I was right! HE'S EVEN WORSE THAN I THOUGHT HE WAS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. In the alley beside the bugle, Spider-Man walked out from between the shadows with his costume covering himself proudly. Adjusting his gloves so the web shooters fit correctly and the nozzle was angled right.

 _Ok, I got the webs, I got my costume, and I got…no powers still. Well two out of three isn't so bad._ he thought before raising his hand up into the air, "Taxi!" he called out before blowing a whistle, to try and get the approaching cab driver's attention. The yellow car pulled to a stop in front of the teen entering the cab as the driver looked back at him with an unimpressed look, "Could you get me to 4th and Claremont?" he asked.

The bored driver shrugged before driving down the street, "So what's the deal with the costume?" he asked.

"…..pal you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

The cab dropped him off at his destination a block away from the site of Oscorp Tower's construction, it wouldn't be ready for actual use for another six months, _Makes sense why Otto would want to take care of Norman here of all places._ the teen thought as he peeked out between the buildings across the street to the tower, looking up he saw that about fifty of the eighty five floors were finished, "I really hope the elevator is working otherwise I'm just gonna let Otto have Norman." Spider-Man said before dashing across the street to the fenced entrance. With Otto's arms he easily could have climbed over the surrounding fence with his arms, so he was left to climb over the locked fence.

 _Thank goodness being Spidey beefed me up a little bit, no way I could have done this if I was still a puny shrimp_. he thought as he reached the top of the fence and dropped down onto the other side. Running towards the entrance of to the tower, he hopped through the empty front windowsill, as the gate behind him opened. Spider-Man ducked behind the corner of the window and peeked out into the construction yard as a limo pulled up. The back door opened up with Norman stepping out, _Well at least he cares._ Peter thought coldly.

 _Wait a sec…..I might be able to use this._ he thought, keeping out of Norman's sights as the businessman entered the in progress lobby, approaching the elevator he swiped his card and waited for the elevator. "Oh good you got yours, I forgot mine at home." Norman whirled around to see Spider-Man crouching on the front desk.

"What are you doing here!?" he asked angerly as the teen hopped down from the desk. Norman threw an accusing finger at the teen, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't-"

Spider-Man held up his hand, "First off before we play the blame game, and trust me I think I'd win that a dozen times over, how about we save your kid?" he asked, making Norman lower his hand but retained his look of spite. The elevator door went off and the two entered, "Let me off two floors below the roof where Otto is and I'll sneak up there, find your son, distract Otto, and then you get him out of here." he quickly explained.

Norman gave him a glare, "And why didn't you just swing up and fight Otto head on then?" he asked critically.

Spider-Man crossed his arms over his chest, "I needed to stretch my legs, plus if your friend sees me coming then he could threaten your kid." he reasoned, Norman letting out a huff as the doors closed in front of them…..leading to possibly the most uncomfortable elevator ride of Peter's life…for over forty floors. _…..Wonder what Ruby is doing right now?_ he pondered, remembering the similar situation his friend was in the day before. Upon reaching the designated floor, Spider-Man exited the elevator and headed to the staircase to finish his ascent to the roof.

Reaching the door leading to the roof, he cracked the door open and peer out to the floor still in mid construction. Seeing no immediate sign of Doc Ock he snuck into the floors in progress and searched for Harry, "Ah Norman-" Spider-Man hid behind a 'I' beam for cover, peeking out around the side of it he watched as Norman walked into the middle of the floor as Otto climbed down from the floor above with his arms, "-I'm glad you're here. I was afraid I might need to resort to more….drastic measures." the doctor said as his arms suspended him in midair while one of them hovered around Norman.

Spider-Man moved out from behind his cover and into a staircase to the next floor, _Ok Parker find Harry quickly, distract Otto and then run like hell._ he though as he reached the top of the stairs where he saw his friend tied up and gagged with rope to one of the beams. Rushing over to his side, the teen looked up at the teen as he approached, Spider-Man held his hand up to his mask, gesturing him to be silent. "It's ok, I'm here to-" he started.

Right before Harry disintegrated into a plume of green smoke, "What the-" Peter started before something heavy slammed into his side, knocking him off his feet and down to the second floor. Otto turned with a smirk as Spider-Man rolled across the ground behind him, turning in midair, he watched the masked hero picked himself up painfully, "Uh….hey Ock, I see your reaching out to other bad guys." he joked weakly. _Ugh, forget my powers I want my humor back._ he thought.

Between him and Otto, Mysterio appeared with an explosion of smoke, "As it so happens he has. We were ore than happy to oblige him." as other plumes of smoke revealed that he was not alone. Spread across the rooftop was Kraven the Hunter, Vulture hovering in the air over the rooftop, Electro blocking the exit behind Norman with a menacing expression on his pseudo face, and behind him Spider-Man heard something shift. Turning around he saw his attacker, the Sandman form.

 _Ok…I am so going to die._ Peter thought dreadfully.

"I planned on your interference wall crawler, however your alignment with Osborn makes this all the more satisfying." Otto said as he was lowered to the ground and tow of his arms raised at Spider-Man, ready to strike like vipers.

"Enough of this nonsense! Where's my so-ACK!" Norman cried out as Electro casually zapped him in the back, making him fall down onto his knee in pain. Spider-Man merely took a step towards Norman when Otto's arms struck out, striking him in the side of the face and knocking back as Sandman's hand expanded out and caught him around the waist.

"Your son is on the third floor Norman, you think I would be foolish enough to put him up here with us where this one could easily escape with him?" Otto asked, gesturing to Spider-Man as he tried his best to pull the sand around his waist apart so he could free himself. Otto's arm shot out and grabbed Norman around his throat, "You've ruined so many lives Norman, and somehow you've managed to weasel your way out of facing the consequences every time. Not this time." he growled out in anger.

Electro's electrical discharges intensified as he walked up behind Norman, "Doc's right! You ruined my life! I lost everything because of you! And when I'm through with you, I'll make sure Ironwood gets his due." he snarled before Otto withdrew Norman away from Electro. He raised a hand to the former huntsman, the dust infused villain's electrical calmed himself down, his discharges receding back into himself.

Looking down at his captive state, Spider-Man suddenly got an idea, "Have you considered a new career? I think you'd make an excellent nightlight." he joked, Making Electro snap his head in his direction, "Or a searchlight, you certainly got the look for it. Or better yet you could be in those dust safety videos, you look like burn victim after all." he insulted.

"Shut up!" he yelled as sparks began to fly off him.

"Or what? You'll charge my scroll for me?" he replied back, making electro growl out before raising his hands.

"Maxwell wait!" Otto began before the dust user unleashed a bolt at the teen, the electricity striking Sandman's hands, the tiny rocks suddenly turning from brown to a sheer white color as the heat from Electro's power turned the sand into glass.

 _May not have super strength at the moment but this works!_ Spider-Man thought as Marko dropped the hero as he recoiled, his prison shattering as it hit the floor. He immediately rolled over as Otto's arm imbedded into the ground where his head was, _And I don't need powers to do this!_ he thought as he raised a hand and fired a precise shot of webbing right at Otto's face. The scientist clutched at the substance as he dropped Norman, his arms whipping about and dropping Norman in the process.

Spider-Man sprinted across the rooftop before he felt a his sixth sense finally come back to life, "Oh now you-AUGH!" he cried out as talons dug into his shoulders and back before he was lifted up into the air by Vulture.

"I've been wanting to do this since you left me at the docks!" Vulture shouted before preforming a loop in the air and bringing the Teen down into the roof, Peter didn't know if his strength was still there or not but it still felt like his chest was on fire as he was pinned down against the ground. He was lifted up and spun around by Vulture before he was thrown towards Kraven, the hunter drove his elbow into the side of Spider-Man's face, face sending him across the ground and into the side of a metal beam.

"I will admit Spider, I am disappointed." Kraven admitted as Spider-Man picked himself up against the beam, vulture's talons having torn marks into his costume.

The vigilante glanced at Norman as Otto finally got the webbing off his face with his arm digits, "I know right? The Mets lost again last night, but hey you know what they say there's always the next game." he joked before Kraven lunged at him with a spear. _Come on! Super strength! Agility! Spider powers I need you here!_ he thought as he dove into a roll out of Kraven's path. The hunter pivoted off the beam towards his prey, Spider-Man reacted on instinct and cast out a large web to pin Kraven back against the beam. _Just keep moving and don't slow down for a second!_ he thought just before the ground in front of him rose up and curled towards him, making the teen stop in his tracks before backing up, "So where'd you get this idea Mysterio?" he asked as the roll of ground started rolling towards him.

 _No spider sense so I'm REALLY hoping this is fake!_ he thought before stopping and letting the rolling up ground come to him. Msyterio watching with interest from his hovering position above the scene.

It flattened the teen…..as it passed right through him.

Spider-Man let out a shaky breath, "Ok, not gonna lie, that was a good-" a lightning bolt struck him in the chest, "-UGH!" he heaved out as space to the right of the spider was charred black from the shock. Otto's arms grabbed his legs, neck, and left arm with his tentacles.

"Enough!" Otto shouted as he swung Spider-Man around and pushing him into the ground between all his villains, the six foes in various states of recovery as Norman tried to make a run for the elevator, only for a spark to the doors to electrify them and close off the potential exit. Otto pointed at the vigilante as he struggled against the tentacles, "This infernal wall crawler has been nothing but a thorn in our side! Let us end him first, Osborn can wait for his demise!" he snarled out.

As the six began to close in around him, Peter looked around for a way out of this, but there was nothing! Without his powers he couldn't fight his way out and he used up all the tricks he could think of in his weakened state, _This….this is it….this is the end isn't it? God MJ was right what was I thinking? I…_ he stopped when in his search for something to aid him he saw Norman. He was looking at the group of six with a mixture of anger and fear, he wasn't the best father in the world, not by a long shot, but….he still had a son. _…no….no! Harry isn't going to loose his dad the same way I lost Uncle Ben! I feel guilty? Fine! But there's nothing I can do about it…..except make sure it doesn't happen again!_ Peter thought.

The vigilante looked around at his foes before they landed on Vulture, raising his free hand out he shot a webline to the senior aviator, the line hitting the inside of his wing, with all his strength he pulled, and to his surprise as well as Adrian's, the Vulture was pulled into Otto, breaking his hold on the teenager. _Th-they're back! They're back!_ he thought excitedly as his Spider Sense blared in his skull, looking up he saw Sandman looming over him with his hand in the shape of a mace.

Peter swung himself into a handstand and shot himself feet first through Sandman's head as the mace came down, _Yes! Haha! They're back!_ he thought as he landed on the side of the second floor, sliding down the side of floor slightly, "Gah! Ok, mostly, mostly back." he observed before planting his feet on the rim of the floor and flipping back off as Electro unleashed a cascade of electricity at the spot he was at, he spun through the air as Kraven launched his spear at him, taking some of his costume off from the side of his leg with it as it passed. "Express elevator going down!" he shouted as he landed beside Norman and launched himself off the side of the building.

"NOO!" Otto shouted, "After him!" he yelled as he leapt up with his arms, one of them catching the ledge while Kraven leapt on and held another, catching a ride down while the flyers of the group flew after the falling Spider-Man and his passenger.

"Are you insane!?" Norman yelled as the teen turned in midair and shot a webline back to the building.

"Hold that thought." Spider-Man replied casually as he lifted his feet up and kicked the window in through the third story floor. Dropping Norman on the floor as he flew over it, he sprung off the wall back over the business mogul and doubling back the way he came in. "Now where were we?" he asked before Mysterio flew after him around the tower, swinging up back onto the side he looked at the illusionist as he threw his cape back and a shockwave blasted out from him, sending Spider-Man back through the window and into the building.

 _Oh right, I was about to be killed by the Six Stooges here!_ Peter thought as his back hit a wall. Rubbing his head he felt that there were some cuts in the top of his mask that his hair was poking out of from the glass, "Aw come on! Do you know how bad mask hair is? Wait, no, you wear a fishbowl on your head….wait is that why you wear a fishbowl?! Because if so? Genus, if not, stupid." he bantered as he dove through a wall as Mysterio let out another sonic blast.

Rolling to a stop on the ground, his Spider Sense went off to his right, turning his head he saw sand leak out through the slim crack in the elevator. Sandman quickly forming himself as Mysterio flew into the empty space of the floor behind him. _Ok you got your powers back genius now how do you use them?_ he thought as Sandman shot his hist out to the vigilante. Spider-Man leapt over it only to be knocked to his side by another pulse, driving the teen through the wall to his left.

Scrambling over the ground he broke into a run towards a window ahead of him at the far end of the room with a sea of office desks littering the floor, dropping into view Electro floated into view, throwing arcs of electricity at the hero. Spider-Man leapt towards them, twisting his body to avoid the static, pivoting off a desk and flipping through the air onto a pillar that was destroyed by a shock of electricity as soon as the vigilante bounced off it. "You look tired Electro." he said, springing off a handstand towards the window , webbing a desk behind him and pulling his hands down over his head as he landed, throwing the desk through the window an into Electro, "Find a seat and recharge!" he called out as he leapt out the window, firing a webline out ahead and swinging up into the air.

His sixth sense gave him warning at someone swooping down towards him, spinning around he saw Vulture once again lunging at him from the sky. Grabbing the side of the talons he swung himself around onto Vulture's back, he raised his hands over up the pilot's head and covered his helmet with webbing. The Vulture flew wildly through the air, "You idiot! What are you thinking!?" he asked as the teen saw something to help him, Spider-Man shot two weblines out to the top of a rooftop, the strand causing the two to arc down towards the rooftop.

"I thinking you need a bath to get rid of that pigeon smell you got!" he shouted as he used his feet to kick off Adrian, throwing the pilot through a water tower and crashing down onto the roof on the other sides. Vulture lifted himself up off the roof as Spider-Man landed on top of the wrecked water tower, before he could continue his attack, he saw a shadow go over not only him, not only Adrian, but the building as well. Looking up the teen's eyes widened at the sight of a huge Grimm bird flew overhead.

Looking at the direction they were flying towards, he saw smoke bellowing in the distance before gunfire tore the bird apart down the middle and crashed into the city. _What the-Mysterio! It has to be…..but wait why would he even show me that and not have them attack me…unless they're not fake!_ he realized, turning his head towards Beacon he saw the large Atlas Ship making it's way towards the Kingdom! _Oh great! Just what I need! Grimm!_ As important as it was as stopping the Sinister Six he knew that the Grimm would attack the citizens of the Kingdom if left unchecked.

 _No choice, gotta go and stop them! Hopefully Atlas can-UGH!_ he grunted as he was tackled off the water tower by Kraven. Rolling across the rooftop he threw the vigilante into the wall of the building beside the one they were on, "Kraven, time out?" he asked.

"The hunt waits for no one Spider!" the hunter shouted with his attack, the teen raised his arm and blocked a fist with his forearm, another slammed into his side but he retaliated with a jab to Kraven's face, he swung at Spider-Man but he ducked under it and cracked Kraven across the face and fallowed up his attack, knocking Kraven back with each blow before flipping backwards, his foot striking Kraven in the chin, before springing both feet into Kraven's chest and knocking the hunter into Vulture.

Aiming his shooters to cover both of them in webbing to trap them, a pair of metal arms clamped down on his wrists and threw him up into the sky where he was intersected by Electro, shocking the teen as they flew through the air, _AHG! Well on the bright side!? He's flying be towards the Grimm!_ the teen thought, his knee slamming into Electro's chest.

* * *

Ruby Rose was ecstatic, she and her team (and Doctor Oobleck) had not only discovered the plans of Roman and White Fang, and not only helped stop him and nefarious scheme, AND NOT ONLY helped defend the Kingdom of Vale from the threat of a possible Grim invasion along with Teams JNPR and CFVY, they also caught Torchwick!

So she had every right to be excited. "Quit shaking like that!" her partner reprimanded with an annoyed and tired look as Ruby from her seat on the newly reconstructed bench courtesy of Professor Goodwitch. The Atlas robots where on cleanup, eliminating the remaining Grimm within the area. The pavilion where the battle had started and which was once what some would consider a Warzone, was now returned to it's normal state courtesy of the Beacon professor.

The leader of RWBY felt a encouraging pat on her shoulder, "She's just excited, first mission ending with an awesome battle? Hard not to be." Coco Adel of Team CFVY said encouragingly. She and her own team had arrived near the end of battle to provide support, the second year team ore than ready for more as RWBY had been driven to near exhaustion by the day prior and their mission resuming after not a full night of sleep.

Yang and Blake approached their team as JNPR and the rest of CFVY gathered around as well, Sun and Neptune had….opted…to help with cleanup since they missed the entire fight. Goodwitch approached her students, "Alright everyone, we'll be returning to Beacon soon, the Airship to take us back shall be here soon so get ready."

"I'm afraid there's a small hiccup in that plan." a voice said, making the huntsmen and huntresses reach for their weapons just as a blue dome surrounded them in the middle of the pavilion. It was just big enough to keep the three teams inside along with the professor, Yang struck the barrier with her full strength, but her punch rebound off the hard light. "A fruitless effort, this is the same type of force field the Vytal Tournament stage uses." the voice said as a puff of smoke appeared in front of the dome, Mysterio's arms crossed over his chest proudly.

Coco immediately recoiled, "Ugh…..are you….are you wearing plaid?" she asked in disgust of his outfit.

"I, Mysterio the master of-…wait, what? What's wrong with my-? The pattern is perfect!" he asked, gesturing to his suit.

Coco gave him an distasteful look while her partner, Fox Alistair, facepalmed at his partner and leader's focus being on their captor's appearance. "Where do I start!? Lime green doesn't go with royal purple, you have….eyeball clasps? Made of fake gold, which clashes by the way, and…..your…head….I just….I'm sorry. I can't." she said, shaking her head as Yatsuhashi, Nora, and Yang collectively trued to break the force field with their weapons as the other members of the team gathered to the side of the dome to give their teammates some breathing room.

"Do you know how many people go with forest green!? There's three! Three others in my team that wears the same shade of green, at least I'm trying to be original!" he argued defensively.

"I think you look fine." Fox complimented cheekily, making Coco bite down on her lip as she held back a laugh.

"Why thank you."

"He's blind." Coco explained bluntly.

"….I hate hostages." he decided, turning away from the dome as Electro Flew into the pavilion with Spider-Man grappling with him. The vigilante kneed the dust user in the chin, bringing his elbow down onto his head as they crashed into the ground. Spider-Man stood up looking much worse for wear, his costume having burn marks from Electro on the left elbow and right side of the costume where the blue was. His gloves were also crisped off with his left hand having the glove's fingers burned off while the right was missing entirely down to the wrist. "Took you long enough." Mysterio commented to Electro as the conduit rose up off the ground again and shot him a look.

"Oh yeah!? And what were you doing that's so important?!" he asked accusingly.

Mysterio gestured to the force field dome, "Securing collateral, don't want Atlas to interfere now do we?" he asked, the students inside glaring at the pair as their motivations ere revealed. Glynda Goodwitch stomped towards the rim between Yang and Nora, raising her riding crop she struck the force field with a strike that made the hard light construct vibrate, but not so much as give. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I wouldn't if I were you." Mysterio warned as he waved his hand, causing the dome's diameter to contract, pushing the teams and professor together.

Nora raised her hammer to try and strike at the dome, "Nora no!" Jaune ordered, making the normally bubbly girl pause. "Everyone just stop…." he called out.

"He's right if we try to break out we'll just end up hurting each other." Ruby said realized, taking note of how close they all were together, even if she activated Crescent Rose there was no room at all for her to swing it and not hurt anyone. Yang looked over at her sister in realization and she disengaged her gauntlets.

"Smart. Now just sit back and enjoy the death of Spider-UMP!" he grunted out as Spider-Man leapt on him, locking his legs around his waist he used his upper body strength to throw himself back onto his hands and toss Mysterio out inti the street. Flipping forward on his feet he faced the students inside.

"Why is it always you eight?! Like seriously out of the thousands of students at Beacon why is it that somehow I always wind up getting into a fight in front of you?" he asked with exhaustion in his voice. The fight against the Sinister Six has been taxing, his chest still hurt from the altercation at Oscrop Tower but he couldn't find a moment respite.

Weiss gave him an offended look, "It's not our fault! You just keep showing up-Look out!" she suddenly warned as his Spider Sense went off too late before a hammer of sand stuck him in the side of the head, knocking him through a light post and into the side of a already wrecked car. Pulling himself out of the wreckage, his broken right lens fell out of his mask. "I tried to warn you!" Weiss called out.

"Oh gee! Thanks!" he called out, rubbing his head he watched as Sandman slid between him and the dome while Electro and Mysterio floated overhead. _Come on Spidey you've beaten these rehabilitation rejects already! Granted it was just one on one but hey! You can do this!_ he thought encouragingly as Mysterio dropped down from the sky and slammed his hands down, making a shockwave travel across the ground towards the hero. With no Spider Sense he leapt forward through the illusion in front of Marko who swung his expanded fists at Spider-Man.

"So Sandy-" he ducked under a hammer, "-I've always wondered, what's it like being a walking beach?" he asked, twirling over a hand that went to grab his legs, swinging his foot through Sandman's face, only to be grabbed in midair by a third hand coming from Marko's chest.

"It's fun! Pull!" he shouted before throwing Spider-Man up into the air where a strike from electro and Mysterio combined sent him clear across the pavilion into the side of the building.

Pulling himself out of the crater made in the wall, Spider-Man painfully groaned while Electro unleashed another spark at him. _Ok I got no choice, need to make a stand here. Try and take out these three before their backup gets here!_ Spider thought as he leapt off the all and swung down the road of the pavilion, flipping and dodging the electricity in midair as he swung around the pavilion, as he swung off a lamp post he passed over a fire hydrant, _Wait, Electro's body is always holding an electrical current, so if short circuit him then that should cut off his power!_ he realized as he swung back down to the street in front of the hydrant, blocking it from electro's view, "Hey! Nightlight! Can we get a time out? I need to charge my scroll and there's no outlets around." he insulted, making Electro growl.

He flew at Spider-Man, "That's it I'm going to shut you up once and for-" he started as the teen backflipped and sprayed the top of the fire hydrant and pulling back just enough to make the side towards Electro lift up and spray out the water at him "-AGGHHHHHHH!" he shouted as his electricity fizzled out of his body painfully as the water sprayed him back onto the pavement, the hood of energy that covered his face disappearing and the light from dust imbedded in his flesh dying down while he groaned painfully.

"Aw see, that's why you shouldn't play in the water after eating." he joked with a shake of his head before his sixth sense warned him of Sandman forming behind him. Yanking the hydrant fully off the ground he swung the pendulum through Sandman before leaping over onto the roof of a car. _Electro is down, now how do I take out Sandy here with my only water source depleted?_ he wondered as Sandman Changed, slamming his fist down onto the car that Spider-Man perched on seconds ago. "Did you do that because there was a surfboard in the backseat?" he asked jokingly before being blasted through the air by Mysterio's sonic weapon again.

Rolling across the concrete, Spider-Man looked up at the illusionist as he raised his cape once more, _Wait a minute._ the teen thought as he recognized something. Diving to his left he spring off his hands over the force field dome for cover. Landing on the other side, JNPR and RWBY fathered behind him.

'If you can get us out of here we can help you trash these guys! Bowling ball head is the one who did this." Coco said as Spider-Man reloaded his webshooters with the last of his cartages.

"Yeah that checks out. But I gotta take care of his muscle first. And that stupid cape f his might be my ticket." he schemed, making the occupants inside look at one another in confusion. To which the vigilante explained, "Every time he does one of those sonic blast things, he has to throw his cape back. I bet he's stitched a series of sonic emitters into his cloak, like using a speaker's base to rattle a crowd only it's weaponized. If I get that off I can use it to disrupt Sandman's body." he looked back to the students inside the dome to see all them looking at him with nothing but confusion from his explanation.

"Just watch." he simplified, leaping away from the dome of hard light and casting a webline out to swing onto a wall across the street. Mysterio flew after him, "Hey Mysterio! I didn't know you stole ideas as well as cash! People trapped in a dome prison, real original!" he sarcastically remarked.

"Me!? Plagiarize!?" he asked indignantly, opening his cloak once more before spider leapt off the building and swung back into a window beside him by webline. "You-get back here! I'll show you originality you ungrateful-" he started as he flew into the windowsill before Spider-Man dropped upside down from the ceiling and punched him right in the fishbowl, sending him flying back into a lamppost and then onto the ground out could.

Spider-Man blinked, "Huh…..I mean I heard of having a glass jaw but that's taking it to a new level." he mused before dropping from the ceiling and leaping out down next to Mysterio. Kneeling down next to his fallen foe, Sand swirled together behind Spider-Man. Marko formed a large spike with his hand as he heard a tearing sound from the vigilante. Raising the makeshift spear back he lunged forward as Spider-Man spring backwards over Marko, his vision becoming covered by purple.

There was a humming sound before a wave of sound made the man fall apart into a pile of sand beneath the cloak of Mysterio. "Ok, Sandman is out in dreamland basically, so now…" he trailed off, walking over to the unconscious Mysterio and removed his gauntlets. Inspecting them he searched for any sort of controllers. Only finding a switch he flipped it. Looking over to the dome he saw a device appear on the top of it, "Ah! There we go." Spider-Man breathed out tiredly.

As he ran to the dome and leapt into the air, his Spider Sense warned him too late as he felt something slice across his back in midair! "GAHHH!" he cried out, falling to the ground as a pear imbedded into the concrete. Peter hit the ground and gritted his teeth, there was a cut across his back, while not doing any permanent damage it still hurt like hell.

Blake's eyes narrowed at Kraven as he dropped down from the sky with Vulture, she banged her fit against the dome to try and get his attention but the hunter was solely focused on the Spider. "Such pity that I need share in your defeat with others Spider. I hoped that the hunt would just be between you and I." he said regretfully as he pulled out another knife from his vest.

"Aw I'm flattered, NHG! Tell you what, how about we raincheck this fight for like next month and we can finish this then?" The vigilante grunted out as he stood up against the Vulture and Hunter. Kraven lunged, and so did Spider-Man, they met in midair with peter grabbing Kraven by the wrist and throwing him aside before Vulture flew into him with his wing first. "Don't worry Vultchie! I could never forget you!" he called out as he shot a webline down towards the ground over Vulture's shoulder and slapped the other end back against his wing.

Vulture let out a grunt as he was pulled back and Spider-Man continued forward, shooting another web to his other wing, he turned around and attached it to the wall he was heading for before jumping over to Vulture and sticking to his back, shooting out a number of weblines to the ground, lamp posts, and a few wrecked cars and attaching them to the back of his wings, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Grounding you young man!" Spider-Man said as the old pilot tried to swipe his wings out to cut the webbing, only to not be able to get any momentum behind his wings. Climbing over in front of Vulture, Spider-Man reared his first back and punched Vulture's helmet off! The old man falling back to the ground out cold along with his friends. As Spider-Man landed he was immediately set upon by Kraven, pivoting off his hand he dodged a slice from Kraven's blade, spinning back through the air he avoided a stab that would have been much more deadly than the last one Kraven gave him.

"Your tired Spider." Kraven observed as the hero breathe heavily, his shoulders slightly hunched over as he caught his breath.

He shrugged, "Yeah well…..six on one isn't the most fair odds." he goaded before Kraven once more lunged at the teen, Peter caught him by the wrists and they grappled for dominance in the struggle. _God I'm exhausted! Come on Spidey it's Kraven for crying out loud! Just use your head and….oh wait._ he suddenly realized, spreading Kraven's arms apart before rearing his had back and lamming forward into Kraven's face, breaking his nose and making him stagger before Peter launched into the offense, his fists cracked him across the face. Peter swung his leg into Kraven's side and then sprang the other off the ground and slammed it into he side of his face, dropping both of them to the ground.

Spider-Man from exhaustion, and Kraven from unconsciousness, "Ughh….ok…..come on Spidey…just get up….save the students…then you can go home and die." he said to himself as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Whooohooo! Yeah Spidey!" he heard from the dome, looking up at the force field he saw Ruby beaming at him from behind their prison, Yang was giving him a slow 'golf clap' but was grinning as well. Shaking his head he made his way over towards the force field. Leaping on top of the dome, he saw the hard light generator, grabbing the circular device he readied to pull it apart, "Spider-Man watch out!" Ruby shouted before a metal tentacle grabbed him by his foot and pulled him through the air and slammed him down onto the ground.

Dragged over the ground he was thrown into the side of force field face first, pushing himself off the dome Otto's arm slammed him forward into the hard light wall, cracking his other lens before being hoisted up into the air and punched upwards by all four of the tentacles before falling back down to the ground. Peter felt blood pool out of his mouth and onto the concrete through the hole in his mask where his mouth was usually covered. _P…pretty sure that crack I heard was a few of my ribs._ he thought as he rolled over into a hutched over position as the students watched the scene unfold with aghast looks.

"Ahhh how the mighty has fallen." Otto Octavius said delightfully as he sent two of his arms to pick up the bruised and bloody Spider-Man up by his shoulders while two of his arms carried him towards the beaten hero. Otto glanced at the students trapped inside the Dome, "How fortuitus, I can use you all as ransom for my demands. But first…" he turned back towards Spider-Man, the teen's exposed and bruised eye blinking at him, "It is well past time that I do away with you." he said as he lowered himself to the ground an his final two arms clasped around the hero's head and began to squeeze.

 _Everything Hurts…I….I can't beat him….I'm exhausted, my rib are cracked, and….._ his thoughts drifted off, the pressure around his head being forgotten as his consciousness began to fade and waver.

 _"If you're going to do this….you got to promise me you'll come back."_

 _MJ…I made a promise…_ Spider-Man's hands clenched into fists, _And I'm going to keep it!_ he thought before lifting his hands up and connecting two weblines to Otto's chest and pulling him forward, slamming his feet into his face, making Otto let go of him as he fell back, his arms reacting instinctively and catching him. Spider-Man sprung off the ground onto Otto, one of his arms trying to strike at Spidey's head but the teen docking to the left as he grabbed Otto by his shirt and cracked the doctor across the head, knocking his goggles off as he kept up the attack, hitting him back and forth with his fist until one of Otto's arms wrapped around him and threw him up into the air where all four of the arms shot out to the teen at.

Spider-Man grabbed one of them and spun himself around it, launching onto one of the other arms and sliding down towards the Doctor before spaying two weblines down past Ock to the ground. The scientist's eyes widened as Spider-man pulled back on the webbing while his arms tried to turn back and grab him.

"oh."

Spider-Man drove his feet into Otto's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs as the ground beneath them cracked. Spider-Man took a step back from Ock, the scientist laying on the ground in pain as his arms fell as well. The vigilante lifted his hand up to his face and wiped the blood off his chin, "Yeah. Oh. As in I just kicked your and all your cronies asses you maniac!" he shouted loudly, nearly stumbling as he stepped back towards the dome. Leaping on top of it once more, his eyes felt heavy as raised his weak fist up and brought it down on the device and breaking the force field.

His tired eyes fell closed as he was caught by the crowd below him, "Easy! Easy." Jaune cautioned everyone as Spider-Man was lowered by Yatsuhashi, Ren, and Jaune to the ground.

"Everyone back up, give him some room." Glynda instructed, the group all taking a step back and letting the masked hero some room to recover.

Peter blinked awake and saw he was surrounded by his friends from beacon, sitting up, he let out a painful groan before holding his ribs, "UGgh…yeah….those are definitely cracked." he painfully realized as Yang and Pyrrha took each of his arms and lifted him up onto his feet. "Is….is everyone ok?" he asked, looking around in concern at the others.

Ruby raised her hands, 'We're fine….everyone is fine." she assured, making the vigilante let out a long, shaky breath of relief.

* * *

After the Atlas robots moved in with a bulkhead landing in the pavilion, Glynda gave the order that Spider-Man was not to be treated as hostile, something Peter was very grateful for, and that the Sinister Six be taken into custody along with Roman. Peter was glad he brought his camera with him and was able to grab a quick shot of the Six Stooges loading into the bulkhead where Roman was grimacing. As cleanup was happening, Spider-Man pulled team RWBY aside to figure out exactly what happened.

"Wait so he lured Grimm here to the city on a train full of White Fang members? That the four of you-" Spider-Man began before Ruby held up Zwei, the corgi yipping happily at the sight of Spider-Man. "-er, five of you, found in the ruins of Mt. Glenn?" he asked, making sure that he had heard the girls correctly.

"Yup!"

"Uh huh."

"Correct."

'That's right."

The four said in various forms of agreement, Spider-Man's gaze traveled between the four of them. "…well that checks out." he said sarcastically from his perch on the brick wall in the pavilion.

Yang proudly set her hands on her waist, "All I know is we saved the day, killed the grim, and put a stop to Roman's plans. I call that a win in my book." she said with pride.

Ruby grinned, "Right!? And this is our first mission! This is the coolest job ever!" she said excitedly before giving her sister a high five. Ruby turned back to the vigilante and saw by his exposed eye he wasn't as ecstatic as she was.

Weiss took notice as well, "What's wrong?" she inquired. Spider-Man looked up at the four of them, he couldn't deny that they did great work today but…..this wasn't over.

Blake stepped forward tenuously, "We…we know we screwed up before." she admitted, the other three girls all loosing their jubilant expressions and becoming more somber. "Last time we went after Roman, all we cared about was getting him and…..we didn't even think about the people we were putting in danger." she said shamefully as Spider-Man dropped down in front of her and raised a hand.

"Hey listen…..I've been doing this for six months now and let me tell ya, your going to make mistakes." he said honestly before gesturing to himself. "I know because I've made WAY more mistakes then you guys have…and recently one of them….the biggest one, has been getting to me lately." he admitted, thinking back to the loss of his powers and how it was his mental and emotional state that led to such a thing happening at all. He shook his head, "I felt guilty and I felt like that was why I was doing this….but instead I found out that I do….this, because I have to. It's-"

"It's your job." Weiss finished, surprising the spider powered hero. The heiress looked between Blake and Yang who nodded in agreement and understanding, "We've been…..in the same boat lately." she explained before bowing her head slightly to Spider-Man. "I know that…my attitude towards you has been more….critical, if anything. But…..I am sorry about how I've regarded you." she apologized.

The hero shook his head, "Water under the bridge…and I'm happy that you four are doing this a lit better than I am." he praised, making RWBY grin at him. Peter wished he could tell them more, he wished he could tell them that Roman reported to Fisk, the Kingpin or Crime, but with what happened to Lamont, bringing them into the fold with him and DeWolf? That was risk he just couldn't take…but there was something he could do. "Since we have a habit of crossing paths with one another, it might be best that I give you this." he said, reaching into his belt and pulling out a paper he had given DeWolf.

Handing it to Ruby, she took it in her hand and looked over the paper, her silver eyes widening at the ten digits on the paper, "Is-is-is this-" she stuttered out as Yang looked over her shoulder and Wiess the other.

"It's a number I set up so that you can contact me. If you run across anything dangerous, or weird, or….whatever. Call me up and I can help." he explained, the smirk in his voice not unnoticed as Ruby entered what he could only call 'fangirling mode' and clutched the paper like it had the cure for cancer on it.

Weiss gave him a ever so sharp look, "You mean you'll take care of it." she reasoned.

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, "Look, I know you want to help. And I'd be pretty dumb to not accept the help. But girls…..your still in school. Your getting an education on how to deal with stuff like this, I on the other hand had to go to the school of hard knocks. Trust me, right now Beacon is where you should be." he explained reasonably. The heiress seemed to consider his words before nodding in understanding, "Well I better get going, I have a suit to repair, wounds to clean, and a nice long shower to get when I get home." he excused before turning back and jumping onto the wall, "Give my regards to the other teams!" he called out, springing off the wall and swinging away.

* * *

Peter got a call from Harry on his way home, he wasn't able to speak for very long but he was just happy to hear his friend safe and sound. Knowing that DeWolf probably had a list of questions to ask him, Liz would probably want to see him, and Norman was…..Norman, he wouldn't see Harry for a few days at least. But to him it was worth it, his best friend was safe and sound and that was all that mattered to him. Walking through the front door of his house, Peter once more wiped the blood off his lip.

His face had a number of welts and bruises on it, not to mention the ones the other members of the Sinister Six had given him before his confrontation with Otto. _I am going to sleep for a month._ he decided as he climbed up the stairs to his room where he intended to pass out in. May was at work today since the Grimm attack and was keeping anyone who had gotten injured, he called to make sure she was ok but she assured him that she was nowhere near the site of the attack.

There were still a lot of questions that Peter needed answers to though. Why have the Grimm attack the city? How did this help Fisk? And who was the woman who broke into the CCT? _Question's I'll try and answer later, right now I'm going to bed._ he thought as he reached his bedroom, opening the door however he was surprised to find his room was occupied, sitting on his bed was Mary Jane Watson. For a brief second, Peter was taken back a few months ago to him finding MJ in the basement with his Spider-Man gear throwed about the floor. "MJ?"

She looked up at him and rushed over, before he could react she wrapped him up in a tight, and quite painful on his end, embrace with her hands clutching at the back of his shirt. It didn't register until now that he could hear a sniffle come from the redhead, his arm wrapped around her tighter than any of Otto's arms could do to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I…I should have…..I-" he stumbled. He didn't know where to begin.

"Don't…..just….don't…." she muttered bask shakily against his shoulder. "I saw on the news…you were fighting those guys and…..god Peter you went down so many times I thought…..I thought this was it." she explained unsteadily, the fear in her voice feeling like a dagger to Peter's heart. "I thought…I thought you were going to die." it came out like a whisper but saying it out loud seemed to make her relax slightly. "But….you didn't and….." she trailed off as she finally pulled away from him. Tears slid down her face and Peter felt wrought with shame.

"Mary Jane…..I am so sorry you saw that…..I….." once again words seemed to fail and fall short. Instead his actions showed his intentions, stepping forward and engulfing her within another embrace. He simply held her, feeling her shake against him in a fusion of fear, relief, and anger. Soon however the shakes stopped and she let out a breath against his shoulder that breezed over his neck.

"I'm…..I'm so happy your ok." she admitted. His grip around her loosened, giving her the chance to break the silent embrace, yet she didn't move, instead she leaned into him more. "Peter…..take tomorrow off." she requested, though it came out more like she was a doctor giving him an order. Pulling back he saw that her eyes were still red from crying, but the small heartfelt smile she gave him alleviated his worries.

"Ok…but there's one thing I need to do."

* * *

The next day, Peter walked alongside MJ through Patch, the redhead keeping o his side as they walked at a leisure pace. "You know you didn't need to come along right? I totally get why you wouldn't want to." he explained supportively to his friend.

MJ turned her head to him and shook it as they crossed a intersection together, "I know, but…..I-well we all almost lost you yesterday…..and since I'm the only one who really knows it…..well…I don't want you to be alone….especially today." she admitted somewhat bashfully from the tint of red gardening her cheeks. "I'm….I'm sorry I got mad at you." she apologized.

Peter waved his hand out in front of them, "Don't be…you weren't wrong….neither was I but…..well…..it worked out in the end. Spider powers are back, I'm feeling good about myself Harry is safe, and the Six are behind bars." he listed encouragingly. Mary Jane smiled at the newfound optimism Peter now had. His eyes looked down at the sidewalk as they passed over it, "But…MJ….about yesterday…..I know that I put a lot on you….and I'm sorry for that…..and if I could do anything to not do that I would-"

"I know." she interrupted, "And…yeah, it can be a…..lot to deal with." she admitted, thinking back to when she was so excited about learning Peter's secret. Sometimes she wondered if she would be better off not knowing in the first place, if she never opened that trunk and found what was inside…..but then she thought of Peter. "But, I think about how if I didn't know, then…..how hard that would be for you. I know at the end of the day you'd still do this with or without me to lean on but…" she smirked at him, "As someone once told me, with great power there comes great responsibility…I have the power to help you…..so it's my job to do it."

Peter stared at her with wide eyes as they continued on, awestruck that she had taken his motto in such a way. Suddenly she stopped and he did as well, looking up at the sign in front of them, he gave her one more look of understanding, "It's still ok if you don't want to do it." he said, offering her one last way out. She looked at him and shook her head, Peter led her on from here.

Walking across the field covered with green and stones, they passed by other people here for the same reason as them, to pay respects. Soon the pair slowed to a stop in front of one such stone, engraved on the carved rock was an epitaph.

 _'Here Lies Benjamin Parker'_

 _'Beloved Husband and Uncle'_

MJ's breath hitched at the grave, it wasn't her first time seeing one in person. She had attended a Funeral once when she was around ten years old when a friend's father had passed away. But standing before the grave she couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiety go through her, what should she say? Should she say anything? Or should she just let Peter do all the talking? That was probably for the best, it was his Uncle after all of course….and that fact made the anxiety turn to sadness at the realization. She had only heard of Ben Parker, and never got to meet him in Person, and part of her regretted never being able to.

Peter took a step closer to the grave as though he was stepping into some unseen spotlight, "Hey Uncle Ben." he greeted warmly, snapping MJ out of her thoughts, "So uhh….happy birthday….I think? Wow that's morbid huh? Saying happy birthday to a grave I mean." he jested lightly. Kneeling down he saw the white flowers placed at the base of the grave, "Guess Aunt May was by earlier huh? She's doing well, she probably said the same thing but just so you know she's not fibbing I'm telling you too."

Mary Jane felt her lip twitch, "As for me….well, a bunch of crazy stuff happened recently, I lost my powers, got them back, beat up six of my bad guys which, you know, wasn't too hard." he puffed up jokingly. His mirthful expression sobered, "I've also…been thinking a lot about you lately…and how much I miss you." he continued before giving a sad smile. "I'm still doing my best every day to make you proud…..I know that I did anyway, you told me that a million times, but…..well Ill make you doubly proud then."

There was a moment of silence as though Peter awaited a reply that would never come, "It's been….a hard since you died…but I'm not alone…..I got May, Taiyang and his daughters Yang and Ruby. Oh yeah, me and Yang kind a split up, but we're still friends. Oh and I got some friends at Beacon academy of all places now too. There's Blake, she's a faunus but keep it to yourself, and Weiss Schnee. Yeah like the company….man I have two friends who are both heirs to fairly rich families now that I think about it." he mused. Peter looked back over his shoulder at Mary Jane, he offered her a welcoming smile but didn't gesture her to approach with him, "I also have Mary Jane Watson…..one of my best friends."

Mary Jane felt her face warm up at the high praise, "She knows too, she found it out all by herself…..and…..man she helps keep me together." he admitted aloud. "And before you get any ideas she's not my girlfriend. She's just…..MJ." he explained, as though he had forgotten that Mary Jane was even there.

Taking a deep breath, Mary Jane took the plunge and stepped forward next to Peter, she looked to him for any sign that she accidently interrupted but he just smiled at her. "Um….hello….Mr. Parker." she nervously introduced, "I'm Peter and May's neighbor….I've heard a lot about you from your nephew and wife…..and I really feel like I missed out on not meeting you." she admitted bashfully.

"I came here with peter because….well no offense, but he's kind of stubborn." she looked over at Peter who grinned at her. "And he knew that in order to help someone he might need to get hurt…..and so he did….but I think you'd be proud of him….just like I am." she confessed. "Your neph-…your Son….is one of the kindest….caring….and brave people I've ever known. He made me want to be a better person and I'm trying to be….he's extraordinary you know? Aside from what he can do I mean…because whenever he gets knocked around by life? He gets up and knocks it back. He makes time for anyone who needs help, even if he desperately needs that time." she joked.

She risked a glance over at Peter and found him looking at her tenderly, "And…I'm glad to have him in my life…so thank you for giving me….us….Peter." she corrected before stepping back.

Peter shifted in his stance as he looked back down at the grave, "So…..yeah that's MJ. You love her already don't you? Everyone seems to anyway." he lightheartedly said. "….I'm glad I came and talked with you today Uncle Ben…..I promise I'll try and do it more often…I love you…I miss you." he said as he stepped away from the stone as well next to MJ.

The pair soon found their way out of the graveyard, both of them feeling different forms of relief from their talk with him. "I'm glad I came with you." MJ stated.

Peter smiled as he gazed upward to the sky, "Yeah…me to." he agreed as they continued back to Patch. _I knew you'd like her Ben…..say hi to my mom and dad will you?_ he asked silently as he and MJ continued onward. Always moving forward.

* * *

 **AN: IT IS FINISHED! THAT WRAPS UP VOLUME 2 LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

 **But don't worry! We're not quite done yet, I've been brainstorming for the past week about the next installment in the series. After this goes up I'll be going onto planning the next installment in the story. However, unlike everything up until now, the next one is going to be….VERY different from what happens in the cannon.**

 **Instead of the Grimm Eclipse, I will give you dear Readers the Origin of The Species! An all new adventure featuring Spidey and Team RWBY in place of the video game story (because honestly while enjoyable, the story that we get is passable, but I feel as though the source material could have made something better).**

 **Like I said it's still in development, I have a general plan that I'm going to refine. But expect a different, DARKER, and more plus pounding story!**

 **And now that I'm done hyping myself up, onto RWBY and Spidey stuff.**

 **Ok so legit it is 1:45 am as I'm writing this so I'm just gonna bullet point this, ok? ok.**

 **MJ is getting her own five issue miniseries,**

 **Spider-Man 2099 is coming back.**

 **RWBY is joining the game SMITE**

 **CFVY is getting another book.**

 **And Kraven is rumored for 3rd MCU Spidey movie but nothing official.**

 **Ok? Ok. Imma pass out now night.**

 **OH! And I'll be posting a preview of Orgin of the Species cover on my diviantart so look out for that.**


End file.
